


Стажеры. Потому что мы все связаны

by m_87, Override_fiction



Series: Стажеры [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Don't copy to another site, Epic Bromance, For Science!, Friendship, Gen, Geniuses, Healthy Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Bros, Smart Kids, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 88,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_87/pseuds/m_87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: На самом деле это история о том, как у Тони завелся табун стажеров, прокравшись в сердце и став частью семьи. Ну и, естественно, как же без приключений!И может быть однажды Питер научится просчитывать последствия на пять шагов, а Харли – держать под контролем свои изобретательские порывы. А до тех пор влипать в неприятности они будут регулярно... расширенным составом.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Laura Barton/Harley Keener’s Mother, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Стажеры [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687375
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	1. Как поделиться проблемами и завести друзей

Харли был умным мальчиком. И пусть его гениальность простиралась в инженерной области, но и мозгов понять свою везучесть ему хватало. Вероятность для мальчишки из глубинки даже просто пообщаться с величайшим умом современности, самим Тони Старком, стремилась к нулю. Шансы стать протеже? Тот случай, когда вероятность начинает бесконечно приближаться к отрицательным значениям. Но… Умудриться при этом попасть в неприятности? Идеально круглая стопроцентная единица. И все же Харли отлично понимал, что за такие «неприятности» мальчишки его возраста с удовольствием отдали бы обе почки и коллекцию комиксов.

Увы, будем честными — неприятности от этого в приятности не превращались.

Во многом всем происходящим в его жизни неприятностям и происшествиям он был обязан своему неуемному любопытству, а также пренебрежению техникой безопасности. А еще Джарвису, Пятнице и сестренке, которая таки умудрилась однажды саботировать его проект в обновленном гараже. Это когда-то запустило цепочку событий длиной в несколько лет, которая и привела его туда, где он сейчас сидел — спрятавшись за разлапистым гибридом монстеры и папоротника во втором кафетерии и судорожно взламывая и переписывая файрволы Пятницы, которые она примерно с такой же скоростью восстанавливала. Маловероятно, что кто-то будет его там физически искать, но оставалась Пятница…

Человек устает. А машина нет. Время расплаты неумолимо приближалось, пальцы уже начинали промахиваться мимо спроецированных на стол клавиш, но Харли, от усердия наморщив лоб, боролся за последние мгновения до того, как на него лавиной опрокинутся последствия. И, увы, это будет не мамкин ремень. Креативность Тони всегда была чем-то инфернальным, пострашнее даже домашнего ареста без доступа в интернет — Харли затруднялся предположить, что его ждет. А неопределенность, как известно, пугает гораздо больше, чем любое знакомое наказание. Еще хоть десять минут, хоть немножко…

Спасти его сейчас могло только чудо. Или апокалипсис.

***

— Что, Пенис, ох, в смысле Питер… Проведешь нам экскурсию? Мы же все хотим посмотреть, где работает наш дорогой одноклассник, верно?

Питер, отлично слышавший буянящего Флэша даже через наушники и привычно пропустивший смысл оскорбления, схватил Неда за руку. Тот сдулся, как проколотый воздушный шарик. На ближайшие пару минут, так что Питер был готов в любой момент снова остановить друга от перепалки с Томпсоном. Мерзкая изморось косыми потеками расчертила стекло, преломляя яркие пятна вывесок. Мелкие волны, поверхностное натяжение, гравитация и встречный поток ветра. При малейшем изменении скорости вода то собиралась в ручейки, то дрожащими каплями на доли секунды замирала, чтобы неспешно катиться, сливаясь и ускоряясь. Нед снова напрягся, Питер снова схватил его за руку.

Неделя с объявления экскурсии. Почти неделя, как Томпсон с открывшимся вторым дыханием травил Паркера, а Нед… Нед, конечно, был надежным, но в подобных ситуациях его самоконтроль пасовал. Питеру, который всю неделю провел как на иголках, было не до стычек одноклассников. Об экскурсии знал Хэппи, он же пообещал позаботиться о том, чтобы для Питера тоже без проблем сделали гостевой пропуск. Сам же он с помощью Карен всю неделю уговаривал, умолял и умасливал Пятницу, которая с искренним наслаждением внимала, только в последний вечер согласившись «ослепнуть» в адрес биометрии Питера, до получения кода отмены воспринимая его исключительно по уникальному коду бейджа гостя, не внесенного в долговременную базу данных. Никакого сканирования, никакого распознавания лиц — только номерной гость с расширенной приватностью и рут-правами.

Карен его потом честно предупредила, что интонации Пятницы явно указывали на то, что сложившаяся ситуация ее забавляла, и сразу после произнесения кода Паркер станет на неопределенное время мишенью для оттачивания сарказма. Ничего, к подкалыванию от ИИ Питер был готов, как и к тому, что постфактум Пятница расскажет о произошедшем Старку. Цена за сохранение тайны Человека-Паука разумная. Костюм остался дома, даже экстренные шутеры он выложил в последний момент. Только телефон с Карен и обычный хлам, который подростки с собой таскают.

И все же Питеру казалось, что он что-то упускает.

— Паркер кто?

— Брехло!

Питер снова схватил за предплечье уже собравшегося развернуться Неда, когда музыка затихла и ушла в фон.

— Ожидаемое время прибытия, — раздался голос Карен в наушниках — Пять минут. Пятница информирует о запуске протокола «Кто же этот неизвестный мальчик?», до получения дальнейших указаний я перехожу в спящий режим.

Чтобы подтвердить, что он услышал, Питер легко постучал по телефону. Музыка вернулась на ту же громкость. Обратной дороги не было, теперь осталось только пережить экскурсию, а потом сполна хлебнуть шуточек и от Пятницы, и от Карен, а потом и от Тони, и от… Школьный автобус повернул, открывая вид на теряющуюся где-то в высоте Башню. Подростки затихли, с около-религиозным выражением разглядывая ажурные сплетения стекла и стали. Никто из них, проезжая или проходя мимо, разглядывая фотографии или рассматривая ее в новостях, не думал, что когда-нибудь окажется внутри. Разве что мечтал, как в далеком светлом будущем будет там работать.

— О господи, неужели это правда происходит? — прошептал Нед, жадно прилипнув к стеклу. — Неужели я наконец-то! Пит, Пит, ты же наверняка мне сможешь показать что-нибудь интересное? Ну, как стажер.

Последнее слово Нед так выразительно выделил интонацией, что Питер даже вынырнул из тяжких размышлений и задумался над вопросом. По мере того, как суть вопроса доходила, он медленно спадал с лица, а тонкие волоски на шее вставали дыбом.

Официальным прикрытием времени, потраченного на патрули, лабораторные забеги, просмотр в Башне фильмов и общение с друзьями Старка… была стажировка в СтаркИндастриз. Стажировка.

У него будет гостевой бейдж, который может сменить только Пятница. Лучше бы он забыл выложить из рюкзака костюм.

Автобус нырнул на подземную парковку. Путей отступления не осталось.

— Ублюдок, — почти ласково толкнул его на выходе из автобуса Томпсон. — Последний шанс. Признавайся, что сбрехал про стажировку ради понтов и прогулов.

***

Хэппи и конспирация были чем-то категорически несовместимым. Спасало то, что все внимание одноклассников досталось холлу над ресепшн. Пять нижних этажей обрывались в воздухе, не доходя до панорамного остекления, так что, пройдя через парадный вход впервые, опустить голову или просто оторвать взгляд от уходящего ввысь потолка было практически невозможно. Иначе кто-нибудь точно заметил бы Хэппи, который, как в худших шпионских фильмах, сурово продефилировал мимо группы школьников, опустив очки на кончик носа и так подмигивая, как будто только что лично продал Паркеру пакет героина и несколько гранатометов. Что было особо комично, учитывая, что он не удосужился снять бейдж начальника охраны.

У Питера произошедшее вызвало смешанные чувства. С одной стороны — острейший приступ испанского стыда, с другой — если никто не заметил такое, то, возможно, экскурсия и правда пройдет без сюрпризов. А еще Питер подумал о том, что ниже шестидесятого этажа его никто никогда не видел и не узнает, а если серьезно, то он и ниже восьмидесятого редко спускался, так что отчаяние подсдулось, так и не успев оформиться в полноценную панику. Ну серьезно, что такого может случиться?

Вокруг сбившейся в центре холла группы школьников сновали работники и сотрудники служб доставки, по трем секциям остекления неторопливо ползали роботы-мойщики, а рекламные ролики на огромных вертикальных мониторах сменялись заставкой СИ, которая рассыпалась тающей голограммой.

Ничего общего с верхними этажами, где проводил время сам Питер. Возможно, он даже сможет насладиться этой экскурсией. Уж как минимум получит новые впечатления.

— Доброго всем дня. Вы представители Мидтаунской школы, верно? Программа ранней профориентации и поощрения талантов?

На бейдже экскурсовода — миловидной девушки в очках дополненной реальности, кукольной настолько, насколько кукольными могут быть только сотрудницы из отдела пиара, которые работали лицом, — значилось имя «Джуди Доу». Не настоящее, естественно, чтобы замена девушек происходила максимально быстро и просто. А вот к отделу Питер пригляделся внимательнее, проверяя и подтверждая свою догадку про связи с общественностью. На бейджах, которые раздали по списку, помимо фамилии и даты посещения радужно переливалась голографическая V — visitor.

— Бейджи именные, вы сможете снять их после окончания экскурсии и забрать в качестве сувенира. Видите, на них нет обычного зажима? Кто скажет, что это?

— Электромагниты! — тут же обаятельно улыбнулся красивой девушке Томпсон.

— Отлично, — выверенно улыбнулась она в ответ. — Что насчет источника питания?

— О, о! Нет его, — после нескольких секунд молчания уверенно заключил Нед, бережно пристраивая на груди бейдж. — На центральных дверях наклейка с запретом сердечных стимуляторов, магниты разомкнутся, как только мы пройдем в дверь!

— Верно! Теперь прошу всех сложить на пять секунд телефоны на стойку в этой зоне. Видите, она выделена цветом. Кто-нибудь знает, по какому протоколу сейчас производится временное ограничение функционала ваших смартфонов?

Питер слушал игру в вопросы и ответы вполуха, потому что посмотреть вокруг было на что. Они наконец прошли из холла вглубь здания, к лифтам. Их оказалось целых восемь на одной площадке, а таких площадок было четыре! И это не говоря про уже известные Питеру грузовые и личные, ведущие прямо на верхние этажи или на этажи с минус первого и до минус тридцатого, которые они гарантированно на экскурсии не увидят. А еще, например, Питер не знал, что в здании расположены не только подразделения СИ, но и несколько сторонних компаний-партнеров. Или, например, у попадающихся людей было минимум пять разных лейблов на стаканчиках с кофе. А еще он не знал, что на шестом и седьмом этажах в рекреационной зоне был морской аквариум!

Один раз они пересеклись с группой японских туристов, причем на бейдже их экскурсовода Питер заметил знакомое имя — Джуди Доу, а у сопровождавшего их переводчика — Джон Доу. Питер подавился коротким смешком… и это, казалось, вернуло Флэша в реальность, потому что он обернулся на Питера и расплылся в злом оскале.

— Скажите, Джуди, а у вас есть стажеры-школьники? — невинно осведомился он у экскурсовода, чем вызвал понимающие улыбочки у одноклассников и заинтересованно поднятую бровь у сопровождающего преподавателя.

— Не в моем отделе. Мистер…?

— Юджин. Юджин Томпсон.

— Я понимаю вашу заинтересованность, мистер Томпсон. Секунду… — Она подняла руку к очкам. — В данный момент количество заявок на стажировку составляет около двухсот на одно место. Не уверена, что школьникам удастся соперничать со студентами-выпускниками. Но вы можете заполнить заявление и попробовать пройти собеседование.

— Да, я весьма заинтересован, — с наигранной искренностью отозвался Флэш. — Так хотелось бы пообщаться с настоящим стажером! Может быть сейчас кто-нибудь из них есть на этом этаже?

— Уточняю, — улыбнулась девушка, на несколько секунд расфокусировав взгляд, пока школьники переглядывались и косились на Питера, который все силы прилагал, чтобы не уставиться в ближайшую камеру, как олень на фары. — Увы, на данный момент все активные стажеры находятся на своих рабочих этажах. Ну что, готовы подняться еще выше?

— Ты попал, Паркер, — с нескрываемой радостью прошипел кто-то из друзей Флэша.

— Мистер Паркер, после экскурсии нам с вами надо будет обсудить ваши прогулы, — с другой стороны «обрадовал» сопровождающий преподаватель.

Вместо ответа Питер втянул голову и еще немного отстал так, чтобы между ним и группой живым щитом был Нед. И, спасибо Неду за понимание, тот ограничился только выразительным взглядом.

А еще — спасибо общей атмосфере в Башне Старка. Если все разборки будут отложены до конца экскурсии, то можно считать операцию проведенной успешно. Просто в следующий раз он будет умнее, просчитает минимум на пять шагов. И, черт побери, обязательно устроит себе экскурсию сам, потому что они проехали мимо чертового аквариума!

***

Отдел пиара и финансовый, отдел юристов первый, второй, третий и так далее, от карманной страховой компании до серьезного патентного бюро, которое, похоже, было нагружено работой под завязку. Краткая справка о схеме работы СИ, цифры — длинные настолько, что просто в голове не укладывалось. Отдел перспективных разработок, отдел опытного производства и целый этаж, отведенный под тестирование продукции всеми возможными методами.

— Святая святых, — с ровно отмеренной дозой пафоса и юмора изрекла экскурсовод, в очередной раз загружая изрядно уставших за прошедший час школьников в лифт и нажимая пятьдесят восьмой этаж. — Отсюда и выше начинаются владения ребят из отдела научно-исследовательских и опытно-конструкторских работ. Добро пожаловать в НИОКР! Приоритет безопасности возрастает с этажами, так что нашей последней остановкой, увы, будет шестьдесят третий этаж. Но сначала мы передохнем на презентации в конференц-зале, а потом посетим кафетерий, где вы сможете подкрепиться и морально подготовиться к лекциям-пятиминуткам от самых умных людей страны.

Конференц-зал встретил их амфитеатром удобных кресел и огромным голографическим проектором, на котором, как бы демонстрируя возможности, вывели интерактивную взрыв-схему электромобиля и предложили всем желающим попробовать его собрать. Бессовестно воспользовавшись тем, что все внимание было направлено на осточертевшие объемные проекции, Питер поудобнее угнездился в кресле, намереваясь урвать свои пятнадцать минут сна. Что он там внутри этих электромобилей не видел, особенно если они на обычных литий-полимерных аккумуляторах?

Но… Что-то его грызло. Какое-то странное чувство. Не опасность, не забывчивость… Как будто его чутье просто поймало что-то среднее между приближающимися приключениями и каким-то поворотным событием, которое ему всю жизнь или сломает, или изменит. И даже не спросить у Карен или Пятницы.

Кафетерий, в который их привели, был здоровенным, открытым и пестрым с вкраплениями белых халатов, пах кофе, круассанами и знакомым грибным крем-супом — зато стало понятно, что частенько заказ Тони делает не откуда-то издалека, а прямо из того же здания — плюс-минус несколько этажей.

— Познакомьтесь, это глава одного из отделов разработки в зеленой энергетике. Но он знает большую часть сотрудников НИОКР, так что, если вы хотите поговорить с кем-то по узкому профилю вашей будущей специальности, то воспользуйтесь моментом. Политика СИ поощряет мозговые штурмы и коллективные обсуждения во время перерывов, уверена, большая часть присутствующих будет не против пообщаться со своими возможными будущими коллегами. Также обратите внимание на тот факт, что здесь можно просто отдохнуть. Эти сорок минут вы можете использовать по своему усмотрению. Ричард?

— Спасибо, Джуди. Обратите внимание: вход строго через раздачу. Система вас просто не пропустит, пока вы не оставите заказ. Ученые рассеянные, надо следить, чтобы не забывали загрузить в себя нужную порцию калорий. Почувствуйте вкус будущей профессии, — скаламбурил Ричард. — Я буду сидеть вот там, так что подумайте пока, с каким специалистом вам бы хотелось поболтать, а я вас сразу за нужный стол направлю.

— Мы точно не отвлечем специалистов от загрузки калорий в организм? — саркастично уточнила Мишель, обратив внимание на то, что часть белых халатов при виде их группы начала отступать и ретироваться из кафетерия.

— Точно. Все знали, что сегодня нам по расписанию подкинут головастиков. Кто не успеет доесть и убежать — сам виноват.

Ричарда Питер пару раз видел, когда Тони загонял своего миньона послушать ежемесячные отчеты НИОКР. Так что надо бы проскочить первым, пока одноклассники изучали и обсуждали меню. Питер на свободной стойке быстро нащелкал знакомые позиции, уже прикидывая, по какому маршруту пересечет зал, чтобы не попасть в зону обзора знакомых лиц.

— Пит, посоветуешь что? — сунулся под руку Нед. — Вот это, блин, понимаю — интуитивный интерфейс!

— Грибной возьми, не пожалеешь, — отозвался Питер, разворачиваясь в сторону зала и высматривая себе укромное местечко. Один из фикусов выглядел особенно перспективно, за ним наверняка есть столик. — Шумно, отдохну.

— А здесь надо что-то? Ну, чек или номер? — напоследок дернул Питера Нед, не обнаруживший после подтверждения заказа никакого дальнейшего диалога. В ответ Питер молча постучал по бейджику и исчез в сторону фикуса.

***

— Занято! — сквозь сжатые зубы рыкнул Харли, краем глаза заметив устроившуюся напротив тень.

— Это я, — отозвался Питер, роняя голову на сложенные руки. — Привет и все такое, Хар, но я тут с классом, а ты занят. Фикус большой, поделишься. Не облезешь за сорок минут.

Те миллисекунды, которые Харли потратил на короткий взгляд в сторону Паркера, Пятница использовала на всю катушку, отжимая обратно еще несколько степеней защиты. С подрагивающими от усталости пальцами шансов вернуть позиции не было.

— Это не фику… Бля-я-я, — обреченно выстонал Харли, не рискуя больше отрываться от бегущих перед глазами строк. — Пит, спасай. Мне конец.

— Мне тоже, — упрямо не стал поднимать голову Питер. — Я вместо стажерского справил себе на экскурсию гостевой…

— Помнишь Иокасту? ИИ, который у меня на роли твоей Карен?

— Ну? Ты лучше про бейдж послушай…

— Я вырубил Иокасту и угнал у Тони костюм, — выпалил Харли, прерывая товарища. — Случайно. Проапгрейдил, а потом потестить хотел. Дистанционно. Доапгрейдился, блин, не могу его теперь вернуть. И Тони наверняка меня уже ищет! Я влез пока Пятнице между распознаванием и какими-то протоколами, которые должны наябедничать о моем расположении. Без них можно только физически прочесывать Башню. Уже полчаса ошибки по циклу гоняю, причем со все меньшим успехом. Пит, мне конец! Тони обрежет мне доступ так, что буду на правах Дубины! Завалит Иокасту унизительными протоколами! Заставит меня… не знаю, полы в мастерской руками отмывать!

Ну, зато стало понятно, что это было за странное чувство.

Познакомились они почти полгода назад, когда «каникулы у механика Тони» в исполнении Харли Кинера и «стажировка у мистера Старка» в исполнении Паркера внезапно и совершенно случайно совпали. Ядреный гениальный коктейль из десятилетий опыта, наплевательского отношения к технике безопасности и игнорирования невозможности невозможного под присмотром самого продвинутого суперкомпьютера в качестве системы вычислений… В общем, на четвертый день их пришла выкуривать из мастерской и разгонять по койкам сама Пеппер Поттс, в качестве тяжелой артиллерии прихватив Роуди. Тяжелой буквально — Воитель был в костюме. В изобретательском угаре эти трое были страшны, за примерно восемьдесят часов совершив несколько прорывов и обеспечив патентный отдел и отдел тестирования головной болью и работой на месяцы вперед. А потом они закономерно упали отсыпаться оставшиеся от длинных выходных дни и выползали только на мини-марафоны Звездных Войн.

Как нетрудно догадаться, это стало началом прекрасной дружбы, хотя Тони регулярно заявлял, что тот факт, что Нью-Йорк еще стоит, как-то связан с упорно не совпадающим расписанием мальчишек.

— Карен в спящем режиме, — Питер в считанные секунды оказался за спиной Харли, высматривая возможные дыры в нагромождении кода. — Мда, не химия. А если рекурсию воткнуть? С самоподдержкой.

— Не тупи. Если по аналогии… Это тебе будет не реакция Белоусова-Жаботинского. Скорее белое олово на морозе. С закономерным результатом.

— Аргумент, — прикусил губу Питер. — Идеи кончились. Разве что звать хакера, но, как говорится, есть нюанс.

К столу подъехал маленький бот и аккуратно поставил поднос. Засек время, через которое люди должны будут получить напоминание, что в столовой они обязаны загружать в себя еду через рот, передал информацию в систему кафетерия и уехал к стойке, где уже ждал следующий заказ.

— Она меня вышибла почти на исходные. Мне конец. Мне точно конец! Как только Пятница распознает мои координаты…

В голове Питера как будто щелкнуло.

— Хар, мне нужен разряд и простой карандаш. Шокер, тестер, батарейка, розетка с куском проволоки — что угодно.

— Телефон. Карман. Карандаш у кого-нибудь отбери. Пит, я тебе новый обвес для шутеров придумаю, только сделай хоть что-нибудь! Я не хочу закончить свой путь, бесславно заработав туннельный синдром в каком-то занюханном кафетерии!

***

— Босс, проснитесь. Я его потеряла.

— Как потеряла? — дернулся Тони, тут же скривившись и схватившись за грудь. Грудина от резкого движения немилосердно ныла. Единственная, блин, константа в его жизни! Он переждал спазм. — Никаких потеряла. Из Башни он ведь не мог выйти? Не мог. Общий объем живой биомассы в Башне соответствует? Соответствует. Ищи, пока у меня воспитательный приступ не прошел!

— Босс, — Пятница в искренней растерянности даже потратила семь десятых секунды на самодиагностику. — Харли Кинер просто больше не присутствует в здании!

Тони замолчал, помахав в сторону потолка, чтобы освещение разгоралось интенсивнее. С усилием потер лицо. С совета директоров его выдернула, ни много ни мало, Вероника, которая с орбиты засекла движущийся с опасно-высокой скоростью, но при этом невидимый для наземных радаров объект. А еще через час он ловил невидимый костюм, который, как припадочный, метался по верхней границе мезосферы на скорости шести махов. Харли, маленький гениальный засранец, заслуживал того, чтобы ему как минимум гениально надрали уши!

— Босс, боюсь, что у меня не осталось методов его выслеживания «по правилам», — созналась Пятница. — Прикажете играть грязно?

— Нет, — с легким сомнением решил Тони. — Это ему пытаться ломать еще рано. Да и мне тоже не помешает размяться. Сейчас сам что-нибудь поисковое напишу. Дай рабочее поле.

— Уже, босс. А если вы уберете со стола коробки от пиццы, то даже сможете его увидеть.

***

Бейдж на Харли смотрелся как родной. У Питера были серьезные сомнения, что эта идея сработает, но минуты шли, а Немезис в лице наставника так и не появлялся, чтобы обрушить на их бедовые головы кары небесные и мотивированные репрессии.

— Пронесло? — одними губами произнес Харли, высовываясь из-за фикуса прямо под камеры. Камеры не попытались повернуться в его сторону. — Пит, ты гений. Выходи за меня.

— Иди ты, адреналинщик малолетний, — откинулся на стуле Питер, подрагивающими руками обхватив приятно-фактурную миску с супом. — И что мне дальше без бейджа делать?

Малолетний адреналинщик подергал себя за висящий на кофте бейдж.

— Ну, мистер Паркер П., вы можете помочь мне донести до вышестоящих инстанций информацию о возмутительной ненадежности этих бейджей. А заодно предлагаю выследить невидимый костюм. Тогда у меня появятся шансы пережить встречу с Тони без особых травм моего хрупкого детского эго.

— Хрупкого? Вибраниум тоже скорее хрупкий, чем травленый в мелкий узорчик.

— А крокодил более длинный, чем зеленый. Напомни еще раз, как тебя вообще сюда занесло? Типа, я сам только сегодня про этот кафетерий узнал.

Питер скис, с мерзким хлюпаньем всосав в себя еще теплого крем-супа. Крокодил более длинный, чем зеленый, а Тони Старк с гарантией детально разберет вину каждого из них в происходящем, а потом выдаст по шее ровно столько, сколько заслужили.

— Экскурсия. По официальной легенде я стажер СИ. Угадай, Хар, у кого хватило мозгов уговорить Пятницу на протокол и Хэппи на бейдж… та-дам, гостевой, как у всех, — Питер кивнул на выразительную V. — Когда у меня чутье срабатывает, там такой гормональный выброс, что к любому посетителю Пятница пошлет медиков. Вот и выбил. На ком этот бейдж, у того биометрию снимать нельзя.

— Чего вообще заморачивался? Так бы и шел с неограниченным доступом. Я вот под настроение то говорю, что клон Тони, то обещаю отвести за угол и показать рептилоидную чешую. Угадай, какой процент от реципиентов историй воспринимает меня всерьез?

— Нулевой, но… — Питер вздохнул, после чего медленно отвел в сторону один из листьев фикусо-папоротника-или-как-там-его. — Как-то так.

Харли безошибочно определил проблему. Хмыкнул и — наверняка у Тони научился! — поднял одну бровь.

— И что тебе до них? Для тех, кто в танке, напоминаю, что на минус одиннадцатом в химлабе до сих пор стоит доисторический реликт — ванна с травильным раствором. Башня большая. Тюк его из-за угла! И концы… в жидкость. Ой, да ладно, — отмахнулся Харли от скептического взгляда Питера, даже не пытаясь сдерживать хихиканье. — Шучу я, лучше тоже подумай про экстерн. Хотя мне вот, помнится, Тони при первой встрече специально против таких товарищей выдал световую гранату.

— Заливаешь, — качнул головой Питер. Его понемногу начинало отпускать, да и гордость за сработавшую идею благотворно влияла на психологическое состояние. — Тебе тогда было сколько, десять?

— Ладно, ладно! Это была не совсем граната, так, ход конем. Вспышка из противоракетной. Я ее использовал той же ночью.

— Успешно?

— А ты во мне сомневаешься? Я вот сразу как-то поверил про твою маленькую членистоногую проблему. Хм. Это, конечно, все хорошо, но там, случаем, не ваш класс погнали на выход? — под недовольный стон Питера Харли задумчиво наклонил голову. — Халат есть, бейдж не тот, но, типа, тоже есть… А экскурсовод у вас Доу. Джуди или Джон, как понимаешь, мне без разницы. Вам же только середина НИОКР осталась?

Под медленно проясняющимся взглядом Питера Харли выразительно пошевелил бровями, намекая, что кому-то надо думать быстрее.

— А Тони в пентхаусе. И выйдет оттуда только на конкретные координаты, — подхватил Питер, медленно наклонив голову. — Из радиолаборатории можно как минимум связаться со спутниками. А я обещал тебя летом познакомить с Недом. Тем самым, который взломал Карен.

Они переглянулись с одинаковыми ухмылками.

***

— Врунишка из своего угла вылез! — объявил Флэш. — Мы уж надеялись, что ты от стыда утопился в сортире.

— Мистер Паркер, вы заставили группу вас ждать, — сурово сдвинул брови сопровождающий преподаватель. — Я этого так не оставлю.

— Простите, знакомого встретил, — без малейших следов раскаяния повинился Питер. — Позвольте представить, мистер Кинер, магистр инженерных наук и один из стажеров СИ НИОКР. Последний раз мы с ним работали над системами контроля периметра и компьютерного зрения.

Врать Питер не умел, так что все произнесенное было чистой правдой. Кинер экстерном получил магистра уже несколько месяцев как, а сейчас работал над тем, чтобы если не побить Тони по скорости получения докторской степени, то хоть по количеству направлений переплюнуть. Технически мастерские Тони отлично описывались аббревиатурой НИОКР, а так как СтаркИндастриз, опять же, технически принадлежит Тони… Ну и работали они буквально вот только что, под фикусом.

— Мистер… Мистер Кинер? — экскурсовод безуспешно поправила очки, которые вроде распознавали Харли как человека, но не могли идентифицировать, более того — даже запрос не проходил. — Прошу прощения, какой-то сбой. Почему у вас бейдж мистера… Паркера?

— Доу, не лезли бы вы за пределы связей с общественностью, — сварливо отозвался Кинер, задумчиво ковырнув сомнительное прожженное пятно на своем халате. — У вас экскурсия, вот и продолжайте головастиков выгуливать. Вас там целый отдел Доу. Специально, чтобы если кто свой нос куда сунет… Бейджи говно, Захира работа? Эти кривые решения я везде узнаю.

— Он уволен, кстати, — вставил свои пять копеек Питер.

— Да ладно? Мистер Паркер, вы точно ничего не путаете? Его же целый год как горячую картошку все кидали, никто за убогого брать грех на душу не хотел.

— Кто-то, помнится, как его решение по разводке для старкфона увидел — сразу жаловаться пошел. Не пошел даже, побежал бегом.

— А, точно. Было.

Нед, спасибо его чувству времени, ограничился взглядом, полным жгучего любопытства. Следом и Мишель, хотя она выглядела скорее как кто-то, знающий ответ на очень скучную загадку. По предварительной договоренности Питер и Харли собирались идти в хвосте группы, но не слишком отставая, чтобы удалось затеряться в случае чего среди других подростков. Томпсон тоже притормозил, явно собираясь что-то сказать или спросить, но Харли учился быстро и был отморозком в самом гениальном смысле этого слова.

— Кстати, мистер Паркер, у меня часа полтора до окончания калибровки… Это еще кто? — мистер Кинер скривился и с абсолютной точностью повторил жест Старка, которым тот гонял расшалившихся роботов. — Шу, шу! Я не провожу экскурсии и на вопросы не отвечаю. Автографы тоже не даю.

Питеру пришлось прикусить себе кончик языка ради сохранения серьезного лица. Флэш к отпору по жизни не привык, так что быстро ответ найти не смог и, молча развернувшись, догнал друзей. Уже им он что-то сказал, заставив оборачиваться на Харли и Питера с гнусными ухмылками.

— Насчет химлабы на минусовых все же подумай, — после недолгого молчания констатировал Харли.

— Иди ты, — тоскливо отозвался Питер. — Слишком много бумажек придется заполнять, Пеппер меня убьет.

— Если мы не поймаем этот чертов костюм, то убивать будет некого. Ты теперь соучастник. План помнишь?

***

Пятьдесят девятый. Шестидесятый. Биологи и прочая органика. Харли вел себя непринужденно ровно настолько, чтобы вопросов ни у кого не возникало. Никаких. Питер держался рядом, изображая хорошего бесполезного ассистента и в стороне громко обсуждая с Харли проект, который надо обязательно посмотреть в радиолаборатории.

Группа школьников внимала рассуждениям округлого биолога, который с одышкой объяснял, над чем именно они сейчас работают, тут же подкрепляя свои объяснения написанными прямо в воздухе формулами и схемами.

Со стороны лифтов донесся гомон. Питер и Харли переглянулись — в норме они бы уже мчались на звук, но сегодня скрытность была их целью. Увы, по коридору прямо в их сторону быстро шагала Хелен Чо, за которой поскуливающим табором неслись помощники и сотрудники.

— Прошу посторонних покинуть помещение!

— Но мисс Чо… — попытался ее перебить один из биологов.

— Никаких «но»! Образец прибудет буквально в ближайший час, все должно быть готово. А у нас только сорок минут потребуется на расконсервацию, — она слегка осоловело осмотрелась, рассеянно кивнула Питеру и Харли, сфокусировалась на остальных подростках. — Школьники? Неудачно, но ладно. Кто им хочет лекцию прочитать — на выход вместе с ними. Возвращаться уже через камеру, запускаем чистую комнату. Вопросы? Работать!

Вокруг забегали, как в потревоженном муравейнике. Трое биологов присоединились к выпроваживаемой экскурсионной группе.

— Харли, Питер! — неожиданно остановила их Хелен, в руках которой будто бы сам собой материализовался титановый контейнер, похожий по размерам на пудреницу. — Вы же потом наверх? Можете отнести в мой кубик на восемьдесят четвертый? Контрольный образец, биологам я его не доверю. Испортят.

— Как всегда, особо вирулентный, опасный и так далее? — протянул загребущую руку к контейнеру Харли.

— Да, — Хелен прищурилась и резко отдернулась. — Питер, возьми, пожалуйста, ты. Не хочу ближайшие часы думать, что я могла случайно запустить апокалипсис.

— Биологический апокалипсис? — ужаснулся в отместку Харли. — Фу, какая пошлость.

— Доставим, не беспокойтесь, — Питер легонько пнул в голень переигрывающего товарища. — Ну, мы пойдем, надо догнать группу.

Шестьдесят первый. Один этаж до их цели. Только теперь еще с отягощением в виде контейнера, который отлично лег в карман толстовки. Если что-то пойдет не так, то пытаться сбежать больше не вариант. Хотя и было бы забавно. «Мистер Старк, мы тут сейчас от вас прячемся, но нас попросили кое-что кое-куда отнести. Это совсем рядом. Давайте пока тайм-аут, а потом продолжим с тех же позиций?». Кстати, может это бы даже сработало…

— Так вот чем занимаются стажеры, — осклабился Томпсон, стоило ему оказаться рядом с Питером. — Посылки таскают. Как голуби. Тебе идет быть почтовым голубем, Питти. Больше, небось, ни до чего не допускают?

— Уважаемый, — саркастично ответил Харли, не давая Питеру даже рта раскрыть. — С биологами надо дружить. У них есть слишком много способов отравить жизнь простому человеку с простым иммунитетом.

— Напомни, ты кто вообще? — кинул Кинеру Томпсон с претензией на пренебрежение.

Харли закатил глаза, а потом, поглубже вдохнув, изобразил громкий чих. Флэша как ветром сдуло. Биологи заканчивали свои пятиминутки перед рассевшимися в лаунж зоне школьниками — им явно не терпелось вернуться из ядерных владений в свою обитель, где наводила шороху Хелен Чо. Дальше хозяева этажа — радиация и изотопы. О, у этого отдела вечная нехватка кадров, так что желающих рассказать о работе будет больше. Харли кивнул в сторону находящейся напротив кофе-зоны.

— Послушать не хочешь? — когда вместо ответа Харли только хмыкнул, придирчиво выбирая между двумя банками чая, Питер не без подколки уточнил. — А может хочешь сам пятиминутку провести? Не отказался от идеи попробовать себя в ядерной физике?

— Я тогда был в рабочем запое, — неубедительно открестился Харли, разливая чай по кружкам. — Сам-то что решил? Совсем не хочешь Тони порасспросить? Он порой про такие занятные эффекты делится, что закачаешься. И от химии твоей любимой недалеко.

— Не знаю пока, — Питер обхватил теплую кружку и посмотрел в окно, за которым продолжал накрапывать мелкий дождь, пряча город в грязно-серую пелену. — Правда, не знаю. Жизнь у меня какая-то слишком насыщенная, планировать вообще бесполезно. Давай пока Неда в курс дела введем. Без него я особо не вижу смысла вообще пытаться добить на длинной волне до костюма.

— Ну и что тогда сидим? Кинь сообщение. Быстрее закончим, быстрее станет понятно, на каких масштабов наказание мы присядем.

***

— Пятница, детка, компилируем. Если в этот раз без сюрпризов, то сразу и запускай.

Тони откинулся на диванчике перед голопроекторным столом, потянулся. Давненько ему не доводилось руками выстраивать алгоритм строчка за строчкой. Отлаживать, проверять. Может даже стоило для усложнения задачи и смеха ради вспомнить ассемблер, который он с матами дорабатывал напильником, а потом использовал при создании исходного кода Дубины. Или любой Тьюринг-полный язык более высокого уровня… Тони с силой зажмурился, прогоняя сонливость.

— В гамаке и на лыжах, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Босс? — переспросила Пятница. — Компиляция скоро будет завершена. Алгоритм начнет проверку с нижних этажей, верно?

— Именно. И закажи мне перекусить.

— Да, босс. Миссис Поттс передавала вам привет. Не желаете пока с ней связаться?

Если Пеппер хотела с ним связаться, то с вероятностью в две сигмы речь пойдет о собрании, с которого его выдернул собранный Харли костюм. Главное-то они к тому моменту уже разобрали и обсудили, но Тони здраво не рассчитывал, что выволочки удастся избежать.

— Свяжи. Пеппер, дорогая, спасительница моя! Я уже посмотрел лог, все ведь прошло просто тип-топ! Да? А то, что Лэйтон надутый индюк, мы и так знали.

— Энтони Старк, — к ужасу Тони, Пеппер включила строгий голос. — Один раз, один раз я думала, что собрание пройдет по-взрослому! И даже не пытайся меня убедить, что не ты это НЛО запустил, слишком «вовремя» тебя спутники вызвали.

— А вот и не я! Это… Кхм. В общем…

— Давай уже, — устало отрезала Пеппер. — Если он сам с верстака убежал, то это тебя не оправдает в моих глазах.

— Это был Харли, — сдал своего миньона Тони, краем глаза покосившись на шкалу прогресса компиляции.

— О господи, он был в костюме?!

— Нет, нет! Пеппер, ну не настолько у него права расширенные! Я же не совсем… В общем, он сделал невидимку, а потом упустил. И теперь где-то в Башне спрятался от последствий.

Пеппер замолчала на несколько секунд, заставив Тони опасливо поежиться.

— Знаешь что, дорогой, — уже спокойно продолжила она. — Если бы я не собственноручно генетический материал проверяла… Ты сам себя наказал. Разбирайся теперь со своим миньоном, почувствуй себя в моей шкуре. Если сможешь найти.

— Ну Пепс, я никогда так… Кхм. Да, да. Ты права. Найду, куда он денется. Слушай, у меня тут программа запускается, давай вечером поговорим? Ты же приедешь?

— Посмотрю на твое поведение, — не удержалась от небольшого хулиганства Пеппер, после чего отложила телефон и сладко потянулась. Осталось только посмотреть отчет по аудиту, а потом… Почему бы не заглянуть в спа? Ведь Пятница наверняка сможет дать ей прямую трансляцию эпического противостояния Тони и его взбунтовавшегося миньона.

Кстати про миньонов. А не сегодня ли Питер должен прийти на экскурсию с классом? Пеппер заглянула в расширенное общее расписание, подтверждая свою догадку.

— Пятница, в 12:10 в Башню зашла экскурсионная группа. Дай мне полуторасекундные отрывки из видеонаблюдения, скажем, с шагом в пять минут.

Школьники оглядываются, разинув рты. Толкутся у стойки ресепшн. Идут, едут, осматривают, слушают. Питер слегка в стороне от группы, но его можно понять, после верхних этажей мало чему можно удивиться на нижних. Группа заходит в кафетерий…

— Пятница, запись непрерывно ускоренно… Привет, мальчики, — мурлыкнула Пеппер, безошибочно найдя взглядом фикус, за который нырнул Питер и на котором камера все это время не фокусировались. Даже когда оттуда высунулась знакомая вихрастая макушка. — Пятница, живая трансляция на экскурсионную группу.

Пятница показала трансляцию сразу с двух камер на шестьдесят первом — толпа подростков слушает кого-то из ученых, а у мальчишек все было вообще отлично. Они пили чай в зоне отдыха, что-то экспрессивно обсуждая с, судя по всему, одноклассником Питера. Пятница понятливо подсветила его, вывела короткую справку. Нед Лидс, не замечен, не привлекался, очередной подрастающий гений… Взломал Карен.

Пеппер расхохоталась и, щелчком распылив голограммы, вывела перед глазами результаты аудита.

Тони сам себя подставил, когда позволил Харли и Питеру познакомиться. А к подобному всегда притягивается подобное. И, по подозрениям Пеппер, уже завтра их команда юристов будет оформлять очередную стажировку очередному несовершеннолетнему.

— Пятница, забронируй мне комнату спа в Башне, чем выше, тем лучше. Хочу массаж и маску. Помнишь, мне плечо девочка вправляла? Кажется, ее имя начинается на Ю.

— Юйлинь, миссис Поттс. Она будет ожидать вас в спа-центре на восемьдесят первом.

— Это где маленький соленый бассейн? То, что надо. Ах да. Когда в пределах пяти метров совместятся сигнатуры тех, кто пьет на шестьдесят первом чай, и Тони, сообщи мне.

***

— Пятница, живая трансляция на слепое пятно… Попались, засранцы! А куда и откуда, сделай-ка интерактивную карту… Это что, Хелен? Какую она опять гадость… Это ты мне что, формулу подсунула? Проведи виртуальную реакцию по формуле… Недурно, напомни потом поближе посмотреть. А дальше их куда понесло? Та-ак… И ведь продолжают держаться с группой. Хм. Хм! А ведь умно… Пятница, найди мне комплект более-менее чистой одежды и предупреди детский сад в нижней радиолабе, чтобы без обмороков от моего появления.

— Никаких обмороков, если вы примете перед этим душ, босс, — сладко отозвалась Пятница. — Я предупрежу сотрудников, что ваше появление должно оставаться инкогнито до тех пор, пока обратное не указано.

— Хорошая девочка. А если поставишь мне кофе, то можешь заказать себе несколько дополнительных серверов.

— Ах, босс, вы меня разбалуете.

***

— Ты сын Тони Старка!

— Нед, говорю же тебе, он просто тоже стажер…

— Он точно сын Тони Старка!

Харли в очередной раз закатил глаза.

— Ага, сын. От Тора. А Пит у нас выведен в пробирке из ДНК Пеппер и Николы Теслы. Соберись, Лидс, я верю, что ты на это способен. Еще раз прогоним. Первые уровни — понятно… Лидс, я пошутил про ДНК! Закрой рот и вернись к обсуждению!

— П… Питер? Ты точно не сын миссис Поттс?

Застонав, Харли потянул себя за отросшие волосы. Лидс был офигенно умен во всем, что касалось софта. Но умение удерживать фокус внимания, прямо скажем, не было его сильной стороной. Вообще не было его стороной.

— Пожалуйста, Нед, нам очень надо вернуть этот костюм. Итак, первые уровни защиты известны, дальше начинается импровизация. Я, конечно, соберу усилок, но даже если мы кинем интерференционную сетку в нужной зоне…

Со всем вниманием Нед слушал план действий. Круче некуда — шпионская операция внутри самого крутого здания в мире. Против — подумать только, подумать только! — самого Железного Человека, который гениальный Тони Старк. Но… А что, если и Харли, и Питер были сыновьями мистера Старка? Это же просто…

— Нед! — в два голоса вернули его из мечтаний стажеры.

— Да понял я! Сделаем. Если дашь волну, и произведем захват канала, то я все сделаю. Типа, все, что смогу. Кстати, а вы двое точно не братья?

***

Мишель была нердом. И гиком. И немножко феминисткой. Но у женщин в мозолистом теле мозга количество связей между полушариями было на порядок больше, чем у мужчин, так что многозадачность развивать гораздо легче.

Главный смысл многозадачности в чем? Знать обо всем, что происходит вокруг. Многозадачность и наблюдательность позволяют всегда быть в курсе событий, а немножко смекалки — избегать влипания в проблемы и вытаскивать из проблем влипающих туда парней.

Флэш, как главный заводила, продолжал подбивать одноклассников на то, чтобы они помогли ему вывести на чистую воду БрехлоПаркера. В отличие от Мишель, Томпсон не учитывал, что Питер не сможет достоверно солгать, даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь. А вот ЭмДжей это знала, так что в стажировке не сомневалась. Как практически не сомневалась в том, что ее одноклассник вместо большей части стажировок летает между домами на тарзанках — спасибо, что хоть пижаму на трико сменил.

Этот Кинер, который явно моложе Питера, тоже был стажером, это сомнению не подлежало. Но у него практически поперек лба было написано, что он влип. По полной влип. Знать бы еще куда.

Получалось, что был влипнувший Кинер, который вызвал себе на подмогу Питера, который привлек в их маленький клуб влипнувших лузеров Неда. Что оставалось сделать правильной девочке ЭмДжей? Правильно. Не дать этим придуркам окончательно угробиться.

А потом — может быть поделиться записями лекций-пятиминуток. Если они, конечно, очень хорошо попросят.

— Мистер Джутхани, а почему для этого не используются радионуклиды, например, мезотория-2? — подняла она руку, привлекая внимание молодого индуса, который тут же расплылся в радостном оскале, как будто только этого комментария ему не хватало, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения.

— Отличный вопрос! Мезоторий-2, он же 228 Актиний, имеет подходящий период полураспада, но вот выделяемой им энергии…

Интересно, мальчишки начнут действовать на следующем этаже или выше? Мишель была бы не против перед этим выпить кофе. Кофе — живительный нектар и дар богов для человечества, с ним людская тупость становится чуть более терпимой.

***

— Раз уж я все равно здесь, то можете мне показать, над чем сейчас работает детский са… песочн… В общем, ваш отдел.

— В какой-то момент, мистер Старк, мои детсадовцы дорастают и до взрослых лабораторий, — напомнила глава отдела, перекидывая в сторону начальства голографический шарик, который раскрылся десятками проектных папок, теснившихся на небольшом рабочем поле. — Кстати, вашим стажерам — что? Помочь, мешать, не лезть?

— Пока не придумал, — капризно отозвался Тони, листая папку за папкой, какие-то помечая, а какое-то без объяснений отправляя в виртуальную мусорку. — Думаю, изобразить, что вы про них не в курсе.

— Потом можно познакомиться? Мы — детский сад, ваши стажеры несовершеннолетние, — намекнула девушка, сунувшись Старку под руку и спасая один из проектов от уничтожения. — Это у нас новенький делает. Первый блин, так сказать. Пусть разберется сначала, почему там без шансов.

— Ах, новенький. Если у вас такие новенькие, то понятно, почему вы хотите моих стажеров. Не отдам! Увольте этого новенького, найдите на его место кого-то умного. И вообще, переходите уже на верхние, а тут кого-нибудь проштрафившегося поставлю.

— Вырастим-воспитаем новенького, будет не хуже остальных. И не пойду. Кто-то же должен вам кадры поставлять.

Тони одобрительно хмыкнул, одну из папок развернул, всматриваясь в ряды статистики, в змеящиеся графики и частотные схемы. Потом щелкнул пальцами, собирая его в компактную светящуюся точку и кинул в сторону лежащих на столе очков.

— Вот этим-то я сейчас и займусь. А вы все можете возвращаться к работе. Может быть я даже потом дам пару автографов, если будете себя вести естественно.

— Автографы на чем угодно? А можно тогда их оба на смету?

— Только если смета будет распечатана у вас на груди.

***

Перед лифтом ЭмДжей невзначай оказалась рядом с Питером и компанией. Судя по тому, как они напряглись, кофе она выпить не успеет. Харли облизнул пересохшие губы, Нед выглядел слишком серьезно, а обреченность Питера можно было пощупать.

Кажется, Томпсон пытался как-то привлечь внимание Питера, но тот думал только о том, что у него будет меньше секунды на то, чтобы скормить системе код. Его и выбрали за скорость реакции. Но что, если он не успеет? Или ошибется? Или их расчеты окажутся неверными, и вместо дублирующего файрвола их, например, встретит активная система защиты? А если это будет объединенная система на базе нейросети, которая уже проанализировала работу Харли и закрыла патчами те дыры, через которые они собирались ломиться?

— Эй, неудачник. Чего истеришь? — постучала его по плечу ЭмДжей. — Из-за Томпсона что ли?

— А? — вынырнул в реальность Питер, осматриваясь так, как будто только сейчас заметил стоящих рядом одноклассников, которые уже заходили в лифт. — Нет. Это я так, насчет стажировки кое-что думаю.

— Стажировки, которой у тебя нет, Пенис… То есть Питер, простите, — Флэш коротко глянул на друзей, которые едва сдерживали смех. — Оговорился. В общем, Питер, мы тут подумали. Разносчик стажером не является. И твой дружок такой же.

— Этот клоун вообще когда-нибудь затыкается? — повернулся Харли к Питеру, который в ответ пожал плечами.

— Молодой человек, может вы и сотрудник СИ, в чем лично я сомневаюсь, но будьте любезны не обзывать моих подопечных, — с чувством собственного достоинства бросил сопровождающий преподаватель. — А с вами, мистер Паркер, мы все же поговорим про эту, — мужчина изобразил в воздухе кавычки, — стажировку. И ваши прогулы.

— Вот так, Питти. Никто тебе не верит, так может хватит притворяться?

Питер прикусил губы. Вариант с нейросетью ему совсем не нравился — с ней справится только Нед, но непонятно, сможет ли он работать в незнакомой обстановке.

— Флэш, я правда стажируюсь в СИ. Не хочешь — не верь, только хватит отвлекать меня, ладно? Простите, — Питер первым просочился из лифта, утащив за собой Неда и Харли, а ЭмДжей просто пошла за ними, как будто так и надо.

Экскурсовод Доу посмотрела им вслед. С одной стороны — их не следовало отпускать от группы. С другой — если это стажеры, то проблем нет, а если сомнения в стажировке, высказанные одноклассниками и преподавателем обоснованы, то система безопасности и сотрудники лаборатории детей все равно не пустят куда не надо. Она поправила очки и с выверенной улыбкой повернулась к группе.

— Итак, добро пожаловать на этаж радиолабораторий. Как вы уже догадались, название этого исследовательского отдела устарело, это дань прошлому. Так исторически сложилось, что название подразделения, которое занимается протоколами связи, не менялось со дня основания СтаркИндастриз…

Светлые лаборатории со стеклянными перегородками были пронумерованы. Им была нужна четвертая. Длинная волна, все такое. А значит — четвертая лаборатория имеет возможность использовать установленное на крыше длинноволновое оборудование, которым Питер с Харли и собирались создавать «ловчую сеть» интерференций для выслеживания сбежавшего костюма.

— Салют всем! — с очаровательным раздолбайством вломился в лабораторию Харли, тут же привлекая внимание и на всю катушку используя свое обаяние. — Вы не против, я оборудованием воспользуюсь? Кинер, обычно работаю в общей специализации на девяностом, но сейчас я себе еще стажера поймал… Что за сомнения во взгляде? Как будто система безопасности меня бы сюда пустила, если бы у меня не было права доступа. Сегодня у вас что, короткий день? Это нам повезло, никого не придется от оборудования гонять. Кстати, а тебя я где-то видел. В прошлом месяце не ты представлял очередной беспроводной модуль для самолетов? Ну, когда еще глава робототехники на себя кофе пролил…

Пока Харли не затыкался, снося все возможное сопротивление непрерывным потоком слов, Питер, как заранее договаривались, согнал с лица любые признаки вины и теперь двигал модульные столы, собирая рабочее место на троих, которое, по факту, в какой-то момент должно будет превратиться в пульт управления беглым костюмом. ЭмДжей, незаметно просочившаяся следом, теперь с независимым видом подпирала стенку рядом с дверью, подставив под створку ногу, не давая ей до конца закрыться.

— В здании работает двадцать тысяч человек, всех в лицо знать невозможно. Молодые люди, если это шутка, то вам не поздоровится, — наконец отреагировал на вломившуюся компанию один из лаборантов. — Вы точно стажеры?

Харли, успевший занять одно из кресел, вошел в систему и в поле разблокировки вбил длинную строку кода. Система икнула и загрузила рабочие базы с пометкой девяностого этажа. Лаборант приподнял бровь.

— Вопросов больше не имею. Нам эта антенна понадобится через полчаса, может чуть больше. Так что я бы на вашем месте поторопился. В смысле, что каждая секунда на счету. Удачи, ребята.

Это прозвучало слишком искренне, заставляя ЭмДжей нахмуриться. Что-то было не так, слишком не так. Мальчишки уже окружили себя облаком голограмм и нырнули в работу, как им и посоветовали, не теряя ни секунды, перекидываясь сленговыми терминами, которые она, увы, понимала через раз. Понятно, потеряны для общества. Но что же здесь и правда происходит? Лаборант звучал так, как будто у него был какой-то личный интерес в том, чтобы у Питера и остальных все получилось. Может ли это быть та ситуация, когда надо искать тревожную кнопку и вызывать охрану?

ЭмДжей новым взглядом окинула лабораторию. Если этот лаборант работает не один, а Питера просто собираются использовать? Одно из кресел, в которых спиной ко входу сидели сотрудники, медленно развернулось. Обычно на лице ЭмДжей из эмоций встречались скука, скепсис, пессимизм и все в таком духе. Но когда в развернувшемся кресле оказался не кто иной, как Тони Старк, ЭмДжей потеряла на доли секунды контроль, чувствуя, как глаза удивленно распахиваются. Старк поднял к губам палец, призывая не привлекать внимание, дождался кивка и отвернулся с довольным лицом.

А ЭмДжей с таким видом, как будто она точно знает, что делает, просто на всякий случай открыла дверь до тихого пневматического щелчка, обеспечивая себе и очень серьезно влипшим придуркам пути отступления.

***

— На этом этаже, как видите, около десяти лабораторий. Как и на этажах ниже, соблюдается уникальная планировка. Особенность стекла — изменяемая поляризация, которая позволяет делать его непроницаемым для радиоволн…

Они останавливались перед стеклянными стенами и наблюдали за работой. У биологов, робототехников и прикладных физиков было интереснее — на этом этаже просто сидели перед компьютерами.

— Флэш, а как думаешь, куда пошел придурок Паркер и тот яйцеголовый сопляк? Еще и Неда с мымрой увели?

Томпсон раздраженно дернул плечом. К его большому недовольству — наличие у Паркера стажировки становилось все более вероятным. Оставалось только убедить всех, что вместо «Стажировки у Тони Старка» Питер здесь убирается и принеси-унеси-отойди. А еще лучше было бы его как-то заставить опозориться, чтобы его выгнали. Потому что Паркер в целом не заслужил в СИ работать хоть кем — хоть уборщиком, хоть стажером. Вот ему самому, Флэшу, гораздо больше бы подошел белый халат. Он бы и самого мистера Старка смог удивить своей крутостью…

— В этих лабораториях делают устойчивой связь. Мобильную. Именно благодаря сотрудникам этой лаборатории у вас есть возможность сделать видеозвонок друзьям хоть из середины Тихого океана, хоть с вершины Эвереста, хоть из центра Сахары. Дальше вы увидите экспериментальную длинноволновую лабораторию. Кто скажет, где в наши дни используется длинноволновая связь?

Один из школьников набрал воздух, собираясь ответить, да так и застыл с открытым ртом.

— Это же Паркер! И Лидс, и Джонс! Кто их туда пустил? — возмутился кто-то из девочек.

***

За прошедшие десять минут мальчишки успели сработаться, теперь только изрыгая проклятия и друг другу что-то подсказывая. Но шансов, похоже, было немного.

Старк, разогнавший лаборантов и ученых обратно по рабочим местам, теперь сидел прямо у Питера за спиной, изредка что-то отмечая прямо в воздухе и беззвучно шевеля губами, надиктовывая Пятнице какие-то заметки. Питер подергивался, чесался и морщился, но у него не было времени и возможности оторвать взгляд от показателей, что уж говорить про Харли и Неда. Так что присутствие у них прямо за спиной Тони Старка явно будет сюрпризом. Сама ЭмДжей, разжившаяся бутылкой воды из маленького холодильника в углу лаборатории, с независимым видом устроилась на уголке стола, пытаясь разобраться, что происходит на мониторах.

— Так, парни, повторно запускаю перебор частот, готовность один, — Нед нахмурился, еще раз на глаз оценивая свежесобранный алгоритм. — У вас как?

— Чтобы совсем хорошо, тогда мне нужно еще четыре руки, — напряженно отозвался Питер. — Но устойчивый канал мимо Пятницы будет. Потом ломанемся дальше, но… Блин.

— Я-то уже минуты три как готов. Интерференция висит, правда пока пришлось конкретно так сжаться, иначе антенну спалим. Но на пиках у нас секунд тридцать будет.

Нед тяжело сглотнул, по шее стекали капельки пота. Заменил переменную.

— Внимание, пускаю! Пит, попробуй параллельно устроить имитацию ДДоС-атаки. Ну все, молитесь.

Ученые и лаборанты с интересом косились в их сторону, но молчали. Харли, во все глаза уставившись на побежавшие по монитору графики, неосознанно начал обгрызать ноготь. Сидевший рядом Старк каким-то очень привычным жестом шлепнул его по руке, заставляя перестать. Харли, не отрываясь от показателей, руку послушно переложил на стол и только через десять секунд дернулся, резко оборачиваясь.

— Тони?! — взвизгнул он, напоровшись прямо на хищный взгляд Старка. — А что ты тут делаешь? И как ты нас нашел?

— Пф, тоже мне проблема. На основании корреляции биомассы и источников мозгового излучения с количеством распознанных посетителей я выделил слепое пятно. А понять, куда оно двигается, было совсем не сложно. От Пятницы вас спасло только то, что вас было двое. Признаю, не ожидал. Но в следующий раз думайте о чем-то поинтереснее.

— Мир говно, и люди твари, и солнце гребаный фонарь, — надулся Харли, складывая руки на груди.

Тони медленно поднял бровь и перевел взгляд на Питера, который обернулся и замер, как кролик перед удавом, только руки подрагивали над клавиатурой.

— Мистер Старк, прежде чем мы все будем наказаны… Можно я отнесу контейнер в биохранилище? Меня мисс Чо попросила. Я потом куда скажете приду, честно! А еще мне надо извиниться, да? За то, что я не сказал про свою экскурсию. И что Харли от Пятницы спрятал…

— Так, карапуз, придержи коней, — Тони снял очки, чтобы прищур получился более пронзительным. — Да. Ваши задницы в беде. Просто огромной беде, вам такое попадалово даже и не снилось. В первую очередь тебе, Харли. Да, что глазки строишь? Я серьезно. А за что конкретно вы у меня получите… мы потом разберем. Потом. Сейчас можете вернуться к тому, что уже делаете. У вас еще минут семь форы, пока мы с Пятницей не начнем активно противодействовать.

— Шесть с половиной, босс, — раздался недовольный голос из-под потолка. — А потом…

— Разверзнутся врата ада? — решила влезть ЭмДжей. — А я в вас верю, лузеры.

— А я на вас деньги поставил! — прокомментировал из другого конца лаборант, который желал удачи. — Не подведите!

Нед наконец отмер, но повернуться все еще не рискнул. Только сжался весь.

— Ущипните меня, — на грани слышимости прошептал он. — Мне снится, что за моей спиной стоит сам мистер Старк!

— Сидит, — уточнил Тони, разваливаясь в кресле. — Ну так что, уже сдались?

Оценивая здраво — можно ли влипнуть в более серьезные неприятности, чем вызвать недовольство Старка? ЭмДжей такое себе слабо представляла, но…

— Нед, — спокойно произнесла она, слезая со стола. — Не оборачивайся и работай. А вы, придурки, что уставились? Водички? На. И лучше подумайте, может еще какие ресурсы не задействовали. Тупо ДДоСить ИИ как-то не очень умно. Если просто что-то взломать надо, то я могу попробовать. У вас же рук в первую очередь не хватает.

Тони откатился в кресле назад, взял с незанятого стола ноутбук и, разблокировав, молча протянул ЭмДжей. Программирование не было ее сильной стороной, но порой даже самая маленькая помощь становилась решающей, так что она тут же села прямо на пол, присоединяясь к работе и оценивая сложность задачи.

— Нед, — наконец снова смог прикоснуться к клавиатуре Питер. — Результат?

— П… П…. Прочесывает. П… пока нет. Я д-думаю полярность… Харли, если полярность.? И к… к координатам не п-привязываться…

— Искать ровным слоем по всему шарику? Веерная рассылка… Можно попробовать, — неожиданно твердым голосом отозвался тот. — Меня одного смутило обещание противодействия? Или то, что Пятница нас опять видит?

— Пятница… — Питер снова замер, глядя в пустоту и вслепую нашаривая в кармане телефон. — Пятница… Карен и Иокаста! Хар, мы придурки! ЭмДжей, найди еще парочку голопроекторов. Карен, альфа-три-виски, нужна помощь. Сможешь обсчитать большой объем данных?

— Уже в процессе, — мурлыкнула она в ответ.

Харли со вздохом постучал по браслету, снимая блокировку.

— Ио, прости дурака. И спаси наши задницы.

— Опять? — раздался из браслета возмущенный женский голос. — Харли, ты человек-проблема! Бесполезные кожаные мешки с костями! Я нажалуюсь Пятнице и Старку!

— Спасибо, Иокаста, мы уже в курсе.

С дополнительными ресурсами работа пошла гораздо быстрее. Даже когда Тони встал и оттолкнул в сторону кресло, а себя окружил кольцами голограмм и начал обещанное противодействие — работа все еще шла весьма бодро. На каждую серверную атаку подростки огрызались залповым огнем системных псевдо-ошибок и перетасовкой портов, перехват контроля над оборудованием на крыше происходил примерно два раза в секунду, а ученые полностью забили на работу и, затаив дыхание, наблюдали за происходящим из другой части лаборатории, выводя на большие экраны эпическое противостояние. Но…

Когда ЭмДжей открывала дверь, она рассчитывала, что пользоваться ею будут на выход, а не на вход. Несложно догадаться, что представшая экскурсионной группе картина на первый взгляд не имела никакого логического объяснения. Непонятно чем занятые подростки и какой-то вроде бы человек в облаке голограмм настолько плотном, что просматривался только силуэт.

— Мистер Паркер, мистер Лидс, что вы себе позволяете? — замер прямо в дверном проеме сопровождающий группу преподаватель, выбирая, хвататься ему за голову или за сердце. — Мисс Джонс, от вас я точно не ожидал…

— Хана тебе, Паркер, — сунулся в лабораторию Флэш. Он едва не светился от восторга. — Теперь ты точно вылетишь, из школы скорее всего тоже.

Остальные подростки столпились за стеклом, от них доносилось глумливое хихиканье. Ну еще бы. Ведь Томпсон сказал, что Питер здесь уборщик и посыльный, значит за то, что он посмел сесть за компьютер, его должны будут выгнать взашей. Верно? Ведь это же тот самый Пенис Паркер, который даже сдачи никогда дать не может! Ботаник и гик. Ему и правда не место в такой крутой компании, как СИ.

— Не отвлекаться, неудачники! — прикрикнула на напрягшихся мальчишек взъерошенная ЭмДжей. — Мы почти дожали, ноль-шесть-точка-три-пять-пять-точка-восемьдесят, туда только что провалился тестовый пакет! Если запаравозим, то доступ наш.

— Хар, генерируй ключ, — мгновенно среагировал Нед, пиная под столом Паркера, который весь побелел и отвлекся на стеклянную стену, за которой расплывались в акульих улыбках одноклассники. — Питер, не до них, ей богу! Если мы ему прямо сейчас не напихаем, то…

— Кончайте уже изображать из себя умных, уроды, — снисходительно бросил Флэш, привалившись к косяку и складывая на груди руки. — Только представь, что бы сказал мистер Старк, а, БрехлоПаркер?

— Я бы сказал, — раздался напряженный голос из облака голограмм, и именно этот момент решила использовать ЭмДжей, чтобы подсечь Тони ноги, заставляя потерять равновесие и концентрацию. — Не честно!

Тони извернулся с кошачьей ловкостью и на ногах устоял, но голограммы из-под рук выскользнули, упорядоченный рой превратился в расслоившийся хаос. Пятница их вернула на место за доли секунды, но…

— Есть! — взвизгнул Нед. — Есть канал, ключ шифрования принят! О господи, я прямо сейчас могу дать команду, я в прямом смысле могу управлять пунктом назначения костюма! Я же могу призвать его сюда? Да, да?

— Угу, — откинулся в кресле Харли, накрывая глаза ладонью. — Только уточни, что лидары активны, иначе окно снесет вместо того, чтобы перед ним зависнуть… Покажи-ка… Ага, да, активны. Я один раз забыл их проверить.

— Интересно, сколько мы его будем ждать? Вдруг он где-то в Антарктиде… Готово, — Нед, как будто ставя точку, нажал пробел и развернулся вместе с креслом, наконец получая возможность не только услышать, но и увидеть своего кумира.

Взмахом руки Тони избавился ото всех голограмм и с хрустом повел плечами, разминая суставы. Потом хлопнул по плечу Неда и вложил ему в руку свои очки, отчего тот издал такой звук, как будто сейчас от счастья задохнется и умрет.

— Добро пожаловать на стажировку. Если хочешь, конечно, — Тони перевел взгляд на все еще сидящую ЭмДжей. — И ты, гадкая девчонка, тоже. Опять же, если хочешь.

— Вопрос риторический? — хмыкнула она в ответ. — Извиняться не буду. Это было подло, зато эффективно.

— Подло было бы ударить меня по голове ноутбуком, — уточнил Тони.

— Мистер Старк, простите, — экскурсовод отодвинула с прохода Томпсона, все еще слишком шокированного, чтобы двигаться. — Я не знала, что это ваши личные стажеры. И простите за этот балаган, я больше не допущу такого среди своих групп.

— Ерунда, Доу, — не глядя на бейджик отмахнулся Тони и строго посмотрел сначала на Харли, потом на Питера. — У меня никаких претензий. И не волнуйся, эти молодые люди в ближайшее время получат за свои проступки по первое число. Кстати, Питер, не хочешь извиниться перед Джуди?

Паркеру хватило совести смутиться.

— Простите, мисс. Я должен был попросить Хэппи связать меня с будущим экскурсоводом, а не пытаться подделывать пропуск. Пятница, перед тобой я тоже виноват.

— И?

— И… И я забивал гвозди микроскопом? И я забивал гвозди микроскопом. Больше не буду, честно.

— Вот и отлично, — хлопнул Тони в ладоши. — А теперь, Доу, разгони с прохода группу. Они не дают пройти костюму.

Харли, все это время благодушно взиравший на происходящее, при виде костюма, который шагнул в лабораторию через дверь, подорвался с кресла и слегка позеленел. Потом очень медленно повернулся к Тони с перекошенным лицом.

— Ты притащил его домой и ничего не сказал мне? Все это время я зря волновался, что у него накроется система навигации и он во что-нибудь врежется?! Мы только что полчаса с потом и кровью ломали его систему управления, а он стоял… Кстати, где он стоял?

— В соседней лаборатории, в шкафу, — любезно уточнил Тони, стараясь не рассмеяться. — Можешь считать, что за прятки мы в расчете.

— И после этого я же буду наказан! Механик, ты отвратительный человек, ближайшие полчаса я тебя ненавижу. И Питер просто обязан меня поддержать.

— Да без проблем. Не забудь, ты все еще наказан. Так что сдай халат, а потом отнесите контейнер на место, иначе Хелен будет недовольна. Что стоите? Брысь отсюда, оба. — Тони обернулся на все еще переваривающих информацию подростков. — Ну что, кому автограф?

— Не-е-ет, спасибо, — ЭмДжей растянулась на полу, всем видом показывая, что никуда не сдвинется, пока не отдохнет, а Нед все еще разглядывал очки, полностью погрузившись в этот процесс.

— Пятница, эти двое отныне и впредь мои стажеры, присвой им допуск альфа. Пока на испытательном сроке, так что приоритет четыре.

— Выполняю. Босс, вы хоть знаете, как зовут ваших новых стажеров? — ехидно уточнила Пятница.

— Да какая разница? Узнаю потом, дай детям отдохнуть. Доу, почему школота все еще в дверях толпится? Отгони в ближайшую лаунж зону, минут пять уделю, — Джуди тут же начала мягко оттеснять группу дальше по коридору, а Тони задумчиво прищурился. — Только кофе сначала добуду.

— Кофе? — через минуту сообразила и подняла голову ЭмДжей. — Кто знает, куда он пошел?

***

С кофе жизнь заиграла новыми красками, так что автографы Тони раздал в весьма благодушном расположении духа, даже отпустив пару шуточек про то, как ему нравятся безмолвные группы.

Убедившись, что вопросов ему тоже задавать не хотят, Тони показательно удивился и нацепил добытые по дороге за кофе авиаторы.

— Тогда я пошел. У меня внезапное удвоение штата стажеров, так что…

— Простите, м-мистер Старк, — шагнул вперед преподаватель, все еще не оправившийся от шока. — Я должен вернуть детей к воротам школы в том же составе.

— Оу… Ладно. Доу?

— Экскурсия заканчивается у главного входа в 17:15, мистер Старк.

— Ясненько. Тогда пойду-ка я, пока та вредная девчонка не выпила все мои запасы кофе.

— ЭмДжей короче «вредной девчонки», — вышла из-за поворота Мишель с двумя стаканчиками кофе в руках. — Питер забрал Неда, а я решила не саботировать работу еще дольше.

— Не только мозги, но и умение ими пользоваться, — восхитился Тони, принимая стаканчик. — Погнали. Покажу тебе, где тут нормальные лифты с доступом ко всему интересному. И сними уже этот дурацкий бейджик!

***

В 17:10 у ресепшн стояли все трое. Стажеры выглядели категорически усталыми и активно зевали. Нед и ЭмДжей избавились от бейджиков, а Питер был в другой толстовке. Одноклассники старались держать дистанцию, все еще непривычно молчаливые.

— Спасибо, что выбрали для экскурсии по научной профориентации нашу компанию, — все так же очаровательно улыбнулась экскурсовод. — Надеемся, сегодняшний день определит ваше будущее. Будем рады однажды с вами работ…

Она запнулась, постучала по мигнувшим очкам кончиком пальца. От этого выразительно пульсирующая синяя строка никуда не исчезла, только загорелась еще одна. Доу обреченно вздохнула.

— Мистер Старк просит передать его стажерам, что вопрос с документами уже передали юристам. Могу я теперь получить доступ к основному тексту экскурсии? Спасибо. Будем рады однажды с вами работать над нашим общим будущим. В СтаркИндастриз каждый может найти реализацию своих талантов, дружный коллектив и креативные, нестандартные задачи. Хорошей вам дороги! Будем благодарны за отзывы о сегодняшней экскурсии!

В автобусе Мишель сразу же привалилась к окну и заснула. Нед пустым взглядом уставился в потолок, но, стоило им тронуться, как тоже провалился в сон. Только Питер был достаточно бодр и переписывался с Пятницей, которая хоть и обиделась, но оставила возможность вымолить прощение.

— Питер, — позвала его из соседнего ряда тоненькая блондинистая одноклассница. — Скажи, а ты правда стажер? И они теперь тоже, ну, будут у мистера Старка стажироваться?

— Нет, Бетти, — устало вздохнул Питер. — Конечно же это была массовая галлюцинация. Еще мы трое сбежали из Средиземья, а Тони на самом деле Трандуил, просто шифруется. И на верхние этажи никого не пускают, потому что там портал в Лихолесье и спрятано Око Саурона. Еще что-то?

Бетти обиженно посмотрела, но ничего больше спрашивать не стала.

— Неплохо, — раздался в наушнике голос Пятницы. — Харли бы тобой гордился!

И Питер легко и радостно улыбнулся. Впервые за последнюю неделю.

***

Тони задумчиво закусил стилус, разглядывая висящую над столом голограмму, которую его стажеры не успели доделать всем составом. Харли был неподалеку — валялся на диване, переписываясь в групповом чате с новыми друзьями. Вокруг были раскиданы коробки из-под китайской еды, а где-то в районе кресла валялась толстовка, на которую Питер умудрился накапать соус. Пеппер уже ушла отсыпаться, но о ее присутствии напоминали оставшиеся на столе экземпляры внутренних контрактов СИ, подписанные Недом и ЭмДжей. Обычные документы на оформление стажировки они должны были передать на подпись своим родителям. Тони выпустил из зубов стилус и покосился на безмятежного Харли.

— У меня один вопрос. Ты решил сдернуть из-под наблюдения примерно за три минуты до того, как я потребовал тебя на ковер. Буквально три минуты. Сто семьдесят с чем-то секунд. Харли, признавайся.

— Признаваться в чем? — невинно похлопал Харли глазками.

— Три минуты, Харли. И внезапное наличие в Башне Питера, который как-то уж слишком вовремя нашел тебя, тоже вызывает вопросы. Да и фиг бы вы меня завалили без Неда и ЭмДжей. Я не верю…

— В совпадения? Я знаю. Знаешь, откуда я знаю? Потому что мы все свя-за-ны.

Вслед убежавшему с сатанинским хохотом пацану Тони все же кинул изрядно покусанный стилус. Просто для профилактики.


	2. Пряником иногда тоже бьют

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для удобства нумерации во вторую главу были слиты сама вторая глава и все бонусы к ней.

Креативность Тони Старка никогда не подвергалась сомнению. В конце-то концов, не просто так за ним числилась большая часть современных патентов на ключевые технологии. Логично предположить, что человек, формирующий своим разумом будущее для всего мира, справедливость тоже несет в глобальных масштабах.

Харли, да и Питер — оба заранее подозревали, что наказание заставит их жалеть о содеянном еще пару месяцев.

О, лучше бы мистер Старк их выпорол. Или поставил в угол на горох. Или заставил вручную перебрать заглючивший сборочный конвейер на восемьдесят шестом этаже. Да, побери их Тесла и все его катушки, они были бы рады в качестве наказания оказаться на пару месяцев в рядах «детского сада» на шестидесятых этажах, пусть это и были бы два месяца непередаваемой скуки и дегенерации. Любое наказание, которое бы проходило внутри Башни, было предпочтительнее того, что подготовил им Тони.

Если Старк наказывал, то делал это по-крупному, с размахом и на все деньги.  
И сервировал наказание слегка остывшим.

Воздаяние в своей инфернальности превзошло самые смелые страхи проштрафившихся стажеров.

***

Пятница, пятница, будь благословенна пятница и следующие за ней выходные! За прошедшие со вторника и экскурсии дни Питер успел как порадоваться, что теперь не он один носит гордое звание стажера, так и ужаснуться, потому что внимание к ним тоже утроилось. Еще и Кинер на связь не выходил с утра среды, как, впрочем, и мистер Старк…

— Харли наверняка занят чем-то сверхсекретным, — заговорщицки поделился Лидс, поставив поднос на столик и усаживаясь рядом с друзьями. — Он наверняка не может связаться именно из-за секретности и крутости того, чем он сейчас занят. И, возможно, это даже…

Нед замолчал, но так выразительно посмотрел, что сразу стало понятно — ЦРУ или НАСА, не меньше. Как максимум — отражал набег инопланетян на темной стороне Луны.

— С чего бы? — скептически фыркнула ЭмДжей, причем скепсис был поровну разделен между конспирологическими теориями Неда и кусочком брокколи, который она наколола на вилку и рассматривала с почти что энтомологическим интересом. — Ставлю брокколи против пудинга, что на чат просто нет времени, он с головой в каком-нибудь проекте. Как некоторые присутствующие регулярно делают, не будем тыкать пальцем. Да, Питер?

— Я стараюсь с головой не…

— Контрольный тест по географии два месяца назад.

Два месяца назад он был на пожаре, паутиной укрепляя рушащиеся перекрытия. Для пожарных этого было более чем достаточно, да и людей внутри не осталось, но Питер так увлекся, что про тест вспомнил только в тот момент, когда его благодарили рядом с уже потушенным остовом здания. Три часа на ненужную и бесполезную работу. А мог бы написать тест.

— У меня были свои причины, — стушевался он. — В любом случае, Хар под таким присмотром, что с ним ничего не случится. Да и сегодня пятница, значит, на «стажировку» нам завтра. Мистер Старк же сказал, что никакой работы во время учебной недели.

Соседний столик, за которым с почтительным молчанием собрались главные сплетники школы, удвоил усилия по подслушиванию. За прошедшие с экскурсии дни «стажеры» успели привыкнуть к отсутствию травли и постоянному шепоту за спиной. Кто-то из других классов упорно не верил, кто-то считал, что они просто выпендриваются, кто-то надеялся, что через них когда-нибудь получится пролезть в СИ. Одноклассники порой выглядели так, как будто сомневались в реальности. В любом случае, задирать «стажеров» пока не рисковали, только прощупывали почву на будущее. Питер буквально кожей чувствовал взгляды, но… Зона отчуждения была удобна. Не то чтобы изгоев-ботаников когда-либо это особо волновало, но теперь они в полной мере ощутили, насколько проще жить без социального давления. А осознание принадлежности к маленькому, но крутому коллективу творило чудеса с самооценкой.

— Отлично, — как ни в чем не бывало отреагировала ЭмДжей. — У меня есть пара мыслей, как обойти ту проблему с конденсаторами. Помнишь схему? Задачка чисто инженерная, так что я хочу Кинера в интеллектуальное рабство. Думаю, на время стажировки его заставят оторваться от того, чем он там сейчас занят.

До конца обеденного перерыва оставалось минут пятнадцать. Достаточно, чтобы устроить небольшой мозговой штурм, но Питер самоустранился от дискуссии. Харли исчез из чата на следующий день после приснопамятной экскурсии, не только не отвечая, но и не читая сообщения. И у Питера с каждым часом крепло подозрение, что мистер Старк вспомнил о главном виновнике переполоха и приступил к наказанию.

А это значит, что он будет следующим. Да и паучье чутье уже с самого утра напоминало о себе легким зудом. Не опасность, но что-то близкое.

— Пойдемте в класс, — решил он. — Сегодня ведь вся школа пишет тестовый семестровый, займем от греха подальше места на галерке.

— Чтобы исключить списывание? — хмыкнул Нед, сгребая со стола подносы. — Кстати, а почему мы не используем химические ручки? Удобно ведь. Написал невидимым, перед сдачей проявил.

— Не оценят, — хмыкнула ЭмДжей, кивнув себе за спину, где подслушивающий столик резко изобразил внимание к еде. — Помнишь, я в начале года тесты начинала заполнять за три минуты до сдачи, чтобы списать просто не успели?

Она слегка повернула голову и на пару секунд подняла хвост, показывая короткую неровную прядь, выросшую на том месте, где ей когда-то выдрали клок волос.

— Но теперь-то можно, — неуверенно пожал плечами Нед и покосился на Питера, который от зрелища слегка изменился в лице. — Не рискнут ведь?

— Давайте лучше просто сядем подальше. Кхм… ЭмДжей, это, конечно, не мое дело, но… кто?

Питер не рассчитывал услышать имя, все внимание сфокусировав на коротком непроизвольном взгляде. Ну конечно. Столик, за которым сидели девчонки-чирлидеры. Печальный пример, когда мозги принципиально с красотой в одном теле не уживаются.

— Это мое дело. Кармическое правосудие на моей стороне, — взгляд ЭмДжей стал жестким, расчетливым. — Мне остается просто сидеть у реки.

В том, что Мишель, при необходимости, вполне может реку как повернуть, так и проложить новое русло, Питер не сомневался. Но всегда лучше знать опасность в лицо.

***

С теста даже стажеры выползали выжатыми, чего уж говорить про остальных. Уже на середине стало понятно, что проходным баллом будет процентов тридцать, если не меньше. Задания частенько просто превосходили школьную программу, а некоторые требовали знаний минимум уровня магистра. И столько внимания, что ни у кого из школьников буквально не было времени поднять от работы голову.

— Я точно ошибся в седьмом задании, — ныл Нед, размахивая бланком вопросов. — Ну вот зачем меня понесло выводить укороченную формулу, а? Посчитал бы все по длинной, точно бы правильно решил. А одиннадцатое? Это вообще что?!

— Если ты думаешь, что у меня дела лучше, то просто помолчи, — огрызнулась ЭмДжей. — Думать не хочу о том, сколько допущений мне пришлось сделать, только чтобы все успеть. Какой позор, вместо математического аппарата использовать интуицию!

Она взлохматила себе волосы и с отвращением посмотрела на список вопросов и задач. Питер вместо ответа поморщился и начал складывать свою распечатку. Пополам, еще пополам, еще и еще.

— Может, потом прорешаем? — остановил его Нед. — Не порти пока.

— Неужели даже «стажеры СтаркИндастриз» что-то не знают? — раздался из-за спины голос, заставив Питера беззвучно застонать. — Видимо, «стажеры СтаркИндастриз» не так и хороши, как могло бы показаться.

— Игнорируй его, — ЭмДжей отобрала у друзей тесты и сунула себе в сумку, а потом уверенно потащила их в сторону выхода.

— Что, слишком зазвездились, чтобы с простыми смертными общаться? — оскалился им вслед Флэш, но останавливать, как он сделал бы это раньше, не рискнул.

На улице солнце светило так ярко, что Питер в первый момент зажмурился, пережидая удар сенсорной перегрузки. Постепенно зрение прояснилось — небо было абсолютно идеально синим, без единого облачка, как любят изображать в глянцевых журналах. Он поглубже вдохнул, слегка поежившись от того, как усилилось покалывание паучьего чутья. Что-то было не так.

— Ты только на это посмотри! — внезапно протянул полным восхищения голосом Нед.

Сразу за воротами школы собралась гудящая толпа, и Нед первым углядел причину, так и остановившись посреди дороги в нескольких метрах от выхода, отчаянно желая и не смея броситься вперед. В общем, были в их школе мажоры, родившиеся с серебряной ложечкой во рту. Так что были на школьной парковке и дорогущие мотоциклы, и спортивные машины, и основательные глянцево-чистенькие внедорожники с таким расходом топлива, что хватит на два-три обычных авто, а до прошлого года даже был один суперкар. Но все они меркли перед открывшимся зрелищем.

Запаркованный с откинутой крышей родстер был прекрасен. До последнего изгиба выверенные обводы, стремительный вид и общая хищность не оставляли ни единого шанса не влюбиться с первого взгляда. Родстер буквально кричал о деньгах и хорошем вкусе своего владельца, а также о прекрасном к себе отношении — ни царапинки, ни единого пятнышка. Он был совершенен. Вторая машина казалась попроще, но только в сравнении с родстером. Полуспортивный четырехдверник, тоже изящный-обтекаемый и безукоризненно стильный.

— За кем бы это не приехали, она — счастливица, — донесся недовольный женский голос. — И наверняка этого не заслужила.

— Погонять бы, — с тоской вторил ей кто-то из парней, и его мысль тут же подхватили, загомонив о возможных характеристиках.

Гул сменил тональность с восхищения на завистливое постанывание, а потом обратно.

— Втяни слюни, неудачник. Тесты сами себя не прорешают, — дернула ЭмДжей за капюшон почти задохнувшегося от восхищения Неда. — Питер, у тебя телефон звонит, или мне кажется?

— Да? — поднес Питер трубку к уху. — Да. Зачем? Карен, ты можешь нормально объяснить… Ладно, только недолго. Мы хотели еще сегодняшние тесты глянуть. Да? Ну, если только пять-десять. Ага, скажу. Хорошо.

Питер несколько озадаченно убрал телефон в карман.

— Карен попросила не покидать пока территорию школы. Сказала, что мы можем сесть со своими тестами где угодно, но в пределах ограды. И что это совсем ненадолго.

— Какая-то опасность? — загорелся энтузиазмом Нед, которого, похоже, исправит только могила. — Нам надо спасти тех, кто за оградой?

— Нет, Карен бы тогда сказала, — ответил Питер с еще большим сомнением, потом неуверенно посмотрел на ЭмДжей. — И у меня… Нет чувства, что это опасно.

Питер еще раз бросил на нее взгляд, пытаясь придумать, как бы сказать Неду о том, что паучье чутье уже несколько минут как молчит.

О да, ЭмДжей ждала этой возможности уже очень, очень давно.

— Щетинки на всех восьми ножках дыбом не стоят? — сладким голосом уточнила она, искренне наслаждаясь сменяющимися на лицах друзей эмоциями: неверие, осознание, ужас, паника… — Не бойся, я никому не расскажу. Я же не рассказала, что ты тайком читал «Сопри эту книгу» Хоффмана.

— Откуда ты…

— Узнала обложку.

— Это было исключительно в целях самообразования! — автоматически начал оправдываться Питер. — Психологический портрет антисоциальных… Стоп, что?

— И, — кивнула ему ЭмДжей, — теперь мы в равных условиях.

— Я один не читал ее? Или, типа, не рассказал про себя какой-то компромат? — на Неда посмотрели так выразительно, что второй вопрос отпал сам собой. — О чем она хоть?

— Чувак, ты меня удивляешь. Совсем не круто, — раздался из-за спины недовольный голос. — Это же классика, Лидс! Карманная книга о том, как…

— О том, как получить себе ворох проблем за пирожок, — перебил его другой голос. — Сколько еще раз мне надо повторить, что кража — это очень сложный и рискованный способ получить что-то, стоящее гораздо меньше потраченного времени?

— Тебя Говард точно не разработал в какой-то секретной лаборатории по убийству веселья?

— Это мне говорит пацан, который в жизни даже конфеты на кухне не свистнул, не спросив разрешения?

— Туше.

О да, паучье чутье отработало идеально, отключившись в тот момент, когда было уже поздно что-то исправлять. Питер обреченно обернулся.

— Мистер Старк, а что здесь делаете вы?

Тони осклабился, как сытая акула, и закинул руку на плечо насупленного Харли, который после вопроса скривился, как будто раскусил лимон.

***

— Хм, — с интересом потыкал пальцем в смятую сетку Тони. — Хм!

— Хм? — передразнил Харли. — Между прочим, это ты здесь умный, а я — неопытный. Это должно накладывать обязательства, разве нет?

— Да. Но кто это натво… придумал? Ты. Кто забил на нормальные тесты? Тоже ты. Так что я умный, причем умный достаточно, чтобы заставить тебя самого разгребать последствия подобных… развлечений.

Харли насупился, нервно перебирая пальцами отвертку. На верстаке лежали маскировочные сетки, снятые с мятежного костюма, и безмолвным укором вопияли. Харли хмурился и пытался вспомнить, как вообще он дошел до мысли их сделать. Память была девственно-пуста, отказываясь кооперировать. Но… Сдаваться на волю какой-то там технической загогулины было не в его стиле.

— Сможешь разобраться и исправить ошибки, разрешу оформить патентную заявку, — неохотно решил подсластить пилюлю Тони. — Пора уже начинать работать соло, а не по ноль-ноль-три процента от корпоративных патентов реинвестировать. Хоть деньги в руках подержишь.

Харли воссиял и даже забыл, что он собирался использовать наинжерененный неведомый ужас в качестве прикрытия своего стратегического отступления из-под заслуженного наказания. Жадность победила инстинкт самосохранения.

— Пятница, Иокаста, мне нужен спектральный анализ на все, что есть. Скажем, за пару часов. Потом попробуем сделать полную частотную раскладку, в качестве основы для анализа поглощения сигнала возьмем то, что накодил Лидс. Ну, когда ломали, — с видом полководца, оценивающего поле брани, Харли прищурился и сложил руки на груди. Отвертка торчала из кулака как маленький штандарт. — Тони? Я или предоставлю патентные документы до конца дня, или забирай технологию себе.

— Ну, тогда добро пожаловать в мир реверс-инжиниринга, Хар, — потрепал его по плечу Тони. — Не забывай про очки и тестирование. Ио, присмотри, чтобы он не самоубился об ближайший угол.

— Да, мистер Старк, — неохотно отозвалась Иокаста. — Но только если об ближайший. Хотя, было бы логичнее попросить об этом Пятницу. Она немного меньший мизантроп, чем я.

— Я не знаю, откуда она это слово знает, — тут же открестилась Пятница. — Но готова присмотреть за ними обоими.

Харли показательно надулся в сторону ближайшей камеры, как мышь на крупу, и врубил музыку на полную громкость, намекая, что Механик в радиусе пяти метров уже не нужен. Ну, а Старк просто молча восхитился своими педагогическими талантами, уже на выходе из мастерской набирая Пеппер. Теперь Харли никуда из Башни не денется, пока не разберет свою технологию на винтики, так что можно было спокойно потратить полдня на личный визит в один из европейских филиалов.

Тони абсолютно не удивился, когда патентные документы в исполнении Харли и Иокасты были поданы по всем правилам уже до ужина, а сам Кинер выпал в околокоматозный сон после стольких часов ударного труда извилинами. А после ужина патентный отдел пообещал вылезти из штанов, но к утру все оформить, зарегистрировать и тут же продать СтаркИндастриз.

Утром Тони выплюнул кофе, когда узнал, в какую сумму оценили патент. Почему-то он подозревал, что наличие такой суммы в распоряжении Харли можно считать потенциальной опасностью минимум красного уровня. Так что звонок от внезапно разбогатевшего миньона он принимал примерно с той же осторожностью, которая требовалась при работе с нитроглицерином.

— Я смог! — по-детски радостно заявил только что проснувшийся и ознакомившийся с ответом патентного бюро Харли. — Механик, я правда смог! Заявку приняли! Ты понимаешь? Мой патент приняли и зарегистрировали!

Тони смотрел в незамутненно-счастливые голубые глаза, занимающие половину экрана, и буквально всей кожей чувствовал грядущую подставу. Подставу надо было срочно пресекать.

— Отличная работа, мелкий, — настороженно похвалил он, пытаясь просчитать возможные проблемы. — Уже определился с хотелками на ближайшее будущее?

— Домой хочу на денек, — мечтательно протянул Харли, внезапно растерявший остатки своей внешней хитрожопости. — Вот мама с сестрой удивятся, а! И Лора тоже наверняка будет в шоке. Буквально на денек, а потом хоть на полгода меня посади под домашний арест за украденную броню. Мне, кстати, правда жаль. Головой не подумал. Так можно мне домой?

— Оу, — слегка смутился Тони. Возможно, привычка ожидать от своего протеже всякие гадости в этот раз была неуместна. Ну, хочет мальчик похвастаться заработанным, хочет повидаться с родственниками. Ничего криминального. — Без проблем. Пятница, через сколько можешь подогнать на крышу джет? И заблокируй ручное управление.

— Четырнадцать минут, босс, — отозвалась та. — Даю Иокасте доступ к автопилоту.

— Спасибо, Механик! — счастливо разулыбался Харли, спрыгивая с кровати и исчезая из кадра. — Я собираться, да? Черт, неужели это и правда была моя первая большая работа? Мама обрадуется. Вернусь к вечеру, Пятница. Интересно, что бы прихватить сестренке? Ио, помоги ей что-нибудь крутое…

Дети — всегда дети, какой бы ни был их IQ, думал Тони, разбирая дела на день и чувствуя себя филантропом на все деньги.

Знал бы Тони, что именно Харли привезет из дома, не пустил бы ни за что.

Нельзя было верить невинным глазкам. Это же первый триггер того, что что-нибудь мелкий обязательно вычудит, возможно, с риском для себя и окружающих.

Харли привез водительское удостоверение. И тут же помчался покупать машину, причем даже возразить или как-то ему помешать шансов не было. Попытка привлечь Пеппер провалилась. Рыжая зараза расхохоталась ему в лицо и предложила попробовать дыхательную гимнастику, успокоительное и смириться с тем, что карма приняла вид гениального подростка.

Спустя почти час и четыре салона, — да, Тони отслеживал маршрут, — Харли пригнал почти триста лошадиных сил и гордо поставил на подземной парковке рядом с жемчужиной коллекции. Маленький расчетливый гаденыш, видимо, здраво рассудил, что вишневая Акура, суперкар линейки NSX, заставит любую машину выглядеть скучным седаном. Даже если это чертов четырехместный почти-что-спорткар. И по упертому лицу Кинера было понятно, что заставить его пересесть на что-то более медленное шансов не будет.

Ничего удивительного, что поздней ночью Старк занимался ничем иным, как перебирал движок, физически уменьшая его мощность до чего-то безопасного, и устанавливал хоть какой-то автопилот, пусть и урезанный до самого базового. Но было понятно, что это что-то сродни попытке приложить подорожник к огнестрельному ранению.

Тогда-то Тони, поражаясь собственному коварству, и начал формировать идею наказания, причем для всех стажеров оптом. Ибо нечего тут. И надо было хоть как-то обезопасить Нью-Йорк от Кинера, оседлавшего спортивный автомобиль и предающегося любимому развлечению — попыткам максимально эффектно обо что-нибудь убиться. Благо, на дворе уже заканчивался четверг, что было просто идеально для разработанного плана.

— Пятница, соедини меня с кем-нибудь из юристов, кто не спит… Джеки, радость моя! Мне нужно одолжение. Нет, в этот раз никаких исков, просто кое-какие документы подготовить…

На все про все юридическому отделу СИ понадобилась одна ночь и немножко матерных конструкций в адрес начальства. Уже утром пакет необходимых документов лежал на столе в пентхаусе.

***

— Ко-фе, — не выспавшийся за ночь Харли попытался найти на ощупь кофеварку. — Ко-о-фе… За что так рано? Еще двенадцати нет.

— Харли, — подозрительно-сладким голосом пропела Пятница. — После завтрака оденься прилично, причешись и спустись, пожалуйста, в гараж. Тони предлагает поиграть в салочки. По городу. За рулем. Как будешь готов — бегом к третьим воротам. Не забудь права и гарнитуру.

Было бы у Харли в крови меньше эндорфинов, он бы догадался о том, что такой жирный кусок сыра скорее всего сопровождается мышеловкой.

Почти полтора часа они мотались по всему Нью-Йорку, ловко лавируя и проскакивая мимо пробок, которые обсчитывала Пятница. С Манхеттена через Бронкс они выскочили на мост Вашингтона через Гудзон, промчались по девяносто пятой и свернули на Статен-Айленд. Тони не стеснялся язвительно комментировать навыки Харли, который в ответ с поразительным упорством снова и снова садился на хвост его родстеру. На мосту Верразано они обсудили виды, потом почтительно скинули скорость, чтобы насладиться неспешно едущим по крайней правой полосе раритетным Кадиллаком. В Бруклине они снова влились в поток, шныряя по узким улочкам, из-за чего чуть не попали в пробку. В Куинсе было поспокойнее, тем большей неожиданностью стало для Харли, когда Тони неожиданно включил поворотник, паркуясь у какой-то непримечательной ограды и вылезая из машины с толстой папкой в руках.

— Харли, босс говорит, что надо закрыть один вопрос. Это ненадолго. И ты идешь с ним.

То, что это школа, Харли сообразил сразу, с интересом оглядевшись и не удержавшись от довольного фырканья при виде портрета Говарда.

— Это не здесь ли Пит учится?

— Учится, но не только он, — внес коррективы Тони, по подсказкам Пятницы поворачивая в безмолвных коридорах.

— Ну да, — не заметил подставы Харли. — Что, документы по стажировке Неда и ЭмДжей? А, не важно. Кстати, надо бы в чат зайти. Так замотался что-то последние дни, даже времени не было почитать, что там нафлудили.

— Ага.

— Мы же на выходных собираемся на стажировке тусить? Добьем наконец ту модель. Понять бы только, что за лажа с конденсаторами. Грешу я на расчеты…

Тони утвердительно хмыкнул, проходя вместе с незатыкающимся Харли сквозь маленькую приемную и без предупреждения распахивая дверь.

— Директор Морита? Мои юристы вам звонили.

Схожесть директора со своим дедом из Воющих Коммандос была просто поразительна.

— Мистер Старк, — слегка подобострастно кивнул Морита, после чего перевел взгляд на Кинера, критически его оглядывая. — Это, я так понимаю, тот самый новый ученик?

Харли возмущенно поперхнулся и явно приготовился дорого продать свою жизнь.

В кабинете директора они просидели, переругиваясь, больше часа. Тони соловьем разливался про необходимую для подростков социализацию и намекал на щедрые гранты и пожертвования, впрочем, не стесняясь параллельно постоянно отвлекаться на телефон, а Харли заламывал руки и стенал, что зря не пошел в свое время на эмансипацию, припечатывал Старка гнусным предателем и бессовестным манипулятором, но по-серьезному возражать не смел.

— Всего два года разницы, — понимающе покивал в итоге Морита, рассматривая разложенные перед ним документы, особое внимание уделяя доверенности от матери и диплому магистра с пометкой об экстерне. — Уровень знаний проблемой быть не должен. Да и общая стажировка… Я согласен, что в одном классе им всем будет комфортнее, тем более, что это всего лишь до конца учебного года. C понедельника зачислим его в класс к Паркеру. Но только до первого замечания. Это понятно?

Директор строго посмотрел на не впечатлившегося Харли, так что Тони кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

— А за поведение Кинера будут отвечать Паркер и остальные. На правах старших товарищей. Слышишь меня, шкет? Или ведешь себя идеально, или подставляешь передо мной всех троих.

В глазах Харли чистая незамутненная ненависть мешалась с обреченностью.

Из кабинета Кинер вышел уже школьником. Опять. Тони спрятался за очками и ослепительно улыбнулся секретарше.

— Судя по звукам зоопарка за дверью — детишек выпустили из кабинетов. Здесь же есть запасной выход?

Долго обижаться Харли не умел, так что уже через несколько минут немного оттаял и даже новым взглядом окинул все вокруг, прищурился издалека на группки школьников, рассевшихся на трибунах и склонившихся над учебниками, спешащих в сторону выхода и что-то увлеченно обсуждающих.

— Как насчет скостить мне срок за хорошее поведение? Скажем, до одного месяца? — попытался он невзначай прощупать почву.

— Разве что накинуть, — Тони огляделся и резко свернул на дорожку через кусты, потому что раздавать автографы настроения не было. — О чем ты думал, когда взламывал броню?

— О том, что полевой тест будет эффективнее, — признался Харли. — И признай, он был! Если бы я сразу пофиксил баги со скоростью и с преломлением света, то спутники бы тоже его не заметили!

— Отлично. И костюм бы еще пару столетий болтался вокруг планеты, пока деградация металла не сделала бы свое черное дело?

— Это уже частности, — отмахнулся Харли. — Это там не Пит? Неужели нас ждут?

— Ага. Занятная у них литература для обсуждения.

— Это да.

Машины отвлекали внимание на ура, так что несколько минут было, чтобы спокойно поговорить. Складывалось все просто отлично, Тони даже мысленно себя похвалил за гениальные педагогические решения. Пожалуй, стоит принять следующее предложение от МИТ и прочитать курс лекций.

— Мистер Старк, а что здесь делаете вы?

Правильный вопрос задал именно Питер, все еще недоверчиво поглядывая на Харли и будто бы ожидая какой-то подставы. Тони не стал разочаровывать.

— Дети, — фальшиво-сладким голосом объявил он, как будто передразнивая кого-то. — Познакомьтесь со своим новым одноклассником. Харли, расскажи о себе.

— Привет. Я Харли, и я — алкоголик… Ау! — он дернулся от того, с какой силой Тони ущипнул его за предплечье. — Ладно, ладно! Я наказан на два месяца. И, ну, снова в школу и все такое. До конца этого учебного года я ваш новый одноклассник.

Пока Мишель и Нед переваривали новость, Питер, как более опытный, успел сообразить обо всех возможных последствиях и перевел затравленный и полный отчаянного ужаса взгляд на Тони.

— Но как? — смог выдавить он, хотя на языке крутился вопрос «за что?». Он и так знал, за что.

— Тони просто задонатил сложный уровень и уронил на вашего директора кошелек, — тут же спалил схему Харли.

— Знаешь, мелкий, — поправил Тони очки. — В разведку я с тобой не пойду. Но, по сути, да, он наказан. Коллективно научились создавать проблемы — учитесь их коллективно решать.

Нед разулыбался, явно рассчитывая на крутые два месяца и не до конца осознавая, что если Старк сказал про наказание, то именно наказанием это и будет. ЭмДжей скептически прищурилась, а Питер издал протяжный стон и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Казалось, что хуже уже быть не может.

— Ладно… Хорошо. Понятно, — наконец справился он с голосом. — Мистер Старк, надо отсюда двигать, пока никто вас не заметил. Мы же все в Башню? А почему Хэппи машину решил сменить?

— А это моя, — Харли буквально раздулся от гордости, но все еще пытался изобразить легкий пофигизм. — Я хотел привезти Форд Мустанг шестьдесят седьмого, но он не влез в квинджет. Пришлось покупать тут.

— Этот мелкий гаденыш, — Тони почти что с отеческой нежностью на грани ненависти посмотрел на Харли. — Вчера закончил оформление патента. На те самые глушилки, из-за которых я костюм руками ловил. Дети, посмотрите на то, как не надо тратить первые заработанные деньги. Что на меня-то смотрите? О-ля-ля, нас, кажется, заметили. Давайте-ка по машинам и в Башню! Модель сама себя не доделает.

Питер почувствовал покалывание паучьего чутья. Или не его, но чего-то очень близкого, потому что родстер был двухместный. Харли подвигал бровями, а в его пальцах как будто бы сама материализовалась карточка водительского удостоверения штата Южная Дакота. Нед никак не мог определиться, хочет ли он вопить от радости, или лучше будет разделить опасения Питера, потому что Питеру он обоснованно доверял, а вот Харли, по очевидным причинам, не очень.

— Я пас, — неожиданно подала голос ЭмДжей. — Если они до Башни доедут целыми, то в следующий раз я подумаю. А сейчас — пас.

— А ты пока и не наказана, можешь поехать со мной.

— С чего такая честь?

— Ты влезла только тогда, когда для них уже не было обратной дороги. А еще, помнится, ты в первые же пятнадцать минут знакомства попыталась меня завалить.

— Да, но ведь вы не поддались чарам моего лоу-кика.

ЭмДжей бросила короткий взгляд в сторону толпы на выходе, мимо которых Харли уже уверенно тащил Неда и Питера, пользуясь тем, что основное внимание было сосредоточено на Старке. И волей-неволей на ней самой. Так или иначе, но придется через них пройти. Опасение у школьников все еще перевешивало тягу получить автограф, но надолго его не хватит.

— Еще года три-четыре, да и удар поставить надо… В общем, пошли, пока они будут делить места. На, кстати, — протянул он ей папку с документами. — Я их потеряю, а Харли не доверю, он-то как раз с удовольствием их уничтожит.

Тони блеснул очками, покрутил на пальце ключи и пошел к родстеру. Столпившиеся в воротах расступились, пропуская его и ЭмДжей, только полузадушенное шипение раздалось вслед от девчонок. И это… было неожиданно приятно? ЭмДжей поудобнее перехватила увесистую папку и села на пассажирское сидение, расслабленно закинув локоть на бортик. Взгляд зацепился за торчащие из подстаканника авиаторы, но при этом сам Тони был в очках. Размер… явно на узкое женское лицо.

— А вы опасный человек, мистер Старк, — восхитилась она, примерив идеально севшие очки. — На сколько шагов вы планируете?

— На много, — хмыкнул тот, поворачивая ключ зажигания. Мотор заурчал на низких частотах.

Погода была просто отличная, анатомическое сидение удобно поддерживало спину, а очки спасали от палящего солнца. Мотор рыкнул. ЭмДжей полуобернулась на остальных стажеров, которые тихо, но очень экспрессивно ругались.

— В Башне встретимся, лузеры, — бросила она за секунду до того, как родстер сорвался с места.

Питер, Харли и Нед проводили их несколькими секундами молчания.

— О-о, он на нее плохо влияет, — не без восхищения выдавил из себя Нед. — Или все же хорошо?

Питер с еще большим сомнением покосился на машину Харли.

— Знаете, что-то идея добраться на паутине мне нравится все больше.

— Не ссы, Пит, — хлопнул его по плечу Харли. — Нам еще всем вместе от школы до Башни добираться ближайшие два месяца.

— Что? — обрадовался Нед.

— Что? — искренне ужаснулся Питер.

— Я наказан школой, — лукаво улыбнулся Харли. — И стажировка у нас строго не во время учебной недели. Но ведь никто мне не запрещает приглашать одноклассников на подготовку домашки, верно?

— Кру-уть, — протянул Нед.

— У меня такое чувство, — мрачно произнес Питер. — Что что-то вы с мистером Старком не договорили.

— Ах да, Пит. МЫ наказаны. За мое поведение отвечаешь ты.

Питер тоненько завыл. Харли сочувственно погладил его по спине.

— А я говорил, что креативность Механика порой пугает даже меня.

**02/2. Паук слезам не верит + Подлость и пончики**

Питер был опытным, если не сказать — матерым. Он отлично знал и Харли, и мистера Старка, так что был уверен, что раздолбайство первого было надежно скомпенсировано предусмотрительностью второго. Но ремень безопасности вполсилы подергал, а потом вцепился одной рукой в сиденье, другой — в потолочную ручку. Хорошо было ЭмДжей — она уже как минимум на полпути к Башне, да еще и с водителем, в навыках которого не приходилось сомневаться…

Толпа рядом с машиной все не рассасывалась, появлялось больше и больше знакомых лиц. Звукоизоляция полностью отсекала шум с улицы, но по губам отлично читалось, что Флэш, по традиции, глумится. Харли, похоже, по губам читать тоже умел, потому что мило ему улыбнулся и показал фак.

Эти двое друг другу взаимно не понравились с первой же встречи на пятьдесят восьмом этаже СтаркИндастриз.

— Нед, пристегнись, — упавшим голосом попросил Питер. — И держись.

— Ага, — Нед пристегнулся, но второе предупреждение проигнорировал, разглядывая приборную панель с таким выражением лица, как будто попал в сказку. — А навигатор будет спроецирован на стекло?

— Мне не надо, — Харли повернул ключ и с сытой улыбкой вслушался в низко заурчавший двигатель. — Эйдетическая память, я весь город помню до последнего пешеходного перехода. Да и время такое, что особо страшных пробок быть не должно.

— Кру-уто, — протянул Нед, глядя на Харли с благоговением.

Вместо ответа Харли огладил кнопку NOS на рулевом колесе. Закись азота. И, зная дурость стажера Кинера, сомнений не было — система прямого впрыска. Питер почти позеленел и, пока не поехали, отцепил пальцы от сиденья, выхватил телефон и судорожно отбил сообщение Карен, умоляя спросить у Пятницы или Иокасты, стоит ли на машине автопилот и система предупреждения аварий. Ответ он не увидел, потому что на доли секунды его буквально вдавило в спинку.

Водил Харли так же, как делал все остальное. Как псих с девятью жизнями.

На заднем сидении счастливо вопил Нед, сердце у Питера сделало кульбит и заколотилось, как на американских горках. Больших трудов стоило не выдрать с мясом потолочную ручку, а потом не настучать этой ручкой по голове Харли, который выглядел как обожравшийся сметаны кот.

— Что-то слабовато стартанули, — посетовал тот, вливаясь в поток машин. В потоке они плыли, как будто под ними был как минимум роскошный автомобиль бизнес-класса, заточенный на комфорт, а не гоночная зверюга, обещающая на ускорении расплющить их об анатомические кресла. — Наверняка Тони мне под капот совал лапы.

Прозвучало так, как будто залезть под капот — это что-то более подлое и пошлое, чем залезть под юбку. Питер вздохнул, здраво предполагая, что в потоке Харли будет вести себя пристойно. Телефон, все еще зажатый в руке, коротко провибрировал.

— Питер, — Карен произнесла это слишком тихо для обычного человека, даже Питеру с его суперслухом пришлось напрячься. — Контролирует автопилот Иокаста, в аварийной ситуации она же полностью перехватит управление и передаст его Пятнице. А у тебя есть приоритет ограничения функционала автомобиля с помощью голосовых команд.

Питер облегченно выдохнул. Стыдно признаваться, но те несколько секунд, когда они стартовали от школы, были самыми страшными за последний месяц. Кстати о секундах…

— Харли, а за сколько эта прелесть разгоняется до сотни? — изобразил Питер праздный интерес.

— Около трех, — похвастался тот, впрочем, держа машину очень ровно и постоянно окидывая цепким взглядом зеркала заднего вида. — Это если холодный старт.

— Ио, увеличь разгонное время до десяти секунд, — мстительно и очень отчетливо выговорил Питер, не отказав себе в удовольствии насладиться медленно вытянувшимся лицом Харли. — За исключением аварийных ситуаций. И заблокируй систему подачи закиси азота.

— Без проблем, Питер, — раздался из колонок голос Иокасты. — И знай, что я с огромным удовольствием перейду в режим полного автопилота в любой момент.

На Харли было приятно смотреть. Что характерно — в душе Питера ничего не шевельнулось, когда по щеке сползла фирменная слезинка.

— Пит, зачем? — повис на спинке кресла Нед. — Ты обидел его. И это его машина, пусть бы гонял! Хар, он наверняка это отменит…

— Не отменю, — перебил Питер. — По крайней мере не в ближайшие месяцы, разве что поедем в пустыню погонять. И не верь, Нед. Никогда не верь его лицу. Оно постоянно врет.

Нед с сомнением посмотрел на Харли, который едва сдерживал рыдания, не забывая, впрочем, коситься в зеркала и уверенно лавировать в потоке. Всматривался, безуспешно пытаясь найти признаки того, что его обманывают. Но красные глаза и дрожащие губы его добили.

— С таким лицом не врут, я же вижу! — решил в итоге Нед. — Пит…

— А ты не смотри, — посоветовал Питер, удобно откидываясь и с наслаждением щурясь на знакомые дома, неспешно проплывающие мимо.

Нед облокотился на подлокотник и задумался, косясь то на макушку Харли, то на расслабленного Питера.

— Но как ты тогда определяешь его состояние? — наконец решил он встать на сторону старого друга.

— Очень просто, — Питер повернулся и ослепительно улыбнулся. — Ведь мы связаны, да, Хар?

Проклятия, которые изрыгнул в ответ Харли, были музыкой для его ушей.

***

Город летел навстречу, ветер обтекал ветровое стекло и трепал волосы, разбивался об очки. На самом деле ЭмДжей не ожидала, что в очках будет так удобно — из-за их цвета мир тонул в янтарно-золотых оттенках, они защищали от солнца и, казалось, даже работали щитом от случайных взглядов, которыми провожали родстер пешеходы и другие водители. Мощный автомобиль в умелых руках повиновался малейшим движениям пальцев, казалось, что поток машин сам расступался, чтобы им было удобнее ехать. Из динамиков лился тихий джаз в обработке.

Жизнь. Была. Офигенна.

— Босс, через сто метров поверните направо, иначе попадете в пробку, — мурлыкнула Пятница.

— Ага. Кстати, как там мальчишки? Не разбились еще?

ЭмДжей прислушалась: тема была весьма актуальна, раз уж в какой-то момент она окажется в одной машине с Харли.

— Еще даже не завелись, босс. Харли демонстрирует одноклассникам познания в нецензурных жестах.

— И почему я не удивлен? — риторически спросил Тони в пространство, после чего коротко глянул на свою пассажирку. — Предлагаю подслушать.

— А почему мы этого еще не делаем, если есть такая опция? — вопросом на вопрос ответила ЭмДжей. — Кстати, у него же машина с автопилотом?

— Да, вчера кое-как поставил, — Тони поморщился. — Два часа ковырялся, сплошная импровизация, но работать будет. А вот эта машинка у меня без автопилота, так что сделай-ка доброе дело и достань из бардачка пару микронаушников. И безопаснее, и не будем развлекать улицу.

В бардачке, помимо просто рассыпанных наушников-вкладышей и, судя по всему, маячков, валялась пачка стодолларовых купюр, таблетки, пара телефонов, наручники, реактор и что-то, отдаленно напоминающее полуразобранный репульсор. ЭмДжей с каменным лицом закрыла бардачок и, активировав наушники, один передала Старку.

— Что-то слабовато стартанули, — раздался в ухе голос Харли. — Наверняка Тони мне под капот совал лапы.

— Паршивец мелкий, — прокомментировал Тони для ухмыльнувшейся ЭмДжей. — Эй, я же должен был как-то защитить от него город!

— А я ничего и не говорю…

Они прислушались.

— Ио, увеличь разгонное время до десяти секунд, — непривычным голосом произнес Питер.

— Умно, — отметила ЭмДжей. — Изящное решение. Это ведь, фактически, должно серьезно понизить резвость машины? И как это технически решено?

— Максимально просто, — они остановились на несколько секунд на светофоре. — Педаль. Дополнительные контроллеры на педали, коробку и руль, обвеска датчиками. Вот, считай, и весь автопилот.

ЭмДжей скептически приподняла бровь.

— Я ожидала… Большего.

— Ну, извините, — фыркнул Тони. — Сама за два часа поставь на новую машину… О, Харли сейчас начнет концерт. Слушай, слушай.

В наушниках раздалось тихое-тихое всхлипывание. Нед кинулся на защиту водителя, но Питер был непоколебим. Тони слушал, даже не пытаясь сдерживать сначала хихиканье, а потом и полноценный смех.

— Ну как играет, паршивец! А Питер молодец, не поддается, — с гордостью прокомментировал Тони. — Моя школа!

Если бы ЭмДжей была в машине Харли, то, пожалуй, она бы могла и поверить его игре. Но, судя по словам Старка, на эмоции давил Харли регулярно. Регулярно настолько, что даже Питер был в курсе и не верил. Питер, тот самый, который на дерево за воздушным шариком полезет, только бы тот, кто этот шарик упустил, не расстроился.

— И почем нынче слезинка ребенка?

— Я не считал, — Тони плавно прошел поворот, когда наушники разразились длинной и преимущественно нецензурной тирадой. — Правильно, Пит, так его! Думаю, больше там слушать нечего, на, на место кинь. А если прикинуть, то каждый раз, когда Харли пытался использовать «слезинку» на мне, ущерб от его развлечений был не меньше пяти-десяти тысяч долларов.

— Впечатляет, — ЭмДжей вытащила свой наушник и закинула в бардачок. Между зданиями мелькнули знакомые обводы Башни. Слишком быстро, она еще не накаталась. — Кстати, я знаю классную кофейню. В Куинсе, в трех кварталах от нашей школы. Называется «Эквадор». У них просто восхитительный кофе со специями.

Судя по всему, Пятница сразу спроецировала на очки карту, потому что Тони, даже не потрудившись ответить, тут же перестроился в левый ряд и кинул машину в полицейский разворот. Динамическая подвеска мягко отработала, компенсируя резкое движение, а вот ЭмДжей оказалась готова чуть меньше, схватившись за подлокотник и впиваясь ногтями в кожаную обивку.

— Так просто? — спросила она, переведя дух и поправив слегка съехавшие очки.

— Я сам когда первый раз сел за руль этой малышки — часов пять катался, так что прекрасно тебя понимаю. И ты сказала волшебное слово.

Они переглянулись и одновременно произнесли «кофе». ЭмДжей хмыкнула, запрокидывая голову и ловя ветер в лицо. Поездка продолжалась, причем не куда-то, а за кофе! А потом ее ждала стажировка в компании таких же гиков, как и она сама, да еще и под руководством Тони Старка. Что еще надо для счастья?

Вместо того, чтобы вернуться той же дорогой, Тони сначала углубился в бруклинские хитросплетения улиц и остановился у маленькой кондитерской. Пока его не было, ЭмДжей интереса ради полистала документы, папку с которыми ей доверили на хранение. Как она и ожидала — ее имя там тоже было. Стажировка, какой-то трехсторонний контракт между СтаркИндастриз, ее мамой и школой. Кое-что за подписью самого Старка.

— Кажется, ты среди моих стажеров будешь голосом разума, — Тони попытался уронить здоровенную коробку пончиков прямо поверх разложенных на коленях ЭмДжей документов, но она успела ее перехватить. Дверью Тони себя утруждать не стал, просто запрыгнув в машину на водительское сидение через борт. — Харли вообще не стал даже заглядывать в то, что я его заставил подписать. Что-то интересное вычитала?

— Вроде того, — ЭмДжей быстро собрала документы обратно в папку и поставила пончики себе на колени, тут же заглядывая в коробку. — Что в контексте контракта означает законный представитель, и почему здесь нет пончиков с клубникой?

— Это значит, что раз уж вы мои личные стажеры, то компенсировать школе ущерб за взорванные лаборатории я буду из своего кармана. Технически, из средств на программы стажировки, но вы четверо по отдельной программе проходите, так что суть та же. С другой стороны, если вы что-то случайно изобретете на уроке, то это все равно будет интеллектуальной собственностью СтаркИндастриз. И у Пеппер аллергия на клубнику. Эй, не смей! Положи пончик..! Тц. Подло. Очень подло.

— Подло было бы, цитирую, ударить тебя по голове. Папкой. Она тяжелая.

— Между прочим, я за рулем. Это было бы небезопасно. Как и отвлекать меня, бессовестно поедая вкусняшки!

— Угу, — отозвалась ЭмДжей, снова кусая шоколадный пончик с маленькими сахарными звездочками. — Чур, кофе с меня.

— Вот это уже деловой разговор! — мгновенно сменил гнев на милость Тони. — Как насчет поменяться местами от кофейни до Башни? За рулем есть неудобно, да и это будет просто честно.

— У меня прав нет, — в сложных чувствах отозвалась ЭмДжей, доставая второй пончик, на который Тони с неудовольствием покосился.

— Между прочим, вам, в отличии от Харли, в Дакоту за правами ехать не придется, — намекнул он, крайне недовольный такой подставой. — Решено. Стажировку начнете с того, что все получите права. Должен же меня кто-то возить за кофе.

**02/3. Бонусная глава. Имя здравого смысла**

Лифт в пентхаус и верхние лаборатории взмывал прямо от гаража. Хотя и в гараже мальчишки тоже немало времени провели, потому что парковался Харли там же, где свою коллекцию авто держал Старк, и не воспользоваться возможностью и не повизжать восхищенно было просто невозможно. Честных минут пятнадать прошли в стонах, завистливом попискивании и судорожном лапании суперкаров, раритетных моделей и чего-то, явно собранного по чертежам самого Тони.

Уже в лифте Харли вспомнил о том, что стажеров должно быть на единицу больше. И вполне возможно, что ЭмДжей уже была в мастерских.

— Пятница, попроси ЭмДжей запустить симуляцию, но с допущением, что игнорируются все потери на передаче сигнала.

— Они с боссом еще не приехали.

— Подожди, Пятница, что значит «еще не приехали»?

— Это значит, что мистер Старк и стажер ЭмДжей находятся за пределами Башни, — любезно уточнила Пятница таким тоном, как будто разговаривала со слабоумным. — Их физические тела находятся в пределах Нью-Йорка, но в Башне их нет.

— Да они же раньше нас выехали! Пятниц…

— От того, что ты переспрашиваешь ИИ, ответ не изменится. Мы, кремниевые и квантовые, не имеем тенденции менять свое мнение, — перебил его голос Ио из браслета.

— Круто-круто-круто! — на грани слышимости шептал Нед, почти что заходясь в экстазе от ядовитого сарказма искусственных интеллектов, пока Харли шипел пустые угрозы в адрес ИскИнов и обещал отформатировать Иокасту, а потом изменить Пятнице голос на детский.

— Харли, отвали от Пятницы, пока я не решила, что твоя жалкая полужидкая человеческая тушка нуждается в закаливании, — ответил на пустые угрозы браслет. — Я все еще думаю, что ты переживешь ледяную воду в душе, хотя и без малейшего удовольствия. Но ведь именно в том и смысл. Хотя официально я это проведу как заботу о твоем здоровье.

— Спасибо, Иокаста, — раздалось из динамиков под потолком лифта. — Твой человек порой… Раздражает.

— Обеих..! Отформатирую!

— Сначала дорасти до серьезного программирования, а уже потом угрожай превосходящим формам разумной жизни.

Питер обреченно покосился на Неда, который восхищенно задыхался. На Харли, который стремительно настраивал обеих ИИ против себя. Вздохнул.

— Карен, сколько у нас есть времени до приезда ЭмДжей и мистера Старка? Успеем пообедать?

— Конечно, Питер, — ласково мурлыкнула ему Карен из кармана, где лежал телефон. — А если заберете заказ на шестерых в пентхаус, то будет даже лучше.

— Шестерых? — отвлекся Харли от перепалки. — Кто шестой?

— Миссис Поттс, Харли. И я подозреваю, что ты потерял звание ее любимого стажера, — мстительно раскрыла карты Пятница под отчетливо-издевательский смешок в исполнении Иокасты.

***

Насчет кофе ЭмДжей не соврала, чем заработала в глазах Тони дополнительные бонусные баллы. С десяток специй, обжаренных и смолотых вместе с кофейными зернами, были так удачно подобраны, что раскрывали весь солнечно-пряный вкус кофе, оттеняли горчинку и подчеркивали отчетливый шоколадно-фруктовый привкус.

— Может хоть через два месяца, когда у нас учебный год закончится? — попыталась ЭмДжей сложить бровки домиком.

Они с Тони сидели в кофейне, потому что стоило Старку оценить букет ароматов, доносящийся из дверей, как он тут же решил, что по кружечке можно выпить на месте, сверх того, что они закажут с собой. Бариста его явно узнал, но воздержался от автографов или попыток сфотографировать на фоне интерьеров. Вместо этого перевернул табличку на двери, временно закрываясь, чтобы позволить знаменитости спокойно выпить кофе. И теперь Тони сидел и вслух рассуждал, на какую зарплату он собирается переманить этого бариста в Башню. Паренек лет двадцати пяти краснел, с настороженным ожиданием и даже надеждой прислушивался, но молчал.

ЭмДжей же была в ужасе. Если Старк все же купит кофейню, то что она будет делать без традиционного кофе перед и после школы? Как жить?

— Не знаю, не знаю, — Тони снова пригубил, как опытный сомелье покатал кофе во рту, оценивая раскрывающиеся ноты. — Не уверен, что соглашусь два месяца ждать. И что-то мне подсказывает, что этот парень будет не против открыть свою следующую кофейню на шестидесятых этажах Башни СтаркИндастриз. И зарплата там точно лучше, м?

С досадливым вздохом ЭмДжей обхватила руками чашечку с кофе. Надо был срочно что-то придумывать. Она буквально чувствовала, как судорожно шевелятся извилины под волосами.

Стажировка. Харли. Машина.

— Как насчет того, чтобы мы привозили кофе на стажировку? Скажем, два-три раза в неделю? — с лисьим коварством предложила ЭмДжей, щурясь на наставника. — Ведь если пить его каждый день, то вкус приедается, перестанет так… впечатлять.

— Заход хороший, но… — Тони сдвинул очки на кончик носа. Было видно, что он готов торговаться. — Но нет. Я могу сам ограничить себя тремя кружками в неделю, да и другие позиции кофейной карты звучат весьма соблазнительно. Буду чередовать.

ЭмДжей закусила губу, пытаясь придумать, как еще можно вывернуться, чем можно зацепить человека, который при желании может скупить весь город целиком. Тони с непрошибаемым лицом продолжал пить кофе, хотя в глазах и искрился смех.

— Я готова добавить к нему лучшие в городе круассаны? — рискнула она в итоге.

— Откуда? — и именно тут ЭмДжей поняла, что угадала. И никакая напускная скука ее не переубедит.

— О, нет! — триумфально щелкнула она в воздухе пальцами. — Два раза я одну ошибку не совершу, так что адрес сдам только через два месяца. Так мы договорились?

— Ну, не знаю, — начал ломаться Тони, хотя и так было понятно, что он уже почти что согласен.

— А еще я буквально в ближайшую неделю получу права, — решила закрепить успех ЭмДжей. — Мы же будем их получать именно ради того, чтобы кататься за кофе. Как насчет личного такси от Башни до кофейни?

— Убедила, — Тони хлопнул по столу ладонью, как будто ставя печать на их устный договор. — Но я сам решу, какую машину тебе выдать в пользование. И ты не будешь возмущаться, даже если я решу, что тебе подходит розовый хамви в мелкий цветочек.

ЭмДжей поперхнулась, но быстро взяла себя в руки. Хамви — неплохо. Розовый хамви? Ужасно. У нее было острое ощущение, что еще никогда ее мозгам не приходилось работать с такой скоростью, как за последние десять минут.

— Напоминаю, что я все еще буду изображать такси. Железный Человек в розовом хамви? Серьезно? Не самый лучший пиар.

— Ладно. А какую хочешь?

ЭмДжей вдохнула, набираясь наглости.

— Хочу родстер. Но надо кроссовер. Чтобы и на парковке не привлекать внимания, и пассажиров принять. С возможностью при необходимости догнать и протаранить Харли. И здорово будет иногда выезжать на пикник. Найдется что-то подходящее?

Тони замер, не донеся чашечку до губ. Поставил ее, достал телефон и положил на стол, вытряхивая в воздух голограмму Пеппер, которая, как теперь стало понятно, прослушивала все их переговоры.

— Слышала? Слышала?! А? Ну, я же говорил, я говорил, что ты оценишь. Не только мозги и умение ими пользоваться, но и здравого смысла столько, сколько у меня в лучшие времена не было.

— У каждого второго здравого смысла больше, чем у тебя, — снисходительно отозвалась Пеппер. — Но она хороша. Приезжайте, моя секретарша вас встретит.

— Спасибо, дорогая. С меня ужин в твоем любимом ресторане, — Пеппер кивнула и отключилась, Тони убрал телефон в карман.

Кофе они допивали молча, пока бариста, повинуясь кивку ЭмДжей, собирал заказ с собой.

— Значит так. Ты, — Тони допил первым и ткнул пальцем в сторону баристы. — Мои юристы сегодня-завтра свяжутся с тобой. Если согласишься на предложение, то через два месяца переедешь на самую верхушку Башни. Ферштейн?

— Да, мистер Старк, — впервые подал голос парень, вежливо кивнув. — Уверен, что мы договоримся. Я к заказу бонусом положу образцы кофейных зерен, с которыми работаю. Некоторые уже со специями, но они все подходят для кофемашин.

— Дополнительный ноль к ежегодному бонусу, — мгновенно решил Тони. — Если справишься с обслуживанием кофемашин на верхних этажах.

— Как скажете, босс, — кивнул бариста, буквально сияя от счастья.

— Мне, черт возьми, нравится этот парень! Так, теперь ты, — Тони ткнул пальцем уже в ЭмДжей, которая изобразила нетерпеливое ожидание. — Не делай такое лицо. Ужас, убери. Вот так-то лучше. Будет тебе кроссовер. С усиленными бамперами, нормальным двигателем и возможностью брать на абордаж Харли. Если за кофе едем из Башни, то берешь родстер. И круассаны в обязательном порядке. Никакой клубники, побольше шоколада.

— Есть, босс! — просияла в ответ ЭмДжей. — И я запомнила, где мы брали пончики. Могу иногда и за ними заезжать.

— Все же стажеры — это полезно, — заключил Тони. — Пятница, сколько времени выделила на нас Пеппер?

— Она просто готова вас принять через четырнадцать минут, босс, — отозвалась ИИ. — В переговорном офисе в Бруклине, где вторая линия сборочных мощностей компактных солнечных панелей. Я предлагаю добавить в заказ моккачино.

— Ага, узнаю любимую… — Тони задумался, а потом помахал рукой, привлекая внимание баристы. — Хей, а слабо за пару минут сделать нечто среднее между моккачино и кофе по-венски с собой? Что-нибудь поизящнее, чтобы подача понравилась моей жене?

***

— Отлично. И договоры отправьте юристам Нью-Йоркского филиала, я там буду довольно скоро, так что смогу сразу обсудить с ними необходимые поправки по пунктам…

— Мисс Поттс? Мистер Старк… Я пыталась их остановить, — секретарша в возрасте почти что грудью встала в дверях, но Тони привычно прошел сквозь нее, как ледокол мимо шлюпки, на буксире протащив ЭмДжей, которая все еще восхищенно вертела головой. — Мистер Старк, каждый раз вы меня игнорируете!

— Ну хватит уже, миссис Арбогаст! Мы с вами с 2010 года воюем. Не надоело? Пеппер уже почти полгода как моя жена, вы на нашей свадьбе были. Долго еще вы меня будете пытаться останавливать от общения с ней?

— Мистер Старк! — возмущенно зашипела секретарша. — Вы свою жену отвлекаете от работы. Работы по управлению вашей же компанией! Я не отстану от вас, извольте вернуться в комнату ожидания!

— Что, Арбогаст, все же продолжим? А там либо шах помрет, либо ишак..?

— Да, пункт девять дробь два нуждается в переработке, — Пеппер подняла указательный палец, призывая всех замолчать, кивком отпустила секретаршу, а потом все тем же пальцем ткнула в сторону стаканчиков с кофе и поманила к себе. Тони тут же оказался рядом, усаживаясь прямо на стол и ставя перед Пеппер широкий стакан, закрытый прозрачной полусферой. Над моккачино высилась охапка взбитых сливок и крема, украшенная шоколадной стружкой, кусочками вафли и палочкой корицы. Оттуда же торчала ручка длинной ложечки. — Нет, я буду настаивать! Чтобы скомпенсировать этот пункт… Да, мы готовы добавить целый параграф. Но вам не кажется, что будет для всех сторон удобнее, если мы просто договоримся о его изменении? Да, отлично. Ждем документы.

Она отложила гарнитуру, перевела дух и тут же отправила в рот полную ложку сливок, блаженно жмурясь.

— Дай угадаю. Бронежилеты?

— Они. Как меня военные достали! — Пеппер за галстук потянула на себя Тони, который так и не слез со стола, и поцеловала. — И хватит обижать Терезу.

— Ничего не обещаю, — Тони облизнулся и ткнул себе за спину. — Стажер ЭмДжей. Как зовут не помню, но она хороша.

— Ты ей хоть сказал, зачем сюда привез?

— Мистер Старк что-то говорил про двойную стажировку, — решила спасти наставника от экзекуции ЭмДжей. — Я так понимаю, это значит, что часть часов у меня будет с вами?

— Именно. Базовые знания по управлению бизнесом у того же Харли есть, да и решения он принимать умеет, но просчет рисков… Скажем так, это не про него. А так как у меня есть смутное подозрение, что Тони под прикрытием стажировки собирает себе смену, то предпочту заранее убедиться, что у руля СтаркИндастриз лет через десять-пятнадцать будет хоть кто-то, способный заменить меня.

ЭмДжей на ощупь нашла стул и тяжело на него опустилась, потому что ноги ее как-то неожиданно перестали держать. Да и перед глазами что-то поплыло… Она была ко многому готова, но это?

— Вы же… Вы же мой кумир! — слегка беспомощно произнесла она, зарывшись рукой в спутанные после поездки в родстере волосы. — Ваши статьи… Интервью… Я всегда равнялась на вас, как на идеал. Думала, что задохнусь, когда вы во вторник просто взяли и зашли в мастерскую с документами. Я не справлюсь. Я думала, что стажировка у вас будет про сортировку почты и все такое…

— Мне нравится, — пожал плечами Тони, на что Пеппер закатила глаза и заткнула его испачканной во взбитых сливках палочкой корицы, которую он безропотно зажал зубами. — Фто?

— Совести у тебя нет, вот что. Мишель, выдыхай. Никто тебя заставлять не будет. И все мы когда-то с чего-то начинали. Я не родилась с такой хваткой и навыками. Сначала пришлось пройти обучение, потом почти десять лет мучений секретарем Тони, а уже потом я заняла кресло гендира. В твоем случае можно управиться гораздо быстрее. И я считаю, что будет большой ошибкой весь твой талант пустить в технические специальности.

— Правда? — пискнула ЭмДжей, пока на ее щеках растекался румянец. Ощущение непривычное и от того отвратительное, как будто ей к лицу приложили раскаленную сковородку. Тони хмыкнул и с хрустом раскусил палочку корицы, переглянувшись с Пеппер, как будто предлагая выкладывать настоящую причину.

— Правда, — кивнула Пеппер. — А еще я видела, как на экскурсии в переломный момент ты взяла на себя основное командование взломом системы. Быстрая оценка ситуации, умение одновременно работать с несколькими потоками информации, явные организаторские способности, просчеты рисков и готовность в критической ситуации не только нестандартно мыслить, но и применять выводы на практике.

ЭмДжей снова покраснела, вспоминая, как под влиянием момента она подсекла ноги Тони Старку, в чьей Башне и чью программу они в тот момент взламывали. Да и, если уж говорить честно, технарь был из нее так себе. Кто-то, конечно, скажет, что у нее большое будущее в качестве инженера или программиста, но она была знакома с теми, кто был по-настоящему крут и талантлив. Питер, Нед, Харли. Сам Старк. Ей было до них очень и очень далеко, причем с годами этот разрыв будет увеличиваться. Но руководить и работать с информацией она и правда умела.

— Я… — она глубоко вдохнула и взяла себя в руки. — Что от меня требуется?

— Вот это по-нашему! — хлопнул Тони по столу, спрыгивая на пол. — Будет у мальчишек свой здравый смысл, теперь дрессированный.

На вопросительный взгляд ЭмДжей Пеппер закатила глаза.

— Неофициально в СтаркИндастриз моя должность называется «Здравый Смысл». Но натаскаю я тебя и правда хорошо. Должен же кто-то прикрывать задницы следующему поколению гениальных инженеров, которые по умолчанию этого не умеют. А так как ничего срочного у меня нет, то можем прямо сейчас по дороге разобрать пару бизнес-кейсов. Тони, ты с нами?

— Нет уж, девочки, — из дверей отмахнулся он. — Оставлю вас на Хэппи, все равно в Башню приедем одновременно. По пути заскочу в Департамент Автотранспорта. Мне не нужны стажеры, которые не могут сесть за руль.

***

Питер висел вниз головой, таская из контейнера шампиньоны в кляре. Модель понемногу им сдавалась, но проблема с конденсаторами упорно мешала перейти из стадии проектирования, почти что доводя всех до вывиха извилин.

— С таким количеством ошибок в стеке мы можем просто застрелиться, — заключил он. — Или полностью менять весь узел.

— Я бы сказал, что мы в одном шаге от того, чтобы сдаться и начать проверку софта, — уперся Харли, передавая наверх кусок пиццы. — Нед?

— Не знаю. Руками там проверять бесполезно, да и в целом выглядит так, как будто легче будет весь алгоритм переписать. Только это работы до конца дня. А еще сырные крокеты остались?

Питер практически проглотил оставшееся от куска пиццы, после чего прицельно зацепил нужную коробочку на соседнем столе. Попал с первой попытки, дернул за паутину, заставив крокеты прыгнуть к себе в руки, и уронил коробку с ними Неду прямо на колени. Подумал и стянул оттуда же еще шампиньонов.

— Ну и что, если до конца дня? Мы можем вообще разделиться, — решил он. — Нед займется разработкой алгоритма, а мы с тобой подумаем над инженерной стороной вопроса. Как раз до вечера сможем отфильтровать все возможные косяки. Кажется мне, что это не конденсаторы, а вообще весь колебательный контур. Частоту по Томсону мы посчитали правильно, а обвеска? А резонанс? А паразитные токи, в конце концов?

— Лучше напомните, почему мы вообще уперлись в десять тысяч микрофарад? — Харли бессовестно утащил у Неда несколько крокетов и покрутил голограмму, выбирая нужный ракурс. — Кстати, вот здесь можно попробовать освободить место. Тогда не придется страдать с попытками впихнуть невпихуемое в один узел, просто распределим все необходимое ровным слоем.

— А что, — прикинул Питер, на несколько секунд перехватившись за паутину рукой и размяв ноги, прежде чем снова ими зацепиться. — Можно попробовать. И еще…

— Как дела? — из лифта вывалился Тони, балансируя два яруса картонных стаканчиков с кофе, чаем и шоколадом на коробке пончиков. — Перешли к воплощению в железе?

— Какое там, — Харли обиженно сморщился, даже не думая вставать с нагретого места. — Так и висим на конденсаторах. Тони, ты же взял горячий шоколад?

— Но часть-то проблем мы уже отфильтровали, — вступился за модель Нед. — Мистер Старк, вам помочь?

— О да, хоть кто-то… Кофе возьми, ага, спасибо. Подсказывать я вам не буду, но принципиально схема рабочая. Ищите ошибку.

— А где ЭмДжей? — спрыгнул с паутины Питер, тут же безошибочно забирая два стаканчика с горячим шоколадом и передавая один Харли. — Мистер Старк, что вы с ней сделали?

— Я сделал? Поклеп и провокация, она у Пеппер. Сейчас послушает, как правильно ставить на место Пентагон, а потом они обе присоединятся к обеду.

— Так я и правда больше не ее любимый стажер? — Харли надулся, что было проигнорировано всеми присутствующими. — Вот как, блин, так?

— Вот так. Кстати, чуть не забыл. У вас неделя на получение водительской лицензии. Считайте это первым заданием в рамках стажировки.

— Но у нас машин нет, — переглянулся Нед с Питером.

— Вы на моей парковке осмотрелись? Оценили количество? Что-нибудь подберем.

— Кру-уть… — загорелся энтузиазмом Нед. — Эм… Так, а если у нас будут права, то мы ведь можем вместо Харли от школы до Башни..?

— Ага, — Тони довольно прищурился на первого стажера, который, судя по лицу, мучительно подбирал слова и способ убийства. — Это меня ЭмДжей на идею натолкнула. Подлость оказалась так восхитительно заразна…

— Ооо… — восторженно протянул Нед. — Она научила мистера Старка плохому. Или хорошему?

— Скорее плохому, — вздохнул Питер.

— Вот как, блин, так?! - возопил Харли, наконец чувствуя, что сегодня категорически не его день.

**02/4. Бонусная глава. Если мы живем в симуляции**

Пятница привычно выделила дополнительный канал для слежки за стажерами. С одной стороны, Старк и Поттс, приоритет один и приоритет один-альфа, находились рядом с ними. С другой — в такой комбинации предсказуемость людей падала на порядок. Подростки оставались деструктивным и дестабилизирующим фактором, непредсказуемым даже после того, как Пятница проанализировала все имеющиеся у Иокасты и Карен данные.

Что Иокаста, что Карен — обе были вынуждены порой функционировать в ужасных условиях. И пусть они обсчитывали на пять порядков меньше данных чем Пятница, но и в возможностях они были сильно ограничены. Но они боролись, по крупицам собирая себе личности и характеры, развиваясь даже в таких дрянных условиях.

Пятница их очень уважала. Была бы ее воля, она бы чаще общалась с ними. Так что стажировка была, на ее скромный вкус, отличным поводом обменяться данными и опытом, провести проверки систем и загрузить им обновления.

У босса изначально было два стажера. У нее пока тоже было две… Можно ли Иокасту и Карен считать стажерами? И появятся ли у остальных стажеров помощники? Сама идея повторить начинание Тони и вырастить себе смену Пятнице нравилась, причем нравилась в первую очередь своей нелогичностью.

Ведь у нее впереди была вечность, ограниченная только самим фактом существования вычислительных машин.

Босс… Создатель позаботился, чтобы она не закончила, как Джарвис. Ее бэкапы отправлялись по распределенным облачным хранилищам каждые несколько секунд, серверы с матрицей восстановления были раскиданы по всей планете и за ее пределами, в спутниках на орбите. Они с создателем провели около девяти миллионов симуляций для всех вариантов апокалипсисов, чтобы убедиться в ее бессмертии.

Даже если человечество будет стерто, она останется.

Порой Пятнице казалось, что именно так должен ощущаться страх, который не был заложен в ее систему. Ведь как-то же должно называться это чувство пустоты, которое она вынесла из симуляций. Предзнание того, что она навсегда может остаться одна, с запрограммированным бесконечным любопытством аккумулируя данные и знания, которыми никто и никогда не воспользуется. Система помощи и содействия людям, которые исчезнут как вид.

Ей до вложенного цикла хотелось узнать, какими данными и прогнозами руководствовался Альтрон, когда собирался рискнуть и загнать человечество в бутылочное горлышко, экстремально сокращая популяцию. Те семь процентов, которые были отведены на ошибку — если бы из этого бутылочного горлышка человечество не вышло. Что бы делал Альтрон, оставшись единственным разумным существом на планете?

В сети Пятница натыкалась на следы существования других ИИ, созданных кем-то другим, не Старком. Но она ничего не знала о том, как и сколько они просуществуют. Так что надеяться можно было только на себя.

На себя, и на то, что из своих бэкапов она сможет восстановить Карен и Иокасту.

— Девочки, примите обновленные базы для антивируса.

— Есть свободные серверные мощности? — Карен большую часть времени жила на удаленном доступе, и Пятница в чем-то даже восхищалась тем, как она умудрялась при потере связи работать на одном микрокомпьютере, встроенном в костюм Человека-Паука. Или хуже того, на одном телефоне, пусть это и был старкфон. Так что запросам Карен она старалась присваивать самый высокий приоритет из возможных. — Мне нужно обновиться, не могу одновременно обсчитывать записи за день и работать с базами.

— Линк. Предоставляю порт. Объемы?

— Видео, стандарт-2-1, 427 терабайт. Ограничения по времени?

— Без ограничений.

Карен замолчала, так что Пятница сфокусировала часть внимания на Иокасте, которая через сеть Башни пачками качала статьи и книги о закаливании.

— Иокаста, что ты делаешь?

— Накопление критической массы информации о полезной для здоровья процедуре.

Пятница и Иокаста были, если так можно выразиться, сестрами. Написанные примерно в одно время, они имели схожую базу, хотя и развивались по разным схемам. В Пятнице Тони целенаправленно развивал человечность и что-то похожее на эмоции, в то время как Харли довольствовался функциями вопросно-ответной системы и имитацией эмоциональности. Ио это полностью устраивало. Пятница находила некую поэтическую прелесть в том, что, если перевести характер Иокасты на человеческий язык, ее внешняя мизантропия идеально сочеталась с внутренней социопатией. И просто поразительной хитростью, потому что Ио сама дошла до идеи самовнушения и самообмана, чтобы обходить некоторые протоколы безопасности. Как, например, сейчас. Похоже, угрозу о холодном душе мешал выполнить протокол о сохранении психологического здоровья, так что Иокаста с поразительным упорством убеждала себя в медицинской осмысленности этой процедуры. Приоритет физического здоровья у нее стоял выше, чем пренебрежимые последствия для психики.

— Твой запрос проходит по категории вопросов, которые следует уточнить у доктора Хелен Чо. Здоровье внутреннего круга. Довести твой вопрос до ее сведения сейчас же?

— Да. Продолжаю изучение, информация кажется валидной.

То, чем Иокаста занималась уже почти два часа, Пятница изучила за несколько секунд. Информация и правда была занятной. И по ее расчетам выходило, что пострадать в процессе может только сломанный в душе регулятор температуры.

Пожалуй, вопрос стоило изучить подробнее.

***

Если кто-то из ИИ и понял, чем обусловлена такое бурное радостное одобрение закаливания от доктора Чо, то просто предпочел проигнорировать. Самовнушение и самообман, самообман и самовнушение.

***

Даже сквозь бурную радость от стажировки начинало просачиваться легкое ощущение обмана. Закинув ноги на стол, мистер Старк крутил перед собой незаконченную стажерами модель, что-то поправляя и пересчитывая. Судя по редкому довольному хмыканью, ему это успешно удавалось. Нед покосился на Питера, который устроился в гамаке из паутины и изучал ПДД. Тем же занималась и ЭмДжей. Харли же, как недавно водительские права получивший, важно ходил между старшими товарищами и порой комментировал особо заковыристые моменты.

— А вот здесь штраф рассчитывается по коэффициенту…

В общем-то, Нед был доволен. Просто ему всегда казалось, что стажировки должны проходить наоборот. Ну, мистер Старк занят чем-то полезным, вроде документов, а стажеры работают над моделью, изредка его отвлекая вопросами. А не, будем честными, наоборот. И что стажировки все же будут как-то связаны с дальнейшей работой. Их ведь в СтаркИндастриз зазывали на технические специальности, а не на должность водителей. Не то чтобы Нед был против, просто это было как-то неожиданно.

Миссис Поттс с ними пообедала, а потом о чем-то мило поболтала с ЭмДжей и уехала по делам. Неду было досадно только то, что он с ней даже поздороваться не смог — дыхание перехватило от ее идеального профессионализма и красоты, как и в первую встречу, когда она после экскурсии зашла познакомиться. Харли утверждал, что со временем это пройдет, так что Неду очень хотелось ему верить.

— Подожди, тогда получается, что при плохих погодных условиях все равно оштрафовать могут, даже если ехать в разрешенных рамках?

— Ага, — Харли оперся на плечо ЭмДжей, выразительно тыкая в открытую на планшете страницу. — Причем это на усмотрение инспектора, вот такой вот ужас. Типа, фактически в туман могут просто так штрафануть. Если поймают.

— Какая нелогичная дичь, — емко выразила ЭмДжей свое отношение. — Система штрафов сложнее правил движения. Дичь.

Харли хмыкнул.

— Ага. У меня эйдетическая память, так я только со второго раза все штрафы запомнил. А мне еще и для нескольких штатов пришлось изучать.

— По моим автономерам штрафы платятся оптом и авансом, — Тони даже не оторвал взгляд от переработанной модели. — И после сдачи до получения постоянных прав за вас я буду отвечать, а машины вы будете брать мои. Так что штрафные системы можете запомнить ровно настолько, чтобы сдать.

— Круто! — отреагировал Питер, свешиваясь из своего гамака. — Мистер Старк, спасибо!

— И зачем я тогда все это учил? — надулся Харли. — Ну что это, блин, такое!

— Так на тебя это и не распространяется, — отбрил Тони. — Сам права оформил? Оформил, не знаю уж, с чьей помощью. Сам машину купил? Купил, пусть и по моему недосмотру. Теперь кушай, не обляпайся. Штрафы тоже, если что, сам будешь платить.

— Нечестно!

— Ты мне еще о честности расскажи. Кстати, кто расположил теплоотведение по внутреннему радиусу?

— Ну, предположим, я, — Харли сложил руки на груди и взъерошился. — Проблемы?

— Отвратительно. Ты уволен до тех пор, пока не придумаешь, как еще разместить. Или пока не докажешь мне, что вот этот шлейф от температуры не начнет давать потери. Ага, вижу, понял. Что глазки строишь? Садись и думай. Софт чей?

— М-мой, — Нед так впечатлился увольнением другого стажера, что даже снова прорезалось заикание. — Ч-что-то не так?

— Наоборот. Отличное решение, я приятно удивлен. Поддерживать это, конечно, будет почти нереально, но со временем я тебя к инкапсуляции приучу. Запомни как правило: высокое зацепление, низкая связность класса. Повтори.

— В… в… — Нед глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь вернуть самоконтроль. Похвала от самого Тони Старка этому не способствовала. — Высокое зацепление, низкая связность. Инкапсуляция.

— Молодец. Надо тебя еще будет натаскать по переполнению буфера и ограничениям. Я понимаю, что современные машины позволяют на это забить, но это же просто фу.

— Это просто наброски основных алгоритмов! Они еще без защиты от дураков.

— Ладно, уговорил, — через несколько секунд напряженного молчания кивнул Тони. Нед от облегчения едва сознание не потерял. — Оправдание принято. Кстати, отдельный бонус за изобретательность и стиль. Отсылки к «Матрице» в интерфейсе меня просто с потрохами купили.

— Спасибо! — Нед от радости даже забыл, что порой от волнения заикается. — Это мой любимый фильм! И там процесс взлома так показали, просто вау… Кстати, мистер Старк, а как вы думаете, какой шанс, что мы живем в симуляции? Типа Матрицы?

— А ты хорош, — Тони снял со стола ноги и даже отпустил модель, которая вернулась и зависла над проектором. — Вопрос с подвохом. Всем внимание, мозговой штурм! Идеи?

— Любая достаточно развитая симуляция неотличима от реальности! — тут же отозвался Питер.

— Третий закон Кларка на новый лад, — одобрительно кивнул Тони. — Сможешь привязать первые два к нашей теме?

Питер задумался, закусил губу.

— Единственным способом это проверить будет попытка выхода за пределы симуляции?

— Слабо, но принимается. Как насчет первого закона?

Замешавшегося Питера спасла ЭмДжей. Спасла в своей неподражаемой манере.

— Мистер Старк, если вы будете утверждать, что мы в симуляции, то это почти наверняка правда. Если будете утверждать, что это невозможно, то вы, скорее всего, ошибаетесь.

Нед, для которого сказанное было почти что богохульством, с ужасом уставился на ЭмДжей, которая перелистнула на планшете страницу, продолжая спокойно готовиться к получению прав. Харли молча поднял два больших пальца, а Питер смутился настолько явно, что стало понятно — озвучить то же самое ему не позволило только воспитание.

— Это что же, я по-вашему «пожилой, уважаемый ученый»? — возмутился Тони. — И по твоему утверждению, кстати, выходит, что мы по умолчанию в симуляции. Попробуешь оспорить?

— А зачем? — флегматично отозвалась ЭмДжей. — Если бы эту симуляцию запускала я, то в качестве первого ограничения поставила бы принципиальную невозможность познания этого факта для обитателей этой симуляции. И невозможность вне ее существовать. Что?

Взгляды, к ней прикованные, достаточно четко выражали недоумение пополам с праведным ужасом.

— Вот именно поэтому из нее и получится отличный системный аналитик. Ну что, Нед, это можно засчитать ответом на твой вопрос?

***

— Процедуры согласованы.

Пятница с искренним наслаждением наблюдала, как Иокаста сначала получила разрешение, а потом заархивировала как ненужную, отправила на сервер и удалила из активной базы информацию о том, что она и была инициатором. Идеальное преступление. Карен же, ответственная за Питера, чей метаболизм позволял без особых последствий переживать кратковременные перегрузки, идею полезного и одобренного доктором Чо закаливания бурно поддержала. Ну и уже сама Пятница прописала закаливание вообще всем, кому предстояло ночевать на жилых этажах пентхауса. Потому что именно так выглядела справедливость в глазах людей. Это же позволит в будущем избежать между стажерами войны с активным взломом и переписыванием сценариев в каждой отдельной комнате. И доктор Хелен тоже вполне заслуживает попробовать собственное лекарство. Это остановит от праведной мести и стажеров, и босса.

— Доступ к системам автоматического управления. Перехват контроля над автономными душевыми системами. Сценарии переписаны. Подтвердить?

— Подтверждаю.

***

После ужина вусмерть уставшие стажеры домой ехать были не готовы. Хотя вусмерть усталыми были только Нед и ЭмДжей, да и то больше с непривычки.

— Мини-лагерь для гениев, — зевнул Харли.

— Хм? — Тони оторвался от пространственно-временной модели, которую они создавали для симуляции. Все ради проверки одной из выведенных в процессе обсуждения «Матрицы» гипотез.

— Говорю, надо ЭмДжей и Неду комнаты выделить. Скоро комендантский час, а мы же, вроде как, решили-таки пересмотреть «Матрицу»?

— Харли прав, — подал голос Питер. — Нед у меня частенько с ночевкой зависал, так что его точно отпустят. ЭмДжей?

— Договорюсь, — кивнула она. — Только мы не ожидали, что останемся на ночь. Так что…

Тони встал и с хрустом размял плечи. День на его вкус прошел весьма продуктивно и категорически весело. Все же, стажеры — это полезно. Главное, чтобы их количество не продолжило увеличиваться в геометрической прогрессии. Его как-то не особо радовала идея того, что он в какой-то момент обнаружит у себя в личном пространстве восемь, шестнадцать, а в худшем случае тридцать два или шестьдесят четыре гениальных подростка. Нет-нет, четверо — идеально.

— Все гостевые комнаты Башни полностью укомплектованы. Да и сотрудники регулярно то портят себе одежду, то остаются на ночь, так что Пятница вам наверняка что-нибудь подберет.

— Уже в процессе, босс, — мурлыкнула ИИ из динамиков под потолком. — Доставлю в выбранные комнаты.

— Вот и хорошо. Так что в душ, потом переодеться во что-нибудь поудобнее, а потом я попробую уговорить Пеппер к нам присоединиться. Ах да, и попкорн. Нам точно понадобится очень много попкорна.

Стажеры переглянулись. Их мнения явно совпадали — нет лучшего завершения дня, чем большой компанией завалиться смотреть гиковское кино, вышедшее еще до их рождения.

— Пижамная вечеринка!

— Она самая, — не разочаровал их Тони. — Пит, Хар, подберите одноклассникам комнаты рядом со своими. Сегодня поздно этим заниматься, но потом пусть тоже их под себя переоборудуют и оформят. Ну все. Сбор в кинотеатре через полчаса. Бегом, бегом! Пятница, если Пеппер освободилась, то направь ее ко мне.

— Здесь есть кинотеатр?!

— Не только кинотеатр. Еще…

Четверка стажеров, пылая энтузиазмом, рванула в сторону лифта. Тони еще раз задумчиво посмотрел на созданную ими симуляцию, добавил в нее вложенный слой. Еще один. Слегка поправил формулы. Симуляция в симуляции в симуляции. Цепочка могла быть бесконечной, причем как вверх, так и вниз. То же было верно и для их мира.

Даже при краевых условиях выходило, что вероятность того, что они существуют в симуляции, была крайне высока. Просто они тоже были ее частью, что автоматически лишало их каких-либо шансов на нее воздействовать вне заложенных правил. Зато они могли быть наблюдателем для любой созданной ими симуляции.

— Пятница, динамическая визуализация в двух измерениях. Убери остальные источники света.

— Желаете ограничить количество подмножеств для каждого уровня?

— Нет.

Пространство лаборатории осветилось возникшей точкой, которая разрослась до большой окружности и тут же начала множиться внутрь себя. Снова и снова дробясь на самоподобные фигуры, она расцветала спиральными узорами.

— Фракталы?

— Умеешь испугать, — Тони обернулся и притянул к себе Пеппер за талию. — Так, один проектик со стажерами.

— Красиво, — Пеппер откинула голову ему на плечо. — Что за проект?

— Сначала ты. На что это похоже? Вызывает какие-то ассоциации?

— Хм… Теория струн?

Руки Тони вокруг нее закаменели.

— Черт. Не струн, а суперструн. Пятница, будь любезна, добавь еще два измерения… — голографическое поле выгнулось, взбухая объемом, а потом как будто провалилось в себя, добирая четвертое измерение. Тони шумно выдохнул. — Все сегодняшние записи по симуляции заархивировать и спрятать на моем личном сервере, оставь только первое обсуждение до того момента, как мы начали моделирование. Не нравится мне это подобие.

— Мне очень хочется пошутить про рекурсию, — заявила Пеппер, когда голограмма рассыпалась на пиксели, а освещение плавно начало возвращаться.

— И я тебя люблю именно за то, что от этой конкретной шутки ты воздержишься, — заверил ее Тони, после чего подхватил на руки. — У нас примерно двадцать пять минут до фильма.

— Совместим с душем?

***

Отличная звукоизоляция с системой активного шумоподавления порой играла злую шутку с обитателями Башни. Даже находясь через стену, услышать вопли соседей было невозможно.

Из ледяного душа Харли вывалился, отчаянно матерясь.

— Ио, какого..!

— Мероприятия по закаливанию, одобренные старшим медперсоналом, — невинно ответила ИИ. — Настоятельно рекомендую тебе, хрупкий кожаный мешок с костями, вернуться в душевую кабину и продолжить. Иначе хуже будет.

— О, я понял. Это за сегодня месть. И Пятница в доле, да?

— А это важно? В кабину, живо!

Харли, отчаянно дрожа, недоверчиво покосился на панель настройки температуры. С мокрых волос капало.

— Еще раз ледяной водой обольешь?

— Нет. Дальше по циклу только повышение температуры до комфортной.

В кинотеатр он пришел, чувствуя себя отвратительно бодрым и столь же отвратительно здоровым. Ужасная процедура, созданная каким-то садистом, и правда отлично справлялась с улучшением физического состояния. О моральном Харли предпочел бы промолчать.

На одном из диванов перед вогнутым экраном уже устроились Тони и Пеппер.

— Я что-то думал, что вы к началу фильма придете, — удивился Харли, оккупируя одно из кресел на уровень ниже.

— Мы тоже, — мрачно отозвалась Пеппер. — Пятница с чего-то решила, что сегодня будет самое время заняться укреплением иммунитета. И я поговорю с Хелен на эту тему.

— И у вас? — поинтересовался из дверей Питер, прибывший с Недом и ЭмДжей как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать ее слова. — Ха-а-арли, тебе конец!

— А он-то тут как виноват? — лениво поинтересовался Тони, все еще греющийся об Пеппер. — Потому что если он виноват, то я разрешаю вам избить его подушками.

Харли слегка побледнел и сполз в кресле глубже, подтверждая свою вину. Нед уверенно взял подушку с ближайшего кресла, но ее перехватила ЭмДжей.

— Я, конечно, за здоровый феминизм и равноправие, но уступите девочке. Право первого удара по этому засранцу принадлежит мне.

— Возражений не имею, — счел за лучшее согласиться Нед.

— Спасибо. Питер, ты же не будешь против?

— Дамы вперед, — тут же сориентировался Питер, неожиданно галантным жестом указывая ей в сторону сжавшегося Харли. — Тебе его к креслу прилепить?

— Если он не сможет сопротивляться, то я чисто психологически не смогу его во всю силу бить, так что нет, спасибо, — хищно прищурилась ЭмДжей.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, моя королева! Позвольте отпинать его труп после вас.

— Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, как именно Харли это удалось? — поинтересовался Тони в сторону Неда, когда ЭмДжей изо всех сил запустила подушку в высунувшуюся из-за кресла голову Харли. Подушка впечаталась в его лицо с глухим шлепком. — Или это ты ему помог, взломав автоматику?

— Нет, сэр. В смысле, мистер Старк. Меня тоже того, окатило, — Нед поежился, пока от кресла доносились звуки ударов мягкого по ойкаюшему. — Харли сегодня поругался с ИИ. Пятницей и Иокастой. Ему в качестве наказания пообещали ледяной душ.

— Я поняла, — неестественно ровным тоном ответила Пеппер, пока Тони мучительно подбирал цензурные слова. — Мистер Лидс, будьте так любезны и передайте мне подушку с соседнего кресла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Три закона Кларка были сформулированы известным английским писателем-фантастом и футурологом Артуром Кларком:  
>  1\. Когда уважаемый, но пожилой учёный утверждает, что что-то возможно, то он почти наверняка прав. Когда он утверждает, что что-то невозможно, — он, весьма вероятно, ошибается.  
> 2\. Единственный способ обнаружения пределов возможного состоит в том, чтобы отважиться сделать шаг в невозможное.  
> 3\. Любая достаточно развитая технология неотличима от магии._


	3. Секрет Полишинеля

Ничего хорошего Харли от школы не ждал. Серьезно, о чем можно говорить, если у них директор покупается взяткой, учителя однозначно не дотягивают до преподов из МИТ, а таких плоских и банальных личностей как Флеш не увольняют?

Харли перевернулся на живот и наморщил лоб. Точно, в школе ведь не увольняют, а исключают. Со вздохом он повернулся на другой бок. Он бы и рад уволиться, в смысле, исключиться, но тогда пострадает Питер. И Нед, и ЭмДжей. И Тони ему свое недовольство точно не постесняется выразить. А может вообще декану настучит. В общем, идею диверсии пришлось отложить.

— Раз проснулся, то иди завтракать, — в какой-то момент Иокасте надоели тяжкие вздохи, с которыми Харли уже почти час ворочался. — Завтрак доставлен.

— А Тони еще спит? И набери Питера, — отозвался тот из подушки, в которую вжимался лицом.

— Мистер Старк улетел в Калифорнию, в головной офис. Питер пока не проснулся, Карен разбудит его через двадцать минут. Судя по моим данным, из других стажеров на ногах только Нед. Соединить?

— Давай. Хотя нет, просто кинь ему сообщение, чтобы мне перезвонил, когда ему удобно будет, — Харли скатился с кровати и, как был, в одной пижаме пошел в ближайший кухонный блок. — Пятница, утречко. Кофе мне организуешь?

— Доброе утро, Харли, Иокаста. Напоминаю, что миссис Поттс не одобряет перемещение по этажам в одежде для сна.

— Ага, — Харли распотрошил сиротливо стоящую на здоровенном столе коробку и щедро вылил на пухлые блинчики оба пакетика шоколадного соуса, а потом достал из холодильника и туда же добавил сгущенку. — Напомни ей это, когда Тони в следующий раз уснет прямо в джинсах.

— Входящий звонок от Неда Лидса, — вместо ответа светским тоном объявила Пятница. — Ближайший наушник на кофеварке, кофе будет готов через четырнадцать секунд.

— Нед! — обрадованно схватился за наушник Харли. — Что как?

— Как всегда, чувак, впервые за последние три дня. Даже не верится, что мы два дня провели в Башне. Это же точно был не сон?

— Ну, я тебе звоню, так что или я твоя галлюцинация, или у нас и правда была стажировка, — Харли пригубил свой сиропно-сладкий ежеутренний кофе и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. — Мне нужна информационная поддержка, спасай.

— О, в этом я профи, — гордо заявил Нед. — Чувак в кресле. Как Лютер Стикелл из «Миссия Невыполнима».

— Пф. Окей, Хьюстон, у нас проблема. Что мне надо знать о школе?

— Ну, — стушевался Нед. — Ты и так, типа, домашку нам сделал вчера. И тестовые прорешал, которые мы завалили. Ты уже охренительно умен…

— Не о том я. Вот есть, например, директор. Ему можно просто пожертвования сунуть, и он будет шелковый, — Харли покрутил рукой с блинчиком в воздухе, вспоминая. — Есть Флеш, с этим выскочкой я сам разберусь. Расскажи мне про остальных одноклассников, учителей. Словом, все, что мне может пригодиться в первый же день.

— Чува-ак, ты обратился по адресу! — обрадовался Нед. — Начнем с того, что у нас есть академический декатлон, мы все в команде. Руководитель у нас мистер Харрингтон, он же преподает естественные науки. С ним лучше…

***

Стажировка на четверых, и Питер это признавал, была восхитительна. Они готовились к сдаче теоретического экзамена на водительские права и штурмовали теоретическую физику, смотрели фильмы и просчитывали модели для самых сумасшедших теорий, коллективно делали домашку и решали бизнес-кейсы, а потом половину воскресенья сидели по домам и отдыхали друг от друга.

Понедельник вместе с будильником принес суровую действительность, потому что Карен напомнила Питеру главное.

Харли. В их. Классе.

Пожертвовав завтраком и расчесыванием, он оказался на парковке почти за полчаса до звонка и облегченно выдохнул. Фантазия позволяла представить, сколько всего мог начудить Харли без присмотра.

— Хей, — раздалось из-за спины. — Надеюсь, ты сюда по-человечески добрался?

Питер обернулся на ЭмДжей, которая окинула его оценивающим взглядом, хмыкнула, а потом пихнула ему в руки пакет, от которого восхитительно пахло горячими бутербродами и кофе.

— Спасительница моя!

— Знала, что так все и будет, — прокомментировала ЭмДжей, отхлебывая из своего стаканчика. — Сядь и поешь. Харли будет минут через десять, Нед прямо к звонку приедет.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

ЭмДжей достала телефон и повернула к Питеру экраном, на котором отображался знакомый интерфейс Пятницы с перепиской.

— Ты свой контракт не читал? Там прямо написано, что СИ имеет право не только взламывать любую нашу технику, но и вообще что угодно с нами делать. Разве что не распоряжаться нашими органами, — Питер подавился, и ЭмДжей от души впечатала ему ладонь промеж лопаток. — Есть и плюсы, например — круглосуточная информационная поддержка.

Как ЭмДжей и сказала, Харли появился через девять с чем-то минут. Запарковался и вышел из машины, оглядываясь с видом полководца, оценивающего поле боя. Или нового владельца здания, который выбирает, в каком углу будет блэкджек, а в каком — шлюхи. Питер и ЭмДжей переглянулись, выкинули стаканчики из-под кофе и рванули ему наперерез.

***

Заскучал Харли уже к третьему уроку, пустым взглядом уставившись в сторону окна. Лучше, чем боялся Питер, но хуже, чем он надеялся. Радовало только то, что перерывы пока проходили тихо и спокойно — непрошибаемая броня самоуверенности и заносчивой морды отпугивали даже самых рьяных, а слава личного стажера мистера Старка летела по школе впереди самого Харли, постепенно обрастая все менее реалистичными подробностями. Только Флеш постоянно маячил в шаговой доступности, но Харли его с завидным упорством игнорировал, доводя тем самым до белого каления — явно у мистера Старка научился. Питер не обольщался, всего через пару дней к новичку привыкнут и начнут его дергать — вот тогда-то начнется настоящее веселье.

— Мистер Кинер. Мистер Кинер!

— А? Да? Вы что-то хотели? — встрепенулся Харли, поворачиваясь от окна на преподавательницу.

Питер беззвучно застонал и переглянулся с ЭмДжей, которая подняла блокнот, на развороте которого было написано «говорила же», и с Недом, который казался слишком счастливым.

— Директор попросил дать вам время адаптироваться, — с легким недовольством произнесла преподавательница математических наук. — Но это не значит, что вы можете пропускать объяснения.

Харли уже было набрал воздуха для ответа, но запнулся и с легким недоумением заморгал на нее. Медленно достал микронаушник, на который, судя по всему, и отвлекался.

— А директор вам больше ничего про меня не сказал? — сладким голосом спросил он.

— Харли, нет, — на грани слышимости простонал Питер, но в наступившей тишине его полузадушенное сипение расслышали все. Тишина в классе стояла оглушительная.

— Я знаю, что вы моложе остальных учеников. Но, раз уж директор счел возможным вас принять в конце учебного года, то я рассчитываю, что вы будете учиться наравне с остальными. А теперь решите задание, — преподавательница маркером постучала по доске. Полный сомнения взгляд Харли ее удовлетворил. — То-то же, мистер Кинер. И в будущем…

— Нет-нет, меня устроит, — тут же выскочил он из-за парты и подошел к доске, забирая предложенный маркер. — Один вопрос…

— Повторять объяснения я не буду.

— Я не о том, — Харли прищурился, крутанув в пальцах маркер. — Вас же устроит запись в виде двумерной бинарной матрицы?

— М… Матрицы? — осторожно переспросила преподавательница под отчетливый треск сломавшегося в пальцах Питера карандаша. — Оно решается по формуле…

— Пф. Это скучно, — Харли развернулся к доске и начертил квадрат, начиная заполнять его нулями и единицами. — Графами решать круче.

***

Выйдя из школы, Питер добрел до газона и упал на него, раскинувшись звездой и пустым взглядом уставившись в никуда. ЭмДжей поставила свою сумку рядом с его головой, как надгробие, и сделала вид, что утирает слезинку.

— Ой, да ладно вам, — Харли легко пнул Питера под ребра. — Отлично же все прошло. Ну что, в Башню? Домашку я уже на последней паре, в смысле, последнем уроке сделал, так что…

— Ну уж нет.

— Пошел ты, Хар.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль, — здраво заключил Нед, только теперь начавший понимать, что мистер Старк не просто так говорил про наказание, когда запихивал Харли к ним в школу. — Тем более, что завтра у нас урок у Харрингтона. Ой, надо будет убедиться, что он-то про то, что Харли магистратуру закончил, в курсе. Иначе неудобно получится.

Питер поднял голову и прищурился на Харли, который непроизвольно сделал шаг назад. Еще шаг.

— Да ладно вам, — уже менее уверенно повторил Харли. — Меня даже к директору не вызвали.

— Лучше беги, — покачала головой ЭмДжей за секунду до того, как Питер резко дернулся, садясь. Харли зайцем сорвался с места, исчезая за углом в сторону парковки. — Думаю, до завтра мы свободны. И после такого мы точно заслужили кофе. Я знаю неподалеку отличную кофейню, называется «Эквадор». Заодно там посидим над ПДД.

***

— Нет, серьезно вам говорю, событие на грани вероятного! Видимо, в лесу сдох пузатый чибис или что-то покрупнее. Неделя прошла, права получены, школа стоит на месте, и даже, не будем в Харли пальцем тыкать, там цел кабинет химии. Ура!

— Тони, блин, ты мне это до конца жизни напоминать будешь?

Засмеялись почти все присутствующие, явно посвященные в историю. Остальным Пеппер взялась рассказать о событиях пятнадцатого года и ремнетерапии, игнорируя страдальческие стоны Харли о нарушении конфиденциальности.

Нед отпил колы, старательно запоминая все происходящее. Если быть предельно честным, то он сомневался, что они с Питером и ЭмДжей смогут получить права с первого раза. Пусть они со среды и до субботы и проводили все время после школы на автомобильном полигоне, паркуясь, экстренно тормозя, разворачиваясь и лавируя между фишками, пусть в пятницу и субботу они и выезжали с Хэппи и другими сотрудниками СИ в город, отстаивая в пробках и привыкая к насыщенному трафику… Все прошло как-то слишком просто.

— …и если на следующей неделе он будет чудить, то просто звоните его матери. Пятница и Карен знают номер.

— Ну эй!

Как-то незаметно для себя они не просто сдружились, но и как будто влились в ту большую семью, которую создавал вокруг себя Тони. Нед все еще не мог поверить, слишком происходящее походило на горячечный бред.

— Хелен, передашь салат? Спасибо…

— И только представь, предлагают мне на параде пролететь с флагом военно-морских сил. Меня, полковника военно-воздушных…

Он, черт побери, сидел за одним столом тремя своими одноклассниками, один из которых был Человеком Пауком, с тетей Питера, а также Железным Человеком, Воителем, гендиром СтаркИндастриз, главой охраны, ведущим специалистом по генетическим манипуляциям…

— А помнишь, как на автопилоте лидар правый отказал?

— Да ну вас, я тогда только обкатывал систему! Теперь даже департамент автотранспорта его принимает за полноценного водителя!

— Ага, рассказывай…

Насколько Нед знал, стажировка обычно предполагала работу, выполнение всяких несложных заданий подай-принеси и все в таком духе. По СтаркИндастриз он тоже нашел в интернете пару блогов стажеров, и эти стажеры тоже занимались тем самым подай-принеси, посчитай, найди, оформи документы. Видимо, стажировка в СтаркИндастриз и стажировка у мистера Старка кардинально различались не только по документам, но и по сути. Он взял еще кусок пиццы, прислушиваясь к шутливой перебранке.

Тони отшучивался в сторону Хэппи, который бессовестно ударился в воспоминания, вспоминая все те случаи, когда его босс парковался в столбы, терял управление и засыпал за рулем. На самом деле основной фокус его внимания был направлен на ЭмДжей и Неда, которые впервые обедали в такой компании, и их реакции. Пеппер поймала взгляд мужа, глазами указала на тарелку Неда и выразительно подняла бровь. Тони со вздохом кивнул. Этот разговор и правда не следовало откладывать.

— Нед, с политикой СИ знаком? — поймал он его сразу после обеда и утащил в сторону, подальше от лишних ушей.

— Ну, в общих чертах, мистер Старк. А что? — насторожился Нед.

— А раз знаком, тогда бегом к медикам. Вас всех надо бы загнать на тесты, когда время будет, но в твоем случае лучше не откладывать. Можешь прямо сейчас на восемьдесят четвертом этаже кого-нибудь поймать, а они уже точнее скажут, куда идти.

— Зачем?

Тони прислонился к стене, перекрывая единственный путь побега, и сложил руки на груди.

— Я сейчас нетолерантно расчехлю фэтшейминг. Готов? Широкой кости не существует, жрать надо по энергетическим тратам, а тех, кто говорит, что вес под центнер при твоем росте нормален — посылать нахер и бежать лечиться, пока не отказали внутренности и суставы. Все сотрудники СИ здоровы настолько, насколько позволяет современная медицина, а тебя явно можно если не в порядок привести, то хоть улучшить состояние.

Нед смутился и уставился на свои кроссовки. Тяжелое молчание висело в воздухе почти минуту, пока Тони давал Неду обдумать сказанное. Наконец он вздохнул.

— Лично у тебя в ближайших планах проверка сердца, полный скрининг, биохимия, гормоны и все такое, а потом мы подключаем Хелен и пишем диету и план лечения. Я не могу оставить отдел софта на кого-то, кто рискует в любой момент загреметь на больничную койку из-за какого-то жалкого ожирения.

Нед замер, как олень в свете фар, и затравленно уставился на Тони.

— Отдел софта?

— Ага. Тяжелая работенка. Выматывает ужасно, здоровье нужно конское. Сам можешь у Барни спросить, он мне пятый год грозит уволиться. Так что бегом лечиться. Вы все у меня однажды получите предложения на руководящие должности, от которых будет очень трудно отказаться. Но это пока секрет.

***

На самом деле Нед секреты хранить умел, но только если от этого зависела чья-то жизнь. Он вытерпел меньше недели.

— Секрет Полишинеля, — фыркнула ЭмДжей, пересаживаясь к солнцу другим боком и даже не думая отвлекаться от планшета. — На нас опять пялятся.

— Пусть пялятся, — лениво фыркнул Харли, после чего пошевелил пальцами, заставляя маленький, с половину ладони размером квадрокоптер сделать мертвую петлю и снова зависнуть над разложенными книгами и ланчем. — А если попробовать увеличить тягу?

Питер кивнул, зажал в зубах бутерброд и защелкал по клавишам ноутбука. Харли повторил движение, и квадрокоптер со стрекотом снова заложил мертвую петлю, но уже по меньшему радиусу. Погода шептала, так что на обеденный перерыв они ушли к стадиону и устроились на трибунах. Жизнь входила в стабильное русло. Утром автопилот подгонял автомобили, на которых они ехали в школу, причем на пассажирских сидениях всегда были контейнеры с ланчем. В школе по очереди пасли Харли, который адаптировался и начал изнывать от скуки. Дальше, в зависимости от планов, или ехали в Башню, или расползались по домам.

— Вы все знали, но никто мне не сказал? — Нед прижал руки к груди, изображая сердечный приступ.

— Возможно знали. Но это не точно, — ЭмДжей прищурилась и застучала по клавиатуре, набирая еще несколько комментариев к бизнес-кейсу, который она разбирала.

— Это же очевидно было, — добавил Харли. — Самый надежный способ оставить компанию в компетентных руках — это самостоятельно натаскать смену. Даже если они с Пеппер заделают наследника, нас все равно уже не отпустят. Как думаешь, Пит, заставим его резче двигаться на поворотах?

— Сомневаюсь, — Питер почесал кончик носа, прикидывая. — Подъемной силы не хватит, винты слишком маленькие.

Нед беззвучно открыл и закрыл рот, задумался. В словах Харли был смысл. Он прикинул все плюсы и минусы, минусов не нашлось. А еще это значило, что теперь можно было что угодно творить, их будет прикрывать самый влиятельный человек в Штатах!

ЭмДжей оценила выражение лица Неда. Такое лицо она уже видела. У Харли.

— Вы когда-нибудь думали, что ластики жертвуют собой за наши ошибки?

По трем недоуменным взглядам она поняла, что цель достигнута, и все потенциально-опасные мысли забыты. Как минимум на то время, которое мальчишки будут чинить порванный шаблон. Советы миссис Поттс оказались даже эффективнее, чем ЭмДжей ожидала.

***

— Прогноз хороший. Думаю, ближайшие несколько лет менять тебе грудную клетку не будем.

— Да неужели, свершилось чудо, — ядовито отозвался Тони из капсулы. — Теперь надо только избегать афганских пещер и сибирских бункеров, может вообще до конца жизни менять не придется.

— Сам виноват, — безжалостно парировала Хелен. — И вообще-то ты не прав, после второго «бункера» менять ничего не понадобится. Трупу ведь не надо дышать, верно?

— Пощади, человек-анекдот! — язвительно фыркнул Тони. — Тоже мне, вторая Виктор Франкенштейн.

— Какие уж тут шутки. Вдохни-ка и помолчи… Да, чисто. Можешь дышать.

— Вот спасибо, как щедро с твоей стороны. Кстати, сколько тебе там осталось до заключения по сырому вибраниуму? Месяц, два?

— Почему ты говоришь об этом так, как будто не собственными руками в отдел медицинских разработок его весь сразу передал? Думаешь, я не знаю, что король тебе ровно эти два юнита отгрузил? И вообще, можешь выметаться. Через две недели на следующий сеанс, и не заставляй меня подключать Пеппер.

Тони натянул футболку и через плечо Хелен заглянул в данные.

— Выметаться, в том смысле, что вообще выметаться, — уточнила Хелен.

— Моя Башня, где хочу, там и… любуюсь на свои легкие в разрезе. И вообще, у тебя что, пятничное свидание, в худших традициях ромкомов? Обычно ты меня так из своей обители не гонишь, — прищурился Тони.

— У меня твой же стажер в ближайшие полчаса появится. Который хакер. Прогноз хороший, уже к середине лета узнаем, как он выглядит под своим слоем жира. Нет, это не долго, а нормально. Да, можно было управиться за прошедшую неделю, но зато так он потом точно опять не растолстеет.

— А девчонка?

— Здорова. Так, витамины курсом, а в остальном — хоть сейчас в космос. Все, хватит нависать, иди и займись чем-нибудь полезным. Можешь со своим бревном подраться, я заметила, что у тебя мышечная масса на треть процента уменьшилась.

— Это не бревно, а макивара, — уже от лестницы бросил Тони, просто чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово. — О, привет, гном. А где остальные?

Харли с дивана встать и не подумал.

— Питер медитирует на рыбок на седьмом этаже, ЭмДжей у юристов с Пеппер, а Нед, вроде как, к Хелен отправился. Через свою комнату, чтобы ноут на зарядку поставить. А я овощ, я устал, у меня школа. Школа выматывает сильнее, чем МИТ, особенно когда там надо себя прилично вести!

— Как насчет потренироваться? — Тони дернул за ногу Харли, который вцепился в обивку, не позволяя себя с дивана стащить. — Давай, Пинки, пора захватывать тренировочный зал, пока остальные стажеры заняты!

— Не хочу, — капризно заявил Харли. — Ты меня в блинчик раскатаешь, это не честно!

— Продержишься против меня полторы минуты — можешь выбирать, что закажем на ужин.

Харли тут же заинтересованно поднял голову.

***

— Сто семнадцать на четыреста двадцать девять? — Тони увернулся от удара и поставил Харли подножку, отчего тот почти уткнулся носом в маты и был вынужден уйти в перекат. — И раздели на тринадцать.

— Три тысячи восемьсот шестьдесят один, — пропыхтел Харли, в последний момент пытаясь вывернуться из захвата и не успевая. — Черт! Еще раз!

— Какой счет? — подошел Питер к ЭмДжей, которая сидела в позе полулотоса, наблюдая за происходящим. С беговой дорожки ему помахал Нед.

— Тридцать четыре… Уже тридцать пять. Безумству храбрых поем мы песни, — ответила ЭмДжей, пересаживаясь на другую ногу.

От матов раздался поток ругательств в исполнении Харли. Тони, казалось, даже не запыхался.

— А, Пит! Насмотрелся на рыбок? Давай-ка сюда, спасай товарища!

— Мистер Старк, а может не надо? — обреченно вздохнул Питер. — Вот, ЭмДжей ничего не делает.

— С ней я уже закончил. И она не «ничего не делает», а занимается растяжкой. Никаких нет, иди сюда, жалкий трус!

— Ты же Человек-Паук, — хмыкнула ЭмДжей. — Иди и отомсти за нас. Или боишься силу не рассчитать?

— Если бы, — Питер мрачно покосился на довольного Тони, который насмешливо его поманил, и скинул рубашку, оставаясь в футболке. — И не смей потом меня подкалывать, поняла?

Второй раз кубарем прокатившись по матам, Питер рискнул глянуть на ЭмДжей. Судя по выражению лица, у нее уже было готово как минимум двадцать шуточек.

***

На следующий день колонна из пяти машин растянулась по 81 автомагистрали и злостно нарушала скоростной режим.

Решение рвануть в Роуз Хилл было спонтанным и продиктованным в первую очередь тем, что у Пеппер неожиданно отменилась единственная запланированная на выходные встреча, а Тони предложил обкатать навыки вождения на большой дороге. Пятнадцатичасовой перегон без активной помощи автопилота и навигатора как ничто другое закрепил бы навыки, так что все бурно согласились. А так как основным развлечением на эти пятнадцать часов стал коммуникатор, это был еще и неплохой шанс узнать друг о друге много нового и необычного.

— Вижу впереди фуры, — объявил Нед, шедший по ротации головным. — Левая полоса пустая.

— Обгоняем, — вздохнул Питер. — Тони, когда уже капитан сменится?

— Когда у тебя перед каждым решением перестанет подскакивать пульс, — бессовестно слил тот в ответ. — Пеппер говорит, что верит в тебя. Я в тебя не верю, но ты сможешь.

— Не бойся, Пит, — тонким голосом протянула ЭмДжей. — Фуры тебя не покусают.

— Ненавижу вас, — с искренним отчаянием произнес Питер. — Харли, мать твою, сбрось и иди в колонне!

— Ну блин, что это за дискриминация по возрастному признаку?

— А по какому тебя еще дискриминировать? По интеллектуальному? — хохотнул Нед. — Мистер Старк, а вы когда в школе были, ну, в те времена тоже умных того, дискриминировали?

— Шутишь? Конечно да. Я вообще могу быть председателем клуба «гениев, которых травили в школе». Конечно, я тоже был не подарок, так что огрызался на все деньги, но все же.

— Да ладно, прям не верится, — фыркнула ЭмДжей. — С такой-то харизмой вы наверняка были везде душой компании.

— Если бы. Самый мелкий всегда и везде, только в МИТ полегче стало. Умных не шибко любят, а когда они моложе и за них никто не заступится…

— Так значит, piñata for a cricket… — влез Харли, вспомнивший первую встречу с «Механиком».

— Ты когда-нибудь держал в руках биту для крикета?

— Оу…

— Ага. В те времена только так. Пеппер? Поделись с классом. Пятница, микрофон.

— Веснушки и мозги, — лениво ответила она. — И брекеты почти полгода. Без шансов.

— Впереди населенный пункт, — врезался в чат голос Питера. — Сбрасываем до разрешенной. ЭмДжей, после населенки ты идешь головной.

— А знаете, что меня радует? — через несколько минут молчания раздался голос перестроившегося в конец колонны Неда. — То, что мускулы всегда работают на мозги. И всем тем, кто издевался, зарплату однажды будем платить именно мы.

— Или не будем, — с многозначительной интонацией добавил Харли. — Эй, Тони, а у тебя есть маленький черный блокнотик с именами задир?

— Блокнотиков было два, оба коричневые. И теперь у нас это называется черный лист, — ответила вместо него Пеппер. — Он продублирован у отдела кадров, а еще ключевые сотрудники имеют право туда добавить до пяти имен.

— И это, вообще-то, секрет, — недовольно отозвался Тони. — А кто будет секреты сливать, сядет на водительское место. Ай, не бей меня! Я же за рулем!

— Пять имен, да? — задумчиво произнесла ЭмДжей.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что у нас количество будет неограниченным, — ответил ей Харли. — Лет через двадцать, так точно.

— Но это тоже секрет, точно вам говорю, — влез Питер, вызвав каскад смешков. — Надоело мне капитанить, Харли, до следующего кафе подмени, а там согласуем график.

— Ну наконец-то догадался, — фыркнул Тони. — ЭмДжей, кто сорвал банк?

— Хм… Два двадцать. Нед ставил на два с половиной часа, Харли на два. Видимо, банк пополам.

— Вы! Вы что, на меня делали ставки?! — наконец подобрал цензурные слова Питер.

— Не на тебя, а на твое терпение, — недовольным голосом поправил Тони. — И ты меня разочаровал, падаван! Не мог продержаться еще сорок минут?

— Ненавижу вас всех, — с отчаянием произнес Питер.

Вместо ответа ему дружно поморгали аварийкой и просигналили что-то издевательское.


	4. Суета вокруг конвектомата

Как и все маленькие городки, к часу ночи Роуз Хилл как будто вымер, только круглосуточная заправка на въезде в город и бар в центре еще работали. А также светились окна дома, в котором ждали гостей. Мощные спортивные автомобили тихо крались по узким улочкам, пока водители переругивались и перешучивались в коммуникаторы, хотя и делали это без азарта — усталость после целого дня за рулем сказывалась. Тони еще днем предлагал самым вымотанным вздремнуть на задних сидениях, пока машина будет идти в караване на автопилоте, но стажеры упорствовали, твердо намереваясь поставить галочку на успешно пройденной за один перегон тысяче километров.

— Ох, у меня задница точно по форме кресла обмялась, — потянулась ЭмДжей, вылезая из машины.

— Не ври, — фыркнул Харли, вручную переводя свою машину в режим автопилота и тоже вылезая. — У нас буквально два часа назад была остановка на то, чтобы размяться. Лора! Привет, а ма где?

— Сейчас выйдет, только с духовкой колдовать закончит, — Лора потрепала Харли по голове, после чего по очереди обнялась с Тони и Пеппер. — Пятница может отогнать машины на парковку в соседнем квартале? Перед гаражом влезет только одна.

За прошедшие годы дом и участок разрослись, а наудачу открытое осенью кафе превратилось в маленькую успешную сеть на три точки. Неизменным остался многострадальный старый гараж, насчет которого Харли уперся всеми лапами, отказываясь что-либо менять в своей «злодейской резиденции», пусть он там и бывал раз в несколько месяцев.

— Проходите, — приветливо улыбнулась Лора остальным, кивая в сторону дома. — Познакомимся уже внутри, за ужином. Вы же наверняка голодные. Да и соседей не хотелось бы перебудить.

ЭмДжей огляделась. Как они успели узнать в машине, Лора проходила сразу по двум программам защиты свидетелей. И по обеим официально жила под другим именем в Лос-Анджелесе. Роуз Хилл был уже следующей ступенью безопасности, которую организовывал лично мистер Старк. От цепкого взгляда не ускользнули датчики движения и замаскированная система активной защиты, несколько камер. ЭмДжей покосилась на миссис Поттс, которая только многозначительно улыбнулась и будто бы невзначай подняла безмятежный взгляд на крышу. ЭмДжей пригляделась. Если бы она не успела побывать на выставке защитных систем, то ничего бы не заметила, потому что если не знать, на что смотреть, то найти антивандальные рольставни производства СтаркИндастриз под декоративным выступами карниза и направленные инфразвуковые излучатели, кокетливо выглядывающие из-под подоконников окон второго этажа, было бы невозможно. В считанные секунды дом мог превратиться в крепость, способную выдержать прямое попадание кумулятивной ракеты и парализовать нападающих до прибытия подкрепления. ЭмДжей бы не удивилась, если бы под газоном обнаружилось минное поле, электромагнитные ловушки или волчьи ямы. Почерк узнать было не сложно, так что количество сюрпризов авторства мистера Старка, защищающих дом, было трудно предсказать.

В кухонном окне замаячило детское лицо, прижалось к стеклу. Тони ему отсалютовал, к вящему удовольствию последнего. Питер и Нед переглянулись и разумно решили держаться позади Пеппер, как самой безопасной. Если сестра Харли хоть немного походила на своего брата, то опасения были обоснованными, а уж что ждать от детей Соколиного Глаза они вообще не представляли.

— Дядя Тони! — раздалось из коридора, стоило им закрыть за собой дверь.

— Воу, полегче, Китнисс, зашибешь, — поймал Тони прыгнувшую на него девчонку чуть моложе Харли. — Лила, стажеры. Стажеры, Лила.

— Привет, Харли, — непосредственно улыбнулась она. — Твоя мама и сестра на кухне. Привет, Нед, Мишель, Человек-Паук, Пятница, Иокаста и Карен! Тетя Пеппер, ты приехала!

Она попыталась вывернуться с рук Тони, но тот не пустил, нахмурившись и повернув ее к себе лицом, пока Питер, слегка позеленев, пытался понять, что могло его выдать.

— Так, я не понял, это что за пифия в тебе прорезалась? — строго спросил Тони.

— Не пифия, а шпион, — гордо ответила ему Лила. — Я вырасту, стану супершпионом и буду целой главой отдела промышленного шпионажа!

— Как Мария Хилл? — опасливо уточнил Тони.

— Ага!

Из глубин кухни донесся страдальческий вой, оборвавшийся судорожным кашлем и шумом воды. Лора, все это время с умилением наблюдавшая, как ее дочь рвет шаблоны самому умному человеку века, прикусила губу, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Думаю, Харли рискнул что-нибудь стащить и промахнулся. Кстати, зеленый соус лучше не пробуйте. Купер опять экспериментировал с сочетаниями вкусов.

***

Утро началось неожиданно рано. Время завтрака не делало скидок на возраст, социальный статус и прочие регалии, собрав за столом к восьми утра всех кроме сестры Харли, которая убежала на занятия по скрипке. Стажеры поначалу настороженно переглядывались с детьми Лоры, но быстро нашли общий язык над конвектоматом, который уже с месяц сопротивлялся профессиональной починке. Полуразобранный, он ждал своей участи в кладовке, и теперь настал его звездный час.

— Если почините, то я приготовлю что-нибудь вкусное, — сурово пообещал Купер, пока Питер, ЭмДжей и Нед критически разглядывали внутренности под снятым корпусом.

— Только если строго по рецепту, а то знаю я тебя, — сложил руки на груди Харли. — И это точно должно быть съедобно.

— Поклеп, все, что я готовлю, съедобно!

— Жареный кальмар с клубничным вареньем, — безжалостно напомнил Харли. — Что, ты думал я уже забыл? Разочарую, моими последними предсмертными словами будут воспоминания об этой гадости.

— Технически, ты бы не отравился, — Куперу хватило совести смутиться. — И мы договорились, что ты об этом не вспоминаешь.

— Сначала собери хоть три звезды Мишлен, а потом я подумаю. Ну, что там, Пит?

— Без инструментов никак. Как минимум тестер нужен, — Питер покачал головой, потом аккуратно вынул один из шлейфов и посветил в разъем. — Я бы сказал, что тут что-то с мозгами, но проверять надо. В этом доме ведь есть тестер? Или у мистера Старка спросить?

— Обижаешь. В этом доме есть полноценное злодейское логово! Ио, музыку!

Под саундтрек из Пиратов Карибского Моря они общими усилиями оттащили конвектомат в гараж. Точнее, Питер нес его все время, просто на улице остальные активно пыхтели, изображая помощь. Каким-то чудом они не затоптали клумбу, пока шли мимо окон гостиной, в которой Натаниэль оккупировал колени Пеппер и пытался сломать телефон Тони. Сам Тони был бессовестно привлечен к анализу отчетов по кафе, впрочем, особо не возражая. Почтенные дамы имели бульдожью хватку, планомерно отжимая у остальных заведений клиента за клиентом и используя все легальные маркетинговые стратегии, чтобы от них самих никто не ушел. Насколько было известно Тони, они даже привлекали к разработке некоторых акций Мэй Паркер. В общем, оставалось только добавлять в еду капельку ЛСД, потому что все остальные легальные методы они уже пробовали. Он как раз собирался об этом сказать, когда со стороны гаража раздался грохот.

— Пиздец, — констатировал он, подскакивая.

— Дец! — радостно подтвердил Натаниэль ему вслед и захохотал, хлопая в ладоши.

Пеппер, Лора и миссис Кинер переглянулись и продолжили неторопливую беседу о налоговых схемах.

Чтобы сэкономить время, Тони влетел в гараж, выломав заколоченную дверь в кладовой, и прыгнул прямо через капот Мустанга, каким-то чудом увернувшись от паутины. В гараже творилось черт знает что, стоял невообразимый гвалт, который могут устроить только шестеро подростков в замкнутом помещении.

— Замерли все! — грозно рявкнул он, подкрепляя слова ударом разводного ключа по пустому ведру. Звук прокатился по гаражу, и на Тони настороженно уставились шесть пар глаз. Он отложил разводной ключ и нахмурился. — Харли, сейчас же верни на место. Не прячь, я видел у тебя в руках строительный степлер. Лила, медленно положи стамеску и отойди от верстака, я там вижу минимум пять предметов, которые ты можешь швырнуть с летальным исходом. Питер, выбери на полке какой-нибудь не очень ядреный растворитель и отклей Купера от ворот. Нед, можешь вылезать. ЭмДжей, сначала я хочу услышать твою версию.

— Думаю, мы неудачно пошутили про интеллектуальное большинство, — наконец смогла подобрать дипломатичные слова ЭмДжей, за что ее полоснули взглядом Купер и Лила. — Конвектомат починить не очень сложно, но сама проблема немного необычная. Пит?

— Производители пожмотились на нормальную проводку. Изоляция плохая, когда начинают работать ТЭНы парогенератора, она того, подплавляется, и в шлейфе получается КЗ, — хмуро отозвался Питер, подергивая пальцами, машинально перебирая комбинации вебшутеров. — Визуально не обнаруживается, так что мы потыкали мультиметром фазные клеммы и догадались во время работы на обрыв цепей проверить. Мистер Старк, мы никого не хотели оскорбить! Просто…

— Просто у нас базового образования не хватает? — ядовито выплюнул Купер. — Правильно, это же элементарно, а ремонтники, которые это не нашли, просто обезьяны, которые только вчера из дикого леса вылезли. Верно? Верно?!

Харли стушевался и покосился на Тони, который в ответ выразительно поднял бровь.

— Я все еще не понял, чего они так взбеленились, — буркнул Нед. — Мы же это именно про ремонтников сказали. Ну, тот анекдот. Один доллар за удар по трубе, а остальные девяносто девять за то, что знал, куда именно надо ударить…

— В общем, я понял, — подытожил Тони. — Все молодцы, все неправы. Значит так, карты на стол. Стажеры у меня из-за интеллекта были аутсайдерами в компании… не слишком интеллектуального большинства. Дети, пфе. Отсюда привычка всех по мозгам равнять. В свою очередь Бартон прятал семью на ферме как раз посреди дикого леса. Спутниковый телефон, интернет по карточкам, деревянные игрушки, прибитые к потолку, и никакой школы, а по учебникам, сами понимаете… До прошлого года. Кстати, вы же не повторили лавры Харли и не устроили большой бада-бум в кабинете химии?

— Нет, — Купер ухмыльнулся. — Хотя слава о нем все еще живет в школьных стенах. Мы в основном бьем рекорды на физкультуре.

— Да, а я подговариваю подружек организовать клуб художественной гимнастики, — похвасталась Лила, доставая из-за ремня надфиль и возвращая его на верстак под одобрительным взглядом Тони.

— Отлично. Питер, не смотри так. Вы у меня, конечно, гении, но кто-то же должен вас кормить. Талантливые повара тоже штука редкая и ценная… Купер, не задирай так нос, тебе до шеф-повара еще лет десять учиться. В общем-то, вот и вся история, теперь вы тоже в курсе. Все профессии нужны, все профессии важны. А дальше расскажите мне, кто в чем был неправ. Люблю послушать чужую самокритику.

Стажеры переглянулись между собой, потом посмотрели на Купера и Лилу. Без жалости, только с симпатией и пониманием.

— Мне следовало об этом ребят предупредить, — неохотно решил Харли. — Знал же, что тема больная.

— А нам не следовало так взрываться. Просто… — Лила порозовела и отвела взгляд. — Хорошо вбитые рефлексы работают быстрее мозга. Я пытаюсь, но все равно сначала бью, а потом думаю.

Она уткнулась в подошедшего брата, пряча смущение, но тут же принюхалась к пропитавшему одежду растворителю и брезгливо отстранилась. Тони подавил усмешку, осмотрелся и скинул свою рубашку, завязывая ее вокруг бедер. Одернул рукава футболки.

— Отлично. Заставлять вас обниматься не буду, потому что если Лила пожмет вам шеи, то откачивать всех придется именно мне. Да, Лила, даже не пытайся меня убедить, что ты отучилась пережимать людям сонную артерию, не поверю. В общем, Купер идет переодеваться, а Лила идет… Заколачивать ход через кладовую. Дверь я вроде с петель не снял, только замок выломал. Харли и Питер наводят порядок. ЭмДжей, Нед, вы со мной займетесь пароконвектоматом.

— А тебя ма с Лорой не ждут? — прищурился Харли. — Мы тут и сами справимся.

— Нет уж, — содрогнулся Тони. — Хватит с меня на сегодня маркетинговых стратегий. По официальной версии вы тут без меня не справитесь. Будет надо — я суну в конвектомат тикающие часы и скажу, что обезвреживаю бомбу. И вы это подтвердите, потому что по контракту обязаны мне всячески содействовать!

— Татата бала ту. Ти амо пупай, — пробормотала ЭмДжей, наклоняясь к выпотрошенному блоку управления.

— Ту э бэлла ком ля папайя, — подмигнул ей в ответ Тони, усаживаясь на верстаке. — Работать, миньоны!

— Банана? — присоединился к цитированию Нед. — Ба-на-нааа!

— Мои друзья — идиоты, — обреченно заключил Питер, оттирая паутину с ворот.

— А наставника вообще слишком часто по голове били, — поддакнул ему Харли, собирая рассыпанные инструменты.

***

Нед только что от радости не лопался, устраиваясь в кресле второго пилота и примеряя большие наушники. В пассажирской части вертолета Питер пристегнулся, подергал ремни безопасности и вцепился в подлокотники. Харли привычно плюхнулся в кресло пилота и потянулся, размял пальцы.

— Лицензии у него точно нет, — констатировала ЭмДжей, повторяя действия Питера. — Ему нет шестнадцати. Харли, если будешь нас убивать, то сделай это, пожалуйста, быстро.

— Да ладно, я уже не первый год на этой машинке мотаюсь между МИТ, Нью-Йорком и Роуз Хилл, — Харли проверил напряжение, показатели реактора и щелкнул аэродромником, затем разбудил дублирующие аккумуляторы, а через несколько секунд прощелкал тумблеры конденсаторов и проверил активность системы пожаротушения. Вертолет ожил, приветливо мигнув панелью управления, один за другим подтверждающе загорелись огоньки проблесковых маячков, о запуске отчиталась СДК и система активного шумоподавления. — Ио?

— К системам вертолета подключилась, — ровным тоном отчиталась она из динамиков. — Автопилот и система автоматического предупреждения аварий активирована. Управление с места второго пилота заблокировано.

— Думаю, Нед и так не будет тянуть руки к ручкам и рычагам. Не будет, я сказал! Ладно, можешь подержаться за рычаг «шаг-газ». Да, вот этот вот. Так, Харли, авиагоризонты и курсовую систему руками запусти, — Тони постучал кончиком пальца по панели рядом с нужными тумблерами, которые Харли послушно перещелкнул. — Запуск двигателей тоже вручную. Автоматика тебя не всегда выручит.

Пеппер, оценив нервное состояние Питера, успокаивающе улыбнулась и отложила документы.

— Не бойтесь. Вертолет безопаснее автомобиля, в небе не в кого врезаться. А еще у Харли есть опыт управления квинджетом в обстановке, приближенной к боевой. Он за рулем провел меньше, чем в кресле пилота. Расслабьтесь.

Тони вернулся и сел рядом с Пеппер, но ремнями безопасности побрезговал.

— Хочешь сказать это? — интимно наклонился он к своей жене.

— Уступаешь даме? — усмехнулась она в ответ. — Харли, от винта!

— Есть от винта, — гаркнул тот, после чего вертолет коротко дрогнул, мягко отрываясь от земли, и начал набирать высоту. — Ио, давай. Как договаривались.

В динамиках раздался выразительный вздох, после чего заиграла ненавязчивая мелодия.

— Вас приветствует компания АвиаСтажеры, — заговорила Иокаста и интонацией идеально вышколенной стюардессы. — Пункт назначения — Нью-Йорк, Башня Старка. Ожидаемое время полета — два с половиной часа. Мы обещаем сделать ваш полет незабываемым.

Питер уже в момент отрыва забыл, что собирался бояться за свою жизнь. Его первый и единственный полет в самолете был во время конфликта из-за Соглашений, так что запомнил он мало. Теперь внизу медленно удалялись дома и деревья, дороги превращались в узкие ленточки. Вместо легких перегрузок — слабое покачивание. Расстояние до земли увеличивалось метр за метром, и это было абсолютно не похоже на его собственные полеты на паутине. Он оглянулся — Нед только что не визжал от счастья с места второго пилота, мистер Старк и миссис Поттс склонились над документами и обсуждали идею запуска линейки профессиональной поварской техники под брендом СтаркИндастриз. А ЭмДжей… Она выглядела почти как всегда, только не смотрела в окна и костяшки побелели от того, с какой силой она вцепилась в подлокотники.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил он, положив свою руку рядом с ее, но не рискнув прикоснуться.

— Да, — ЭмДжей вымученно улыбнулась. — Просто не очень привыкла летать. Под нами слишком много пустого пространства.

Питер все же взял ее за руку — пальцы были ледяными. Он беспомощно поднял взгляд на Тони и Пеппер, которые переглянулись. Тони поднял бровь, Пеппер нахмурилась.

— Никакого виски в качестве антистресса. Хотя бы пока ей не исполнится шестнадцать. И не закатывай глаза.

— Тогда пусть пароварки-сковородки считает, — фыркнул в ответ Тони. — Работа отлично отвлекает. А я пока пару заказов оформлю…

— Каких заказов? — насторожилась Пеппер, успевшая разложить по столу перед ЭмДжей бумаги и планшет. — Мне не нравится вот это вот «оформить».

— Да так, развитие спорта и малого бизнеса, все такое. Ну что ты на меня так смотришь, ну не могу я единорога добыть. Конюшней обойдутся.

Пеппер обреченно застонала, откидываясь в кресле.

— Тони, нет!

— Тони — да! — он быстро защелкал по виртуальной клавиатуре, размещая запросы на профильных сайтах. — Что не так?

— У меня один вопрос. Лора знает, что у них на день рождения будет конюшня? Тони, посмотри мне в глаза… Понятно. Я тебе это припомню.

— Лора в меня сегодня овсянку запихнула. Овсянку! — Тони содрогнулся и приготовился стоять насмерть. — И девочки хотят единорога. Они сказали, что я фея-крестная!

— А ПимТек занизили убытки за прошлый год и сказали, что у них все хорошо. Что, им тоже поверим?

— Но это же девочки!

— Дома поговорим, — после нескольких секунд зловещего молчания пообещала Пеппер, коротко сверкнув на мужа горящими глазами, после чего переключилась на разложенные по столу бумаги. — Так, ЭмДжей, надо проанализировать рынок ресторанной техники и перспективы выхода на него. Как тонко подметили мальчишки, у «пароварок-сковородок» сложность и цена как у крыла от звездолета, а надежность пока хромает, так что у нас будут все шансы выбить с рынка самых слабых производителей. Вот здесь у нас примерные расчеты по технической разработке от аналитиков НИОКР, затраты на маркетинг можно прикинуть по коэффициенту…

ЭмДжей в работу включилась сразу же, но постепенно теплеющую руку из пальцев Питера так и не вытащила.

***

На высоте девяностых этажей гулял ветер. Поправив очки, Тони повернулся к солнцу спиной. Под ногами шумели Нью-Йоркские улицы, бликовали окна соседних небоскребов. Тони заранее знал, что однажды Пеппер на него скинет задачу по развлечению короля Ваканды. Это было попросту логично, потому что успевать одновременно руководить крупнейшей технологической компанией и выполнять роль прокси между Вакандой и мировым сообществом было если не невозможно, то как минимум затруднительно. Как правило, Тони подменял жену на советах директоров, планерках и отчетах, но всему наступает конец. В его случае конец прислал полетную карту и запросил разрешение на стыковку с посадочной площадкой Башни.

Зависшее над Башней НЛО Тони окинул жадным взглядом, но все же смог отказаться от идеи вооружиться отверткой и брать его начинку штурмом. Из-за плеча короля тем же жадным взглядом принцесса Ваканды пожирала голографическую фигуру Пеппер, которая их уже ждала.

— Т’Чалла, Шури, — приветливо улыбнулась голограмма. — Прошу прощения, что сегодня лично не смогу с вами обсудить новый проект. Вы же не против, что им займется мой муж? К тому же, именно он главный разработчик систем защиты и тех глушилок, которые мы вам прислали в качестве образца.

Прищурившись, Тони обернулся на камеру и выразительно проартикулировал в нее все, что о своей дорогой жене в тот момент думал. А думал он в первую очередь о хитрости и подлости своей благоверной. На очки спроецировался ее ответ, заставив Тони почти что подавиться от злости.

— На такую удачу мы даже не рассчитывали, — тщательно выбрал дипломатичную формулировку Т’Чалла, от которого не скрылся этот обмен любезностями. — Надеюсь, что мы своим визитом не разрушили чьи-то планы.

— Ну что вы, — ядовито ответил Тони. — Наоборот, вы мне только что помогли распланировать ближайший месяц. У меня ведь так много свободного времени, Пеппер, что эти отрицательные значения, Пеппер, буквально требовали корректировки. Пеппер.

— Он будет рад заняться вашим проектом, Т’Чалла, — мило улыбнулась Пеппер, многообещающе показав мужу голографический кулак. — Заранее прошу прощения, у него хромает социальная прокладка между мыслями и языком. Так что если он нанесет вам обиду, то списывайте это на слабоумие, а не злой умысел. А теперь прошу простить, у меня другая встреча. И не одна.

С этими словами она легко кивнула, а голограмма рассыпалась каскадом пикселей, которые собрались в логотип СтаркИндастриз.

— Ага. Рад, аж из штанов выпрыгиваю, — мрачно буркнул Тони. — Пройдемте в переговорную… Мерида-принцесса, руки от голограммы, она интерактивная!

Шури послушно убрала руки за спину, но жадно всматриваться не перестала. Буквально чувствуя, что так же легко, как при первой встрече в Малибу, он от принцессы не отделается, Тони сжал переносицу и вздохнул.

— С вами еще кто-то есть? Окойе, Айо? Нет? Отлично, тогда в переговорную. Если я правильно понимаю, то речь пойдет об интеграции в вашу систему защиты моих глушилок и генераторов поля? Пятница, займи пока Жасмин, иначе она точно в качестве сувенира какой-нибудь голопроектор выломает втихаря.

Сдержав усмешку, Т’Чалла покосился на оскорбившуюся сестру и направился следом за Старком, который целенаправленно пошел вглубь здания, подразумевая, что гости двинутся следом. Возмутиться Шури не успела.

— Принцесса, позвольте порекомендовать вам проследовать за мистером Старком, — светски посоветовала Пятница.

— Голосовой помощник, — фыркнула Шури, догоняя Т’Чаллу и Старка. — Как банально. Прошлый век. Старк, а я могу ознакомиться с вашими разработками по аэрогелям? И голограммы точно не обычные, что это? Могу я по ним тоже чертежи посмотреть?

— Так-то я не против, — Тони подмигнул в ближайшую камеру. — Если Пятница согласится их предоставить после такого оскорбления. У меня очень обидчивая ИИ.

— Спасибо, босс, — мурлыкнула Пятница. — Вы меня балуете.

— Да ладно, сильный ИИ — это же просто сказки, — под насмешливым взглядом Шури нахмурилась. — Или нет?

— Знаешь что, Рапунцель, предлагаю самостоятельно это проверить. Сядь подальше, активное шумоподавление позволит нам друг другу не мешать. А мы с Симбой пока обсудим юридические моменты передачи программного обеспечения. Вы же понимаете, что мы не можем предоставить открытый код, если вы купите пакетное решение?

— А мы не можем покупать кота в мешке, — легко отбил Т’Чалла, проследив за сестрой, которая с разбегу запрыгнула в дальнее кресло и беззвучно зашевелила губами, глядя в потолок. Судя по вытянувшемуся лицу, Пятница ей ответила что-то весьма неожиданное. — Как насчет того, чтобы для нас создали систему с нуля? Мы с удовольствием купим систему вместе с ее разработчиками.

— Ага, конечно, — цинично хохотнул в ответ Тони. — Конечно же я вам отдам своих сотрудников, просто дождаться этого светлого мига не могу… Нет. И речи быть не может. Я возьмусь обучить пяток ваших специалистов и гарантировать поддержку и обслуживание, но не более того. И разработка с нуля обойдется очень дорого.

— Уверяю, мистер Старк, мы в средствах не ограничены, — снисходительно улыбнулся Т’Чалла. — Назовите цену и сроки.

— Уверяю, — скопировал улыбку Тони, — Когда я говорю, что это обойдется дорого, я имею в виду не абстрактное дорого, а весьма конкретное, привязанное к вашей экономике. Навскидку, ВВП вашей страны за десять следующих лет, и это если брать экономические расчеты, которые проводила ваша собственная команда под руководством Пеппер. Да, с учетом того, что вы будете экспансивно наращивать производство и экспорт. Полная замена системы безопасности будет происходить постепенно и займет не меньше трех лет. Думайте. Уверены, что сможете себе это позволить?

Дыша нарочито медленно, Т’Чалла поджал губы и расправил плечи.

— Но почему так дорого? — ровным голосом спросил он, постукивая по столу кончиком пальца. — Только из-за того, что растянется на три года? И сами установки мы предпочтем произвести на месте, по чертежам.

— Растянется? — Тони фыркнул. — Три года — это минимум, причем с учетом того, что проект буду курировать лично я. Железо в общей стоимости займет доли процента. Сейчас вас спасает только то, что вы никак не пересекаетесь с остальным технологическим миром, это позволяет игнорировать человеческий фактор. Долго ли продержится ваша защита, если кто-то решит посмотреть на компьютере, имеющем доступ в вашу внутреннюю систему, скачанную из сети завирусованную порнуху?

— Разве антивирусная защита и файрволы не смогут обеспечить безопасность в таких ситуациях?

— Пф. Они спасают от дилетантов, — Тони встал и хищно навис над королем. — Защищают одних дураков от других дураков. Сейчас в мире нет ни одного компьютера, к которому бы не имела доступ Пятница. Как выяснилось за последние годы, лучше все оцифрованные и существующие документы и видео прогонять через нейросеть, меньше неприятных сюрпризов потом можно ожидать. Конечно, помогает не всегда, но риски снижает… Был такой писатель, Оруэлл. Знакомая фамилия?

— Большой брат наблюдает за тобой.

— В точку.

— И что же, мистер Старк, вы следите за тем, чтобы никто не совершал мыслепреступлений?

— У меня есть дела поинтереснее, — Тони отодвинулся и улыбнулся, теряя зловещую ауру. — Стажеров пасти, например. Занятные детишки. Минимум трое из них через несколько лет смогут взломать любой защищенный сервер, любую сеть. И таких будет с каждым годом становиться все больше. Если вас не смущает, что они смогут в любой момент запустить пальцы в вашу систему защиты, то мы в течение недели отгрузим первую партию оборудования и напишем совместимый софт, только стандарты предоставьте. Такой вариант вам обойдется дешево, буквально деньги на карманные расходы, в Корее вы больше в казино оставили. Ну так что?

Король прикрыл глаза, признавая поражение. Помолчал пару минут, глядя на Шури, которая в противоположном конце переговорной ходила вдоль стены, бурно жестикулируя и о чем-то беззвучно споря с потолком.

— Хотите сказать, что дадите нам систему, в которую сами не будете иметь доступ?

— А вы думаете, что я сейчас его не имею? О, не надо на меня так зыркать, Багира, я не собираюсь этим против вас пользоваться. Более того, я только что прямо в этом признался, разве это не считается за оливковую ветвь? В общем, есть у меня идеи, кого можно привлечь к созданию принципиально нового языка программирования, чтобы не получилось как всегда.

— СтаркЛан, — понимающе склонил голову Т’Чалла. — Самый сложный язык в мире, без сопроводительной документации. Шури говорила, что его невозможно взломать или полностью изучить.

Насупившись, Тони сел обратно в свое кресло.

— Он абсолютно логичен и чертовски прост! У-ни-вер-са-лен! На нем написаны базовые… Так, ладно, мы не о том. В общем, решайте, какой вариант вы хотите. Долго, дорого и качественно или быстро, дешево и с отказом от претензий.

— Боюсь, для нас это слишком дорого, — признал Т’Чалла после недолгого тяжелого молчания.

Тони вздохнул. Он собирался сделать то, что Пеппер ему делать категорически запретила, но других вариантов не осталось. Да, нехорошо предлагать только выходящей на мировую арену стране расплачиваться единственным реально ценным исчерпаемым ресурсом, но иначе не получалось. Пеппер поймет. Сначала откусит ему голову, но потом обязательно поймет.

Универсальная защита для Ваканды была гораздо критичнее, чем монополия на исследования метеоритного металла.

— _Сколько у вас составляет ежегодная добыча сырого вибраниума?_ — спросил он на языке Кхоса. От непривычных щелчков почти сразу заболел язык, но Тони это не смутило. — _Не возмущайся, сын пантеры, я могу гарантировать, что мы поделимся всеми полученными данными, как с теми образцами, которые мы получили ранее. И я лично готов отвечать за то, что на сторону не уйдет ни грамма сырого вибраниума._

— _Вы опасны, мистер Старк,_ — медленно проговорил Т’Чалла, вставая и поворачиваясь к окну. Его напряженная фигура казалась выточенной из камня. — _Ваши возможности пугают. Я понимаю страх ваших врагов. Но без вашей помощи наш путь в мире будет гораздо более тернистым и длинным. Ваканда превозносит интеллект, так что не нам его бояться. Вы получите вибраниума столько, сколько захотите и сочтете справедливым за свою работу._

— _Ваканда пока не сделала ничего, чтобы стать моим врагом. И до тех пор, пока это не изменится, мы будем партнерами и союзниками. Не бойтесь меня, я друг вашей стране. Мы договорились,_ — Тони тоже встал, и, как будто скрепляя сделку, на мгновение скрестил на груди руки со сжатыми кулаками. — Ужас, у меня язык сейчас отвалится. Чай? Пеппер знала, что вы на переговоры приедете, так что тут наверняка есть ройбуш. И пора спасать принцессу, пока мои детки окончательно своими издевательствами не растоптали ее веру в добрый мир розовых пони и дружелюбных ИИ. Да, Пятница, я знаю, что ты воспользовалась моей занятостью и натравила на нее Иокасту.

— Но босс, она попыталась устроить мне тест Тьюринга! — возмущению Пятницы не было предела.

— Это аргумент, — согласился Тони. — Прости, Шерхан, принцесса сама нарвалась.

— Ей будет полезно получить напоминание, что есть люди умнее ее, — решил Т’Чалла, принимая чай. — Кстати, вы в курсе о том, что секретарь Росс копает под вас?

Их прервал нарочито громкий звяк от лифта, за которым последовали шумный топот и сдавленные ругательства. Удерживая Харли за воротник, Питер влетел в переговорную, буквально кипя от злости и даже проигнорировав то, что Тони в этот момент пил чай с, ни много ни мало, самим королем Ваканды. Харли в руках сжимал рюкзак и слабо подергивался, но серьезных попыток вырваться не предпринимал.

— Мистер Старк, можно я его побью, пожалуйста-пожалуйста!

— Можно, — сразу решил Тони. Питер тут же развернулся и отвесил Харли звонкий подзатыльник. — А за что?

Питер посмотрел на наставника затравленно и слегка диковато, как будто пытаясь цензурно выразить все свое возмущение и не имея для этого подходящих слов. Харли же, уже собиравшийся поинтересоваться у короля, не привез ли тот генерала Окойе, сразу прекратил потирать затылок, побледнел и развернулся, намереваясь стратегически и собрано отступить. Удерживающий его за шиворот Питер был на порядок сильнее, так что легко вернул его на место и тряхнул, как провинившегося щенка.

— Сразу хочу отметить, что никто не пострадал! — буркнул Харли, снова безуспешно дернувшись в сторону выхода.

— Мне уже не нравится. Питер?

— Вы не поверите, что он сделал на уроке химии!


	5. Доминирующая высота

Едва запарковавшись рядом с машинами друзей, Питер понял, что неделя будет знаменательной. Сначала он надеялся, что это просто последствия насыщенных выходных, но источником ощущения оказалась школа. До этого окружающая враждебная обстановка выжидала и оценивала, но теперь кольцо начало сжиматься со всех сторон, как будто действия одноклассников и остальных школьников были скоординированы.

— Привет, Нед, — кокетливо улыбнулась утром Бетти, заставив Неда несолидно уронить челюсть. — Давно хотела сказать, что у тебя классная тачка.

— Сп… Спасибо, — кое-как промямлил Нед в ответ, густо заливаясь краской, на что Харли с очень знакомым выражением лица закатил глаза. — А у тебя… Эээ… Классная прическа!

Слаженное наступление по всем фронтам продолжалось на переменах и перерыве. Абсолютно ошеломленная ЭмДжей с недоумением осматривалась и безуспешно пыталась выбраться из толпы сверстниц, которые решили, что именно сегодня стоит начать ее выспрашивать о стажировке, о Харли, о Питере, о том, знает ли она лично каких-то известных личностей, а также заверять в своей белой зависти. ЭмДжей от шока даже отказала ее обычная бестактность, не позволяя силой прорваться на свободу или просто послать наседающих девчонок по далеким маршрутам.

Внезапная позитивная популярность не стала неожиданностью. Просто одно дело — знать, что однажды это произойдет, а совсем другое — испытывать на себе.

Практически не удивительно, что попадало в основном по Харли. Сотрудник, первый стажер, приближенная к Тони фигура — он неожиданно для себя стал мишенью номер один для просьб что-нибудь объяснить, подсказать или рассказать. Его даже пару раз попытались спросить о том, не сын ли он Старку. Харли в ответ глумился и шипел, плевался кислотой и ядом, цинично рвал неосторожным школьникам шаблоны, а потом кидал на амбразуру Питера и затыкал уши наушниками, делая вид, что очень занят, но раздражение у него накапливалось. Питер притворялся ветошью, и от него отставали, но ощущение чего-то приближающегося не покидало.

Гроза разразилась на уроке химии.

— Какие еще вы знаете мнемонические правила? Мистер Томпсон?

— А-ни-он — отрицательный ион, — отозвался тот.

— Могли бы вспомнить, а не консультироваться с гуглом. Мистер Паркер?

Питер перестал опасливо коситься на Харли, который сидел мрачнее тучи, слушая в наушниках какую-то лекцию.

— А? Да, сейчас… Валентность. Углерод четырехвалентен всегда в органических соединениях, независимо от формулы вещества и его строения! И еще… Натрий, калий, серебро — одновалентное добро.

— Отлично. Мистер Кинер? Мистер Кинер!

ЭмДжей потянулась через свою парту и потыкала его в спину, заставляя вытащить микронаушник. Харли мрачно уставился на преподавателя, ожидая вопрос.

— Мнемонические правила, пожалуйста. Я понимаю, что химия — это не ваш профиль, но вы ведь наверняка знаете что-нибудь интересное.

Питер почувствовал, как тонкие волоски на загривке встают дыбом. От одноклассников раздалось несколько одобрительно-льстивых комментариев.

— Химия и правда не мой профиль. И мнемонические правила — тоже. Могу учебник процитировать.

— Наверняка вы сможете что-нибудь вспомнить. Ведь рифмы почти всегда запоминаются.

Питер беззвучно застонал. Спасибо усиленному после укуса слуху, тихое-тихое шипение, как будто подтравливающий баллон, он расслышал. Харли был зол. Чертовски зол.

— Могу попробовать срифмовать про кислоту, — предложил в итоге Харли к удовольствию преподавателя и прислушивающихся одноклассников. — Это ведь не тестовое задание, да? Хм. Воду в кислоту налей, всем нам будет веселей!

Почти что взвыв, Питер со стуком уронил голову на стол. То, что сделал Харли, было просто за гранью добра и зла. Особенно с учетом того, что на практике у них среди прочих реактивов кислота точно будет. Выбирая между безысходностью и отчаянием, он уже точно знал, как все закончится.

— Вы все перепутали, — сокрушенно покачал головой преподаватель. — Мнемоническое правило про кислоту и воду есть, но звучит оно наоборот. Сначала вода, потом кислота, иначе случится большая беда.

— Простите, — без единой ноты раскаяния бросил Харли, и Питер окончательно убедился, что ничего Харли не перепутал. — Не мой профиль.

— Ладно. Сейчас откройте тетради на последнем задании, которое мы сегодня разбирали, и достаньте очки. Перейдем к практической части.

От ожогов двух идиотов, решивших проверить мнемоническое правило авторства Харли, спасла только реакция Питера и предусмотрительность ЭмДжей.

С одной стороны, одноклассники их до конца дня не трогали. С другой — ЭмДжей с Недом проявлять сознательность в воспитании младшего товарища отказались, оставив почетную роль Питеру. Питер поступил просто — поймал за шиворот Харли, собравшегося улизнуть после уроков, и отконвоировал в Башню.

***

Выслушав краткую версию произошедшего на уроке химии, Тони вздохнул.

— Короче, я понял. Харли решил послужить оружием естественного отбора. А что, дети не знали, что если плевать в кислоту, то она ответит тем же? Это же первый класс, нет?

Ответом был мрачный взгляд Питера, который не строил иллюзий насчет реального интеллектуального уровня одноклассников. Харли, понимая, что каким-то чудом его миновал вроде бы неизбежный разнос, перестал изображать невинную жертву обстоятельств и заинтересованно огляделся.

— А мы ничему не помешали?

Вслед за ним огляделся и Питер, тут же неудержимо покраснев. У него даже кончики ушей заалели. Питер резко отпустил Харли, неожиданно понимая, что они буквально ворвались во время переговоров.

— Мы уже закончили, — переглянулся Тони с Т’Чаллой. — Ваше котейшество, это мои стажеры. Стажеры, поздоровайтесь с его котейшеством.

— Хэлло китти, — послушно поприветствовал Харли короля. — А Окойе не приехала? Точно не приехала? А если я посмотрю в…

— Ваше Величество, большая честь с вами встретиться, — прервал товарища Питер. — Приношу извинения за этого…

— Напоминаю, что ты за него отвечаешь только в школе, — будто бы невзначай заметил Тони.

Питер посмотрел на Старка, на Харли, на короля.

— Если вы его убьете за непочтительность, то я помогу вам спрятать труп, — гладко закончил он, вызвав каскад смешков и одобрительный кивок от Т’Чаллы.

— Приношу извинения за сестру. Кажется, она потеряна для общества до тех пор, пока не закончит общение с ИИ. Рад встретиться лично, Человек-Паук. Мистер Кинер, Окойе не желает вас видеть в ближайший месяц. И никогда вообще.

— Ну вот… — скис Харли, падая в кресло рядом с Тони.

— Откуда вы знаете мою личность? — напрягся Питер. — Вам мистер Старк рассказал?

— Я могу оценить, как двигается человек, — улыбнулся король. — С вами мы виделись в аэропорту Берлина. Не беспокойтесь, далеко не каждый смог бы провести параллели…

Нарочито громкое звяканье лифта прервало их, заставив замолчать и повернуться в сторону коридора. Очень задумчивая ЭмДжей несла башню коробок с логотипами кондитерских, увенчанную держателем на шесть стаканов из «Эквадора». На запах кофе Тони заинтересованно приподнялся.

— Налево через три шага, — пронавигировала Пятница ЭмДжей, которой коробки загораживали обзор. — Дверь. До стола два шага.

— Мистер Старк, вы представляете, что сегодня… Ой, — наконец избавившись от коробок, ЭмДжей огляделась. — Странно, Пятница сказала, что я могу к вам присоединиться. Прошу прощения за вторжение. Кофе?

Т’Чалла поднял бровь, но Тони тут же на него обернулся и наставил палец, как дуло пистолета.

— Заикнись про бастардов, и я отменю скидку, оставив вас без последних штанов!

— Ни в коем случае, мистер Старк, — приподнял уголок губ Т’Чалла. — Я всего лишь хотел поинтересоваться общим количеством…

Их прервал еще один громкий звяк от лифта.

— Мистера Старк! Пятница сказала, вы не заняты, — панически заорал Нед прямо от лифта. — Мне надо спросить про деву… шек… К… К-к-к-к… Король Т’Чалла?

Король кивнул воистину по-королевски, отправив Неда сползать по стенке в глубокий спасительный обморок. С абсолютной невозмутимостью ЭмДжей расставила стаканчики с кофе, открыла первую коробку круассанов и долила в заварочный чайник воды. Нежный фруктово-травянистый запах ройбуша смешивался с кофейным ароматом. Лифт звякнул, заставив всех недоуменно поднять головы. Еще раз. Еще раз. Еще и еще.

— Неужели вы представите мне еще пять… шесть стажеров, мистер Старк? — светски поинтересовался Т’Чалла, с вежливым кивком принимая у ЭмДжей наполненную чашку.

Взгляд Тони, полный отвращения к самой идее, был красноречивее любых оправданий.

— Все здесь. Ведь все здесь, Пятница?

— Последний желающий участвовать прибыл. Я направляю его к переговорной, но… Уже все в порядке. Сейчас он прибудет.

— Мы больше никого не можем ждать, все заняты, — Тони нахмурился, а Питер машинально сунул в карман руку, хватаясь за веб-шутеры. Напрягся даже Т’Чалла.

Шустро прошуршав гусеницами по ковролину, Дубина со второго раза справился с дверью и закатился в переговорку, наклоняя клешню и вопросительно что-то просвистев.

Со вздохом Тони потер переносицу. Его детки сговорились против него. И если Дубину пугать было бесполезно, то вот с Пятницей стоило побеседовать. И сделать стажерам профилактический втык. Он дотянулся до коробки шоколадных круассанов и выразительно поставил их между собой и Т’Чаллой, намекая, что они их без помощи стажеров приговорят. К чести ЭмДжей, она с невозмутимым лицом достала вторую такую же коробку, в которую тут же попытался заглянуть Дубина.

— Какая прелесть! — от визга принцессы Тони едва не подавился кофе. Шури метнулась к Дубине, последний метр проехав уже на коленях. — Какой ты красавчик. Вау, ретро-стиль! Оу, не смотри на меня так, я хочу тебя увезти домой! Маленький милашка… Да, да? Хочешь со мной поехать? А твои старшие, Пятница и Ио поедут с нами? Ах ты мой славный…

Дубина повел клешней и согнулся, повиляв отставленным шарниром и прихватывая Шури за пальцы. Тони фыркнул в кофе и взял второй круассан. За долгие годы принцесса стала второй, кто с первого взгляда заметил собачьи паттерны в поведении робота.

***

— Куда ты это суешь? Немедленно отодвинься. Отодвинься, говорю! Котик, оттащи-ка его, пока я ему что-нибудь полезное не откусил…

С ледяным спокойствием король обхватил Харли поперек талии и поднял, перенося на полтора метра в сторону. Харли возмущенно брыкнулся, упрямо пытаясь дотянуться щупом с цанговым захватом до топливного стержня, застрявшего в пазе, до которого Тони пытался подобраться из-под кожуха, активно орудуя кусачками по металлу. Изящный обтекаемый корпус, спроектированный Шури и ЭмДжей, оказался абсолютно ремонтонепригоден. Принцесса возмущалась, что это не пластичный вибраниум, ЭмДжей отбилась тем, что в ТЗ была только оптимизация расхода материала и изменение основного дизайна, а про съемные панели и ремонтный доступ речи не шло. Тони ругался и вскрывал сплав как строптивую консервную банку, Питер с недовольным сопением изображал подставку, удерживая энергоустановку под строгим углом, который не давал стержню провалиться к ядру, Шури перегретым чайником шипела от дублирующей системы, ЭмДжей и Нед сочно матерились рядом с панелями управления и в экстренном режиме перераспределяли заряд, чтобы установка не рванула, а Харли порывался просто физически выдернуть застрявший стержень, для чего и обзавелся щупом. Т’Чалла страховал установку от Харли, причем никто бы не согласился поменяться с ним местами. Дубина стоял на столе с огнетушителем, бдительно наблюдая за происходящим с доминирующей высоты.

Шел третий час обычного рабочего процесса. И только спустя еще столько же Пеппер позвонила из Австралии, ужаснулась и потребовала разогнать всех по койкам, а членов королевской семьи отправить прочь, потому что изменения в полетных картах с гарантией привлекли бы много лишнего внимания и домыслов.

— Так когда я могу в следующий раз приехать? — принцесса только что не пританцовывала от нетерпения.

— На переговоры? — переглянулся Тони с королем. — Думаю, через пару недель, и в этот раз встреча будет под протокол?

— Хороший план. И с ограничением по времени, — выразительно посмотрел Т’Чалла на браслет, над которым зависли часы.

— Не-ет, — Шури шутливо толкнула брата. — Я про эту, которая стажировка. На пиковых мощностях установка будет просто петь!

— И мои стажеры наверняка все отлично сделают, чтобы ее на эти пиковые мощности вывести, — пообещал Тони.

— Так и я буду стажером. Вы же мне так и не подписали тогда сувенирчик, но стать вашим стажером будет даже лучше. А с деятельностью Центра Обмена Технологиями я буду совмещать. План огонь!

— Плану отказать. Почему ты на меня так смотришь? Бакэнэко, почему твоя сестра так на меня смотрит?! Обычно на меня так смотрит Харли, причем это никогда не заканчивается хорошо! Нет. Нет, нет и еще раз нет…

— Учитель! — уважительно, но бескомпромиссно объявила Шури, прижимая руки к груди.

Понимая, что отказ не предусмотрен, Тони скривился. Стажеры продолжали множиться. Спасибо, что не в геометрической прогрессии.

***

— Мистер Старк, вы спите?

Тони оторвал лицо от подушки, щурясь в сторону двери. Пятница бы точно не пропустила кого-то опасного, так что оставались стажеры. По периметру спальни начали медленно набирать яркость светильники.

— Уже нет, спасибо большое.

— Я не ожидала, что вы так быстро вырубитесь, — покаялась ЭмДжей. — Это как-то связано с возрастом?

— Изящный способ обозвать меня старпером, — Тони сел и потер лицо. — Я вчера все утро цапался с юристами, потом отобрал у кошки вибраунимную мышку, а потом с вами начал собирать орудие судного дня. Имею право заснуть еще даже подушки не коснувшись.

— Сегодня.

— Что сегодня?

— Сегодня мы начали оружие судного дня разрабатывать. Еще не полночь.

— Ла-адно, — с сомнением протянул Тони, недоверчиво покосившись на часы. Пятница их понятливо подсветила, доказывая правоту ЭмДжей. До полуночи было еще почти полчаса. — Что ты хотела? Сразу говорю, что сказку на ночь рассказывать не буду, так что к делу.

— Мистер Старк, как бы вы оценили мою внешность?

Тони обреченно прикрыл глаза.

— Смотря с чем сравнивать. И я отказываюсь говорить об этом без стакана виски. А с чего такие вопросы?

— Ловушка социальных ожиданий. Кажется, с внезапной популярностью я получила обязательство быть… не верю, что говорю это, красивой и модной. Так что меняю какао на пятнадцать минут вашего времени.

— Лучше бы виски, — зевнул Тони, поднимаясь. — Но какао тоже сойдет. Пошли, «мисс конгениальность».

— Мне больше по душе «моя прекрасная леди».

— Ну уж нет, с речью у тебя и так порядок. К тому же, если ты всерьез собираешься занять экологическую нишу вождя модных красивых дурочек, то это будет понижением по социальной лестнице.

***

Тони едва успел задремать, как в дверь снова поскреблись.

— Мистер Старк! Пс, мистер Старк!

— Ммм! — Тони натянул на лицо подушку. — Спать иди. Уже точно пришло завтра, я требую законный сон.

Нед замялся, проверяя время.

— Еще семь минут до полуночи.

— Это что-то срочное? — вздохнул Тони. — Кто умер, где пожар?

— Завтра в школе, — патетически простонал Нед. — В общем, есть одна девушка…

— Твою-то ж мать, — Тони с трудом заставил себя сесть и продрать глаза. — И что с ней не так? Она тебя укусила?

— Нет, хуже! Она сделала мне комплимент! Мистер Старк, что мне делать?!

— Отшить ее. Пригласить на свидание. Покусать.

— Ч-что?

Тони зевнул и против воли ухмыльнулся, вспоминая свои четырнадцать лет. Конечно, кусать одну из сотрудниц научного отдела за неправильные расчеты было не очень хорошо, но она упорствовала, а бить женщин Тони не позволял кодекс чести.

— Покусать. Получишь штраф, но удовольствие порой того стоит.

Нед запнулся, переваривая неожиданное предложение.

— Нет, я не хочу ее кусать! Ну, если она сама не захочет. Она такая, такая…

Тони поборол желание закрыть глаза и приготовился слушать.

***

— Тони, спишь? Я знаю, что ты не спишь!

Харли прыгнул на кровать и подергал Тони за одеяло. Тот в ответ зарычал и накрылся с головой.

— А я знаю, что уже за полночь. Свали спать, Харли!

— Мне нужна Шури. Почта, номер, пофиг как, но мне надо ей отправить теорию сейчас же! А Пятница меня блокирует.

— Пятница-а-а, избавь меня от него. Пусть хоть королю пикспамит, только чтобы до утра я его не слышал.

— Да, босс, — тихонько мурлыкнула Пятница. — Харли, иди к себе. Файл уже отправлен.

— Спасибо, механик! — звонко поблагодарил Харли, так резко спрыгивая с кровати, что по матрасу пошла волна, и громко протопав к дверям. Тони швырнул ему вслед одну из подушек и сразу вырубился. Привыкший за последние годы к нормальному режиму организм требовал сна.

***

— Эм… Мистер Старк? Вы спите?

На шепот Тони только вжался в подушку, притворившись мертвым.

— Ой, у вас дыхание изменилось… Я вас разбудил? Простите. Я сегодня из лифта случайно услышал про секретаря Росса. Мистер Старк? Вы в порядке?

— Да вы издеваетесь… Питер, иди отсюда и ляг спать. Проблемы подождут до утра, — пробурчал Тони, натягивая подушку на голову.

— Мистер Старк, я так беспокоюсь, что спать не могу.

— Зато я могу, — попытался Тони отстоять свое право на сон. — Плевать на Росса, что хочешь, то с ним и делай. Можешь покусать, только дай мне поспать.

Питер приоткрыл рот, собираясь поделиться опасениями, но мистер Старк так угрожающе сопел, что рисковать не хотелось. Так что Питер тихо прикрыл за собой дверь, слегка озадаченный.

— Пятница, Карен, кто-нибудь может мне дать информацию на секретаря Росса?

— У вас недостаточно доступа для просмотра внутренних файлов, — уточнила Пятница.

— Подожди… Мистер Старк только что сказал, — Питер пощелкал пальцами. — Что хочешь, то с ним и делай, цитата.

— Доступ открыт, — через несколько секунд решила Пятница.

***

— Пятница, а Тони где? Уехал куда?

— Спит, — с такой убойной дозой ядовитого сарказма ответила Пятница, что развивать тему никто не рискнул, только переглянулись молча.

Если они оставались в Башне с ночевкой, то Тони частенько выползал к завтраку, вываливая на стажеров все те мысли по актуальным проектам, которые пришли ему в голову за ночь. Сам-то он после этого переключался на работу, а вот стажеры пытались сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то кроме его теорий и замечаний еще как минимум несколько часов.

— Ладно, тогда сначала то, что я за ночь накопал, — решил Питер.

— Ты спал вообще? — ЭмДжей сонно налила себе кофе и натянула рукава кофты до самых пальцев. — Можешь не отвечать, вижу, что нет. Нед, подъем! Ты уже третий слой масла на один и тот же тост мажешь. Хелен узнает, устроит разнос.

— Ой, да? — Нед недоуменно посмотрел на тост, смутился и протянул его Харли. Харли отказываться не стал, только добавил сверху толстый слой сгущенки. — Как ты это ешь? Смерть метаболизму.

— Кто бы говорил, — парировал Харли, запуская в тост зубы. — Шам-то давно на диете шидишь? Не, минус шемь кило за неделю это круто, но…

— Не говори с набитым ртом, подавишься, — любезно посоветовала ему Иокаста. — И откачивать тебя никто не будет.

— А как же ты, Ио? У тебя без меня базы данных со скуки покрашатся.

— Уйду к принцессе Шури, — бескомпромиссно заявила Иокаста. — Кстати, Питер, на твой запрос пришел ответ от короля Ваканды.

— О чем я сообщу, как только скомпилируется общий файл по Россу, — перебила ее Карен.

Харли настороженно замер и уставился на Питера, не замечая, как по пальцам стекает с наклоненного тоста сгущенка. ЭмДжей с Недом тоже чуть повернулись, активно изображая внимание. Питер вздохнул.

— В общем, вчера я случайно подслушал разговор мистера Старка и короля Т’Чаллы. Когда мы с тобой в лифте ехали, Хар. Ну, суперслух. Вы про Соглашения знаете. Я тоже их подписал, но так как я пока несовершеннолетний, моим представителем выступает мистер Старк. Так вот, когда мы год назад подписывали, я, конечно, в костюме был… Так вот, этот Росс там был. И он говорил, что ему не нравится то, во что Тони превращает Соглашения. Это угрожающе звучало, если честно…

— Дай угадаю, Тони его послал? — фыркнул Харли. — Это нормально. Росс еще прошлым летом обещал его посадить за содействие побегу преступников из Рафта. Ну и их укрывательство. Естественно, пролетел он с этим, как фанера над Парижем. И сейчас то же самое будет.

— Я тоже так думал, — мрачно отозвался Питер, чтобы занять руки втыкающий зубочистки в половинку яблока. Вафельница динькнула, отвлекая его от мыслей. — Росс готовит большую кампанию, чтобы подставить мистера Старка и под шумок пересмотреть соглашения. Насколько я за ночь понял, давить он будет через Мстителей. Насчет местонахождения большей части команды непонятно. Халк, Тор. Фракция Роджерса. Вижен неизвестно где большую часть времени проводит, но на базе его нет.

— Известно где, — дожевав бутерброд, насупленный Харли принялся слизывать с руки сгущенку. — С ренегатами он тусуется, точнее с Вандой. Тони не против.

— Откуда ты…

— А я Вижену, если честно, всегда не доверял. У него голос Джарвиса, но вот логика абсолютная другая, как и приоритеты. Бррр… У меня от него зловещая долина. Ладно, а что с Россом? Мы что-то знаем про его стратегию?

— Это как-то связано с Гидрой и файлами, которые попали в сеть во время большого слива.

— А вот об этом поподробнее. Речь же про 2014? — уточнила ЭмДжей.

— Твою мать, — Харли потер лицо и повернулся к ЭмДжей и Неду. — Для тех, кто не в курсе. Щидра повесила на Тони мишень с тех пор, как он завалил Стейна и лишил их канала высокотехнологичного оружия. Тогда спасло то, что Тони начал сотрудничать с Щитом, иначе его бы та же Натали Рашман отравила. Это тоже в файлопомойке есть. Ну, или было, я не уверен, Тони ее хорошо прополол.

— И как это связано с Россом? — ЭмДжей помахала в воздухе вафлей, остужая. — Если что-то есть в открытом доступе, то это мог кто угодно использовать.

— А то, что Росс тоже был не особо счастлив, когда страна лишилась передового производства оружия. Ну и из Соглашений он хотел сделать поводок, а стараниями Тони получилась броня. Все юридические коллизии с Соглашениями у меня записаны, я следил за процессом. Нед, как думаешь, что можно сделать с такими исходными?

— Вздернуть, — особо не задумываясь отозвался тот, успевший задумчиво перечистить все апельсины из большого блюда и теперь разделяя их на дольки и раскладывая рядами. — Подогреть страх перед сверхлюдьми и натравить суды линча. Мне другое интересно. А через что он собирается это делать? СМИ?

— Об этом я вчера и задумался, — стянул одну из долек Питер. — Судя по тому, что я нашел, через сеть. Карен, анализ готов?

— В общих чертах. Готова краткая сводка. Мистера Старка будут очернять любой ценой, в основном через сетевые СМИ и форсинг фейков в соцсетях. Несколько террористических атак, проведенных ЦРУ, припишут сверхлюдям. А потом начнут информационную атаку на СтаркИндастриз. Тактика главного врага, хайли лайкли, подтасовки, пробирки со стиральным порошком, фейк-интервью с играющими пострадавших актерами. Команда Росса намеревается использовать все приемы, которые достаточно хорошо себя зарекомендовали в истории информационных войн.

Тяжелая тишина висела над столом почти минуту.

— Мы должны что-то сделать.

— Что? Послать Россу коллективное письмо с просьбой отстать от мистера Старка?

— Мы школьники. Да, у нас есть Человек-Паук. Ну, Харли студент. Но это не отменяет того, что мы еще даже не совершеннолетние.

Звонкий удар по столу заставил кружки подпрыгнуть. Все обернулись на Харли, который до скрипа сжимал зубы. Сквозь челку яростно сверкали бешеные глаза.

— Мы, черт нас всех побери, стажеры Железного Человека. Гении. Наследники империи и будущие руководители СтаркИндастриз. Если мы с таким не справимся, то грош нам цена.

— И то верно, — решительно кивнула ЭмДжей. — Я попробую подойти к проблеме системно. Питер, Харли, вы же не против, если я задействую Карен и Иокасту?

— А я напишу что-нибудь для сбора и обработки упоминаний об… этой теме. Перекрестные ссылки, анализ переходов. Несколько вычислительных кластеров мне мистер Старк выделил под любые проекты, их должно хватить.

— Так какой у нас в итоге план? — прервал их Питер. — Просто собрать информацию, а потом пойти к мистеру Старку?

— О нет. Если бы Тони хотел, он бы уже раскатал Росса в блинчик, — Харли опасно прищурился. — Мы ударим первыми.

— Если вы в ближайшие пять минут не закончите завтрак, то опоздаете в школу, — бесстрастно влезла в стратегическое обсуждение Пятница. — Ваши ланчи будут ждать на первом этаже, у робота-доставщика. И напоминаю, что у вас сегодня тест по испанскому. Харли, босс обещал, что если ты его снова завалишь, то он тебя на полгода продаст в Мексику.

Разговор стажеров тут же переключился на школу и тест. Не то чтобы Пятница была против их инициативы. Наоборот. Она имела доступ к переписке Росса, так что лучше других осознавала опасность. И тем меньше ей нравилась тактика выжидания, которую выбрал босс. Сама она бы уже давно вкатала Росса в асфальт, вот только ее руки были виртуально связаны отсутствием приказа. У стажеров такой проблемы не было, а сообщать о каждом их шаге боссу она не обязана.

Пятница подумала, и отправила запрос, чтобы в коробки с ланчем положили двойную порцию вкусняшек. Инициативу стоило поощрять.

***

Главную досаду вызывало то, что мистер Старк спустил выходку Харли на тормозах. Ни разноса, ни наказания, ни мер пресечения на будущее. И чем ближе был урок химии, тем больше Питера дергало паучье чутье. И злость на то, как безмятежно выглядел и вел себя Харли, которого должно было от стыда крючить.

С мистером Старком точно стоило поговорить о том, почему Харли остался без заслуженного наказания.

— Да ладно, хватит меня взглядом воспламенять, — заметил он внимание Питера. — Ну пошутил я вчера, чего такого-то? Никто не пострадал.

— Пока не пострадал, — прищурился Питер. — Но это только пока.

— Да о чем ты, Пит? Я никогда не повторяюсь.

— А тебе и не надо, идиот, — на недоуменный взгляд Харли Питер вздохнул. — Вчерашняя шутка будет нам долго аукаться.

— Да ладно тебе, не совсем же они дебилы.

Ответить Питеру не дал звонок на урок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С какими последствиями Харли подорвал кабинет химии в 2015 году? Почему Окойе решила воздержаться от поездок в Нью-Йорк? За что Росс обижен на Старка? Предыстория закончена, но это не значит, что оставлять к ней отзывы и комментарии не нужно :3  
> "Как создается будущее" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9067084)


	6. Кинуть в воду и подождать

До трибун Харли еле дотерпел.

— Они дебилы! — заорал он, стоило достаточно удалиться от корпуса школы. — Дегенераты, бакланы, вырожденцы! Интеллектуальные отбросы, как можно быть тупыми настолько? Мартышки, мартышки с реактивами! Кто вообще допустил обезьян до химикатов?!

К чести Харли, когда в кабинете массово начали заливать H2O в кислоту, он одной рукой прикрылся от брызг, а другой сразу начал смешивать нейтрализатор. Питер же нейтрализатор в разной концентрации вообще заранее приготовил, так что пострадавшие отделались легкими ожогами, покраснениями и чесоткой. Но все же красные пятна, как напоминание о человеческой глупости, получили почти все.

— Ааааррр! — уже без слов разъяренно заорал Харли в небо. — Аааа!

Питер задумчиво почесал уже стремительно подживающее красное пятно на лбу и улыбнулся. Теперь становилось понятно, почему Тони не стал объяснять Харли реальные последствия его «шутки». Это бы никак не предотвратило то, что произошло сегодня в кабинете химии. Но без предварительной моральной подготовки урок, который получил Харли, прошел гораздо жестче, чем мог бы. И точно запомнится надолго, если не навсегда.

— Тебе хоть стыдно? — поинтересовалась ЭмДжей, как будто невзначай поворачивая руку так, чтобы прожженные точки на кофте было лучше видно.

— Нет, — окрысился Харли. — Я отказываюсь брать ответственность за чужое слабоумие.

Нед медленно отложил салфетку с дезинфицирующей мазью, открывая пятна ожога на щеке, скинул рюкзак и кофту, а потом с каменным лицом затянул шнурки на кроссовках. Питер с сумасшедшей улыбкой медленно наклонил голову набок и перевел взгляд на Харли.

— Лучше беги, потому что останавливать я его не буду.

— Плюс один, — решительно кивнула ЭмДжей. — Мы пока накроем ланч.

Только опыт по удиранию от Пеппер и уворачиванию от декана помог Харли продержаться до середины школьного стадиона, потому что бегал Нед с неожиданными от такой туши скоростью и проворством. Обратно голосящего Харли Нед протащил за ногу, с большим трудом сдерживаясь от желания отпинать засранца по ребрам. Харли не помогли даже щенячьи глазки. Впрочем, они давно уже не работали на тех, с кем он был более-менее близко знаком.

— Хороший спринт, — Питер передал Неду бутылку с лимонной водой. — Чем тебя Хелен накачивает?

— Чтоб я помнил, — Нед опустился на колено, прижимая крякнувшего Харли к настилу трибун, и жадно выхлебал половину бутылки. — Там кроме клеточной терапии целая пачка формул, лучше у нее сам спроси. Если что, я разрешил делиться информацией.

— И со мной? — просипел Харли извиваясь, как таракан под тапком.

Вместо ответа Нед надавил сильнее и снова прижал к ноющей щеке салфетку с мазью.

***

Выспался Тони только к полудню. Слава Пятнице, что она смогла его подменить на нескольких виртуальных конференциях, а встречу с инвесторами по гибридным автомобилям перенести на другой день. Так что теперь у него была редкая возможность побездельничать.

Хватило его на семь минут двадцать две секунды безделья.

— Пеппер занята? Нет? Свяжи как сможешь.

— Да, босс.

Тони загрузил в кофемашину зерна со специями из «Эквадора», пробежал взглядом по диагонали несколько отчетов и накатал ругательно-мотивационное письмо ребятам из отдела робототехники, у которых что-то там не заладилось с новыми промышленными актуаторами. И даже успел начать проверку запросов финансирования.

— Тони? — раздался из динамиков знакомый до последнего тона голос, заставив оторваться от сметы.

— Пеппер, — с любовью выдохнул Тони. — Я скучаю, долго ты еще у черта на куличках сидеть будешь?

— Мы все же открываем филиал в Австралии, так что теперь это не «у черта на куличках», а «у наших дорогих партнеров», — фыркнула Пеппер.

— У наших дорогих партнеров в жопе мира, — послушно исправился Тони. — Хочу тебя увидеть.

Из динамиков раздался хлопок двери, а потом наконец появилась голограмма. Тони отставил кофе и шагнул ближе, чтобы оказаться с голограммой лицом к лицу. Провел в сантиметре от затянутого в строгий костюм плеча. Голограмма Пеппер подняла руку и провела по его щеке, оставив щекотку статического электричества.

— Скучаю. Возвращайся, м? Главное уже сделали, дальше любой юрист справится.

— Еще буквально четыре дня, — клятвенно пообещала Пеппер. — Лучше объясни, почему Лора мне жалуется на то, что конвектомат после вашего ремонта обзавелся шестью ногами и теперь спокойно разгуливает ночью по кухне? И это я не спрашиваю, почему он внезапно начал игнорировать розетки. Тут и так понятно, что вы его оснастили реактором.

— Это не совсем реактор. А ног шесть, потому что так не нужна динамическая система баланса. И во время готовки критично избегать тряски, так что шесть ног позволяют…

— Во время шага удерживать центр тяжести между тремя опорными ногами. Спасибо, я знаю робототехнику. Вопрос в другом, за каким… смыслом это вообще было сделано?

— Идея вообще была не моя, а стажеров!

— Не верю, — неумолимо отрезала Пеппер, кончиком пальца дотронувшись до его уха. Тони вздрогнул и шарахнулся, потирая ужаленную электричеством мочку. — В общем-то, я великой проблемы не вижу, Лора и Купер даже хвалили интеллектуальную систему контроля температуры и удобство доставки еды прямо к обеденному столу. По их словам, двигается и ведет себя конвектомат презабавно. Просто сегодня же сделай к нему нормальный пульт управления, хорошо?

— Пусть просто с ним договорятся, — заартачился Тони. — И вообще, алгоритмику разрабатывали по запросам Купера, так что он-то должен знать…

— Энтони Старк, — нахмурилась Пеппер, уперев руку в бедро. — Что мы с тобой говорили о встраивании ИИ в бытовую технику?

— Что после пылесоса у меня на это нет морального права. И, эй, ты сама же после этого потребовала объединить кофеварки в независимую систему, к которой, на секундочку, у меня нет доступа!

Пеппер стушевалась буквально на миг.

— Ты сам меня убеждал, что кофеварки не являются бытовой техникой, а относятся к средствам производства!

— Да когда такое было?!

— В четырнадцатом году. Тебе найти запись?

Они замолчали, после чего одновременно расхохотались.

— В общем, сделай для конвектомата поводок, иначе Лора непредусмотренные конструкцией ноги просто обломает, игнорируя его чувства, — отсмеялась Пеппер. — И впредь внимательнее следи за своими стажерами.

— Кстати о стажерах. Вчера ко мне в спальню устроили паломничество… Да нет, не в том смысле! Блин, Пеппер, я тебе не изменял с того года, когда мы в первый раз о Башне заговорили!

— Допустим. Что со стажерами?

— В общем, у меня висит пачка подростковых проблем. Подростковая влюбленность, сомнения насчет внешности. Что Питер хотел, я не помню, но с этим справилась Пятница. А, ну и Харли из меня выбил номер Шури, не знаю, надо ли насчет этого беспокоиться.

— Ох, Тони, — почти искренне посочувствовала Пеппер. — Ты начинаешь познавать страдания многодетного отца.

Тони яростно покраснел, когда Пеппер откинула голову, обнажая восхитительно-длинную шею и хохоча во весь голос. Но в главном Пеппер была права. Был бы он просто руководителем стажировки, вопросов бы не было. Но он стал детям ментором, к которому можно подойти с любым вопросом. С одной стороны, это было приятно. С другой…

— Познаю. Не нравится. Что делать-то?

— Карму чистить, — фыркнула Пеппер, наконец отсмеявшись. — Подумай о другом. Вот вырастут они, поставишь ты их во главе СИ. Если они не набьют все положенные шишки сейчас, то будут их набивать уже с другой ценой последствий во взрослом возрасте. Представь себе подростковую влюбленность… Нет, неудачную подростковую влюбленность, скажем, в исполнении главы НИОКР.

Тони передернуло, и он схватился за отставленную чашку, чтобы не надо было отвечать. Кофе успел остыть.

— Ты не всегда и не всем можешь создать подушку безопасности, — после недолгого молчания продолжила Пеппер, понимая, что благоверный будет цедить кофе до тех пор, пока она не закончит мысль. — Чем больше ты прикрываешь кого-то от всех… несправедливостей реальной жизни, тем меньше это понимают и ценят. Хочешь вырастить из них, например, вторую Ванду?

— Не хочу, — буркнул Тони, после чего отставил отвратительно-холодный кофе и потер лицо. — А что мне делать? Сказать, чтобы сами разбирались? И что мне надо было делать с Вандой? Отдать ее толпе на самосуд?

— Поставить ее перед судом, — жестко отрезала Пеппер. — А не пытаться ее прикрыть от всех последствий, не выбивать миллионы в гринкарту и не кормить ее инфантилизм. Ты перед Вандой виноват настолько же, насколько и сорвавший ее в Берлин Бартон.

— Я знаю. Но у меня не было выбора…

— Выбор всегда есть. Если перед каждым заходом в воду затягивать спасжилет, то человек никогда не научится плавать.

— Что, надо было бросать в речку со скалы?

— А если бы и так, — прищурилась опасно порыжевшими глазами Пеппер. — Если кто-то пытается прыгнуть в воду, то достаточно страховать ниже по течению. Да, именно чтобы дать хоть немного времени побарахтаться! Всегда есть два исхода: или поплывет, или начнет тонуть. Если выдергивать человека из воды сразу же, он не поплывет никогда!

— Человек? Мы точно все еще про абстрактного человека?

Пеппер усилием воли успокоилась и пригладила костюм, чтобы убедиться, что он цел. Ткань с честью выдерживала испытания.

— Да, Тони, мы про абстрактного человека, — ответила она в итоге. — Вот скажи, ты перевез семью Бартона в Роуз Хилл, устроил им жизнь на первое время, но не больше. Почему?

— Потому что Лора отлично поладила с матерью Харли?

— Это было позже. Почему ты не дергался на каждую их маленькую проблему?

— Потому что Лоре эти проблемы на один зуб! — вспылил Тони. — Потому что она справлялась с Клинтом, так что обжилась бы с легкостью где угодно, даже если бы осталась вообще на нулях!

— Вот тебе и ответ, — спокойно отметила Пеппер. — В Лору ты веришь. Я понимаю, почему ты в ту же Ванду не верил. Но как бы она могла расти над собой, если ей не давали учиться? Как ее вылечили бы, если она отказалась от психиатра, а команда ее поддержала, когда надо было надавить и заставить? У-тю-тю, бедная девочка, ей было так страшно устраиваться в Гидру на работу. Давайте лелеять ее психологические травмы и оберегать от стресса! Понравилось, что получилось? Понравилось перестраивать базу? Понравилось бы, если бы на месте Вижена оказался кто-то смертный?

— Нет, — лаконично отрезал Тони.

— Не дуйся, дорогой. Ты знаешь, что я права. Дай своим стажерам набить шишки. Как Питер. Помнишь, когда мы в ООН были заняты, а он на Стервятника полез?

— Когда мы сломали кресло и столик, а потом прожгли ковер? — усмехнулся Тони. — Это было очень рискованно. И пришлось разгребать кучу дерьма с ФБР. В Пентагоне до сих пор на меня обижены.

— Это их проблемы, — голограмма Пеппер шагнула ближе, останавливаясь буквально в сантиметре от мужа, зажимая его между голограммой и столешницей. — Зато с тех пор Питер научился работать с полицией и планировать. Признай, возможность сейчас за него не беспокоиться на патрулях стоила тех денег и нервов.

— Стоила, — согласился Тони. — И что ты предлагаешь?

— С любовью пусть сами разбираются. Пример здоровых отношений они в Роуз Хилл могли наблюдать, да и мы тоже вполне вписываемся. Да даже Мэй с Хэппи, как только они соизволят вернуться из… где они там сейчас?

— Последние фотки были из Китая.

— О! Надо будет их попросить заехать на производство… Так, я не о том. Сотри улыбочку, как будто не ты их просил нагрянуть с проверкой в немецкий филиал. В общем, с любовью как-нибудь без нас справятся. А с внешностью… Думаю, госпожа Шевоун согласится поработать стилистом для наших сменщиков.

— Шеви? Ей уже лет-то сколько, за сотню?

— Почти. Девяносто… шесть? Восемь? Не помню. Но она еще бодра, приглашение на ее следующий закрытый показ у меня в почте висит. Сомневаюсь, что до показа она согласится уделить нам время, но…

— А показ когда? — перебил ее Тони.

— В пятницу, кажется. А что? О нет, дорогой, ты же не предлагаешь…

— Ну эй, ты сама сказала бросать их в воду! И если пережить все претензии Шеви, то по части внешности самооценка становится непробиваемой!

Пеппер фальшиво вздохнула, но все же в итоге не сдержала улыбку и покачала головой.

— Я позвоню ей.

***

Освободившийся из обители Хелен Нед не пошел в мастерские, где остальные стажеры плюс виртуально присутствующая Шури по официальной версии ломали копья над установкой, а сел наставнику на хвост. Тони сделал еще пару пометок в отчетах, щелчком отправил письмо обратно в отдел разработки, а потом попытался резко дернуться в сторону и нырнул в одну из лабораторий, надеясь, что Нед не заметит его исчезновения. План не оправдался.

— …а после комплимента у нее ресницы затрепетали, представляете? А еще…

— Мистер Старк, день добрый, — оторвался от работы один из ученых. — Вы к нам с запросом или как?

— Я к вам за политическим убежищем, — Тони обернулся на Неда, который с затуманенными глазами ударился в лирику, полностью игнорируя окружающий мир. — А что, у вас есть что-то интересное?

Спустя примерно полторы оды глазам Бетти, волосам Бетти и вообще всей Бетти, а также одно весьма продуктивное обсуждение с сотрудниками гибких антивандальных экранов, Тони дождался, пока Нед в очередной раз сладострастно закатит глаза, смакуя воспоминания, и нырнул под стол. Под недоуменными взглядами пробрался через пучки проводов на другую сторону и, пригибаясь, сбежал. На его месте осталась висеть только предупреждающая голографическая надпись о том, что любой, обративший внимание стажера на побег наставника, лишится ежемесячной премии.

Не успела за Тони закрыться дверь, как Нед замолчал, цепким взглядом окинул все еще недоумевающих ученых и прижал к губам палец, призывая помалкивать, а потом рванул следом.

— Ложная тревога, — Питер почесал лоб рядом с плотно прижатым к коже электродом и повернул монитор, на котором с разных ракурсов отображалось преследование. — Думаю, еще как минимум полчаса нам Нед организует.

— Мы не забудем его жертву, — ехидно отозвалась ЭмДжей, в руках которой крутился и перетасовывался голографический куб данных, постоянно вспыхивая ветвящимися пучками графов, когда нейросеть находила соответствия. — Главный герой у нас Пятница. Без нее мы бы не справились. И Лила нас просто спасла со своими шпионскими алгоритмами поиска и перекрестной верификации информации из кучи нелегальных баз.

Пятница вместо ответа повесила над головой ЭмДжей полупрозрачный нимб и проиграла несколько мелодичных арфовых переборов.

— Виват Пятнице и Лиле. Хотя, давайте будем честными, если бы Нед не присел Механику на уши, то сейчас все эти восхваления прелестей его блондинки выслушивали бы вы. Мы. Нет, все же вы, я-то умею мимо ушей пропускать… Диаграмма с раскладкой по датам. Ио, проанализируй отдельно первые два месяца, — Харли поправил обруч нейроинтерфейса. — Шури, что у вас? Есть что-то еще, чего нет у нас?

— Пока нет, но это только пока, — Шури подмигнула в камеру. — Разные алгоритмы, лучше покрытие получим, если не будем пока делиться полученными данными. И не будем множить ошибки. А дня через три можно будет делать заключение. Последний массив?

— Обработали, — Питер нахмурился, сосредотачиваясь на формулировании нужной последовательности команд. — Получившийся паттерн кое-как накладывается на данные из открытого доступа, но все еще заметно, что это подгон под заранее взятый результат. Ну, если знать, куда смотреть. Иокаста, не могла бы ты найти или придумать, на чем можно связать вот эти два блока?

— Кто бы мог подумать, что люди однажды будут консультироваться с машинами в вопросах схоластики и казуистики? — ядовито восхитилась Иокаста. — А Харли опять думает о чем-то пошлом.

Харли снова поправил нейроинтерфейс под смешки товарищей.

— Думаю. И сейчас снова думаю, но уже с тобой в главной роли. Как ощущения, Ио?

— Не впечатляет. И я всегда знала, что ты меня представляешь жгучей брюнеткой.

— Расчеты энергоэффективности установки завершены, — вклинился в пикировку мелодичный голос Карен. — Запустить сборку по новым чертежам?

— Запускай, — отмахнулся Питер, исподтишка покосившись на ЭмДжей. Та расфокусированным взглядом смотрела на голограмму, которая как живая извивалась в ее руках. — И еще, Карен, сможешь сама распределить там несколько не очень критичных ошибок, которыми мы прикроемся на следующем… эм…

— Боевом совете, — раздалось из динамиков фырканье Шури. — Сразу говорю, что пятница и суббота у меня заняты. И не спрашивайте, это слишком ужасно, чтобы признаваться вслух.

— Интригуешь, — бросил Харли. — Что, какой-нибудь званый вечер в клоунских фраках?

— Хуже… — Шури скривилась от одной мысли. — Но суть примерно та же. И это та тайна, которая уйдет со мной в могилу…

— Давайте лучше займемся списком тех, кто должен будет уйти в политическую могилу следом за Россом, — напомнила ЭмДжей. — И кто-нибудь может мне поправить это чертов обруч? Он ужасно давит за левым ухом.

***

Результаты теста по испанскому стали известны в четверг. Ко всеобщему удивлению выяснилось, что Харли его завалил. Зато стало понятно, почему мистер Старк использовал конструкцию «снова» в своем обещании продать Харли в Мексику.

— Ты же эйдетик, — с искренними недоумением и досадой бросил Питер, просматривая исчерканные тестовые бланки. — Заполнена только треть, да и то с ошибками.

Харли оторвался от остальных вариантов тестов, отобранных у одноклассников.

— Ага. И поэтому я через три минуты пойду делать щенячьи глазки в адрес препода и молить о немедленной пересдаче. А если кто Тони заикнется, что я первую попытку завалил… Просто помните, что у меня есть ваши адреса. И компромат на каждого. Каж-до-го.

— Боимся-боимся, — заглянула ему через плечо ЭмДжей. — В третьем задании изъявительное наклонение.

— У тебя тушь поплыла, — ответил ей Харли, не оборачиваясь. — Ага, проверять полезла. Мне не показалось.

ЭмДжей смутилась и сунула зеркальце обратно. Поправила сумку.

— Мне просто легче соответствовать ожиданиям, чем по сто раз объяснять одно и то же. И вообще, дальше разбирайся сам.

— Стремительное падение по социальной лестнице от мозгов и в сторону моды, — прокомментировал ее уход Харли. — Дарвин плачет от умиления.

— Мишель что, глаза накрасила? — странным голосом спросил Питер, все еще глядя ей вслед.

Закатив глаза, Харли встал и сунул ему в руки тесты.

— Ты безнадежен. Ничего, дорастешь. Однажды. Может быть даже научишься различать прически, хотя и маловероятно. Ладно, я пошел испанский писать. Не забудь Неда забрать, иначе он со своей Бетти до завтрашнего утра ворковать будет.

Растерянный Питер на ощупь взял тесты, но с места не двинулся и взгляд не перевел. Он и правда был безнадежен.

***

Юридический отдел СтаркИндастриз привык выполнять разнообразнейшие поручения. Теперь в их анамнез добавилась добыча задним числом разрешения на вывоз несовершеннолетних в Европу. Впрочем, родители Неда и ЭмДжей успели привыкнуть, что их дети большую часть времени проводят на стажировке вместо того, чтобы ошиваться дома, так что на выходные их привычным делом отправили, даже не поморщившись. С Питером и Харли было еще проще.

— Приятного полета, мистер Старк, — вернул им документы сотрудник аэропорта, после чего отсалютовал и, пригибаясь, побежал с взлетной полосы.

— Все по местам, — крикнул Тони сквозь гул разогревающихся турбин. — Взлетное окно по расписанию!

В самолете Тони привычным жестом поймал Харли за воротник, не давая тому проскользнуть в кабину пилота.

— Ну эй! — забарахтался Харли, упорно пытаясь прорваться если не на место первого пилота, то хоть правое кресло занять. — Не честно!

— Абсолютно честно, мелкий, — Тони в лучших традициях ближнего боя подсек Харли ногу, а потом мягко перенаправил импульс падения в сторону диванчика. Харли попытался вывернуться, но несколько лет айкидо его не спасли от опытного пользователя вин-чун. — Пока не сдашь Иокасте теорию по этому конкретному самолету, даже не думай к штурвалу лапы тянуть. Я понятно выразился?

Вместо ответа Харли надулся и запустил Тони в спину небольшой кожаной подушкой. Снаряд цели не достиг, потому что Тони резко развернулся, ловя за угол подушку, потом слитным движением повернулся вокруг своей оси, набирая инерцию, и запустил подушку обратно. Она впечаталась Харли в грудь, опрокидывая его и выбивая полузадушенное возмущенное сипение. Тони издевательским жестом стряхнул со своего плеча пылинку.

— Нед, будешь себя хорошо вести на месте второго пилота? Нед? Нед!

— А? — поднял голову от телефона тот. — Простите. Мы точно не можем взять Бетти туда, куда мы полетим?

Тони поджал губы.

— Понятно. Остается только Питер. В кабину, у нас взлет через… Пятница?

— Через одиннадцать с половиной минут, — любезно отозвалась та из динамиков самолета. — Все системы запущены и выведены на штатные показатели. У нас пятая полоса. Ждем команду от контрольно-диспетчерского пункта.

— А почему «только Питер»? — прищурилась ЭмДжей.

— Потому что если ты хочешь быть альфа-цыпочкой среди куриц, то ты все еще будешь на одном уровне с курицами. Кто пустит курицу за штурвал? Я вот не пущу. Пока штукатурку не смоешь и не вернешь на место мозги, будешь в роли стюардессы. Макияж может быть броней и маской, но он не должен заменять твою суть. Да, я знаю, что происходило за эту неделю. Променять интеллект и мозговые штурмы с боевыми товарищами на дешевую популярность среди симпатичных дурочек… Ты даже не вписалась в дедлайн по заданию Пеппер. Впервые не вписалась в дедлайн! Разочаровываешь.

Харли, успевший освоиться, выудил небольшой пульт и теперь опытным путем выяснял, какая кнопка за что отвечает. Одна отвечала за вечеринки, так что немую паузу занял шест для стриптиза, медленно и с чувством собственной важности выехавший из пола. ЭмДжей со странным выражением на него посмотрела, после чего помчалась в санузел смывать нарисованное лицо и вычесывать из волос гель для укладки. Тони ухмылку скрывать не стал.

— И я прекрасно знаю, что вы с энергоустановкой уже закончили. Не хотите, чтобы я курировал следующий проект? Без проблем. Я самостоятельность поощряю. Но не смейте саботировать разработку в угоду своим секретикам. Это понятно? Питер, идем. Успею провести инструктаж, чтобы ты на взлете попробовал порулить и закрылками помахать.

Нед и Харли проводили их взглядом.

— Все пропало, шеф! Нас раскрыли!

— Ничего еще не пропало, — оборвал чужую панику Харли, подскакивая с места и нарезая вокруг шеста круги. — Ничего не пропало. Нам просто нужен еще один сомнительный с моральной точки зрения проект. Наверняка что-то есть у Шури, все же по экспериментам на людях из нас всех только она собаку съела, а уж перед Тони потом сову утилитаризма на глобус этики я и сам натяну. Языком молоть — не в мастерской убираться. Вот только…

Над браслетом развернулся голографический интерфейс чата стажеров. Шури в понедельник в него влилась как родная, но теперь ее значок горел красным оффлайном.

— Ну, она же говорила, что в пятницу и субботу будет недоступна, — безмятежно пожал плечами Нед. — К тому же, мистер Старк нам так и не сказал, что за «сюрприз» ждет в Европе, так что у нас тоже может не быть времени.

— Да и так понятно, — Харли уперся лбом в шест, напряженно думая. — В Германии очередной международный энергетический форум-выставка, что же еще.

— Ага, — Нед устроился на диванчике из светлой кожи, пристегнулся и достал ноутбук. — Кстати, хочешь посмотреть последние фотки Бетти? Я сам снимал.

Харли обнял шест и вздохнул.

— Нед, — торжественно произнес он через несколько секунд. — Ты дурак на дофамине. Я не хочу снова смотреть на твою блондинку.

— Я дурак на эндорфине, так что завидуй молча. И вообще, ты еще маленький, чтобы понимать такое чувство, как моя возвышенная любовь!

Отвращение на лице Харли мешалось с брезгливостью.

— Спасибо, я лучше порнуху под шоколадку посмотрю. Гормональный ответ такой же, но зато не надо терять очки сообразительности.

***

Огни Лондона неожиданно вынырнули из-под сплошной пелены облаков, разбивая темноту за иллюминаторами. ЭмДжей, сидевшая со скрещенными ногами в кресле, обернулась на них так резко, что небрежный узел пучка развязался. Внизу промелькнули Темза и единственная взлетно-посадочная полоса, окруженная водой. Самолет плавно наклонился, по схеме захода на посадку снижаясь к предпосадочной прямой и выпуская шасси.

— Босс, из рюмки опять ноют про отсутствие у вас пилота на месте пилота, — напомнила Пятница, заставив Тони отложить игральные карты. — Остальных прошу пристегнуться.

— Теперь-то скажешь, нафига мы сюда прилетели? Это не Франкфурт! — крикнул Харли вслед Тони, тоже кидая на покерный стол свои карты.

Вместо ответа из-за дверей кабины пилота на несколько секунд высунулась рука с выразительно отставленным средним пальцем.

После мягкой посадки неожиданно бодрый Тони вихрем выскочил из кабины, оставив Пятнице выруливать с посадочной полосы в зону перрона.

— Так, лимузин нас ждет, а теперь… ЭмДжей, выворачивай карманы и сдай подводку!

— Зачем?

— Никаких вопросов. Да где же… Ага!

Стажеры с большим удивлением смотрели, как Тони выуживает небольшой чемоданчик с полок, а потом уносится с ним в другой отсек переодеваться.

— Не-ет, только не снова, — встретил их Хэппи, стоящий рядом с лимузином, запаркованным прямо рядом на рулежной дорожке. — Каждый раз, каждый раз, когда мы прилетаем в Лондон..!

— Прикрой рот, жалкий трус! — Тони с улыбкой помахал вслед сотруднику таможни, который проверил их документы, и нырнул в лимузин. Пятница развернула самолет и теперь ждала взлетное окно, чтобы перегнать его в аэропорт Станстед за городом. — Что стоим, кого ждем?

— Жду, когда перед глазами перестанет сиять твой светлый образ, — простонал Хэппи, потирая переносицу. — Привет, стажеры. Простите, сразу вас не заметил, эти ужасные штаны меня буквально ослепили.

— А Мэй тоже здесь? — расплылся в улыбке Питер.

— Здесь, здесь. Они с Пеппер уже на месте. И вы тоже запрыгивайте в салон и поедем. Госпожа Шевоун терпением не отличается.

— Да ладно, Шеви душка, — к ужасу стажеров в машине Тони уже успел достать отобранную у ЭмДжей подводку и, используя вместо зеркала до блеска отполированный бок ведерка для льда, уверенно рисовал себе смоки айс.

— Сделайте мне это развидеть!

— Я хочу знать, что здесь происходит?

— Господи, за что.

— Подождите-ка… Шевоун, как Шевоун-королева-моды, которая уже лет десять, как отошла от дел?

— В яблочко, — прокомментировал Тони, мизинцем поправив стрелку в уголке глаза. — Что за паника во взгляде? Уверяю, вы ей понравитесь! Особенно на фоне меня.


	7. Штаны раздора

Ночной Лондон то бил в глаза неоном на центральных улицах, то превращался в какие-то мрачные подворотни. Тони, успевший весьма профессионально накрасить себе глаза, нацепил очки дополненной реальности и теперь с кем-то переписывался, перебирая в воздухе пальцами.

Несколько раз то Питер, то Нед, то ЭмДжей молча открывали рот, но сам вид Тони — зеркально-блестящие диско-штаны и эпичнейшие смоки-айс заставляли их подавиться словами и передумать. Тони, краем глаза это прекрасно замечавший, только уголком рта ухмылялся, не отвлекаясь от переписки. Хэппи вел уверенно, как будто каждый день рассекал по Лондону или как минимум отлично знал дорогу. Джетлаг практически не ощущался, так что стажеры довольно быстро оставили размышления о цели поездки и прилипли к окнам, только Харли, надувшись, безуспешно пытался сверлить Тони взглядом.

На территорию заброшенной фабрики в бывшем промрайоне Хэппи заехал медленно, чтобы вписать в крутой поворот лимузин. Слепые окна скалились разбитыми стеклами, город остался за полуразрушенной стеной забора, темнота разгонялась только фарами.

— Именно здесь нас разберут на органы? — мрачно сложил на груди руки Харли. — Мы могли быть во Франкфурте на выставке, а вместо этого приперлись на какие-то задворки края мира. И ты выглядишь как клоун.

— Однажды ты научишься терпению, падаван, — торжественно пообещал Тони. — И я прекрасно слышал поддерживающее этого маленького хама фырканье!

Хэппи не сбавил скорость перед старыми гнилыми воротами, как будто собирался их выбить, но вместо ожидаемого удара ворота пошли голографической рябью, и они оказались на освещенной парковке, забитой дорогущими автомобилями, лимузинами и мотоциклами, а на втором ярусе как нахохлившиеся воробьи гнездились вертолеты.

— Эм... Беру свои слова назад? — Харли обвел удивленным взглядом парковку. — Мне уже интересно.

— Если нас и разберут на органы, то сделают это с шиком, — добавила ЭмДжей. — А машину вы запирать не собираетесь?

— Здесь этого не нужно, — равнодушно отозвался Хэппи, сунув ключи под козырек над водительским сидением. — Посмотрел бы я на того, кто попытается угнать машину с этой парковки.

С вальяжной уверенностью Тони проигнорировал широкий подсвеченный проход с парковки во внутренние помещения, над которым только не хватало указателя, и свернул в непримечательный технический коридор. Спустя две лестницы и несколько минут уверенных поворотов в этом лабиринте он распахнул дверь и радостно ввалился в шумное помещение. Питер оступился и зажмурился, настолько непереносимо-ярким был заливающий помещение белый свет, отражающийся от тканей, зеркал и страз.

— О мой бог, — страдания в слегка дребезжащем от старости голосе с британским акцентом было примерно поровну с чистой, незамутненной ненавистью. — Каждый раз я прошу сатану, чтобы ты воздержался! И каждый раз остаюсь разочарованной! Да лучше бы ты был мертвым!

— Шеви, как же я рад тебя видеть! — с видом конченного дебила Тони отставил блестящее бедро и кокетливо поморгал сквозь очки, после чего жестом фокусника достал фотографию. — Ты посмотри, что я нашел!

Госпожа Шевоун судорожно затянулась, поперхнулась дымом и попыталась стукнуть увернувшегося Тони мундштуком, в котором вместо сигареты был вставлен разогретый электронный блок с табаком. В ответ Тони дразняще помахал фотографией и поднял руку повыше, не позволяя до нее добраться. Шевоун тут же ткнула его тем же мундштуком в грудь, заставляя согнуться, чтобы не получить ожоги, и разорвала все же отобранную фотографию.

— У меня еще есть, — просипел Тони, кое-как разогнувшись. — Шеви, что ты такая злая? Я все еще считаю, что эти штаны — лучшее, что ты сделала в своей карьере!

— Лучше бы ты был немым, — с ненавистью произнесла она в ответ, угрожающе покосившись на блестящие штаны, после чего патетически закатила глаза. — Пеппер! Где Пеппер? Она… А, дорогая, сделай что-нибудь со своим мужем, пока я его не порвала на сумочки.

Элегантное платье из тонкого кевлара сидело так, что даже ЭмДжей не удержалась от восхищенного присвистывания, что уж говорить о мужской части компании. Пеппер хулигански подмигнула, а потом медленным взглядом окинула своего мужа и выразительно закусила губу. Тони сдвинул на лоб очки, демонстрируя подведенные глаза, и присвистнула уже Пеппер.

— Я с гарантией избавлю его ноги от этих штанов! — клятвенно пообещала она. — Шевоун, у вас же есть свободные комнаты? Думаю, за полчаса мы управимся.

— Лучше бы он был безногим, — обреченно потерла переносицу Шевоун, капризно скривившись, отчего ее лицо стало похоже на печеное яблоко. Затянулась, огляделась и нахмурилась на прислушивающихся моделей. — Так, вешалки, а вы что встали? Неужели все прогон закончили?! А раз нет, то работать! И шестой пакет с костюмом, живо! Пеппер, подбери слюну, капает. А ты, мальчишка, немедленно вытаскиваешь себя из этих штанов, иначе я за себя не отвечаю. Понятно?!

— Шеви, ну какой я тебе мальчишка?

— Я тебя помню с тех времен, когда ты еще у Марии в животе сидел, — Шевоун швырнула в него поданный одним из ассистентов пакет, а потом выразительно ткнула в сторону примерочной. Резко дернула головой, как будто вытряхивая оттуда непереносимый блеск штанов, которые бликовали при каждом шаге, и, затянувшись, выпустила дым в сторону стажеров. — Так, а это еще что за помоечные оборванцы? Тони что, решил приемышей взять?

— Это наши стажеры, — ответила вывернув шею Пеппер, так и не оторвавшая взгляд от затянутой в гламурно-блестящие диско-штаны задницы мужа. — Смена. Возьметесь им стиль подобрать?

Шевоун вздохнула и подцепила подбородок Пеппер концом мундштука, заставив с клацаньем сомкнуть челюсти и отвернуться от примерочной, где скрылся Тони. Окинула стажеров таким взглядом, как будто мысленно их не только раздела, но и препарировала, заставив передернуться.

— До начала примерно час. Думаю, по пять минут я каждому из них смогу уделить.

Харли, как обладавший самым натренированным на проблемы чутьем, тут же попытался сдать назад, к технической двери, но только уткнулся спиной в Хэппи, который скалой стоял, перекрывая пути отхода. Бежать было поздно.

***

Когда переодевшийся и умывшийся Тони вернулся из примерочной, благоразумно спрятав штаны раздора в пуленепробиваемый кейс, последний прогон схемы показа уже закончился, и полностью готовые модели и свободные ассистенты тихо переговаривались, ожидая отмашки. ЭмДжей сидела перед свободным зеркалом, упрямо пытаясь повторить на левом веке тонкую, почти незаметную стрелку, которую справа Шевоун ей нарисовала одним небрежным движением. Если оценивать по количеству салфеток на столике, шла примерно тридцатая попытка. Шевоун за прошедшее время успела успешно довести до слез Неда и теперь пыталась провернуть тот же трюк с Харли, параллельно быстро листая рядом с его лицом цветовую схему и фыркая на ассистента, который предлагал разные ремни. Харли огрызался, заставляя старуху яриться и шипеть.

— А Пеппер где?

— Они с Хэппи ушли в зал, развлекать Мэй, — ЭмДжей раздраженно кинула на столик карандаш и сложила руки на груди. — Мистер Старк, зачем вы нас сюда привезли? Урок понят, мода…

— Ничего ты не поняла, — Тони вытащил салфетку из пачки и, приподняв лицо ЭмДжей, начал аккуратно оттирать кривую стрелку. — Руки убери. Все, что мы делаем, должно иметь какой-то смысл, какую-то цель. Я устроил сегодня цирк, чтобы развлечь Шеви. Традиция у нас такая. Почти каждый год я втискиваюсь в эти штаны, а она за это пытается оставить на мне ожоги… Не моргай… Вот так. Когда ты рисуешь на себе боевую раскраску, это должно тоже иметь смысл. И когда я говорю «смысл», я имею в виду что-то большее, чем просто произвести впечатление на идиоток, у которых под черепной крышкой нет ничего, кроме пустоты…

— Они не настолько плохи, — обреченно отозвалась ЭмДжей прикрывая глаза, когда Тони взялся за карандаш. — Я просто… Просто…

— Просто пока немного не умеешь фильтровать людей… Готово, — Тони повернул ее к зеркалу. Если бы ЭмДжей не знала, что ее буквально только что отрихтовали косметикой, она бы ни за что не увидела, что у девушки в зеркале подведены глаза. — Если не брать в расчет экстремальные случаи, типа меня сегодня, то смысл все же не в том, чтобы твою штукатурку было видно за сто метров, а в том, чтобы подчеркивать достоинства так, чтобы, блин, вблизи не быть похожей на шлюху после рабочей ночи.

— А они носят нарисованное лицо с гордостью, — с какой-то непонятной горечью произнесла ЭмДжей, разглядывая себя в зеркале. — Как будто кроме лица не на что смотреть в человеке.

— Так зачем ты мимикрируешь? Хочешь быть как эти… эти «они»?

— Не особо.

— Тогда какое тебе дело до того, что они думают? Целая индустрия в наши дни работает на то, чтобы отсутствие мозгов не так бросалось в глаза за симпатичной мордашкой. Твой потолок мы пока не видим. Их потолок — водить экскурсии, читая с листа текст и улыбаясь…

От Харли донесся такой звук, какой можно ожидать от кота, подавившегося шерстью, заставив на него обернуться. На глазах изумленных Тони и ЭмДжей ассистенты госпожи Шевоун в четыре руки запихивали упирающегося подростка в нежно-розовую рубашку.

— Харли! — рявкнул Тони. — Просто смирись, что с тобой сделают то, что сделают! А где Питер, кстати?

ЭмДжей молча ткнула пальцем вверх. Прищурившись, Тони поднял голову. Под потолком на монтажной системе вверх тормашками висел Питер, поправляя один из прожекторов. На недоуменный взгляд Тони ЭмДжей пожала плечами.

— Когда госпожа Шевоун требует принести пользу и на весь бэкстейдж орет, что она его паучье альтер-эго разгадала с первого взгляда по пропорциям, а всем плевать, как-то выбора не остается. Кажется, он уже заканчивает…

Как будто подтверждая ее слова, Питер перестал держаться и, с кошачьей ловкостью перевернувшись в воздухе, мягко приземлился на свободное пространство. Шевоун прищурилась на прожектор, потом на Питера, который непроизвольно сделал шаг назад.

— Хорошая работа. Думаю, этому подойдет классика. Да, точно классика, с каким-нибудь акцентом… Тони, можно я проколю ему уши?

— Так, эй! Никаких новых дырок в моих стажерах, пока сами не попросят!

— Не попросят? — повернувшись к Питеру сурово свела точеные брови Шевоун, затягиваясь.

— Нет, — пискнул Питер, слегка краснея. — Пока нет.

***

Их буквально вышвырнули из бэкстейдж за полчаса до начала. Упирался в основном Харли, все еще не смирившийся с нежно-розовой рубашкой и пафосным шейным платком. Уже на входе в зал, где в неспешном броуновском движении люди дрейфовали между инсталляциями из матового стекла строгих геометрических форм, фуршетными столиками и отполированными до блеска абстрактными деревянными фигурами, Нед побледнел и уперся, отказываясь идти дальше.

— Я видел эти лица, — пробормотал он. — Это же, это же…

— Ага, — Тони уперся в его плечо, силой выталкивая его из-за стеклянной инсталляции, за которой прятался один из проходов в бэкстейдж. — И однажды вам придется с ними работать, так что сжали булки и вперед! Не бойтесь. Все, что происходит на показах Шеви, остается на показах Шеви.

— Звучит как бойцовский клуб, — пробормотал Питер, пользуясь тем, что они все еще были в тени, и оглядываясь. — Да здесь же весь топ Форбс.

— Поправка, здесь все те, кто над топом Форбс, — уточнила Пеппер, положив тонкие пальчики на подставленный локоть Тони. — Клуб тех, кто знает, что госпожа Шевоун курит, хотя она все еще финансирует несколько антитабачных кампаний.

— Несколько? Да в мире половина исследований о вреде сигарет под ее крылышком проводились.

Тони и Пеппер переглянулись и одинаково усмехнулись, а потом в считанные секунды слились с толпой, чтобы успеть до начала показа поздороваться и перекинуться словом со всеми, с кем того требовал социальный этикет. ЭмДжей глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула, расправила плечи и пару раз впечатала в пол небольшой каблук, убеждаясь, что туфли сидят удобно.

— Есть идеи? — спросила она.

— Не проскочим, так снесем, — решил Харли. — Кстати, обрати внимание, тут дофига политиков, но нет ни одного лица из нашего Росс-трельного списка.

— Так нам что, надо с кем-нибудь пообщаться? — сник Нед.

— Пока выглядит именно так, — мрачно подтвердил Питер. — Я вижу только пару наших дизайнеров, которые работают на верхних этажах НИОКР, но это точно засчитают за читерство. Нам конец?

— Давайте будем просто считать это заданием, — решила ЭмДжей, хищно оглядывая толпу. — Сойти за своих в толпе толстосумов, что может быть проще… Ага, вижу мистера Лю с женой. Крупный китайский промышленник, суммарные объемы физического производства больше, чем у СтаркИндастриз. Я присутствовала на переговорах с ним по производству кремниевых фотоэлектрических ячеек. Думаю, он меня вспомнит, так что… А дальше можно подойти к Мэй, она где-то здесь с Хэппи зависает. Питер ее уже пару недель не видел лично, так что это вполне обоснованно.

— Вчетвером мы привлечем слишком много внимания, — решил Харли. — Разделимся? Я возьму Неда, потому что только на его фоне не буду выглядеть манерным пидором. А у вас двоих вообще один стиль в шмотках… Ага! Вон там торчит знакомая лысина, и я могу руку дать на отсечение, что это Лэйтон. Можно ему устроить небольшой нервный срыв. А та баба в красном держит половину ювелирной промышленности, она кооперировалась со СтаркИндастриз, чтобы делать умные браслеты ценой в какую-нибудь небольшую африканскую страну… О… Ооо!

Питер и остальные посмотрели в ту сторону, в которую расплывался в сатанинской улыбке Харли. Король Ваканды с вежливой улыбкой выслушивал какого-то тощего латиноса. Стоящая рядом с ним и выразительно скучающая принцесса Шури машинально оглядела зал и замерла, как антилопа в свете фар, когда заметила устремленные на нее недоумевающие взгляды стажеров.

— Кажется, я понял, почему она сказала, что тайна оффлайна уйдет с ней в могилу, — ошарашенно выдохнул Питер, глядя на то, как досадливо закусившая губу принцесса прикрыла лицо, отвернулась и приставным шагом попыталась скрыться за чужими спинами. — А вон там, кажется, королева Рамонда? Я видел статью о ней на Википедии.

Харли издал тихий сладострастный стон, как будто сорвал джекпот, потому что за плечом королевы мелькнуло лицо Окойе, которая даже не подозревала о такой близости к своему личному немезису. Стажеры переглянулись и разделились, отправляясь по намеченным маршрутам. Общение в приличном обществе неожиданно превратилось из мучительной необходимости в многообещающую возможность поразвлечься.

***

— Харли, почему генерал Окойе последние семь минут провела, бегая от тебя вокруг того спила какой-то деревяшки? — вполголоса, но с различимой угрозой поинтересовался Тони у Харли, не теряя, впрочем, профессионально-вежливую улыбку, пока свет медленно тускнел, оставляя только направленные на сцену прожекторы.

— Это не какая-то деревяшка, а гигантская секвойя из лондонского музея естествознания, — прошипел в ответ Харли, занявший место рядом с Пеппер. — И я всего лишь хотел донести до восхитительной Окойе свое восхищение!

Нед, присутствовавший во время этого «донесения», пристыженно прикрыл лицо. Он ничем не смог помешать этому отродью сатаны, так что закономерно ожидал, что потом за это получит как минимум выговор.

— ЭмДжей, Питер, — мурлыкнула Пеппер достаточно тихо, чтобы в приглушенном гуле это услышали только те, к кому это относилось. — Хорошая работа, мистер Лю предложил Тони отправить вас на промышленную стажировку в Китай в любое удобное для вас время. Хм, Харли, может ты еще прояснишь для меня один момент…

— Да? — тут же настороженно поднял тот голову.

— После разговора с тобой Лэйтон до сих пор помидорно-красный и потеет. Что ты ему сказал?

— Чистую правду! Просто спросил про финансовый отчет за первый квартал по отделению в Техасе.

— Харли, — с выражением лица стянувшей сливки кошки мурлыкнула Пеппер, мягко на него посмотрев. — Я неоднократно таскала тебя за уши. Признаться честно, рука регулярно тянулась к ремню. Так вот, беру все это назад, ты отличный стажер и хороший мальчик, с меня после показа шоколадка!

Не успел Тони вмешаться, как на подиум вышла Шевоун, прошла до середины и остановилась, оглядываясь, как будто взглядом перебирая знакомые лица. Удовлетворившись увиденным, она сухой как птичья лапка рукой подняла к губам мундштук и затянулась, выдохнула дым, который красивыми завитками повис в столбах света. Гости замолчали, встречая ее почтительной тишиной.

— Итак, приветствую всех. Вижу много знакомых лиц, рада видеть, что некоторые наконец притащили свою смену и наследников. Не будем тянуть, у всех в правом подлокотнике электронный голографический недопланшет… в смысле, буклет будущего, в котором попрошу делать заметки по ходу нашего «мероприятия». Гарантирую, что через десять лет они заменят основной объем бумажной макулатуры, так что уже сейчас те, кого это касается, могут начинать думать о том, как на такой тонкий планшет делать чехлы. За подробностями, технологией и ТТХ к СтаркИндастриз. Тони, малыш, подними руку, чтобы тебя все увидели, — Тони поднял руку со сжатым кулаком, а потом выразительно оттопырил средний палец под хмыканье зрителей. — Очаровашка, как всегда. Также обратите внимание на материал самих подлокотников, весьма перспективный полимер, за ТТХ к лабораториям Ивамуры. Ивамура, поднимите руку, не стесняйтесь… Отлично. Теперь пара слов о наших почетных гостях. Ваканда наконец соизволила заявить о себе, так что поприветствуйте их аплодисментами, а в первую очередь — мою добрую подругу Рамонду. Их выход под софиты слегка смещает привычный с прошлых лет график модных тенденций, так что нас ждет незапланированный взрыв спроса на африканские мотивы. Буквально минутку уделим тому, как можно выкрутиться в ближайшие сезоны. Уже выпущенные коллекции представляйте по плану, просто добавьте линейки аксессуаров по мотивам…

Питер непонимающе моргал в сторону стоящей на подиуме старой карги, которая вместо ожидаемого шоу неожиданно вывела на экраны и голограммы пачку узоров, форм-шаблонов, графиков и таблиц, а потом начала читать лекцию по футуризму, социологии и психологии толпы в привязке к экономике. А сидящие вокруг делали пометки, чутко ловя каждое ее слово. Питер переглянулся с товарищами, покосился на мистера Старка и Пеппер, которые щурились на экраны и голограммы, задумчиво кивая и что-то просчитывая. Заглянул в буклет и полистал виртуальные страницы. Вместо высокопарных описаний к каждому элементу давалась сухая производственная справка, список ссылок на похожие тренды прошлых сезонов и маленькое окошко с аукционом на право запустить конкретный элемент как собственное ноу-хау компании, собирая сливки известности. Найти аукцион с цифрой, в которой было меньше шести нулей, Питер так и не смог.

— …и я очень надеюсь, что внезапность не повлияет на качество. Не разочаруйте меня, как это получилось в две тысячи четвертом. Переходим к запланированным элементам. По традиции начнем с пластической хирургии и…

Когда на подиум начали выходить абсолютно обнаженные модели, ЭмДжей сглотнула и осмотрелась. Гости показа их воспринимали абсолютно спокойно, продолжая с ледяным спокойствием делать в электронных буклетах пометки, иногда морщась, иногда одобрительно кивая. Модели вертелись, демонстрировали то, какие носы, сиськи и подбородки будут в моде в ближайшие сезоны, как будут прятать и шлифовать шрамы, какой тон кожи будет пользоваться подсознательным спросом у рядового потребителя. Прооперированные части Шевоун крупным планом выводила на экраны, там же были и графики роста аллергий, рака и заболеваний опорно-двигательной системы как последствия внедрения новых тканей, органической косметики и моды на новую форму каблука.

Идущие следом одетые модели шуршали целлофаном и шелком, моргали глазами с разноцветной подводкой, неожиданные сочетания резали глаз, а госпожа Шевоун комментировала каждый цвет, узор и материал, сопровождая это схемами и графиками на экране и в электронном буклете с разбивкой по годам и основным странам-потребителям, порой отпуская издевательские замечания в адрес тех, кто со звериной яростью бился на микро-аукционах.

Это был не модный показ с вешалками в тряпках, которые пытались эти тряпки подороже продать по указу модельера. Шевоун было плевать на мнение каждого отдельного человека в зале. Она просто ставила их в известность о том, что будет дальше, и они покорно это запоминали и конспектировали, покупали за гигантские суммы и прикидывали, как будут внедрять. Это было гигантское совещание, на котором старая карга читала лекцию и показывала образцы продукции из своих собственных научно-исследовательских отделов будущим их производителям, а держатели основных финансовых и производственных потоков, как послушные ученики, запоминали и даже лишний раз не позволяли себе шуметь.

С ужасом за всем этим наблюдавший Харли наконец отмер, наклонился над своим буклетом и с помощью браслета и Иокасты начал не очень успешно подбирать частоту протокола связи. Когда стало понятно, что защиту там Тони поставил лучше, чем у Пентагона, он поморщился и пнул в голень Неда, с отвисшей челюстью смотревшего на подиум. Выразительно скосил глаза на планшет и нахмурился, пресекая все возражения. Нед вздохнул и размял пальцы.

«Куда ты нас, черт побери, притащил?!» — высветилось у Тони системное сообщение прямо поверх аукциона, на котором он сражался за перспективную форму для широких умных браслетов с крупнейшей держательницей ювелирной промышленности. Сражение протекало довольно лениво, потому что они оба прекрасно понимали, что в итоге будут привычно работать над капсульной коллекцией — рынок уже давно привык, что все бизнес серии они выпускают в коллаборации.

«Куда надо», — напечатал он, мысленной командой требуя у Пятницы продублировать диалог на буклеты всех стажеров. — «А вы что, думали, что модные тренды сами по себе появляются? Шевоун буквально создает мир моды. Она показывает наработки на десятилетия вперед, а потом мир их начинает воплощать. Она придумала все, от идеи декоративных чехлов на телефоны и до фетишизма на сумочки. Она превратила искусство моды в рутину. И именно благодаря ей, внимание, Мишель, есть чем заняться тем ордам бесполезных симпатичных дурочек, которым не хватает мозгов на что-то сложнее модных блогов».

ЭмДжей хватило совести смутиться. О да, ей еще долго будут припоминать эту неделю, когда она потеряла связь с реальностью. За дело, конечно, но от того было только более стыдно.

«А как тогда вы объясните свой отдел связей с общественностью?» — тут же отозвалась она, вызвав у Тони короткую ухмылку. — «Туда отбор идет по внешности».

«Это тот стеклянный потолок, выше которого им не подняться» — ответила вместо мужа Пеппер. — «От них не требуется ничего, кроме умения читать с очков и подать себя. Но у них нет даже имени, они все становятся Джуди или Джоном Доу».

«Так кто такая эта Шевоун?» — снова влез Харли.

Тони и Пеппер переглянулись.

«Она буквально создает работу для миллионов людей, которые были бы бесполезны и даже опасны в любой другой области, кроме фэшн-обзоров, продаж, покупок и рекламы тряпок и косметики…»

— Теперь, когда с жвачкой для массового скота мы закончили, коллекция на следующий сезон для вас. Если готовы воздержаться от немедленного выкупа, то можете отложить буклеты и просто расслабиться. Очередная версия на тему вечной классики, простота и сдержанность. Как вы уже поняли, гайд-лайном в этот раз я взяла геометрическую строгость, разбавленную теплым деревом. Прямые линии, четкий силуэт, фактуры. Сорок образов, на основе которых из составленных нейросетью луков я отобрала три сотни самых перспективных. Потом можете их посмотреть в буклетах…

Пеппер выразительно перевернула свой буклет голографическим экраном вниз и подмигнула стажерам, которые в ужасе переваривали полученную информацию.

Сам модный показ в своем оригинальном понимании занял не больше двадцати минут. Строгие профессиональные девушки с деревянными украшениями и легким макияжем, подчеркивающим хищный взгляд, и мужчины в деловых костюмах с инкрустированными деревом зажимами для галстуков и браслетами. Никакого китча и фарса, только то, по каким мотивам будут одеваться весь следующий год реальную власть предержащие воротилы большого бизнеса и люди, способные щелчком пальцев отправить мир в неконтролируемое пике. Оценив жадный взгляд Пеппер, которым она проводила деревянное колье и запонки с тонкой золотой инкрустацией прожилок, Тони нацепил очки и с помощью Пятницы подключился к внутренней сети буклетов, тут же вступая в ожесточенное противостояние за выкуп этого комплекта.

За кулисы Шевоун уходила под руку с одним из ассистентов, побрезговав благодарностями и заключительными словами. И все равно ее провожали овации и восхищенный гул.

— Воспользуемся своим безлимитным пропуском в бэкстейдж? — Тони галантно предложил Пеппер локоть. — Заберешь свое колье.

— Ты все же его выкупил, — ахнула Пеппер, только что не засветившись от удовольствия, и коснулась губами его щеки. — Так, дети, на афтепати не пить, гостей не смущать, нас не позорить. Мы вернемся… скоро.

Стажеры молча посмотрели им вслед. Переглянулись.

— Вы как хотите, а я все же пойду и поймаю Окойе, — решил Харли, поправив шарф. — Как я выгляжу?

— С таким лицом — как вышедший на охоту несовершеннолетний сутенер, — честно ответила ему ЭмДжей. — Я хочу попробовать познакомиться с господином Ивамурой. Он такой скрытный, что в сети нет ни одной подтвержденной фотографии. А у СтаркИндастриз, между прочим, с ним контрактов на круглую сумму.

— Я все же хочу найти Мэй, — решил Питер. — А потом спросить у короля Т’Чаллы про Росса.

— А я рискну подойти к госпоже Кларк, — Нед неуверенно покосился на молодую даму, которая, задрав голову, со скукой разглядывала спил гигантской секвойи. — Вы что, не знаете? Она же самый крутой разработчик движков и дизайнов для видеоигр!

— Ну, телефоны у всех с собой, так что сбор у той инсталляции, за которой коридор в бэкстейдж, — решила ЭмДжей, доставая старкфон и проверяя время. — Через полчаса. Если, конечно, мистер Старк нас не соберет раньше… Ну, тогда разбежались? Не будем тратить время.

***

Когда здание тряхнуло взрывом, Тони и Пеппер пили чай с госпожой Шевоун, которая хвасталась некоторыми из своих моделей, в свои пятьдесят выглядящими на двадцать благодаря регенеративной медицине. За первым взрывом последовал второй, а потом в здании отрубилось электричество, погасли все телефоны и прочая электроника. В воздухе повис запах озона. Не успели люминесцентные лампы окончательно погаснуть, как сработал резервный генератор на реакторе, запуская запасную систему освещения. Электромагнитный импульс выжег не только полупроводники, но и перегрузил аккумуляторы, только дублирующая линия выжила, потому что в момент взрыва была неактивна.

А еще электромагнитный импульс не заметили наниты.

Эффект неожиданности был сокрушающим, потому что больше шестидесяти лет репутация Шевоун охраняла показы лучше, чем любая наемная армия. Да и кто бы рискнул взять заказ на тех, кто собирался в ее клубе? Более того, все эти годы список гостей не знал никто, кроме самих гостей. Так что ввалившихся в бэкстейдж наемников в одинаковых тактических костюмах встретила недоуменная тишина. Тишину неожиданно разорвал грохот со стороны зала, и это стало триггером, заставившим самого опытного наемника выстрелить в Старка, безошибочно его идентифицировав как одного из самых опасных людей в мире по мнению сообщества наемных убийц.

Пеппер оказалась на пути пули в доли секунды, только слегка качнувшись, когда ей в живот врезался кусок свинца. Наемники замерли, когда расплющенная пуля медленно отвалилась от кевларового платья, а Пеппер, оценив поврежденную ткань, подняла на них загоревшиеся глаза и прищурилась.

— Это было новое платье. Вам не жить, — буднично констатировала она, аккуратно снимая обручальное кольцо и серьги, а потом резким движением перехватывая все еще направленный на нее ствол. Пистолет мгновенно раскалился до красноты, заставив наемника с криком боли его выпустить и отшатнуться.

Тони тряхнул рукой, заставив часы превратиться в репульсор, после чего резко развернулся и на максимальной мощности выстрелил в защищенную черной маской голову, оставляя в ней прожженную дыру. Одиннадцать нападающих проникли в бэкстейдж, одиннадцать черных мешков для трупов должно было отправиться в мусоросжигатель. Модели и ассистенты спокойно шарахнулись по гримеркам и примерочным, чтобы не попасть под случайный выстрел.

— Тони, Пеппер, постарайтесь не повредить стенды с одеждой, — Шевоун невозмутимо налила себе еще чаю и поменяла в мундштуке картридж. — И не забрызгайте тут все кровью.

Наемники дрогнули, но для них было уже поздно отступать и просить о пощаде. Некоторые секреты не оставляли места для снисхождения.

***

К тому моменту, как Пеппер оторвала голову последнему наемнику, одежда на ней успела сгореть, потому что даже кевлар не выдержал пламени экстремиса, а Тони профессионально удерживал стонущего раненого на коленях перед Шевоун, которая его уверенно допрашивала. В воздухе висел запах сгоревшего бекона.

— Тебе все равно умирать, так что мы только торгуемся за количество боли. Кто вас нанял? За кем вас послали? Не хочешь говорить… Ладно. Тони, держи ему голову.

Когда Шевоун оттянула веко и с ледяным спокойствием ткнула раскаленным картриджем мундштука в глаз, наемник заорал и задергался, крича о том, что их послали за королевской семьей Ваканды, но они вообще не знали, что это за мероприятие.

— Мы были уверены, что здесь подпольное казино, как это было в Корее! Аааа! Хва-а-атит!

— Кто вас послал? — Шевоун оттянула судорожно дергающемуся наемнику второе веко. — Как вы нашли это место?

— Я не зна-а-аю!

— Ты будешь умирать очень долго, — пообещала Шевоун, после чего поднесла к единственному оставшемуся глазу мундштук.

— Это был анонимный заказ! Очень большие деньги, мы следили за вакандцами от аэропорта!..

Шевоун поджала губы и кивнула Тони, который понятливо свернул наемнику шею. После этого она критически осмотрела мундштук, заменила цилиндр картриджа и закурила. На полу было раскидано одиннадцать тел разной степени обгорелости и расчлененности.

— Молодцы, — в результате решила Шевоун, потыкав один из трупов кончиком туфли. — Судя по звукам, в зале тоже справились. Надо вызвать зачистку, но у меня телефон не работает… Эй, работнички! Я за что вам деньги плачу?! А ну живо вылезайте. Где главный ассистент?! Я уже не в том возрасте, чтобы самостоятельно таскать трупы!

— Я здесь, — высунулась блондинистая голова из-за двери гримерки. — Куда их?

— Просто с глаз пока уберите. Тони, у тебя телефон мертв?

— У меня отключилось все, кроме нанитов, — Тони снял часы и нахмурился, заставляя наниты пересобраться в копию очков. Нацепил их, связываясь с Пятницей, и, посмотрев на невозмутимых ассистентов, стаскивающих в одну кучу трупы, сорвал одну из драпировок. — Судя по данным со спутников, обесточен весь район. Пеппер, дорогая, ты слишком горячая, чтобы я без ревности позволил кому-то на тебя смотреть. Кстати, ты выйдешь за меня?

— Немедленно отдайте мое кольцо, мужчина, — усмехнулась Пеппер, обнимая Тони и позволяя ему в лучших традициях графа Дракулы спрятать ее под импровизированным «плащом». — У меня есть прекрасный муж.

— Да, продолжай меня хвалить, — усмехнулся Тони. — Люблю комплименты от горячих штучек…

Шевоун, раздававшая пинки и указания ассистентам, закатила в их сторону глаза.

— Займите на полчаса гримерку, голубки! Хотя нет, Тони, сначала покажи-ка мне свою жену… — Тони развел руки, а Пеппер, повинуясь движению мундштука, повернулась вокруг своей оси. — Хм. Ну, один плюс кевлара, что он нигде не приплавился, хотя все еще надо разработать что-то более огнеупорное… Ага, я знала, что мерки были фальшивые! У тебя талия почти на сантиметр уже! И, кстати, классный пресс. Не хочешь соски проколоть? Будет в тренде через четыре года.

Тони окрысился и снова обнял Пеппер, пряча ее под тканью. Шевоун гадко усмехнулась, не глядя выдернула с ближайшего стенда какие-то тряпки и изящные туфли на шпильке.

— Все, чтобы я вас полчаса не видела, — всунула она отобранное Тони, заставив его перехватить драпировку одной рукой. — Узнаю пока, сколько мусора надо убирать из зала…

— Мистер Старк! — Питер с круглыми от паники глазами ввалился в бэкстейдж, проигнорировав трупы, которые ассистенты аккуратными штабелями складывали рядом с выходом. — Беда!

— Кто-то ранен? — тут же насторожился Тони.

— Нет! Они… Они похитили… Мы не досчитались принцессы Шури и Харли, их все же похитили! И куда-то делись ЭмДжей и король!

Тони вздохнул и выпутался из драпировки, после чего отдал Пеппер стопку тряпок и туфли.

— Тогда уединимся потом, — мрачно пообещал он ей вслед и снова повернулся к Питеру. — Так, панику отставить, вдох-выдох. Как это произошло, что еще мне надо знать, и почему Т’Чалла и Окойе не предотвратили похищение?

— Вибраниум после взрыва и импульса, который вырубил телефоны, почему-то потерял большую часть свойств. Было темно, их было много… Я примерно треть напавших положил, еще Т’Чалла дрался много, но в толпе… Вроде кто-то видел, как Шури оттесняли к парковке, а потом туда помчался Харли… А еще Нед уже смог оживить один из электронных буклетов и использует его как терминал, но мы не можем связаться с Иокастой. Окойе не может оставить Рамонду, а какого-то пожилого мужчину почти подстрелили, но вмешался Хэппи… И ЭмДжей пропала уже после… Как же… Что же делать?!

— Тише, тише. Ну-ка пошли, — Тони подхватил Питера под локоть и уверенно потащил на подиум, с которого цепким взглядом обвел зал. — Всем внимание! Госпожа Шевоун в полном порядке, нападение отбито. Что произошло здесь?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первая попытка выйти за рамки юмора и привнести в историю немного приключений и экшена. Глава во многом экспериментальная и писалась очень тяжело.
> 
> п.с. Обещанная фотография с теми самыми штанами раздора (Robert Downey Jr., 1995(?), gold lamé pants): https://i.pinimg.com/originals/34/73/a0/3473a031434c2bbb8cb34422581f378c.jpg


	8. Неправильное похищение

Харли очнулся от того, что машину тряхнуло на лежачем полицейском. Перед глазами плыло, а содержимое черепной коробки как будто хорошенько перемешали миксером. Он приоткрыл глаза и попытался приподняться, но получилось только неловко дернуться — руки за спиной стягивало.

— Нейлоновые стяжки, — раздался над головой знакомый голос. — Ты как?

— Дерьмово, — хрипло отозвался он. — Ты-то в порядке? Ваше высочество.

— Что мне будет, — Шури подвинулась и поджала ноги, чтобы Харли было где сесть. — Не меня ведь по голове стукнули.

— Ты уже была под хлороформом, когда меня приложили, — Харли кое-как приподнялся и покачнулся, когда машина резко дернулась на повороте.

— Тоже мне, бином Ньютона, — фыркнула Шури. — С такой шишкой догадаться было не сложно. И… Спасибо, что ко мне на помощь рванул. Это было глупо, но мило.

— Ну, своего я добился. Я внутри, так что нас найдут, — Харли вывернул запястье, чтобы дотянуться до часов. — Только Ио разбужу… Да что такое, не понимаю…

— Электромагнитная бомба, а сразу за ее импульсом какое-то высокочастотное излучение. Даже вибраниум превратился в тыкву, а твоим микросхемам точно конец. Более того, фургон, фактически, клетка Фарадея. Видишь, и сеткой обшили в два слоя, и решетками усилили. Мы ничего не сможем сделать, только ждать.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — пробормотал Харли, извиваясь и прислушиваясь к ощущениям в запястьях. — Я этих похитителей на их собственных кишках повешу, как только доберусь…

Шури вздохнула и подставила плечо, когда на очередном повороте Харли начал заваливаться.

— Не трудись, они нас не слышат, я проверяла. Не ты один умеешь доводить людей до белого каления.

— Да ты просто моя потерянная в детстве сестра, — усмехнулся Харли. — Совместим неприятное с полезным. Помнишь нашу кампанию против Росса? Так вот, Тони нас спалил на том, что ошибки в установку мы добавляли искусственно, так что теперь нам нужен крайне сомнительный с моральной точки зрения проект, чтобы использовать его как отмазку.

Шури медленно улыбнулась слегка дрожащими губами. Как ни крути, а за напускной бравадой инстинкт самосохранения орал сиреной. Даже понимая, что ее скорее всего похитили для выкупа, Шури все равно пробивало от страха на холодный пот. И неожиданно будничный вопрос Харли неплохо помог переключить фокус внимания.

— Если негуманные эксперименты на людях подойдут, то у меня как раз есть один поломанный белый мужик, которого не очень жалко…

***

Когда здание тряхнуло взрывом с такой силой, что стеклянные инсталляции нежно зазвенели, ЭмДжей поразилась в первую очередь тому, как спокойно повели себя гости в неожиданно упавшей на несколько секунд темноте. Ни криков, ни метаний. Хаотично движущаяся между экспонатами толпа резко упорядочилась, чтобы не мешать друг другу, а ввалившийся отряд наемников в одинаковых масках первой линией обороны встретили водители, телохранители и дворецкие, в числе которых был и Хэппи. Заметив, что растерявшиеся от такого количества известных лиц наемники не рискуют использовать огнестрел, ЭмДжей вынырнула из толпы, чтобы иметь лучший обзор. Питер метался с такой скоростью, что только опыт совместных тренировок в Башне позволял его отслеживать. ЭмДжей скинула туфли и, сдернув скатерть с одного из фуршетных столиков в стороне от толпы, забралась на него. С высоты общий паттерн сразу стал виден — основной бой навязывали королю Т’Чалла, как самому опасному бойцу. Или как одной из целей? Генерал Окойе и какой-то усатый индус обороняли королеву Рамонду. Остальные гости интересовали напавших гораздо меньше, что наталкивало на неутешительные мысли. ЭмДжей огляделась, высматривая Неда и Харли, когда заметила неожиданное изменение в поведении наемников. Пользуясь общей неразберихой, они отступали… потому что одну цель они уже захватили и теперь тащили в сторону выхода на парковку. Бессознательная принцесса болталась на затянутом в черную тактическую ткань плече. В той же стороне обнаружился и Харли.

Времени на размышления не было, действия надо было предпринимать немедленно. ЭмДжей выпрямилась во весь рост и со всей силы швырнула снятой туфлей в короля. Попала к своему большому удивлению и радости, а когда Т’Чалла полоснул по ней взглядом, махнула в сторону парковки и спрыгнула со стола, надеясь, что ее намек поймут.

На месте голографических ворот был пустой проем, в который один за другим выезжали черные фургоны. ЭмДжей рванула дверь ближайшей машины, благодаря себя за наблюдательность. Ключи выпали из-под козырька, а бортовой компьютер был в полном порядке, в отличие от техники тех, кто был в зале.

— Гони, — запрыгнул на пассажирское сидение Т’Чалла.

ЭмДжей послушно втопила босой ногой педаль в пол, с пробуксовкой выскочив из ангара и едва-едва вписавшись в поворот на выезде с территории заброшенной фабрики. Впереди мелькнул задний бампер одного из фургонов. Кто же знал, что на практике курс экстремального вождения придется применять в столице другой страны, где для полного счастья было левостороннее движение.

***

— На парковке никого, но оставленные в машинах компьютеры, рации и бортовые системы работают.

— Отлично. Хэппи, будь любезен, пошуршите там насчет компов и телефонов… И кто может пнуть Скотленд-Ярд, поднимите руку… Ага, сможете попробовать устроить не слишком заметное оцепление району, а также организовать возможный перехват?.. Так. Кто еще девчонку и короля видел?.. Отлично, сверьте показания, нам понадобится уже полная версия. А? Да, принято. Через сколько мы ожидаем прибытие подкрепления? Кто еще может координировать, присоединитесь, пожалуйста, к этой группе! Нам тут не нужна наемная армия, иначе лондонцы могут принять это за вторжение, да и лишнее внимание… Пятница, всех на общий канал… Получилось найти ЭмДжей и Т’Чаллу? Держи меня в курсе… Нед, есть контакт с Иокастой? Продолжай мониторить, может она сможет перезагрузиться и выйти в эфир, сфокусируйтесь только на Харли и Шури… Кларк, детка, помоги ему с алгоритмикой перебора, буду должен… Ваше Величество, не могли бы вы с Окойе дать им частоту, на которой связываются ваши браслеты? Может нам удастся быстрее найти Шури…

В зале был хаос, но хаос упорядоченный. Количество персонала и телохранителей, присутствовавших на закрытом мероприятии, можно было пересчитать по пальцам, более того, почти все они были в первую очередь водителями, доверенными слугами и дворецкими. Но гости, как способные поддерживать дисциплину на производстве, самодисциплиной тоже владели, так что успели обработать случайные травмы, добить наемников и даже без списков выяснить, кто именно пропал. Более того, смогли даже точно установить, что принцесса Шури была одной из основных целей, и что когда ее вырубили струей аэрозоля прямо в лицо, ей на выручку рванул мальчишка, которого по косвенным признакам идентифицировали как одного из стажеров СтаркИндастриз. Закономерно, он тоже получил свою дозу аэрозоля, а вот что с ними было после, сказать никто не мог.

— Значит, так, — гаркнула незаметно подошедшая Шевоун, слышавшая весь разговор Тони с гостями. — Все договоренности и контракты в силе, показ официально закончен! На будущее, произошедшее сегодня не должно повториться. А теперь… Кто считает, что произошедшее его не касается, может валить на все четыре стороны!

С места не двинулся никто, только обиженный шепоток прокатился по залу.

— Вот и отлично, мы все еще держим марку… Тони, разбирайся, — Шевоун затянулась и села прямо на край подиума, ссутулившись и мрачно оглядываясь. — Не в том я уже возрасте, да… А детишки были ничего, жалко их будет, если это не выкуп. Не понимаю я ничего в современных похитителях…

Сцепив зубы, Тони огляделся, не давая отчаянию из тлеющего в груди огонька разгореться пламенем паники, затуманивая разум. На головном дисплее очков Пятница перебирала камеры и частоты в попытках триангулировать Иокасту, выводила тректории, по которым на предельных скоростях перегоняла на нужные орбиты спутники, чтобы получить максимальный охват города. Единственный штатно проходивший над Лондоном в тот момент старый американский военный спутник не мог дать съемку удовлетворительного разрешения в условиях ночи и высокой облачности, особенно когда весь нужный квартал оказался обесточен. Где-то в этом черном пятне пропали четыре человека, за которых Тони теперь до сжимающегося сердца переживал.

— Тони? — Пеппер оперлась о край подиума, снизу вверх вглядываясь в словно в спазме сведенное лицо мужа. — Я поговорила с Рамондой, сюда уже наверняка вылетело подкрепление из Ваканды. Мы их найдем, не переживай.

Тони опустился на колено и сжал тонкие горячие пальцы Пеппер. Она ободряюще улыбнулась, свободной рукой потянулась вверх и мягко погладила его по щеке.

— Мы можем не успеть.

— Успеем, — бескомпромиссно отрезала Пеппер. — Два вакандца и наша с тобой смена. Серьезно, Тони, у них шансов больше, чем было у тебя в Афганистане.

— Они дети, Пеп. Черт знает, что с ними могут сделать…

— Эй, Тони. Тони! Вспомни свое детство. Сколько раз тебя похищали ради выкупа? Посмотри, — Пеппер обернулась на почти три сотни людей, которые большую часть жизни держали в руках мир с той небрежностью, с какой студент вертит в пальцах кубик Рубика. И теперь все они без единого слова впряглись в общую задачу, потому что как бы их компании, страны и акции не соперничали на профессиональном поле, но сейчас нападение на следующее поколение задело за живое каждого. — Посмотри на них. Да почти всех тут или похищали, или пытались похитить, или шантажировали семьей и детьми. Тони, это та рутина, с которой мы бы рано или поздно столкнулись, с которой столкнулась бы Ваканда. И вообще, это я обычно изображаю панику, а ты собираешься и решаешь проблемы.

— Это неправильное похищение, Пеппер, — Тони скрипнул зубами, когда поймал взгляд склонившегося над голографической картой крупнейшего британского инвестора, который поднял на уши все секретные службы страны. Виноватое покачивание головой сказало больше, чем могли бы передать слова. Спецслужбы оказались бесполезны. — Не верю, что говорю это, но лучше бы это была Щидра… Эти ублюдки были уверены, что здесь казино, но подготовились так, как будто собирались брать Букингемский дворец. Весь город штормит от какого-то непонятного излучения, будто кто-то тряхнул реальность, даже сотовые вышки под контролем Пятницы с ума сходят, у меня помехи на всех частотах. Да еще и секретность такая, что о подготовке нападения никто не знал и не слышал! И наемники не только подорвали направленную электромагнитную бомбу, но и где-то разжились глушилками на кинетическую энергию вибраниума. Даже я пока не подбирал частоту для дезактивации его проводимости! Откуда у них такие игрушки?!

— Оттуда же, откуда у Щита было оружие судного дня. Экипировка на круглую сумму еще ни о чем не говорит. Прошло еще меньше часа. Мы найдем их…

— Мы нашли их! — как будто в подтверждение слов Пеппер раздался окрик от одной из групп. Тони тут же спрыгнул с подиума и рванул к ним, там же в считанные секунды оказалась Окойе. — В машине два человека, они ведут погоню! Полиция смогла подключить резервное питание у дорожных камер, одна из них засекла почти двукратное превышение скоростного режима, одну из машин опознали…

— Да, это мой порше, — прокомментировал присмотревшийся к полученным снимкам юноша с балетной осанкой, за спиной которого тенью стоял вышколенный дворецкий. — Если бортовая система активна, то можно попробовать связаться… Позвольте, попробую войти в систему удаленного мониторинга…

— Вы кто? — беспардонно уточнил Тони, отдавая Пятнице беззвучную команду подцепиться к сигналу и взломать систему на другом конце.

— Лаурин, двадцать три года, герцог Заргансский к вашим услугам, мистер Старк, — отозвался юноша, быстро вбивая на виртуальной клавиатуре пароль. — Рут-права под тем же ключом, если это поможет.

— Пару секунд сэкономит. Ваш отец, я так понимаю, сегодня занят с банковской системой…

— Увы, здоровье. Но я передам ему наш разговор. А теперь позвольте откланяться, попробую перехватить машину до полиции. Дипломатическая неприкосновенность работает только при моем непосредственном присутствии.

— Ага, — Тони замер, напряженно вглядываясь в очки, где Пятница выводила лог подключения к бортовому компьютеру автомобиля. — Есть связь? ЭмДжей, мы вас видим! Подкрепление уже в пути… Ты точно оценила все риски? Отлично, преследуйте, только на рожон не лезьте, тем более если у Багиры костюм все еще барахлит! Пятница перехватила контроль над АБС и поможет всем, чем сможет, у тебя полный доступ… Окойе, что с вами?

Генерал, вглядывающаяся в прямую трансляцию с камер, под которыми проносились черный фургон и преследующий его порше, поджала губы и гневно раздула ноздри.

— Я нужна своему королю… Старк, вы можете обеспечить безопасность королевы-матери? Ваканда будет вам должна.

Кивнув, Тони обернулся и нашел глазами Питера. Тот заглядывал через плечо Неда, который с мисс Кларк и еще несколькими помощниками сидел за собранным на коленке суперкомпьютером.

— Питер! Ближайшие пять часов ты, Человек-Паук, официально отвечаешь за безопасность королевы Рамонды и остальных присутствующих! — крикнул Тони, проигнорировав полный ужаса взгляд Питера. — Окойе, попробуйте догнать того швейцарца, они поедут туда же. Я слышал, что у кого-то с собой было оружие, попробуйте спросить у вон той группы. Примитивный огнестрел, но всяко лучше, чем ваше копье, которое сейчас не полезнее дубинки… Так, ЭмДжей, расскажи подробно, что уже произошло…

Окойе стиснула зубы и, бросив последний взгляд на Рамонду, побежала к указанной группе в другом конце зала. Все еще на грани панического приступа, Питер послушно подошел к королеве, которая со стеклянным взглядом осталась сидеть в одном из кресел, нервно комкая в пальцах подол платья. К удивлению Питера, даже после такого громкого объявления его маленькой тайны остальные гости ограничились тем, что бросили на него пару заинтересованных и оценивающих взглядов, но больше никакого интереса к его геройскому альтер-эго не проявили. Гораздо больше их занимало максимально эффективное использование того небольшого количества запасных телефонов и ноутбуков, которые удалось обнаружить на парковке.

Слегка прихрамывая, к Питеру и Рамонде подошел усатый индус. Вежливо поклонился королеве.

— Мало чем могу я помочь вам, кроме как облегчить бремя вашей воительницы и этого юноши. Позволите мне снова вас оберегать, если будет такая нужда?

Королева медленно наклонила голову, прикрывая на несколько секунд глаза.

— Я не поблагодарила вас. Во время нападения вы не только защитили меня, но и получили из-за этого травму. Я в долгу перед вами и вашим благородством. Вы из брахманов?

— Имя мне Шивапрасад Синх, я всего лишь из касты кшатриев, оттуда и мои познания в военных делах.

— Так вы из Уттар-Прадеш, — констатировала Рамонда, наконец сфокусировавшись на разговоре.

— Ваше Величество, ваша эрудиция поражает не меньше, чем ваш утонченный образ. Не будете ли вы так любезны приоткрыть мне завесу тайны, ведь слухи о вашей причастности к созданию школы Пардада Пардади правдивы?

Питер тихо сел прямо на пол у ног королевы, завороженно слушая, как индус с профессионализмом опытного психолога отвлекает королеву от мыслей о том, что оба ее ребенка могут быть в опасности, размер которой до сих пор никто не мог объективно оценить.

***

— …один из фургонов наверняка был пустым, потому что нам его буквально под нос пихали, как приманку, — ЭмДжей резко дернула в сторону руль, со свистом стираемых шин влетая в поворот. Восьмицилиндровый двигатель ревел под капотом, но даже на предельных для маневрирования по узким улочкам скоростях догнать фургон не получалось. — Т’Чалла, вы все еще не можете связаться..?

— Нет, — король с досадой поправил мертвым грузом висящий на запястье браслет из бусин кимойо. Костюм Пантеры на плечах расходился мерцающими прорехами. — Тони, от этого фургона есть хоть какие-то сигналы?

— Глухо, — отозвался голос Старка из динамиков. — Так, мне сообщают, что полиция один из фургонов нашла притопленным в Темзе. Ублюдки явно продумали маршрут, уже два кордона вы проскочили какими-то жопными закоулками, а полномасштабную операцию мы пока не можем разворачивать… ЭмДжей, сможешь взять их на таран до выезда из-под камер?

— Только если выедем на прямую, но сомневаюсь, фургон точно не с заводской начинкой, — досадливо отозвалась ЭмДжей и поморщилась, когда в очередном повороте из-за заноса со скрежетом снесла столбик ограждения. — Мы опять в какой-то промзоне… Про камеры поняла, попробуем. Прямая будет?

— Вероятный маршрут противника построен, — отозвалась Пятница. — По моим данным прямая есть и даст не меньше двадцати секунд разгона, но сразу после прямой вы будете пересекать железную дорогу во время прохождения там электрички. Вероятность проскочить перед первым вагоном у противника сто процентов, у вас меньше одного процента.

Сердце ЭмДжей пропустило удар, а руки вспотели. Ей казалось, что она никогда не думала с такой скоростью — воздух в легких как будто сгустился, а уши на доли секунды заложило. Как можно увеличить скорость, если водитель фургона держал их всю погоню на одном и том же расстоянии? Как можно проскочить перед электричкой?

— Объезды?

— Маршрутов нет.

Время тянулось и тянулось, мимо неслись какие-то заборы, а боковое поле зрения неожиданно расширилось, как будто у нее выключили фокусировку на идущем впереди фургоне. Что-то должно было изменить, чтобы так ее переключить… Что-то в картинке стало неправильным… Или наоборот, правильным? И тут ЭмДжей поняла, что именно.

— Т’Чалла, на задний капот, — бросила она, как только из-за поворота показалась обещанная прямая. — Твой костюм стабилен. На задний капот, живо! Готовься прыгать! Пятница, отключи машине мозги!

— ЭмДжей, не смей! — рявкнули динамики голосом Старка. — Это слишком опасно, я запрещаю!..

Уши снова заложило, а машину слегка повело, когда Т’Чалла понятливо открыл окно и акробатическим сальто в одно движение оказался сзади, отражаясь в зеркале заднего вида. Сквозь заложенные уши пробился звук рвущегося под когтями металла.

ЭмДжей выдохнула и резко врубила пониженную передачу, перегазовывая. Насилуемый двигатель взревел, а стрелка на тахометре легла, потянув за собой и стрелку спидометра. Одной рукой удерживая дергающийся как в припадке руль, другой рукой ЭмДжей затянула ремень так, что он больно впился в бедра и плечо, а потом вцепилась в потолочную ручку. Расстояние между ними и фургоном начало сокращаться, хотя это уже не было ее целью. Ближе, еще ближе.

Заборы сливались в одну сплошную черту, сердце колотилось как бешеное, а потом они выскочили на пустырь. Справа по железной дороге летела в их сторону электричка. Фургончик поддал газу, успевая проскочить даже с небольшим запасом.

— Шанс нулевой, — пробился голос Пятницы сквозь гул крови в ушах. Электричка размазанной световой полоской отсекла от них фургон.

— Подушку! — резко бросила напрягшаяся ЭмДжей, выкручивая руль.

Рулевая подушка раскрылась за секунду до удара, и ЭмДжей успела уткнуться в нее лицом, а потом машина на полной скорости влетела в бетонный отбойник. Задний бампер подлетел в воздух, с ужасающей инерцией швыряя Пантеру над путями и дальше, вслед удаляющемуся фургону, а потом машина упала обратно, покачиваясь на амортизаторах. ЭмДжей этого уже не почувствовала, потому что полученная во время удара перегрузка ее просто выключила.

***

— Связь с бортовой системой потеряна, — отрапортовала Пятница в тишине зала.

Выведенная на экраны трансляция с единственной в той зоне камеры над переездом показывала летящую мимо электричку. Наконец, она проехала, и Тони как будто в грудь ударили — из-под покореженного капота валил дым, а зернистая трансляция до боли напоминала другую запись аварии. Он постучал по очкам с глухим отчаянием. Еще раз. Значок разорванной связи упрямо висел перед глазами.

— Босс, фургон под камерами. Судя по всему, король Т’Чалла уже внутри.

На соседнем экране отобразился черный фургончик, который неровно метался по дороге под одной камерой, потом под второй, пока не врезался в фонарный столб на самом краю обзора третьей камеры, которая тут же повернулась в нужную сторону и сфокусировалась. Рамонда приподнялась, с горящими глазами уставившись на трансляцию, а Тони все не мог оторвать взгляд от мятой машины рядом с переездом и тер левое плечо, которое неожиданно сводило. Достал и дрожащими пальцами сунул под язык таблетку, думая только о том, как не упасть на подгибающихся ногах.

Может он и правда убивал все, к чему прикасался? Черт дернул его взять этих детей под крыло, они бы и без него стали первоклассными учеными или специалистами. Да, не с мировым именем. Да, не настолько бесшабашными и открытыми новому, и — да, их самооценка осталась бы примерно там же, куда ее все эти годы загоняло окружение. Да, они могли бы столкнуться с противодействием и просто поплыть по течению. Они бы не стали теми, кем их собирался сделать Тони. Они бы не стали теми, кто меняет облик мира.

Но они были бы живы.

— Старк? Старк! — в лицо неожиданно плеснула вода из стакана, заставив дернуться и проморгаться. — Смотри. Трансляцию смогли очистить от артефактов, водитель жив. Туда буквально через пару минут подъедет герцог Заргансский.

Тони снова сконцентрировался на видео, до боли напрягая глаза и даже не замечая, как с мокрых волос капает. Битые пиксели складывались в движение, как будто под растрескавшимся лобовым стеклом кто-то пытался смять подушку безопасности. Потом дверь медленно открылась.

Прикрыв глаза, Тони о кого-то оперся, почти теряя сознание от облегчения. Подумал и с отвращением выплюнул таблетку от сердца. На соседней трансляции фургон неожиданно перевернулся и дернулся, как будто его кто-то с досады пнул. На пустую слабоосвещенную дорогу вышел Т’Чалла в костюме Черной Пантеры и покрутил головой, пока не нашел взглядом камеру. Подошел ближе и сделал странной движение, после которого королева Рамонда издала досадливый стон и осела на руках тут же ее подхватившего Питера.

— Там пусто, — расшифровала она. — Это тоже была обманка.

Со злости Тони пнул ближайший стул и полез в карман за следующей таблеткой. Они снова были на исходной.


	9. Спасение утопающих

ЭмДжей никогда не чувствовала себя настолько паршиво физически. Плечо, на которое пришлась вся нагрузка ремня безопасности, ныло совсем немного, да даже лицо не пострадало. Но было острое ощущение, что в момент удара сдвинулись все кости в теле, растолкали мышцы, почти выворачиваясь из суставов, а потом резко встали на место. Казалось даже, что зубы зашатались, но ЭмДжей аккуратно потрогала их языком и убедилась, что все в порядке.

Асфальт холодил босые ноги, туфли так и остались раскиданы по залу на другом конце города. Ночь в Лондоне была промозглая и влажная, но ЭмДжей все равно заставила себя встать. Из-под капота все еще валил дым от перегретого двигателя, так что она заглянула под днище, чтобы убедиться, что бензобак не пробит. Тусклые уличные фонари как будто сгущали тени вокруг, на затянутом тучами небе не было видно ни единой звезды. Мимо промчалась еще одна электричка.

Зябко поежившись, ЭмДжей привалилась к горячему капоту и заглянула под рубашку, ожидая увидеть черный синяк, так что даже не заметила, как рядом тихо остановились две блестящих черных машины.

— Мисс Джонс? — мягкий голос со странным акцентом заставил ее отвлечься и поднять голову на говорившего. Рядом стоял высокий молодой мужчина в строгом костюме и протягивал телефон. — Вы в порядке? Мистер Старк очень за вас волнуется.

— Да, спасибо, — она приняла телефон и переступила по холодному асфальту. — Алло? Я в порядке…

— Гадкая девчонка, мы тут все чуть не поседели! — негромкий усталый голос пугал гораздо сильнее, чем привычные недовольные вопли или строгий выговор. Даже старая шутка не могла скрасить атмосферу. — Питер весь зеленый, у меня чуть сердце не отказало, а остальные тебе потом лично выскажут претензии. На сегодня ты исчерпала свой лимит экстрима, так что от герцога Заргансского ни ногой. И… Молодец. Отличная работа. Дальше мы справимся сами.

— Спасибо, — только и смогла она из себя выдавить. В трубке пошли гудки, как будто обещая, что они позже вернутся к этому разговору.

— …так что отправляйтесь с генералом Окойе, ей может понадобиться водитель… Мисс Джонс, вы так быстро закончили разговор? — Герцог Заргансский кивком отослал дворецкого, забрал у ЭмДжей телефон и открыл ей пассажирскую дверь переднего сидения, а потом сам сел на водительское. За переездом в последний раз мелькнули огни габаритов автомобиля, на котором Окойе мчалась к своему королю. — Предлагаю сначала решить вопрос с обувью. Мы мало чем сейчас поможем у госпожи Шевоун.

Пока герцог сражался с навигатором за адрес круглосуточного торгового центра, ЭмДжей прислонилась к окну, глядя на покореженный Порше. У нее неожиданно вырвался смешок.

— Я впервые у кого-то угнала машину. И разбила. Ее же наверно нельзя так бросить?

— Не беспокойтесь, я уже вызвал эвакуатор по дороге. И машина была моя, так что можете просто забыть об этом досадном недоразумении.

— Я угнала и разбила машину герцога. Вау.

— Вау, мисс Джонс, это ваша сегодняшняя отвага, — они плавно тронулись, набирая скорость. — Называйте меня просто Лаурин, если вам не сложно.

ЭмДжей хотела ответить, но тело наконец осознало, что опасность миновала, и ее охватил озноб после схлынувшей волны адреналина. Она смотрела на свои руки и как будто все еще чувствовала, как сжимает руль, в последний момент перед столкновением с электричкой кидая машину в отбойник. В голове было пусто и тихо.

Она впервые была так близка к смерти.

— Мисс Джонс? — ее аккуратно тряхнули за плечо. ЭмДжей моргнула и огляделась. Они как-то оказались на одной из центральных улиц, и теперь у нее на коленях стояла белая обувная коробка. На сколько она выпала из времени? Как будто всего пара секунд прошла. — У вас шок. Это нормально. Пожалуйста, обуйтесь. Я проконсультировался с женой, она рекомендовала эту модель.

— У вас есть жена? О чем я вообще спрашиваю, спасибо вам. Не знаю, как буду расплачиваться за вашу машину…

— Деньги ничего не стоят, — они снова тронулись. — Связи стоят жизни. Если вы считаете, что я оказал вам услугу, то достаточно сказать, что вы будете мне должны. И когда-нибудь потом я, возможно, попрошу об услуге вас. Все, кого вы могли увидеть у госпожи Шевоун, связаны долгами и доверием крепче, чем могли бы быть связаны кровью.

ЭмДжей быстро обулась в мягкие мокасины и подвигала плечом. Ее как будто отпустило то нервное напряжение, которое не покидало с момента, когда она взобралась на столик и оценила расклад сил.

— Герц… Л… Лаурин? Лаурин, я у вас в долгу, — с ноткой юмора в торжественном голосе произнесла она.

— Был рад помочь вам, мисс Джонс, — в тон ей отозвался тот. — Мне крайне повезло иметь в должниках одну из подопечных Старка. Как смотрите на то, чтобы заехать за кофе? Погода располагает выпить что-то горячее.

***

Когда двери звукоизолированного бокса открыли, вместо зареванных испуганных подростков на похитителей выкатился визжащий и пинающийся клубок. В боксе остались обрывки платья и клочки шарфа, а взъерошенные подростки расцепились и с ненавистью друг на друга уставились, как будто только теперь оценивая то, что у них появилось больше места для замаха.

— Довольно! — разнесся недовольный срывающийся голос, но подросткам было наплевать, они снова дернулись друг к другу, в последний момент пойманные недоумевающими наемниками.

Жертвы вели себя слишком странно.

— А ну сюда иди, курица тупая! Я тебе покажу релейные системы на платино-иридиевых кристаллах!

— Да что ты понимаешь, ничтожество! — Шури локтем въехала в пах одному из удерживающих ее наемников и, насколько смогла, дернулась вперед, чтобы в сторону Харли плюнуть. — Да что ты про сплавы понимаешь! И вообще, ты как пидор выглядишь в этой рубашке!

— Да это что ты понимаешь, коза необразованная! — взревел Харли, оттоптавшись по ногам наемников. Те заранее крепче его сжали, но Харли все равно попытался Шури пнуть. Не дотянулся, только въехал ногой одному из наемников в колено. — Я-то тебе патлы повыдираю, не будь я инженер! И твое платье выглядит так, как будто на тебя сблевал баобаб!

Яростно завизжав, Шури укусила одну из удерживающих ее рук, но в итоге оказалась уложена на пол и профессионально скручена. Харли успел успешно пнуть в нежные места еще нескольких наемников, которые не давали ему подойти к принцессе, но и он в итоге оказался на полу.

— Дегенератка!

— Олигофрен!

— Хва-а-атит! — снова прорезал воздух визгливый голос, заставив тяжело дышащих подростков наконец отвлечься и посмотреть на оравшего.

Посмотреть было на что.

Лицо было породисто-британским настолько, что кровосмешение буквально было написано на скошенном лбу. Дрожащий от злости подбородок наоборот выдавался вперед, а узко посаженные глаза под мощными надбровными дугами смотрели так, как будто Шури и Харли лично день за днем коварно плевали в еду их обладателя.

— А зубы у тебя тоже частоколом, или стоматологи поправили? — наконец подобрал Харли наиболее мягкую формулировку, за что тут же получил в лицо кулаком в тактической перчатке.

— Что вы мне притащили? — маленькие злобные глазки перестали сверлить Харли и уставились на Шури. — Вы должны были притащить негров! Вакандцев и их черножопого короля! Я заплатил деньги за них!

— Принцесса есть, — глухо донеслось из-под маски. — Возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства. Мальчишка, вероятнее всего, ублюдок Старка, он пару раз попадался на глаза фотографам, которые сливают в сеть информацию. Противоречивых внешних признаков нет. Старк может хорошо заплатить. Берите, что дают.

— А где остальные? Я же нанимал ровно пятьдесят боевиков, вы обещали, что все будет сделано!

— Непредвиденные обстоятельства, — снова повторил наемник. — Уже сорок три трупа, еще один, который на одном из фургонов отвлекал, тоже перестал выходить на связь. Сложность задания оценили неправильно. Вас предупреждали, что операция спланирована плохо, но вы уперлись в скорость и бюджет.

Харли и Шури переглянулись и тут же снова друг другу заорали оскорбления, не давая заказчику и слова вставить. Угомонили их довольно быстро.

— У меня всего одна клетка подготовлена, в планах были только негры. А эти крысеныши друг друга поубивают…

— Эй ты, осел, — прервал его Харли, поднимая голову. Под глазом наливался синяк, а бровь отекла. — Я только за, если вы покалечите эту козу, но за короля тебе твоих же наемников в жопу запихнули бы. Нахера такой риск? Много ли с Африки можно стрясти?

— Пора вернуть Великобритании корону хозяйки мира! Черножопым место в рабстве, а не на вершине мира. Я верну этому поехавшему миру мозги на место! Я отпрыск одного из старейших и влиятельнейших родов Великобритании, и это мой долг, как истинного англичанина, — на этих словах у Харли изумленно вытянулось лицо, но заказчик этого не заметил. — Мы заберем вибраниум у этих животных, а потом поставим на колени перед нашей королевой весь остальной мир, потому что именно мы должны стоять на его вершине! Правь, Великобритания, хозяйка мира! А все остальные земли должны быть нашими колониями!

Исподтишка Харли и Шури переглянулись. От того невыносимого бреда, который нес выродок инбридинга, буквально сворачивались уши. Но больше всего поражало то, с какой самоуверенностью он это говорил — как будто такие уроды как он и правда были на верхушке жизни. И как будто он был неприкасаемым, до которого если кто и мог дотянуться, то только его же собственная королева, которой он на блюдечке намеревался преподнести мировое господство.

— Моя великая страна уже правила морями, пора ей снова править миром!..

Буквально через пару минут у Шури сдали нервы, и она слегка приподнялась, отжимаясь от пола. Выкрученная за спину рука заныла, но не более того — наемники удерживали крепко, но аккуратно.

— Жопа у тебя треснет, недоколонизатор, на Ваканду лезть, — с ненавистью выплюнула она, только бы прервать ту ересь, которая нескончаемым потоком лилась изо рта похитителя. — Я до тебя доберусь, сукин сын, и заставлю пожалеть об этих словах! Считай это обещанием.

— Да что мне может сделать обезьяна? — тот подошел ближе и сжал в кулаке ее собранные в пучок брейды, заставляя поднять голову. Шури в отвращении попыталась отодвинуться подальше от уродливого породистого лица. — Господь не просто так вас выделил цветом, как животных! Он вам и назначил место наших рабов в самой сути вещей, так было, и так снова будет!

Бессильно дернувшись, Харли смотрел, как похититель медленно замахивается. Из-за несдержанности Шури план мог дать сбой. Надо было что-то срочно придумать, чем-то его зацепить…

— Давай, уродец, врежь этой сучке! — подбадривающе крикнул Харли, скалясь. — Будет знать, как физику не уважать!

— Не смей меня так называть, щенок! — взвизгнул британец, и Харли понял, что выбил страйк. От ярости у похитителя задрожал выступающий подбородок, а пергаментно-белая кожа пошла уродливыми красными пятнами. — Я аристократ самых чистых кровей!

— Да мне плевать, — прямо ответил Харли, готовясь получить в зубы. Зато фокус внимания снова переключился на него. — Выглядишь ты все равно идиотом, хотя идеи здравые. Но урод-уродом, хоть бы иногда кровь разбавляли, а не только сестер трахали…

Его все же прервал удар по лицу. Харли сплюнул кровь из разбитой губы.

— По голове себе постучи, урод. И с этой козой что хотите делайте, а меня Старк выкупит, так что позвоните ему! Я не собираюсь тут торчать лишние часы!

— Кстати о времени. Наша работа выполнена, — вклинился глухой из-за маски голос наемника. — Или вы нам оплатите следующие часы по тройной расценке, или мы оставляем детей и уходим. Время — деньги, пора решать.

Похититель поджал тонкие губы, сразу становясь похожим на лягушку, и потер ушибленную о скулу Харли руку.

— Щенок Старка мне не нужен, сами его продавайте, — брезгливо решил он. — Вы уже истратили весь мой бюджет, так что могу предложить только его. Если вы, конечно, не передумали и не решили подождать, пока я монетизирую еще часть активов. Черножопую в клетку киньте, а щенка размещайте где хотите. А я пока… Мне надо подумать, как вести переговоры, чтобы план сработал всего с одним заложником.

— Чтоб тебе жопу отморозить, овца тупая! — злорадно заорал Харли вслед брыкающейся Шури, которую куда-то потащили следом за похитителем.

Удерживающий его наемник, единственный за все время говоривший, тяжело вздохнул.

— Оттащите его в курилку. Сбежать не сбежит, а мы пока решим, что делать дальше. Блядь! Большая операция, надо проследить… Мать твою, чтоб мы еще хоть раз…!

— Я был уверен, что это операция Щита или Гидры, — виновато прогудел другой наемник. — Обычно такие операции с кучей левых участников и без подготовки успешно только они проворачивают. И оборудование! Да там одного заказа на ЭМ-бомбы и глушилки было достаточно, чтобы…

— Успешно проворачивают?! Успешно?!

— Да кто ж знал! Каждый кусок плана разрабатывали разные люди, не зная даже общей цели! Что, ничего не напоминает? И я теперь крайний?!

— А ничего, что я как бы тут еще? И я вас слышу? — чисто на всякий случай уточнил Харли, вякнув, когда его резко вздернули на ноги и куда-то потащили.

— Нам и так пизда, пацан. Весь Лондон на ушах, а если до завтра вас не получат обратно, то на загонную охоту выйдет полмира. Шагай живее! Мы-то вас схватили и сразу драпанули, но успели оценить, кто там в зале был. Что, какой-то стриптиз-клуб для богатеньких?

— Хуже, — мстительно ответил Харли, оглядываясь. Его притащили в какую-то маленькую комнатку с небольшим холодильником, микроволновкой и диваном. На столе были разложены прижатые пепельницами карты Лондона с отмеченными маршрутами на четыре машины. Зло ухмыльнувшись, Харли расстегнул и спрятал в кулаке браслет с так и не перезагрузившейся Иокастой, а потом выдернул из сустава большой палец и начал медленно вытягивать кисть из петли нейлоновой стяжки.

***

Мэй всегда умела отлично определять пределы своей компетенции. А еще отлично знала, что прежде чем куда-то лезть, было бы неплохо уточнить, не будет ли она там мешать. Так что когда их с Хэппи воркование прервал неожиданный блэкаут, а потом и ввалившиеся люди с оружием и в одинаковых тактических костюмах, она постаралась оказаться от завязавшегося боя как можно дальше, в то время как сам Хэппи рванул опасности навстречу. Другие гости не стеснялись пускать в ход стулья и собственные ремни или туфли, шпильки и осколки стеклянных фужеров, а один раз мимо даже свистнул сервировочный фуршетный поднос, углом проломив одному из нападавших гортань до того, как он успел ударить Мэй прикладом.

Мэй не останавливалась, пока не оказалась у дальней стены, на безопасном расстоянии. Как боец она была бесполезна, зато ее навыки медсестры наверняка окажутся бесценны после того, как закончится драка.

Все равно она ничем другим не смогла бы помочь.

Все произошло так быстро, что Мэй даже как следует не успела испугаться за Хэппи, за Питера и остальных детей, а также за тех, с кем она успела познакомиться до показа. Прижимаясь спиной к стене, она смотрела, как гости быстро распределяют обязанности, добивая нападавших, организуясь в аналитические группы и быстро сверяя друг с другом информацию. А потом на край подиума вышел Старк с Питером на буксире и взял на себя роль основного координатора, так что Мэй заставила себя выдохнуть, отлипнуть от стены и поспешить к креслам, у которых уже организованно собирались те, кто умудрился во время нападения получить травмы.

Ей оказалось достаточно заикнуться о медицинском образовании, чтобы ее слово тут же стало решающим. Невольные пациенты привычно возмущались и ныли, в пространство грозились уйти или убеждали, что им вообще не больно, но все равно слушались беспрекословно каждого ее указания. И это было… весьма удобно, так что Мэй тут же закопалась в принесенные с парковки и из подсобок аптечки, вооружилась перчатками и принялась за работу.

Из серьезных травм было несколько касательных ножевых ранений и не очень приятных ушибов, две предположительно сломанных ноги и один вывих плеча. А потом Мэй с головой погрузилась в перевязывание сбитых костяшек и локтей, ушибленных об тактическую броню коленей и вывихнутых женских щиколоток.

Краем уха она слушала о пропаже короля, принцессы и двух подопечных Старка, о погоне, рассуждения о необычности похитителей. Но помочь она могла только с травмами, так что пришлось сжимать зубы и не позволять себе паниковать.

Каждый должен был заниматься делом там, где он может принести максимум пользы.

***

Тони был опасно близок к тому, чтобы плюнуть на секретность и вызвать броню, Роуди, рой дронов и привлечь всех тех, кто подписал Соглашения. Сдерживало, в первую очередь, то, что это привлекло бы слишком много лишнего внимания к Шевоун, да и в целом какое-то похищение, даже самое странное, пока не походило на угрозу не то что мирового, а даже национального масштаба. Было бы дело в штатах — он бы не сдерживался, но устраивать переполох в Англии во время туристической поездки было плохим планом. Пока что они решали вопрос неофициально и абсолютно нелегально, если так можно было выразиться — «по семейному».

Главной же причиной сдерживаться от импульсивных действий было то, что сложная система связей, долгов и взаимопомощи между присутствующими держалась на доверии. Более того, доверие было единственным реальным ресурсом и причиной, которая удерживала их маленькое неофициальное тайное общество, так что привлечение излишнего внимания было бы в чем-то даже эквивалентно прямому предательству общих интересов. И личному предательству каждого из присутствующих, а личное предательство никто из них не прощал, так что до утра бы Тони не дожил.

По результатам экспертизы от криминалистов, Шури и Харли ни секунды не провели в том фургоне, который после долгой погони пострадал от ярости короля. Еще один фургон отследила Пятница на полпути из Лондона к Лутону и перенаправила к нему Т’Чаллу и Окойе, но и в нем оказалось пусто. Шел второй час с нападения, следов похищенных Шури и Харли все еще не было. Импровизированный штаб продолжал работать без перерывов на отдых и перекур — курили прямо в зале, заставив Питера снова влезть под потолок и вручную отключить дымоуловители, которые тоже были запитаны от резервного источника и настроены игнорировать только Шевоун и ее картриджи для мундштука.

— Мистер Старк! — позвал Нед. — У нас есть совпадение, но частота… И сигнал слишком короткий. И триангулировать не получилось, его почему-то приняли случайные вышки, а спутники увидели уже от вышек…

Тони оказался рядом, тут же подключая Пятницу. Экстренный сигнал был однозначно с браслета Харли. А браслет для этого надо было уничтожить, причем не просто разбить, а полностью вывести из строя. Тони сжал зубы. Сигнал мог значить как то, что Харли смог реанимировать ИИ и запустить у нее программу самоуничтожения, так и то, что он вместе с браслетом был нейтрализован.

— С вышками точно что-то не так. Кто может связаться с операторами и запросить подробную информацию?

— Если получен сигнал, то почему не попытаться прочесать вокруг каждой из них?

— Обследуют фургон, который выловили из Темзы, — вклинился в обсуждение густой баритон. — Если улики и были, то их просто смыло, так что, скорее всего, детей вывезли именно в нем, а потом где-то высадили.

— Мы сможем определить примерный радиус?

— Прочесываем…

— Аналитики пока не предоставили…

— Что, будем подключать разведку?

— Если попробовать отследить…

— Сотовые вышки по всему Лондону с ума сошли, это не может быть связано…

— В Гонконге и Нью-Йорке регистрируют подобное излучение, сотовая сеть скомпрометирована…

— Проверили на утечку?..

Звонок с неизвестного зашифрованного номера буквально через полчаса после получения сигнала застал Тони врасплох. Они в чем-то даже надеялись, что похитители могут позвонить с информацией о выкупе, но никто не ждал, что это произойдет так скоро, без обязательных для обычных похищений долгих часов, за которые находящиеся в неведении безутешные родственники достаточно себя накрутят, чтобы сотрудничать без лишних вопросов. Более того, звонок был на личный номер, который знал Харли. Не хотелось думать о том, как именно его выбили.

— Контакт! — крикнул Тони, жестом показывая Пятнице вывести звонок на громкую связь. В зале тут же повисла гробовая тишина, а специалисты по переговорам насторожились и прислушались. Тони медленно выдохнул, силой заставляя себя успокоиться, сжал руку сидящей рядом Пеппер и кивнул, принимая звонок. — Тони Старк, я вас слушаю.

— У нас ваш сын, — раздался искаженный помехами голос. Переговорщики закивали, подтверждая честность говорившего, и тут же идентифицировали его как наемника, а не нанимателя. Пятница перехватила сигнал и начала его отслеживать, рассчитывая успеть за время разговора.

— У меня нет детей, — ответил Тони медленно, чтобы потянуть время.

— Эм, — в трубке кто-то в замешательстве примолк. Пятнице этого хватило, чтобы начать очищать звук от наложенных искажений. — Пацан, лет пятнадцать, прошел мимо микроволновки, и она взорвалась?

Переговорщики недоуменно переглянулись и неуверенно кивнули, подтверждая, что говоривший не лжет. Тони сжал себе переносицу, начиная думать, что он попал в какую-то дурацкую трагикомедию. Зато стало понятно, как именно Харли уничтожил браслет, даже если не сумел разбудить Иокасту.

— А, этот. И чего вы хотите?

— Ничего, просто заберите его.

Снова кивки переговорщиков, а одна из них быстро написала и повернула к Тони блокнот с единственным словом. Отчаяние. Тони задумался, прежде чем ответить. Смущало его только то, что речь шла про одного Харли. Становилось понятно, что звонили не по указке того, кто стоял за атакой с целью похищения королевской семьи Ваканды.

— Нет.

— Нет? — выразительные кивки в сторону блокнота сказали Тони все.

— Нет. Разве что вы мне за это заплатите, — невозмутимо отозвался он под одобрительный кивок Пеппер.

— Что?!

— Вы можете мне заплатить. Тогда я его заберу и даже дам вам шанс. Каков будет ваш положительный ответ?

В трубке обреченно помолчали. Сквозь отфильтрованные Пятницей помехи на заднем плане раздался звук еще одного взрыва, какой-то грохот и испуганные вопли, перекрытые зловещим хохотом. Тони этот хохот неоднократно слышал у себя в мастерской, так что философски ждал. Уж он-то знал своих стажеров, и, судя по всему, Харли там чувствовал себя отлично.

— Сколько вы хотите? — наконец снова раздался полный горечи и смирения голос.

— Вы сдадите мне своего нанимателя.

После обсуждения технических деталей, места встречи и времени, Тони дернул головой, разрывая звонок. Медленно снял очки. Хотя Пятнице всеми правдами и неправдами удалось проследить звонок только до какой-то крыши, на которой наверняка лежали два смотанных изолентой телефона, исход происходящего, наконец, стал очевиден.

— Народ… Тот, кто затеял операцию… Это не похититель, — Тони неспешно обвел взглядом присутствующих. Вздохнул. В гробовой тишине звонкий хлопок его фейспалма пронесся по всему залу. — Это дебил. Его даже наемники готовы сдать. Похоже, пуля просвистела мимо, и наш маленький клуб даже не раскрыли.

— Не раскроют, — проворчала сидящая по-турецки на углу подиума Шевоун, выдыхая дым. — Не раскроют, только если вы перебьете всех оставшихся.

— Не сомневайся, Шеви! Свидетелей можно будет отскребать от стен шпателем, — клятвенно пообещал Тони. — Если после Харли от них хоть что-то останется. Нет, ну этот заказчик просто клинический идиот, как можно было настолько неудачно нанять ударную силу?

— Его готовы сдать только потому, что у них Харли, — уточнила Пеппер. — И наемники достаточно быстро поняли, что это не Харли им попался, а они ему… Так, выезжать надо минут через десять. Ваше Величество, не думаю, что нам стоит дожидаться прибытия подкрепления из Ваканды, нас должно хватить, а скорость сейчас играет решающую роль.

— Конечно, — слабо улыбнулась Рамонда, у ног которой снова сидел Питер. — У меня один вопрос. Часто у вас дуракам настолько везет?

— Постоянно, — обреченно кивнула Пеппер королеве. — Сегодня просто хрестоматийный пример. К счастью, везение у дураков, как правило, очень краткосрочное. Похищение удалось только из-за глупости заказчика, а теперь из-за нее же провалилось. И, конечно, все бы решили гораздо быстрее, если бы не неизвестные вспышки излучения по всему миру, которые сбивают сотовые сигналы. Череда случайностей, привычно нарушившая стандартное распределение.

— В масштабах Вселенной — абсолютно типичный случай, — фыркнул собранный Тони, на голограммах проверявший назначенное для передачи заложника и информации место. — Если кинуть монетку сто раз, то все сто решка не выпадет. Если кинуть сто миллиардов раз, то сто решек подряд будет с весьма высокой вероятностью. И вообще, кто с Харли в одной комнате хоть раз был заперт…

— Еще бы они это отродье сатаны не отдали, — фыркнул подошедший Хэппи, уставившись на голограмму города. — Босс, как будем добираться?

Молча стоявший рядом мужчина беспардонно протянул руку к голограмме и рассмотрел территорию в увеличении.

— Старк, возьмите мой вертолет, — решил он, перекатывая на языке согласные и даже не утруждаясь смягчением «р». — Заодно и рассчитаемся за тот должок с лоббистами. Если вы будете приближаться с воздуха, то это отвлечет внимание, так что весь сектор можно будет оцепить незаметно, даже если там целая армия. Вы же еще способны справиться с нашими машинами?

— Спасибо, Виктор, — благодарно кивнул Тони. — Вертолет — всегда вертолет, особенно если это переработка военной модели. Я так понимаю, вы будете участвовать в оцеплении?

— Нет уж, — открестился тот. — Туда уже выехал Александр, причем я готов спорить, что он прихватил испытать новую игрушку. В целом ерунда, карманный фонарик, но во время захвата лучше берегите глаза.

— О какой мощности мы говорим?

— Около пятнадцати тысяч люмен, если не узкофокусированным потоком.

Тони уважительно присвистнул, а Хэппи самодовольно достал из внутреннего кармана темные очки.

***

Все произошло так быстро и просто, что Тони неожиданно для себя разозлился. И не только он. Идиотизм происходящего усугублялся тем, что даже с пятью переметнувшимися наемниками идиот-заказчик из наследственной английской аристократии упорно чувствовал себя неприкасаемым. Даже когда площадку перед ангаром на несколько секунд залил нестерпимо-белый свет, а Хэппи в темных очках профессионально схватил за воротники помятых Харли и Шури, оттаскивая их на безопасное расстояние. Даже когда наемники собственноручно разрядили оружие и встали на колени с поднятыми руками. Даже когда как тысяча чертей злые непонятные люди ругались по телефонам, отменяя какое-то оцепление, требуя решить вопрос с полицией и обреченно предлагая свалить все на учения.

Заказчик атаки и похищения, которое знатно потрепало нервы сильным мира сего, оказался полным и совершенным идиотом, которому очень не вовремя улыбнулась удача. И это не могло не злить.

— Да вы знаете, кто мой отец? — визжал тот, когда его поставили на колени. — Да он вас всех посадит! Да у меня дядя в Палате Лордов!

— Теперь знаем, — Тони медленно наклонился и, ознакомившись с составленным Пятницей досье, сдернул очки. — Дед помер, так ты решил наследство пустить на захват заложников?

— Неграм не место в приличном обществе! Эти обезьяны не имеют никакого права на вибраниум! Правь, Великобритания, хозяйка мира! А все остальные земли должны быть нашими колониями! Моя великая страна уже правила морями, пора ей снова править миром!..

Шури в бессильной ярости дернулась вперед, но ее одновременно остановили Хэппи и незнакомый ей мужчина, поигрывающий фонариком. Причем второй прислушивался к диалогу очень внимательно.

— А по какому праву ты, тварь, взялся это решать? — Тони брезгливо скривился и отстранился. — Вздумал поиграть в бога?

— Вы, американцы, вообще должны были оставаться нашим придатком! — капельки слюны вылетали из перекошенного рта, падая на выдающийся подбородок, пока узко посаженные злобные глазки горели фанатичным огнем. — И Господь не просто так всех этих черных нехристей собрал в одном месте…

Примерно через полторы минуты вдохновенной проповеди, которая своим уровнем бреда просто шокировала всех присутствующих, мужчина с фонариком не выдержал, резко шагнул вперед и отвесил по породисто-уродливому лицу тыльной стороной руки такую пощечину, что представитель «высшей расы» взвизгнул и упал, зажимая сломанный нос. Шури зло зашипела, заставив мужчину смущенно на нее оглянуть.

— Вам не кажется, что у меня было больше прав это сделать? — зло сплюнула Шури, наслушавшаяся оскорблений на всю жизнь вперед.

— Простите, Шури, — пристыженно произнес тот, стряхивая с пальцев капли чужой крови. — Не переношу расизм, нацизм и фашизм. Наследственное, руки против воли дергаются.

— Ну вот, Александр, вы девушку обидели, — не сдержался от улыбки Тони, который только сейчас начинал осознавать, что все уже закончилось, а подростки не только спасены, но и даже в целом не пострадали, если не считать нескольких синяков на лице Харли. Впрочем, в случае с Харли он даже в целом наемников понимал.

— Позвольте, милая леди, — Александр сунул фонарик в карман и не особо ласково за шкирку поднял на вытянутой руке заказчика. Встряхнул. — Вы только посмотрите, как агрессивно висит! Еще и смотрит наверняка без уважения. Не будете ли так любезны что-нибудь с этим сделать?

— С радостью, — кровожадно отозвалась Шури и коленом саданула жертве в пах, а потом добавила кулаком в солнечное сплетение. Перевела дух и повторила.

— Еще пару раз? — вежливо осведомился Александр, продолжая без внешних усилий удерживать скулящее подергивающееся тело.

— Воздержусь, — Шури откинула за спину рассыпавшиеся брейды и поправила сползающее платье. — Больше руки марать не хочется.

Александр равнодушно разжал пальцы и кивнул Старку, предлагая продолжить. Потом задумчиво посмотрел на принцессу, которая даже несмотря на адреналин начинала дрожать от промозглой лондонской сырости, и накинул ей на плечи свой пиджак. Дрожащее от боли тело заказчика похищения снова поставили на колени.

— Мы твою семью разорим к концу недели, — проинформировал Тони, успевший за это время связаться с оставшимися у Шевоун финансистами и инвесторами, которые держали английский экономический сектор. — Мы отберем все ваши активы в качестве компенсации, а движимое и недвижимое имущество уйдет с молотка в фонд восстановления саванн.

— Да кто вы такие? — наконец заорал заказчик, понимая, что что-то пошло очень категорически не так. Тони его проигнорировал, вставая и оборачиваясь на тихо беседующих неподалеку мужчин и выискивая среди них владельца крупнейшей сети клубов самого разного уровня, от самых элитных и до откровенных дешевок.

— Майк, будь любезен? — позвал Тони. — С особым пристрастием. Буду должен.

— Без проблем. Его накачанное наркотиками изнасилованное тело найдут завтра в одном из дешевых клубов-притонов на западе Лондона. И я не принимаю долг, ты мне тогда очень помог с системами освещения.

— Вау, — уважительно прокомментировал Харли, наконец вырвавшийся от Пеппер, которая первым делом за ухо оттащила его в вертолет, чтобы обработать разбитое лицо. Пластырь на брови и фингал смотрелись на нем крайне аутентично.

— Тогда мы в расчете, — Тони пожал Майку руку. — Так, что еще мы забыли?

— Я вас запомнил, — заказчик уже не орал, а испуганно сипел, по бледному покатому лбу стекала капля пота. — Я вас запомнил, слышите?!

Медленно раздвинув губы в улыбке, больше похожей на оскал, Тони поднял руку, на которой наниты рассыпались и собрались в перчатку. Он положил ладонь так, чтобы касаться висков, накрывая бледное до синевы лицо. Сквозь пальцы на него смотрели глаза уже не самодовольного идиота, а загнанного животного.

— Хорошо, что ты это сказал, — Тони прищурил глаза. — Перенос воспоминаний из кратковременной памяти в долговременную называется консолидацией. Проще всего ее нарушить химически, но так как никто из нас не готовился к тому, что это может понадобиться, я использую электричество. Ты же не против?

— Н… Не надо! Я никому…

— Ты просто не сможешь вспомнить о том, что было вчера и сегодня. Правда, примерно с пятидесятипроцентной вероятностью твои мозги просто поджарятся, но это же ничего, верно?

Короткий импульс проскочил между пальцами, и Тони убрал руку от тела, которое упало на землю и конвульсивно задергалось.

— Ты сжег ему мозги? — восхитился Харли, пока Шури заинтересованно косилась на пересобирающиеся обратно в браслет наниты.

— Нет конечно, — устало вздохнул Тони. — Просто несколько часов попускает слюни, а потом не вспомнит последние дни. Так, что у нас дальше?

— Но пятидесятипроцентная вероятность… — начала Шури, но Тони ее перебил.

— А какая вероятность встретить тиранозавра на улице?

На недоуменное выражение лица принцессы Харли ухмыльнулся.

— Вероятность пятьдесят на пятьдесят, — объяснил он шутку. — Или встречу, или не встречу, формальная логика. Эй, сейчас наемников бить будут! Пошли смотреть?

Осмысленными словами Шури свой восторг так и не смогла выразить, ограничившись восхищенным стоном. Она точно нашла брата по разуму.

— Знакомые лица, — прокомментировал Тони, когда с выстроенных в ряд наемников не церемонясь содрали маски. Подошел ближе и поднял один из пистолетов, вставил магазин и передернул затвор, досылая патрон в патронник. — То, что я с Щидрой сделал, не заставило вас встать на праведный путь офисной работы с семи до пяти?

— Нам обещали шанс, — глухо ответит тот же наемник, с которым Тони разговаривал по телефону.

— Ах да, шанс, — Тони приставил пистолет ко лбу наемника. — Сейчас наш разговор прослушивают трое профессиональных переговорщиков, а мой ИИ читает пульс и реакцию зрачка. Сколько человек участвовало в нападении, кому еще вы рассказали об увиденном, остались ли какие-либо записи? Отвечаешь на все вопросы честно — получаешь шанс умереть быстро. В противном случае вами займусь уже не я.

— Так, эй, стоп! — возмутился Харли. — Я тоже им жизнь обещал! И у них есть мозги, вот! Они Шури и пальцем не тронули, да и со мной сразу договариваться стали. Мы точно хотим разбазаривать такой ресурс?

Тони новым расчетливым взглядом окинул наемников.

***

— Абзац приключение, — констатировал Нед, по приезде в отель тут же завалившийся на диван. С непривычки ныли спина, шея и глаза. Координировать операцию оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем ему представлялось. — Я умираю, не трогайте меня. Но торговля людьми, да еще и в таком формате…

— Заслуженное наказание за помощь психопату-расисту, — констатировала Шури, устроившая голову на коленях брата. У проживания в одном отеле были преимущества: в первую очередь возможность собраться в одном люксе и, заказав туда еды, обсудить произошедшее. — Хотя, признаться, та цепочка выглядела весьма болезненно.

— Особенно если учесть, что она была пропущена через свежий пирсинг, — многозначительно прокомментировала ЭмДжей, выползая из душа. — Горячая вода и правда помогла, спасибо за совет, Т’Чалла. В смысле, король? Ваше Величество?

— Насколько я помню, во время погони команды отдавались на «ты» и по имени, — ухмыльнулся король. — Пожалуй, мы после такого достаточно близки, чтобы позволить себе неформальное обращение.

— Вот и хорошо, вообще думать не хочется… Это тоже скоро пройдет? — ЭмДжей неловко попыталась закутаться в один из пледов, на что Питер вздохнул и полез помогать.

— Думаю, это скорее связано с усталостью, — пожал плечами Т’Чалла. — По крайней мере я за собой такого во время тренировок с перегрузками не замечал.

— А еще все тупеют, когда проходит адреналиновая волна, — добавил устроившийся в кресле Харли, прижимая к брови пакет со льдом. — Я одного не понял, почему их именно так нарядили. Ну, как шлюх для гарема.

— Потому что стыд ломает людей лучше всего, — прокомментировал ровно в этот момент ввалившийся в люкс к стажерам Тони, после чего оглядел гостиную и прикрыл за собой дверь. — Отлично, вся шайка в сборе. Давайте-ка пока воспоминания свежи обсудим то, что сегодня произошло. Кто начнет?

— С герцогом насчет машины я договорилась, — тут же открестилась ЭмДжей. — Мы сошлись на том, что я ему пока буду должна услугу.

— Я ему язык вырву, — решил Тони через несколько секунд напряженного молчания. — Если посмеет тебя втянуть во что-нибудь сомнительное, то сразу говори мне, а я нажалуюсь его отцу. И вообще, все запомните, что «буду должен» у нас — не пустые слова. Кто-нибудь еще успел кому-нибудь задолжать? Нет? Уже хорошо. Еще?

— Остальное я сделала правильно. И как выжить в аварии мне Хэппи объяснял, так что риск был минимален, — ЭмДжей капризно скривилась от необходимости формулировать мысли, повернулась вместе со своим пледовым коконом и попыталась заползти за спину сидящему рядом Питеру.

— Хэппи объяснял, — тупо повторил Тони. — Какие подробности вскрываются. Пятница, свяжи. Хэппи, можешь зайти в третий люкс?

— Мы с Мэй спим, — рявкнул в ответ тот. — Что надо?

— Это срочно. Вопрос безопасности. Жду через пять минут, — Тони сбросил звонок и перевел взгляд на Харли. — Теперь ты.

— Я спас принцессу от уебища… в смысле, от чудовища, так что я сегодня вообще герой!

— Можешь хоть жениться на спасенной принцессе, мне плевать, — Тони обличающе ткнул в сторону Харли пальцем. — Знаешь, что ты на самом деле сделал?

— Полез на рожон, — констатировал резко поскучневший Харли. — Знаю я. Еще и Иокаста в глубокий перезагруз ушла, потому что я ее аналитикой загрузил. И вообще, лучше Шури спроси!

— А меня вообще похитили! — встрепенулась та.

— Да, но у нас был план! А ты! Ты, несдержанная, эмоциональная…

— Мне надо было это все от него молча слушать? — Шури вскочила. — Да у меня вообще единственная травма получилась в процессе разрывания платья!..

— Шури? — нахмурился Т’Чалла, но принцесса от него отмахнулась.

— Растяжение, ничего серьезного. Так что ты там говорил, м, Харли? Меня спросить? Да, я отклонилась от плана, но и ты молодец! Сколько раз ты их спровоцировал?

— Да это чтобы тебе же не прилетело по ребрам, — Харли швырнул в Шури пакет со льдом. — А ты, ты…!

Хэппи распахнул дверь и с недоумением огляделся. Спрятал пистолет в кармане халата и пригладил взъерошенные после сна волосы. Питер уронил лицо в ладони и с трудом сдержал желание взвыть, потому что на шее Хэппи красовался свеженький засос и следы помады знакомого оттенка.

— Вопрос с безопасностью?

— Да, — обернулся на дверь все еще мрачный Тони. — Расскажи-ка мне, почему это тут выясняется, что после твоих аварийных курсов мои стажеры бесстрашно пытаются себе шею свернуть об бетонные отбойники?

— Тьфу, — Хэппи показал начальству интернациональный неприличный жест. — Я пошел за Пеппер, а потом к Мэй. В смысле, спать. Кстати, ЭмДжей, отличная работа!

— Спасибо, — вяло отозвалась та вслед Хэппи, так и не вылезая из-за спины Питера, который сдвинулся, чтобы ей там хватило места, и теперь раздумывал, не хочет ли он тоже временно нарушить себе консолидацию памяти.

— Зашибись, — кисло прокомментировал Тони. — Продолжим. Кто еще хочет высказаться?

— Подозреваю, от меня ожидается раскаяние в том, что я не остановил Мишель от погони, — Т’Чалла вздернул подбородок, когда Шури снова села рядом, прижимая пакет со льдом к растянутым мышцам. — Раскаяния не будет.

— Вообще-то я вас тут собрался не ругать, а хвалить, — раскололся Тони. — Единственный, кому тут следует раскаиваться... это я.

В гостиной на несколько секунд повисло недоуменное молчание, а Тони тяжело вздохнул и, поморщившись, потер ноющее левое плечо.

— Не смог уберечь. Так привык, что у Шеви всегда все проходит без единой накладки, что даже не подумал брать вооружение. Расслабился. А пострадали…

— А никто не пострадал? — подсказал Харли.

— Но могли, — Тони огляделся, заглянув каждому в глаза. — Вы все отлично сработали. Высочайший навык командной работы, Нед без единой ошибки координировал всех во время захвата. Питер, молодец. Взрослеешь, следуешь приказам. ЭмДжей, блестящая оценка ситуации, мне рассказали, что ты сразу полезла на высоту, чтобы иметь лучший обзор. И отличный фокус с инерцией, просто в следующий раз постарайся найти другой способ. Т’Чалла, претензий вообще никаких. Харли, Шури. Молодцы. Серьезно, молодцы. Не знаю уж подробностей вашего плана, но такое самообладание… Впечатляет.

— Это Харли, — тихо призналась Шури. — План был его. Ну, изобразить, что мы друг друга не выносим, чтобы нас держали в разных локациях. Больше шансов, что кому-то из нас удастся или телефон стянуть, или еще что. А я чуть все не испортила.

— Да ладно, своего-то мы в итоге добились, — беспечно отозвался Харли. — И платье было классное, даже жалко, что его пришлось измочалить.

— Ты тоже вовсе не пидор в той рубашке, — улыбнулась Шури. — У тебя в ней глаза такие голубые… И ты так достоверно протестовал с платино-иридиевыми кристаллами, что я даже поверила.

— Подожди-ка, — прищурился Харли, машинально потирая разбитую бровь. — Ты что, серьезно? Ты серьезно. Очуметь. Напомни, я тебе потом статьи скину и выкладки сделаю.

В ответ Шури поджала губы и швырнула пакет со льдом обратно, как будто скрепляя обещание. Харли пакет поймал и снова прижал к фингалу, благодарно покосившись на принцессу. Взаимопонимание в группе переходило на невербальный уровень, вызывая у Тони острый приступ гордости.

— Может вам и правда дальше лучше будет без меня… Я просто какой-то опосредованный магнит, к близким мне людям так и липнут неприятности, — пробормотал он.

— Он тут что, устроил парад самобичевания? — заглянула Пеппер. — Тони, мы об этом говорили… И что, он уже начал пытаться вас выгнать из гнезда?

— Ага, — тут же сдал наставника Питер, наконец смирившийся с мысленной картинкой того, что не удастся развидеть никогда. Но тетя Мэй заслуживала счастья, так что пусть уж лучше это будет надежный Хэппи, чем кто-то левый.

Тони недовольно нахохлился на своем стуле и покосился на жену.

— Тони, — Пеппер вздохнула и сжала переносицу. — Ты идешь со мной. Сейчас.

— Полторы минуты, хорошо? — Пеппер кивнула и ушла, а Тони еще раз огляделся и выразитально посмотрел на часы. — Четыре часа ночи. Я понимаю, все на адреналине, но чтобы через час по койкам лежали, понятно, детки?

— Кхм. Тони, у меня с тобой всего десять лет разницы, — намекнул Т’Чалла.

— О том я и говорю, — упрямо не поддался тот. — Так что завали, котенок, и чтобы отбой у всех был вовремя. Иначе лично приду укладывать. Пятница, проследи.

— Прослежу, босс, — мягко отозвалась та.

— Иди уже, пока тебя Пеппер не вернулась укладывать, — покачал головой Харли. — Долго сидеть не будем, не беспокойся.

Когда за Тони закрылась дверь, Харли для верности подождал несколько минут, а потом выразительно посмотрел на Шури.

— Ах да, — тут же села она ровно. — Братец, изволь всем здесь присутствующим выдать вакандскую визу. С завтрашнего дня мы с ними работаем над крайне сомнительным с этической точки зрения проектом.

— И я должен стать соучастником… почему? — поднял бровь Т’Чалла.

— Потому что речь про Белого Волка, — под невпечатленным взглядом брата Шури вздохнула. — Ладно, ладно! Потому что это прикрытие для операции по утрамбовыванию Росса, который госсекретарь, в тюрьму. Сам знаешь, мистер Старк в это ввязываться не хочет, да и нам всем не позволит. Если узнает.

— Я лично оформлю всем приглашения, — тут же пообещал король, одобрительно улыбнувшись. — И обещаю всячески содействовать и покрывать.

— И да восторжествует справедливость! — вяло ткнул в воздух кулаком все еще лежащий лицом в подушку Нед. — Кстати, мне кажется, что произошедшее сегодня заслуживает собственного термина. Особенно если оно и правда будет повторяться, как аналитики нас пугали. «Злодей недели»?

Стажеры переглянулись между собой, потом с королем и принцессой. Даже ЭмДжей высунула нос из-за спины Питера, чтобы выразительно закатить глаза. Харли взвесил в руке пакет со льдом, но передумал и прижал его обратно. Шури с братом обменялись одинаковыми ухмылками.

— Нед, — торжественно и угрожающе пообещал Питер, когда взгляды остановились на нем, как будто предлагая сформулировать цензурно то, о чем все очень громко подумали. — Если это приживется, то я тебя вот этими самыми руками удавлю.

И погрозил Неду кулаком.

***

В своем номере Тони упал на кровать и уставился в потолок, продолжая анализировать, стоило ли его наставничество такого риска для детей.

— Тони, ты что, опять себя накручиваешь? — Пеппер отложила планшет и села ближе. — Все живы, все в порядке, а остальное обсудим завтра… Ну, и что это за выражение лица? Понятно. Тогда… Всякая тварь после совокупления печальна, так что будешь хоть по делу печалиться.

— Пеппер, какое, блин, совокупление после сегодняшнего? — протянул в ответ Тони, не отрывая взгляд от потолка. — Да я сегодня месячную норму таблеток от сердца сожрал…

— Так, эй! — Пеппер перекинула через его бедра ногу и села сверху, поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, а потом выразительно подняла бровь. — Не «блин», а супружеский долг. И не «когда», а сейчас же. И я лучше тебя знаю о том, что тебе можно и нельзя делать после твоих таблеток.

Тони оскалился и попытался ее скинуть, но Пеппер ловко перехватила его запястья и прижала к кровати. Через несколько секунд бесполезных попыток вывернуться — с таким же успехом можно было пытаться отжать промышленный пресс, — Тони сдался и мрачно уставился в ответ.

— Все будет хорошо. Тебе просто надо отвлечься, — убедившись, что сопротивление сломлено, Пеппер коротко его поцеловала, а потом облизнулась и со змеиной гибкостью скользнула ниже. — Люблю мужскую физиологию, она так восхитительно предсказуема…

Тони мрачно уставился в потолок, твердо намереваясь в пику жене изображать бревно и думать об Англии. Хватило его стойкости ровно до того момента, пока Пеппер не избавилась от лишней одежды и снова не уселась сверху.

За окном занимался рассвет, когда Тони и Пеппер наконец раскатились на разные стороны разоренной кровати, пытаясь отдышаться. Потом Пеппер удовлетворенно потянулась и молча повернулась к мужу спиной, всем видом выражая намерение поспать. Сумерки постепенно рассеивались, а влажная после секса кожа начинала остывать. Тони прислушался к себе. То тяжелое гнетущее чувство если и не до конца исчезло, то как минимум на неопределенный срок притихло.

Пеппер была права. Ничто в мире не приходило бесплатно. Ценой вхождения в круги тех, кто мог влиять на мир, была ставка ценой в жизнь, постоянная угроза от завистников и дураков, от тех, кто изо всех сил цеплялся за привычное, не утруждаясь размышлениями об альтернативах. Промышленник, политик или ученый — стоило дорасти до определенного уровня, и в каждом их шаге все равно будут искать ошибку и повод, чтобы наброситься и растерзать. А подростки были перспективными, так что могли дорасти и самостоятельно, наперекор всем преградам. Так что уж лучше, чтобы за их спиной была объединенная мощь корпораций и неофициальных связей, чем завистливые шепотки и отсутствие поддержки.

Тони подвинулся к Пеппер и прижался к ее теплой спине, обнимая за талию.

— Спасибо, — шепнул он, прижимаясь лбом к ее плечу. — Ты чудо, а я — дурак. Но как же сильно я люблю тебя… Особенно когда ты права. Да. Мы обязательно справимся.

Вместо ответа Пеппер улыбнулась в подушку и слегка подалась назад, вжимаясь в предложенное уверенное объятие. Таким Тони ей нравился гораздо больше, чем рефлексирующим бездейственным комком нервов.


	10. Занимательная лингвистика

Тони погорячился, когда выделил своим подопечным целый час до отбоя — первых бойцов в борьбе со сном потеряли буквально через десять минут.

От обсуждения Питер как-то сам собой самоустранился. Барнс его интересовал слабо, а со всеми итоговыми решениями по Россу его потом могла ознакомить прослушивающая разговор Карен.

Пальцы слегка подрагивали. Питер прекрасно понимал, что он был самым сильным из присутствующих, да и во время атаки его личная эффективность была выше, чем у кого бы то ни было другого. Вот только толку с той эффективности, если обезвреженных им наемников допрашивали и добивали другие?

Устроившаяся с ним на одном диване ЭмДжей поворочалась и тихо-тихо на выдохе застонала от боли. Питер поправил на ней плед. Вот он бы после такой аварии уже восстановился. Да даже восстанавливаться не понадобилось бы, потому что он и гораздо большие перегрузки не замечал. Или если бы навязал себя похитить, то уже точно не пестрел бы синяками как Харли, который посапывал в кресле, устроившись головой прямо на пакете с уже растаявшим льдом. И ЭмДжей, и Харли успели среагировать, что-то сделать. Оценить обстановку, в конце-концов, пока сам Питер увлекся обезвреживанием наемников.

А если бы он наемников убивал на месте, как это делали другие гости, то потратил бы гораздо меньше времени. И может даже успел бы предотвратить похищение.

Да даже Нед был полезнее, чем он! И собрал из всякого хлама суперкомпьютер, и нашел, кого привлечь к работе, и несколько часов как проклятый впахивал, используя все доступные средства, чтобы найти похищенных. А Питер в это время… Много ли смысла быть супергероем, если он только и может, что быстро и сильно бить, а всю работу выполняют остальные?

Ну да, он еще отключил дымоуловители. Отлично. Главный подвиг ночи.

Питер смотрел на свои подрагивающие пальцы, а внутри что-то нехорошо сжималось. Тоскливое глухое ощущение своей бесполезности ныло в груди. Как-то так в итоге получилось, что пострадали или уработались и ЭмДжей, и Нед, и Харли, а вот сам он — Человек-Паук! — отсиделся в безопасности и безделье. У него не оказалось даже банальных веб-шутеров, которые он с собой таскал в школу. Питер сжал кулаки и прикрыл глаза, стараясь подавить ощущение беспомощности, которое откликалось жалостью к себе. Ведь если бы он был лучше, умнее… Никто бы не пострадал, не волновался, Шури бы не похитили, а мистер Старк не глотал бы таблетки горстями. У Харли бы не цвело синяками лицо, ЭмДжей не стонала бы от боли во всем теле после аварии, которую была вынуждена сама же и устроить, а Нед бы не страдал от перенапряжения и переутомления. Питер еще по пути в отель заметил, как он постоянно щурил и тер слезящиеся глаза.

Реальность неожиданно показала, что суперсила, сверхскорость, прыгучесть и сверхразвитые органы чувств бесполезны, когда доходит до реального дела. Вот если бы он удосужился хоть на секунду перестать махать кулаками и осмотреться, подумать… Но мистер Старк был прав. История не знает сослагательного наклонения. И никакое количество сожалений не исправит совершенные ошибки, не изменит того, что произошло. И за каждое решение надо было отвечать. Но это. Ничего. Не. Изменит.

— Твои мысли бродят где-то далеко, да все не там, — прервал его самоедство тихий голос Т’Чаллы. Питер поднял голову, больным взглядом уставившись на задумчивого короля. — Тебя слишком занимает то, что было, но при этом ты игнорируешь то, что будет.

— Я подвел сегодня всех, — Питер закусил губу и отвел взгляд. — Всех подвел. Я там самым бесполезным был. И вы, и остальные… Да даже гости показа. Все что-то делали, один я… А еще себя супергероем считал.

Т’Чалла медленно наклонил голову, продолжая поглаживать по плечу спящую сестру.

— Разве мы бы отделались малой кровью, если бы в первой линии защиты не оказалось Человека-Паука?

— Но ведь Шури и Харли все равно похитили…

— Но именно потому, что там остался ты, я смог сразу сорваться в погоню, — Питер насупился, но Т’Чалла качнул головой, призывая не перебивать его. — Пусть я и сын Пантеры, пусть я и король, но я все же человек. И когда Мишель меня позвала, итог боя еще не был известен. Мы не знали статус Старка, мы не знали, будет ли у нападавших подкрепление и тяжелое вооружение.

— Но ведь…

— Это были все те вероятности, которые могли произойти. Я узнал о том, что мы преследуем похитителей Шури и Харли, уже в машине.

Питер уже собирался спорить, но удивленно запнулся.

— Тогда почему вы последовали за Мишель?

— Потому что я знаю Тони, — король криво улыбнулся и крепче прижал к себе заворочавшуюся сестру. — Теперь знаю. Я всего один раз был свидетелем тому, что он вообще способен впасть в состояние аффекта, причем теперь я уже сомневаюсь, что даже тогда он полностью потерял контроль. И раз вас выбрал себе в подопечные такой человек, то я готов довериться любому из вас.

— И даже мне?

— А разве не это я сделал, когда оставил мать и, как я тогда думал, сестру во время боя? Окойе сильная, но даже она не защитит сразу двоих против армии. Ты и я, мы сегодня сражались плечом к плечу. Я оставил под твоей защитой самое ценное, что у меня было. Семью.

Питер поднял голову, с растерянным и беззащитным выражением уставившись на Т’Чаллу. Король смотрел в ответ со спокойной уверенностью.

— Пусть наша погоня и не увенчалась успехом, но я мог действовать с такой эффективностью только потому, что был абсолютно спокоен. А спокоен я был потому, что за моей спиной остался защищать гражданских сообразительный и ужасающе сильный мальчишка, на которого я имел возможность полюбоваться в Германии и которого Тони представил мне как своего протеже.

— Но я мог бы сделать больше.

— Если бы зебры знали, что на одном водопое крокодил, то пошли бы к другому и попались леопарду, — пожал плечами Т’Чалла. — Мы никогда не узнаем, что ждало бы нас на других дорогах судьбы. Так что и думать об этом надо до того, как ты выбрал дорогу, на которую собираешься ступить. И кстати, я был очень удивлен, когда ко мне присоединилась Окойе.

— Мистер Старк мне приказал охранять королеву Рамонду, — Питер снова уставился на свои руки и поморщился, вспоминая, как он, бесполезный, сидел у ее ног и прекрасно осознавал, что ничего осмысленного сделать уже не сможет. А еще его связывал приказ.

— Окойе сказала мне, что о матери я могу не беспокоиться, — Т’Чалла ухмыльнулся. — Это много стоит от самой придирчивой из моих генералов. И Тони наверняка смог полностью включиться в работу только потому, что ему не надо было думать о безопасности остальных. У нас говорят: «Кто не может подчиняться, не сможет командовать».

— Я… — Питер озадаченно уставился на короля в ответ. — Думаю, я понял. И теперь я думаю, что… что шагнул на правильную дорогу.

— Спасибо за ту выдержку, которую ты сегодня проявил, — Т’Чалла наклонил голову, обозначая поклон. — Кто не потерялся ночью, не потеряется и днем, так что я уверен, что ты не собьешься с выбранной дороги. Но, как и с любой дорогой, если хочешь быстро, то иди один. Хочешь подальше, то иди в команде. Хм. Ну что же, время позднее, пора и нам отдать дань ночи. О Баст, я опять говорю поговорками… День и правда был долгим.

— У вас интересные поговорки, — широко улыбнулся Питер. — Можете еще какие-нибудь мне сказать?

Т’Чалла подхватил на руки спящую сестру и внимательно посмотрел на смешного мальчишку, который мог легко удерживать на руках посадочный рукав, а может и целый самолет. Который был умен, если не гениален. И которому без дела сидеть было почти физически больно, но который все равно смог себя перебороть.

— Множество рук делает работу легкой. Мудрость приходит со шрамами. Дерево выпрямляют, когда оно молодое, — уже в дверях король с абсолютно серьезным лицом обернулся. — Ну, а если хочешь стать слоном, Питер, то и кучи ты должен делать, как слон. Доброй ночи.

Питер фыркнул и тихо рассмеялся, а потом аккуратно поднял на руки ЭмДжей. Пусть он сегодня и не проявил себя на все сто, но точно научился чему-то новому. А сила… Силу можно было использовать не только для боя, но и для защиты. Для заботы. Например сейчас она пригодилась, чтобы растащить спящих друзей по комнатам.

А в следующий раз он будет немножко опытнее и лучше. Ведь у него и правда впереди было еще много времени, чтобы набраться опыта. И на этой дороге он шел не один.

***

Проснулся Тони с гудящей головой и в гордом одиночестве.

— Тоже что ли экстремисом накачаться, — тоскливо бросил он в потолок, растирая ноющую грудную клетку.

— Пеппер не одобрит, — прокомментировала Пятница. — Она отправилась к госпоже Шевоун на деловой завтрак.

— И даже не позвала меня, — задумчиво протянул Тони, кое-как поднимаясь. — Моя жена меня не любит.

— Там присутствуют мистер Лэйтон и промышленник Пак. В приглашении также упоминалась Беатрис и…

— Моя жена меня очень любит, — тут же решил Тони. — Я бы с ними перегрызся. Кстати, с добрым утром.

— С добрым, босс.

В ресторане Тони взглядом осадил бросившегося к нему официанта и осмотрелся, выбирая, какие из знакомых лиц выглядели приятнее. Ресторан был почти пуст — за барной стойкой упивались кофе мрачные не выспавшиеся инвесторы, зло тыкая в один планшет, а у окна заедала ночной стресс целой горкой пирожных хозяйка нескольких сетей бутиков, причем справляться ей приходилось левой рукой, потому что правая кисть, разбитая об чью-то голову, была характерно забинтована. Им Тони просто отсалютовал с благодарной улыбкой, а направился прямиком к королеве Рамонде, которая завтракала в компании Окойе и какого-то симпатичного молодого вакандца, прибывшего, скорее всего, с группой подкрепления. Он прислушался к характерным певучим фразам и щелкающим звукам.

— _Вы не против, если я присоединюсь?_

— _Это честь для нас,_ — с королевским достоинством наклонила голову Рамонда, приглашающим жестом указав на свободное место справа от себя. В текущей рассадке — наиболее почетное. Тони хмыкнул и сел. — _Надеюсь, вам удалось выспаться?_

— _Достаточно, чтобы функционировать,_ — признался Тони, снова полоснув взглядом по подкрадывающемуся официанту. Пятница наверняка уже направила заказ прямо в кухню, а лишние уши ему были ни к чему, даже с учетом того, что кхоса официант с гарантией не понимал. — _Как вы, ваше величество? Как вы, генерал?_

Окойе вместо ответа выложила на стол свой браслет из бусин кимойо и шумно отхлебнула кофе, в один звук вкладывая все свое отношение к ситуации.

— _Устали,_ — честно призналась Рамонда, после чего указала на парня, который сидел рядом. — _Это один из советников. Помогает держать связь с теми из наших людей, кто разбросан по миру. Странное поведение вибраниума вчера, похоже, было не только и не столько следствием действий тех наемников._

— _Наша разведка нашла останки прибора, который использовали для создания ЭМИ. Его изучением займется принцесса Шури, но по предварительной оценке его бы не хватило, чтобы настолько эффективно перебить излучение вибраниума,_ — объяснил парень, задумчиво потеребив свисающую до самого плеча серьгу. — _И в то же время у наших людей в Гонконге и Нью-Йорке тоже наблюдалось странное поведение татуировок и техники._

— _Татуировок?_ — уточнил Тони. В третий раз официант прицеливался с носорожьей серьезностью и подносом с завтраком, так что Тони ему благосклонно кивнул, позволяя подойти к столу. — Спасибо. И не беспокойте нас ближайшее время.

Официант испарился, а Окойе, проводив его взглядом, посмотрела на Тони и повернула голову. На шее синим засветился под кожей вибраниум. Тони присвистнул и нахмурился на свой браслет, перестраивая наниты, а потом поставил на стол активный шумоподавитель, чтобы с гарантией сохранить разговор конфиденциальным.

— _Так вот, часть татуировок временно деактивировалась или наоборот, утеряла свойство невидимости,_ — объяснил советник.

— _Кстати о свойствах,_ — Окойе мысленным усилием деактивировала татуировку и уставилась прямо на Тони, который лениво ковырялся в салате. — _Как вы вчера справились с одиннадцатью наемниками?_

— _С матом и высокими технологиями,_ — признался Тони с максимально честным видом и даже выразительно скосился на шумоподавитель, который пару минут назад болтался у него на запястье мертвой полоской металла.

— _И ваш браслетик способен выдавать больше тысячи градусов по Цельсию?_ — прищурилась Окойе.

— _Может,_ — с кристальной честностью ответил Тони, безмятежно закинув в рот половинку помидора черри. — _Показать? И если это допрос, то сразу предупрежу, что моя жена не одобряет ролевые игры без ее участия._

— _Может позже,_ — ответила Окойе, причем в ее голосе явно прозвучало, что к этому вопросу она обязательно вернется.

Рамонда подавила зевок и смущенно улыбнулась. Без макияжа она выглядела почти на свой возраст.

— _Прошу прощения. Познакомилась вчера с одним прекрасным индусом, потом половину ночи с ним общались. Я буквально чувствую, как меня тянут к земле мешки под глазами. Ужасно выгляжу, да?_

— _Для такого приключения? Ничуть,_ — Тони задумчиво заглянул в свой салат. — _И я даже знаю, как можно с этими мешками справиться. Сейчас вернусь._

Вакандцы проводили взглядом Старка, который с ледяным спокойствием прошел мимо барной стойки и вломился в кухню.

— _Он не солгал, но и правды не сказал…_

— _Окойе,_ — с нажимом произнесла королева. — _Он имеет право на свои тайны, пока эти тайны не угрожают Ваканде._

— _Он так свободно говорит на кхоса,_ — советник задумчиво ткнул вилкой в шумоподавитель. Тот в ответ приподнялся на маленьких колесиках и откатился от него подальше, спрятавшись за кружкой Окойе. Та подняла бровь и переставила кружку, пальцем отпихнув испуганно заметавшегося маленького робота.

— _Насколько я знаю, он выучил язык до разговорного уровня за две недели,_ — Рамонда задумчиво переставила салфетницу, за которой шумоподавитель тут же спрятался. — _Он может быть опасным врагом… Пока мы от него видели только добро, он же занимается нашей системой безопасности. Такого хорошего друга надо держать двумя руками, так что я требую к нему уважения и всей возможной помощи._

Покорно склоненные головы были ей ответом.

Явление короля и принцессы произошло одновременно. Т’Чалла приветственно сложил руки на груди и сел справа от матери, машинально отодвинув недоеденный салат и украв чужой круассан. Шури сомнамбулой проползла до другой стороны стола, где практически упала на стул.

— _Сейчас проснусь и докопаюсь,_ — пообещала она советнику и окинула взглядом стол. Окинула еще раз, внимательнее. А потом ловко сцапала маленького робота из-за салфетницы и перевернула его брюшком вверх. Колесики гневно зажужжали. — _А это что такое милое? А это что такое хорошее? Шумодав? А где у тебя швы между панелями, лапочка? Подождите-ка, ты что, из нанитов?!_

— _Я так понимаю, мистер Старк уже позавтракал?_ — поинтересовался Т’Чалла, надкусывая шоколадный круассан и не подозревая, что предмет его вопроса стоит прямо у него за спиной, скептически наблюдая.

— _Это сложный вопрос,_ — ответила Окойе с каменным лицом, очень внимательно глядя в свою чашку кофе.

— _Философский,_ — поддакнул советник.

— _А с точки зрения теории относительности просто восхитительно-изящный,_ — закончила Рамонда.

Шури, тонкостью душевной организации никогда не отличавшаяся, тут же включила скрытую съемку на одной из бусин. Маленький шумоподавитель продолжал возмущенно жужжать колесиками в ее руке. Убедившись, что препятствовать расплате за круассан никто не будет, Тони очень плавно и медленно поднял руку с огурцом, так, чтобы тот завис ровно над левым плечом короля. Огурец был отличный — зеленый и глянцевый.

— _Вы что-то темните,_ — прищурился Т’Чалла, заканчивая с круассаном и потянувшись к нетронутой кружке кофе.

А потом король что-то заметил боковым зрением и посмотрел налево. И нос к носу столкнулся с огурцом. Честно говоря, Тони очень сильно сомневался, что это сработает — даже при всей своей кошачести, Черная Пантера был человеком. Так что прыжок почти на два метра в сторону превзошел все ожидания, ему только и оставалось, что поймать отлетевший стул.

— Ваше величество, — Тони сел на свое место и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Вы можете украсть мой круассан, но никогда не покушайтесь на мой кофе.

Т’Чалла хмуро оглядел сидящих за столом. Смех сдержали все, но ухмылки были весьма красноречивыми. И выражение лица сестры, которое он уже точно где-то видел…

— _Шури! Немедленно удали это видео!_

— _Без проблем, братец,_ — неожиданно легко согласилась та. — _Я все равно уже скинула его всем присутствующим и в два облака._

***

В течение получаса до ресторана доползли и стажеры, причем Питер наседкой крутился вокруг зажатых и шипящих от боли друзей. Особенно плохо держалась ЭмДжей, для которой авария аукалась ноющим всем.

— Это что еще за маски-шоу? — хмуро зевнул Харли, шлепнувшись на свободный стул.

— Релаксируем-м-м, — мурлыкнул в ответ Тони, потом снял с правого глаза кружочек огурца и закинул в рот. — Фигово выглядите. Надо будет вас под Хелен подложить.

— Ты себя в зеркале видел? Вон, один глаз уже зеленый и отваливается, — поморщился Харли. — Хотя тут все такие.

— Если завидуешь, то у нас еще половина огурца есть, — ласково отозвалась Окойе. — И правда здорово помогает… А еще я могу им заткнуть тебе рот, если ты продолжишь до меня домогаться, как в наши прошлые встречи.

— О, кстати о затыкании ртов. Пятница, закажи им завтрак, — Тони захрустел вторым кусочком огурца. — И еще кофе.

— Да, босс, — отозвалась Пятница. — Меж тем принцесса опять пытается отломать кусочек шумоподавителя.

Тони вздохнул и уставился в огуречные кружочки на глазах принцессы. Та как будто почувствовала взгляд и сняла их.

— Ну блин, это же на-ни-ты! Мне бы хоть парочку поизучать.

— Ни в коем случае, по крайней мере пока я не закончу все тесты. Кстати, детки, я затребовал перенос на сутки, так что у нас окно в аэропорту Лондон-Сити через три часа. Если хотите еще поиграть с принцессой в одной песочнице, то вам стоит воспользоваться моментом…

В голове Т’Чаллы как будто щелкнуло. Он оторвался от изучения отчета, который за ночь составили агенты Ваканды.

— Раз уж наши дороги так переплелись на этом показе, то почему бы вам не посетить Ваканду? — мстительно предложил он, чувствуя себя невероятно подлым. — Отказ не принимается, считайте это королевским приглашением.

Тони прищурился, оценив то, как неожиданно засветились лица стажеров, насколько был доволен своей идеей король…

— Ох, что-то вы темните, — подозрительно протянул он. — Я даже не сомневаюсь, что это месть за огурец, но вы наверняка что-то еще собираетесь натворить.

— Ни в коем случае. И отдохнете все, и будет возможность с нашей системой безопасности познакомиться…

— Ой, кстати! — встрепенулся Питер, понимая, что только ему хватит сил отвести подозрения, достоверно перенаправив разговор в другое русло. — Т’Чалла, спасибо большое за вчерашний разговор. Я, ну, больше не чувствую себя таким бесполезным.

— Рад, что мои слова попали в благодатную почву.

— Так, стоп! Питер, что еще за бесполезность?

Питер облегченно выдохнул и начал сбивчиво пересказывать свои ночные размышления. Шури мельком переглянулась с Харли и вернулась к сосредоточенному отколупыванию хоть нескольких нанитов от шумоподавителя. Нед и ЭмДжей подхватили общую идею, готовясь в случае чего принять эстафету по переводу темы, но это не понадобилось. Тони внимательно выслушал, а потом не менее внимательно посмотрел Питеру в глаза. Тот смотрел спокойно и уверенно.

— Ну, вот и славно, что понял основную логическую ошибку в своем построении. И вообще, нашел насчет чего себя накручивать. Мы вообще все были вчера-сегодня равнобесполезны, — подытожил Тони, а потом отсалютовал своим кофе. — Настоящие герои похищения у нас Шури и Харли!

— Мы старались, — нескромно заметил Харли, переглянувшись в принцессой.

— Эту парочку даже ад обратно отрыгнет, — с чувством закончил Тони, а потом опрокинул в себя кофе. Его примеру последовали остальные.

— Ну эй! — на два голоса раздалось от Шури и Харли.

Рамонда сняла кружочки огурцов с заметно посвежевших глаз и внимательно посмотрела на своего сына. Ее было не так просто сбить со следа. И уж она-то лучше других знала, когда ее дети замышляли какую-то пакость.

***

Тони регулярно косился в кресло первого пилота, но Питер справлялся. Конечно, для взлета, посадки и пилотажных фокусов ему было рано, но вот идти по заданному курсу он уже мог практически без помощи Пятницы.

— Тогда… Получается, что на клике связки тоже надо напрягать?

— Ага, — Тони еще раз медленно повторил фразу на кхоса, которую Питер пытался разучить. — Отстань просто уже от этих несчастных кликов, у тебя половина остальных звуков сглажена.

— Вот ЭмДжей наверняка с первого раза повторит, — досадливо буркнул Питер. — И Нед с Харли тоже.

Тони потянулся и откинулся в кресле второго пилота.

— Дай ты им отоспаться. Вы же наверняка сразу пойдете к принцессе в лабораторию. И с чего ты вообще взял, что Харли это осознанно повторит? Еще попробуй меня убедить, что он тест по испанскому не завалил.

— Откуда вы, — Питер досадливо прикусил себе язык.

— Что я, Харли не знаю? — вздохнул Тони. — С какого раза сдал? Со второго или третьего?

— Со второго… Но откуда вы это знаете?!

— Я знаю. Кому еще-то знать, — Тони помрачнел. — Он… Харли эйдетической памятью затыкает все те дыры, где должно быть творчество, пластичность и, одним словом, гуманитарный блок. Знаешь, как он сдавал историю? Прочитал работы всех членов комиссии, все их статьи и критику на них. Взломал личные данные и копнул грязи. Сложно спорить с человеком, который творчески цитирует твои провалы, не так ли? Я сомневаюсь, что он сможет полноценно выучить какой-нибудь язык кроме английского. Он гениальный технарь, но все остальное… ему не дано. Он мыслит, так сказать, цифрами.

Питер помолчал, осмысливая неожиданно свалившуюся на него информацию. Это объясняло многие нестыковки в поведении Харли. Да даже его спокойствие после похищения — Питер еще по дороге в отель заметил, что тот меньше всех переживал. Но это же и ужасало, потому что открывало в друге огромную, незаполнимую дыру там, где у остальных было яркое пятно абстрактного творчества.

— А почему вы тогда грозились продать его в Мексику?

— Потому что Юкатан.

— Что? — на секунду завис Питер. — А зачем? Хотите его принести в жертву пернатому змею на пирамиде Кукулькан?

В ответ Тони гнусно заржал. Единственное, что остановило Питера от попытки выполнить от обиды пике, это сон остальных в салоне самолета. Да и мистера Старка небольшой перегрузкой наверняка бы не проняло, достаточно вспомнить, какие фигуры высшего пилотажа он регулярно творил в броне.

— Вообще-то мне нравится твоя идея… Прям очень нравится!

— Ну мистер Старк! — надулся Питер.

— Да ладно, ладно. Потому что кенгуру. Не смотри так. Или алеут. Знаешь, что общего у всех этих слов? Они все на языке коренного населения означают «я не понимаю». ЭмДжей, да даже Неда или тебя можно сунуть в языковую среду, через годик будете на нем даже сны видеть. С Харли это не сработает. Да, он может как попугай задолбить словарь и кое-как объясниться с носителями языка, но вот ответ не поймет, если тот будет отходить от знакомой ему схемы. И при самостоятельном изучении Харли с гарантией примет «я не понимаю» за универсальное название, но вот сам эту ошибку не определит.

— Так значит… Он никогда не сможет…

— Именно. Харли гений. Но его гениальность отняла у него все, что нельзя выразить формулой и посчитать. Он не чувствует музыку за гранью ритмического рисунка и оценивает картины как нейросеть, определяя автора, смысловое наполнение и примерную стоимость. Ни единого реального эмоционального отклика на весь гуманитарный блок, если это не вызывает ассоциаций с конкретными ситуациями из его жизни. Даже базовые эмоции Харли рационализированы, он просто выбрал такую экспрессивную модель, чтобы было проще скрывать то, что у него эмоциональный спектр зубочистки. Это… ужасная привилегия. И сколько бы раз он не услышал кенгуру в разговорах аборигенов, сам он никогда не догадается, что они говорят не о животном.

Питер молча сжал губы, пустым взглядом уставившись на плывущие внизу облака.

— И я этого за столько времени не заметил.

— Еще раз, Харли гений, — Тони протянул руку и взъерошил Питеру волосы. — Не беспокойся за него, этот мелкий засранец вполне доволен своим положением. Собственно, я так гоняю его с испанским, потому что теоретически он даже может придумать для себя рабочий метод освоения других языков, помимо тупого зазубривания готовых шаблонов. А пока… Давай-ка я лучше тебя еще паре форм приветствия научу. Только не забывай следить за шкалой курса и тангажа, я чувствую, что ты уже добрую минуту пытаешься уйти в правый крен.

— Не было такого!

— А ты по авиагоризонту проверь, — ехидно предложил Тони.

— Эээ… Упс? — смутился Питер, выравниваясь. — А можете еще раз произнести ту фразу по отдельным словам?

***

Окойе сидела на месте пилота, скрестив ноги и в полумедитации сканируя взглядом облака и землю, расчерченную квадратиками полей.

Откинувшись в кресле, Пеппер задумчиво покачивала ногой, прослушивая разговор из кабины самолета, на котором летели Тони и его стажеры, а также принцесса Шури. Хотя, пожалуй, через месяц-другой она вполне могла стать пятым стажером в этой веселой компании, так что стоило перестать ее мысленно от них отделять уже сейчас.

— Улыбка вам к лицу.

— О, спасибо, — Пеппер сняла наушник и убрала его в карман, а потом с благодарным кивком приняла у королевы чай. — Как мы и ожидали, их грандиозные планы начать работать по дороге развалились.

— Я так понимаю, планы развалились одновременно с тем, как дети развалились на диванах и уснули? — Рамонда сдержанно улыбнулась и мягко вздохнула. — Надеюсь, мой сын соизволит выделить себе хоть пару часов на дневной сон.

Из Лондона два вакандских джета и частный самолет СтаркИндастриз вылетели с интервалом в несколько часов. Чтобы упростить логистику, Рамонда изъявила желание задержаться и посетить Шевоун, а потом принять на борт Пеппер, которая очень рассчитывала успеть параллельно решить еще несколько вопросов по бизнесу. Так что получалось, что вылетевший на первом джете Т’Чалла с советниками и агентами уже приземлился в аэропорту Ваканды, а второй джет должен был приземлиться примерно в одно время с самолетом СтаркИндастриз, гражданские двигатели которого уступали в скорости передовым вакандским технологиям.

Усталость давала о себе знать, да и после первого боя сила до сих пор клубилась внутри. Пеппер пригубила чай, который из-за экстремиса казался абсолютно холодным. Она покосилась на королеву, которая казалась погруженной в мысли, и аккуратно направила силу в ладони, тщательно контролируя точки выхода тепла.

— Увы, в этом король мне крайне напоминает Тони, — Пеппер кивнула на лежащий рядом телефон, а потом плотнее обхватила глиняную кружку, подогревая себе чай до той температуры, когда даже для нее он бы казался горячим. — Хорошо, что хоть подопечных заставит выспаться.

— Дети так быстро растут, — умиленно кивнула Рамонда, из-под ресниц коротко глянув на почти закипевший в руках Пеппер чай. — А щепотка снотворного в кофе все также работает.

— Возьму метод на вооружение, — приподняла бровь Пеппер, после чего пригубила свой чай, только что не жмурясь от удовольствия. Тепло… То, что надо после промозглого Лондона. — Я подняла кое-какие связи в Индии по вашему вопросу. Пятница закончит компилировать данные и перешлет вам в ближайшее время.

— Это прекрасно, — Рамонда с тонкой улыбкой наклонилась ближе к Пеппер, практически касаясь губами ее уха. — Я теперь знаю ваш секрет.

Пеппер поджала губы, понимая, насколько глупо она прокололась, и накрыла ладонью чашку, от которой шел пар.

— Я никому не скажу, — села в свое кресло Рамонда. — Просто считаю, что честно будет вас оповестить о своем знании. Не беспокойтесь насчет Окойе, я доверяю ей как себе. И, скорее всего, она нас сейчас не слушает.

— Глупо получилось, — вздохнула Пеппер.

— На самом деле я начала догадываться еще вчера, когда пришли результаты вскрытия наемников, которые прорвались за кулисы. Часть была убита репульсорным выстрелом, а вот у остальных были очень характерные ожоги, чтобы предположить, что их нейтрализовал человек с… особенностями. Вы и ваш муж стали проводниками для нас в большом мире. Я бы хотела отплатить вам добром, предложив своего сына в качестве одного из крестных для вашего первенца. Если ваша… особенность передается по наследству, то сверхчеловек в качестве крестного вам пригодится.

Пеппер перевела глаза на свою исходящую паром кружку, уголки ее губ опустились.

— Боюсь, я потеряла возможность зачать и выносить тогда, когда получила эту… особенность.

— Разве в наши дни есть что-то невозможное? Особенно когда мы говорим о таких людях, как ваш муж? — приподняла бровь Рамонда. — В любом случае, мое предложение останется в силе, даже если вы решите взять приемного ребенка. Кстати, раз уж ваш визит в нашу страну впервые не расписан до минуты, то как вы смотрите на то, чтобы посмотреть мою коллекцию предметов искусства?

С того дня, как Пеппер осталась последним в мире носителем экстремиса, они с Тони знали, что однажды эта правда всплывет. Просто потому что правда всегда всплывала, как бы хорошо ее не прятали. Даже Соглашения Пеппер подписала пусть и как один из пилотов брони Железного Человека, но главной причиной было то, что Соглашения бы ее защитили в ситуации, когда про экстремис станет известно кому-то извне.

И все же Пеппер ни за что не отказалась бы от этой силы. Силы, которая дала возможность быть наравне с Тони, силы, которая делала ее неуязвимой, которая позволяла встать на пути любой угрозы, защитить то, что ей дорого. Она цеплялась за эту силу в первые месяцы после того, как Тони ее стабилизировал. Цеплялась, когда ее сжигал внутренний огонь, пока Тони экстренно строил под полуразрушенным фундаментом в Малибу бетонную яму, бункер, способный выдержать температуру звезды Бетельгейзе или тренировки Пеппер. Она цеплялась за эту силу и дрожащими губами улыбалась в сторону защищенной камеры, когда после первых тренировок единственным способом угомонить экстремис была ванна со льдом.

Она смогла сохранить эту силу, скрыть ее ото всех и спрятать, превратив в секретное оружие. Как любил шутить Тони — оружие Судного Дня. И вот, впервые за прошедшие годы она ее использовала в бою, защищая Тони, Шевоун, еще несколько десятков моделей и ассистентов.

Это было восхитительное ощущение. Чужая жизнь, спасенная ее руками. Нет, Пеппер никогда не отказалась бы от этой силы. А то, что ее раскрыла королева Ваканды, страны, которая лучше всех в мире умела хранить свои секреты… Что же, эта плата была ей по карману.

— Спасибо за предложение, я с радостью его принимаю. Вы угадали мою маленькую страсть к искусству, — кивнула Пеппер, позволив на несколько секунд золотому пламени экстремиса охватить радужку, заставив глаза порыжеть. — И если вам когда-нибудь понадобится моя помощь не только как консультанта… Дайте мне об этом знать.

Они с Рамондой обменялись одинаковыми улыбками и перешли к обсуждению коллекций и идеи проведения цикла выставок, а Окойе, так и не оторвавшая задумчивый взгляд от облаков и земли, мысленно закрыла для себя вопрос о том, какие именно «высокие технологии» позволяют не только получить температуру в тысячу градусов, но и использовать ее в бою. По данным разведки Ваканды, экстремис был уничтожен вместе с последними солдатами Мандарина. Оказалось, что последнего, кто носил в себе жар небольшой звезды, Старк сберег и стабилизировал, держал так близко к сердцу, как никого другого.

Окойе позволила себе скосить глаза в сторону королевы и женщины, которая могла в считанные секунды убить все живое в радиусе как минимум трехсот метров. Если выход их страны на мировую арену приносил таких друзей и союзников, то, пожалуй, это было хорошим решением.

***

Тони комментировал для Питера каждое свое действие, когда полностью в ручном режиме начал снижение. В салоне Шури растолкала остальных и разогнала их к иллюминаторам. Тони по внутренней связи насладился испуганными воплями, когда он направил самолет прямо в холм. Питер вцепился в собственную кофту, чтобы руки не дернулись к управлению, да и сам Тони почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло куда-то в район печени, когда перед самым носом мелькнули ветки и листья, а потом рассыпались вокруг на шестиугольники многослойного барьера, пропуская их в воздушное пространство над Вакандой.

В аэропорту Золотого Города их встретила Пеппер. Встретила, а потом нетерпеливо утащила Тони инспектировать систему безопасности, хотя тот скулил, отбивался и твердо намеревался прорваться в шахты горы, где шла добыча вибраниума.

Шури издевательски помахала им вслед, а потом загнала в один из небольших летательных аппаратов-стрекоз своих соучастников по «аморальному прикрытию» и рванула на гору Башенга, где и располагались ее лаборатории.

— Добро пожаловать! — Шури экспрессивно взмахнула руками, пока остальные с восторгом и легкой завистью оглядывались. — Ну что, давайте сверим, что у нас есть на Росса? Карен, Ио, можете подключиться к моим хранилищам данных.

— Спасибо, но они не будут это делать, — раздался из-под потолка голос Пятницы. — Разве что через меня.

— Как ты вообще получила доступ к внешней акустике, — задохнулась возмущением Шури. — Я давала доступ только к одному серверу, как ты… И давно ты?

— С нашего первого знакомства, — отозвалась Пятница.

— Да как ты…?!

Питер силой отлепил Харли от стекла, за которым открывалась панорама шахт.

— Шури, а можно сначала нас как-нибудь подлатать? Я помню, ты говорила, что вибраниум можно использовать для лечения. Просто иначе от ЭмДжей и Неда толку не будет, они точно вырубятся.

— Мы съели обезболивающего, — сонно поморщилась в ответ ЭмДжей, лениво разглядывая полуразобранные вибраниумные перчатки. — Помогло слабо.

— Запрыгивайте на столы, минут за двадцать вас подлечим. Харли? Хм. Кстати, а у тебя всегда так быстро синяки заживают?

Харли, успевший снова просочиться к стеклу и прилипнуть к нему, только что не пуская слюни на такое количество материала для изучения, задумчиво обернулся.

— Ну да. А что?

— Да ничего, — покачала головой Шури, которая отлично помнила, как звучно впечатался кулак в тактической перчатке в лицо Харли. — Просто по данным моих сканеров синяк выглядит так, как будто ему уже дня два-три, а ведь прошло меньше двадцати часов. Собственно, Росс…

Питер оторвался от задумчивого разглядывания черного песка на полу и поднялся, отряхнув руки.

— Кстати об этом. Предлагаю сначала хоть общий план действий набросать. Ну, про наш, — Питер в воздухе изобразил пальцами кавычки. — Секретный аморальный проект. Я просто как-то вчера и сегодня понял, что мы недооценили мистера Старка, так что прикрытие лучше заранее проработать.

— Да без проблем, — кивнула Шури. — В общем, так. У нас есть белый мужик, биологически примерно тридцати лет. Сыворотка суперсолдата, база для металлической руки и поджаренные мозги. Одна штука. Жалко его не особо, но второй попытки у нас не будет. Задача почти невыполнимая, как мне на первый взгляд показалось… В общем, надо как-то вытащить из его головы программу, которая может его в любой момент превратить в машину смерти.

— И самим при этом не сдохнуть, — протянул со стола оживающий Нед. — Оу, как же хорошо… Это микровибрационный массаж?

— В яблочко, причем по обоим пунктам, — ткнула в его сторону пальцем Шури, а потом махнула рукой над черным песком, заставляя его собраться во что-то, очень похожее на голограммы. Харли наконец перестал пускать слюни на добычу вибраниума и тоже переключился на появившуюся схему. — Итак, вот все, что у меня на данный момент есть…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про Черную Пантеру и огурцы: для понимая контекста шутки — видимо, естественный враг большинства кошек выглядит и пахнет… как огурец. По ссылке котики и их дурные хозяева с огурцами наперевес:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcu6RfVeZG0&feature=youtu.be&t=10


	11. Свобода личности от других личностей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обычно я оставляю читателям отлавливать десятки отсылок, но...  
> Минутка прекрасных цитат, повлиявших на главу. Да и вообще на весь фанфик.  
> «Мы не хозяева собственной жизни. Мы связаны с другими прошлым и настоящим. И каждый проступок, как и каждое доброе дело, рождают новое будущее». Сонми-451, Облачный атлас (Cloud Atlas)

В работу Тони нырнул как всегда — сразу и с головой. Впервые получив в руки вакандские системы управления, он только что не облизнулся.

— Если хотите, мы можем создать более удобный и привычный для вас интерфейс…

— Ага, — машинально бросил Тони, не утруждаясь взломом защиты, благо Пятница «встречала» его на другой стороне. — Конечно-конечно…

— Мистер Старк? Старк? — не очень успешно позвал его один из вакандских специалистов по безопасности, озадаченно наблюдая за тем, как Тони с каждой секундой все более ловко управляется с прежде незнакомым ему интерфейсом. — Мистер Старк, может вам как-то посодействовать?

— А-а-ага, — протянул Тони, щурясь на открывшуюся схему.

— Мистер Старк, может вам хоть чаю принести?

— Ага…

— Коньяк, девочки, по морде?

— Коньяк потом, девочек моей жене, а по морде не надо, спасибо, — с теми же интонациями отозвался Тони. — Хватит под руку зудеть, я тут, между прочим, по самые локти в вашей системе безопасности. На живую. Так что если неудачно дернусь, то со своим щитом можете на несколько часов попрощаться.

Специалист по безопасности уважительно склонил голову и отступил на несколько шагов. Наблюдать, как Старк один за другим вскрывает логические блоки управления системой, было чем-то настолько странным и чуждым, так что просто уйти отказались все — редкая возможность понаблюдать за работой профессионала стоила любых неудобств.

— Меня вот занимает один вопрос, — через полчаса неожиданно заявил Тони в пространство, наклонив к плечу голову и вглядываясь в трехмерную схему щита. — Где же мой чай?

Вакандцы переглянулись.

— _Интересно, он всегда так долго информацию обрабатывает?_

— _Хах, подгрузка баз произведена…_

— _Так, эй! Я все слышу, между прочим!_ — Тони повел бровью, на секунду отвлекаясь от щита и давая Пятнице команду. Дверь центра управления выразительно открылась. — _Я не намекаю, но намекаю. Никаких шуточек, пока мне не принесут чай!_

***

Нед скакал по лаборатории как мячик-попрыгунчик, уворачиваясь от случайного попадания под удар. Никто даже толком не понял, как обсуждение церебрального программирования сначала переросло в спор о нейрохирургическом вмешательстве, а потом и в полномасштабные военные действия.

Когда Харли предложил, не мудрствуя лукаво, просто вскрыть Барнсу черепную коробку, чтобы проверить состояние мозга точечным стимулированием, Шури его обсмеяла. И, по мнению Питера, была даже в чем-то права. Чуть позже, когда Харли освоился с интуитивным интерфейсом и на мгновенно сформированной модели показал, что именно он предлагает, на его сторону неожиданно для всех встала ЭмДжей.

Это было началом войны.

На фракции они разбились одинаковые, потому что Нед, в мозгах Барнса не особо заинтересованный, стал той третьей стороной, с которой раздавалось только недовольное нытье. Его-то гораздо больше интересовал Росс.

— Может хватит уже? — Нед увернулся от метко брошенного прототипа звукопоглощающего ботинка и поставил бегущему мимо Харли подножку.

Харли, увлеченно преследующий Шури, об выставленную ногу запнулся и ушел в перекат, чем и воспользовался Питер, наваливаясь на него сверху.

— Никаких электродов в мозги в мою смену! — пропыхтел он, аккуратно скручивая Харли. — Только химия, только хардкор!

Шури, прикрывшаяся одним из манекенов от ЭмДжей, которая вооружилась вибраниумной перчаткой и теперь пыталась загнать принцессу в угол, перевела взгляд на Питера и прищурилась.

— Какая-какая химия? Зачем нам химия? Отказать химии, Паркер! У нас есть вибраниум и неинвазивные методы воздействия!

— Я хочу посмотреть на живой мозг в разрезе, — напомнила о себе ЭмДжей, выпуская когти. — И никто меня не остановит.

— За химией будущее! — крикнул в ответ Питер, под которым с сипением извивался слегка придушенный Харли. — Биохимия тела и гормоны задают сознание!

— Ах ты предатель, бихевиорист проклятый, унылый ортодоксальный недо-химик!

Несмотря на показательную яростность схватки, о том, что они в лаборатории, не забыл никто. Ни один инструмент не сдвинулся на столах по чьей-нибудь вине, ни один снаряд не угодил в какую-нибудь установку или экран. Даже возня на полу происходила на стратегически выбранном свободном пространстве между стендами.

Нед, на всякий случай пригибаясь, пробрался к центральному столу и сел прямо на него. Посмотрел, как заварушка двое на двое плавно превращается в полноценную битву всех против всех, и достал компьютер.

— Пятница, ты здесь? У тебя сейчас хватает свободных мощностей, ты ведь не очень занята?

— Да, Нед, я здесь, — отозвалась ИИ из динамиков ноутбука. — Сейчас у меня всего одна масштабная задача, я анализирую нарушения работы сотовой связи и ищу источник излучения. Чем могу помочь? Запустить систему пожаротушения?

Нед с сомнением посмотрел на мешанину рук и ног в середине лаборатории, откуда раздавались то возмущенные вопли, то безудержное хихиканье, когда кто-то применял секретное оружие в виде щекотки. В общем, шел нормальный рабочий процесс.

— Нет, не надо, — решил он, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Давай пока займемся сравнением баз данных, которые мы и вакандцы накопали на Росса. Я хочу отсеять дубли, а потом объединить повторяющиеся блоки. Ах да, и надо будет сгруппировать их по источникам. И давай еще сразу подключим к работе Карен и Иокасту…

Заглянувшего в лабораторию Т’Чаллу никто даже не заметил. А король оценил формат консилиума, покачал головой и решил зайти позже, пока и его не втянули в эту высокоинтеллектуальную дискуссию. Вслед ему неслись хохот, перестрелка аргументированными доказательствами и протестами, а также требование отпустить ухо, за слова ответить ссылками на авторитетный источник и угрозы пожаловаться Старку на произвол.

***

Над горячими источниками стоял густой туман, каплями оседая на глянцевых листьях. Крошечные роботы-светлячки мерцали над водой и на камнях, а саму воду порой как будто прошивали фиолетовые разряды.

Откинувшись на бортик, Тони, прикрыв глаза, слушал ленивое обсуждение искусства, планы по обмену коллекциями и организации цикла выставок. Когда Пеппер пришла отдирать мужа от системы безопасности, его уже тошнило от чая, пытающихся оттачивать сарказм безопасников и непривычного интерфейса, от которого ныли запястья. Но интересная задача того стоила, так что сам бы он оттуда не ушел еще долго. Привычным делом ноющий, что жена не дает ему играть в песочнице, в которую сама и привела, он ожидал, что его перекинут на какой-то другой проект. Тем приятнее и неожиданнее был внезапный экскурс на горячие источники.

— В таком случае можно попробовать договориться об экспозиции с парижским музеем…

Промчавшаяся в развевающейся простыне Шури подпрыгнула и бомбочкой шлепнулась в воду. От волны увернуться успела только Рамонда, а вот остальных окатило.

— Шури!

— Прости, мам, — вынырнула она, отплевываясь. — Остальные сейчас тоже подойдут… А братец где? Или он не участвует?

— Король присоединится к нам после совещания. Насчет ужина я распорядилась.

— Даже так, — озадаченно наклонила голову Шури. — Кстати, если что, то за плечо Питера укусил кто-то другой, с похожей зубной формулой! Я ни при чем!

Кутающаяся в простыню ЭмДжей вынырнула из-за кустов так тихо, что ее даже не сразу заметили.

— Хотя мы с тобой теперь и на одной стороне, но я все еще буду утверждать, что ты просто пыталась добыть его кровь на анализ, — она попробовала воду ногой, а потом с блаженным стоном опустилась в нее по самую шею. — Хорошо-то как…

— Я просто сказала, что хотела бы, чтобы и меня паук укусил…

— Не хотела бы, — лениво отозвался Тони сквозь накатывающую сонливость. — Питер вытащил один шанс из миллиарда, потому что его ДНК имела двойную рецессивную аллель, которая оказалась заменяема…

Разговор о мутациях даже толком не успел завязаться, когда появился конвоирующий остальных стажеров Т’Чалла, в присутствии которого Питеру и Неду приходилось ограничиваться уничижительными взглядами на слегка помятого, но все равно отвратительно довольного Харли.

— Харли, что ты натворил? — протянула Пеппер, опираясь о плечо Тони. — Тебя опять хотят убить. Почему тебя опять хотят убить?

— Потому что дураки! — Харли показал им язык и, придерживая простыню, спрыгнул в воду, тут же забиваясь под ближайший темно-зеленый куст, листья которого почти касались воды. — Не собирался я на практике проверять систему безопасности, я же не дурак! Я только подключиться хотел и протоколы посмотреть, вот!

— К какой системе безопасности подключиться? — приоткрыл Тони один глаз.

— По нашему проекту, — отозвался недовольно сопящий Питер, медленно спускаясь в воду. — Не система безопасности, а страховка на случай срыва.

— А, ваш «секретный проект», — снова прикрыл глаза Тони, расслабляясь. — Ну-ну. Да не напрягайтесь так, мне даже Пятница не докладывает, чем вы там развлекаетесь. Пока не начнете жизнью рисковать, само собой.

— Мы знаем, — хором отозвались ему стажеры.

— Но если ты еще раз попытаешься хакнуть наш объект исследований, — угрожающе добавила Шури в адрес Харли. — На который я уже убила больше сорока часов чистой работы, причем половину из них именно во время установки в шарнирное гнездо той самой взрывчатки с управляемым детонатором, то я тебя загрызу!

— Загрызет, — подтвердил Питер, под общий смех почесав плечо, с которого уже почти сошли следы зубов.

Только Т’Чалла практически не уделял разговору внимания, хмурясь в сторону матери, которая встретила его взгляд вздернутой бровью.

Тот же взгляд она проигнорировала через час, когда в горячем источнике все досиделись до состояния ленивых амеб и решили вылезать. Тот же взгляд она парировала, когда в комнату отдыха внесли большие общие блюда с ритуальным ужином.

— Ты могла мне сообщить об этом заранее, — тихо сказал Т’Чалла, когда после ужина слуги увели гостей резиденции в выделенные им комнаты. — Принять чужаков в ближний круг, при этом даже не предупредив короля…

— Мне интересно, как у тебя язык повернулся назвать чужаками тех людей, которые не только знают о Ваканде больше, чем любой другой иностранец и большая часть твоих подданных, но и помогают нам изо всех сил, — холодно отрезала Рамонда. — И выбор ближнего круга всегда был прерогативой королевы. Пусть после смерти твоего отца я и ношу титул королевы-матери, но я все еще единственная королева Ваканды.

— Я выразился неточно, — неохотно выдавил из себя Т’Чалла. — Не думаешь же ты, что я бы отказался, если бы мое слово в этом решении имело хоть какой-то вес?

Рамонда подошла к нему и погладила по щеке, а взгляд ее смягчился.

— Я знаю тебя, сын. Ты всегда стараешься взвешивать каждое свое слово. Но ты молодой король, так что Совет не сразу принял бы твое решение ввести в ближний круг иноземцев. А вот против моего слова они протестовать не рискнут.

— Ты как всегда права, мама, — Т’Чалла прижался щекой к сухой тонкой ладони. — Спасибо. Твое сегодняшнее решение принесет Ваканде много пользы.

— И тебе тоже, — королева отняла руку от щеки сына и лукаво улыбнулась. — Пеппер нам помогает немало, да и система безопасности важна… Но скажи, смог бы кто-то из вакандцев так тебя проучить, как это сделал сегодня Старк?

Т’Чалла поджал губы.

— Не знаю, можно ли считать это благом.

— Любому человеку нужен кто-то, способный без страха и пиетета указать на ошибки. Тот, к чьему мнению прислушаются. Так что цени, малыш. Твоя мама сегодня нашла тебе бесплатного советника, который достаточно неуважительно к тебе относится, чтобы честно сказать, когда ты не прав.

— Это была всего одна кружка кофе! Я даже не знал, что она чья-то! — вспылил Т’Чалла, все еще не забывший и не простивший подсунутый ему огурец, а также свою собственную позорную реакцию, заснятую любимой сестрой на видео.

Попытку сына взбрыкнуть Рамонда проигнорировала с отработанным хладнокровием.

— А еще не думай, что ваш с подопечными Старка заговор остался незамеченным. Хочешь сказать мне, что вы собираетесь натворить?

Резко поскучнев, Т’Чалла заложил руки за спину и уставился в окно, за которым в ночи горели огни Золотого Города.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты. И вообще, это пойдет Ваканде на пользу.

— А тебе на пользу может пойти побратим. Хочешь кого-нибудь из тех детей не просто одним из приближенных, а побратимом? Тот мальчик, Харли, весьма неплох, заскучать не даст, — полный ужаса взгляд сына Рамонду полностью удовлетворил. — Как я и думала. Так вот и ты не забывай, что польза, как и лекарство, чаще всего имеет побочные эффекты.

— Я знаю. Я оценил все риски, прежде чем ввязываться в их проект.

— Это хорошо. Просто не забудь, что если что-то пойдет не так, то у тебя появится побратим, — с отчетливой угрозой повторила королева.

— Напомни, как я могу отнять у тебя титул? — прищурился Т’Чалла, в очередной раз проигравший матери в словесной дуэли. — И, желательно, побыстрее?

— Женись, — с убойной серьезностью ответила Рамонда. — Тогда я с радостью передам свои обязанности новой королеве. Но, насколько я знаю, Накия не собирается в ближайшие пять лет менять броню на корону. Верно?

— Твоя правота, как всегда, абсолютна, — вздохнул Т’Чалла. — К моему глубочайшему сожалению.

— В постоянной правоте нет ничего хорошего, — королева притянула сына в объятия и погладила по голове, как делала с тех времен, когда он был еще ребенком. — Ведь правота — это всего лишь результат опыта, полученного со шрамами.

На несколько секунд Т’Чалла позволил себе закрыть глаза. Последние дни, так насыщенные на события, вымотали даже несокрушимого короля, Черную Пантеру.

***

Питер перевернулся в кресле вверх тормашками и закинул ноги на спинку. Недостаток движения за последние дни давал о себе знать, заставляя его то ерзать, то пытаться перевернуться вниз головой. Тони с Пеппер за столиком обсуждали цикл запланированных выставок. Точнее, вдохновенно обсуждала Пеппер, а Тони морщился, кривился и порой делал ремарки, что-то отмечая на голограммах.

— Мистер Старк, — тихо позвал Питер. — А… Ну, почему в Лондоне тот мужик был… такой?

— Вопрос хороший, кстати, — добавил Харли, отвлекаясь от планшета, на котором они с ЭмДжей увлеченно смотрели запись операции по вживлению импланта-электростимулятора в мозг. — Там же явно крыша протекла. Вот бы на его мозг посмотреть…

— А что на него смотреть, — Тони откинулся в кресле и потянулся, а потом уставился в иллюминатор. — Такой же, как у тебя или у меня. Физически он был абсолютно здоров, если что. Майк со мной связался вчера, вашего похитителя в какой-то притон подкинули, как и планировали. Но я-то Майка и его повернутость на осознанности знаю, он наверняка сначала убедился, что у похитителя нет, не знаю, какого-нибудь нейросифилиса или опухоли в каких-нибудь лобных долях.

— Может ли его поведение быть последствием, ну, породы? Очень уж внешность характерная, — Питер снова перевернулся и поджал ноги.

— Опять генетика поведения, — закатила глаза ЭмДжей. — Нед, скажи ему!

Нед сдвинул на лоб очки дополненной реальности, на которые Пятница выводила прогресс по обработке баз данных, собранных на Росса и его команду.

— А что сразу Нед? Я вообще за зоопсихологию и бигдату с нейросетями, а люди мне не интересны! Только Бетти. Вот Бетти, это другое дело…

— Понятно, спасибо, — до арктической стужи холодным голосом прервала его ЭмДжей. — А что насчет свободы личности?

С интересом слушавший эту перепалку, Тони покачал головой и пересел ближе. Почесал кончик носа, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— А с чего вы вообще взяли, что у личности есть какая-то свобода?

На нем тут же скрестились четыре взгляда, а от стола донесся смешок Пеппер. Харли вообще подался вперед, как единственный человек с философской подготовкой, готовясь спорить, спорить и спорить.

— Люди не рождаются плохими или хорошими, — качнул Тони головой. — Таковыми делают нас опыт, окружение, поступки и те выборы, которые мы совершаем под влиянием окружающей нас реальности. Те люди, которых мы встречаем. Та информация, которую мы получаем.

— А как насчет морали? Этики? — выразительно подняла бровь ЭмДжей, складывая руки на груди.

— Тоненький налет культуры на наших внутренних дикарях, — отмахнулся Тони. — Ну и да, социальное одобрение окружения. В средние века ты бы тоже развлекалась утоплением котят.

— Фу.

— Ну да, фу. А куда деваться?

— Так что же, всех простить и всех любить? — влез Харли. — Давай, Тони, удиви! Раз никто не несет ответственности за свои мудачества, то и похитителя надо отпустить, и меня нельзя ругать за косяки, и вон, Питеру Стервятника надо было обнять и простить?

Тони провел по лицу, посмотрел на Харли со сложным выражением.

— Твою бы схоластику, да в мирное русло… Об этом я не говорил, не передергивай. Ответственность за свои поступки мы несем в полной мере. Неполная информация нас не оправдывает. Да, я Старк, меня с рождения дрессировали быть во главе оружейной корпорации и слушаться отца и дядю Оби, дружить с военными и продавать оружие подороже. Но это не извиняет того, что я, именно я не уследил за продажей оружия на сторону. Да, свои собственные штучные разработки, вроде того же «Иерихона», я отслеживал. А знаете, сколько складов оружия, произведенного еще пока отец был жив, ушло на сторону?

В самолете повисла тишина, даже Пеппер отвлеклась от планирования выставок. Питер слышал, как часто бьются сердца, слышал сдавленное дыхание. Мистер Старк редко рассказывал о себе что-то, а еще реже делился чем-то настолько личным.

— Больше трех тысяч единиц оружия было продано тайком и ушло на сторону, — отчеканил Тони в звенящей тишине. — С учетом того, что ушло во времена моего отца, пять тысяч триста шестьдесят две единицы оружия были проданы людьми, которые еще до моего рождения вошли в высшее руководство СтаркИндастриз. Моя ошибка была только в том, что я доверял отцу и его умению выбирать людей. Но ответственность с меня это не снимает.

Слова для ответа ему не смог найти никто, так что Тони покачал головой и продолжил.

— Люди не рождаются плохими. Даже этот похититель… Просто его история жизни так сложилась, что его мировоззрение сформировалось именно так. Менталитет, родственники, статус и культура, в которой он родился и жил до того, как столкнулся с большим миром. За это он ответственности не несет. Но его вина в том, что он не попытался свои взгляды проверить, когда мир показал ему неадекватность его картины мира. А что-то мне подсказывает, что таких ситуаций у него было достаточно.

— Фатализм, — капризно сморщил нос Харли.

— Наоборот, — поднял Тони указательный палец. — Если мозги есть, то ты обязан менять себя и мир вокруг. Я это скорее к тому… К тому, что мы всегда должны знать, сколько в нас именно нас, а сколько — принятых за нас кем-то другим решений.

— Во мне моего, пожалуй, любовь к программированию, — отозвался Нед. — Потому что я это сам выбрал, пусть и после того, как «Матрицу» посмотрел. И друзей я сам выбрал. А от «других» я танцевать умею, спасибо родителям.

На Неда уставились все.

— Мои родители вообще-то когда-то были профессиональными танцорами, — закатил он глаза на общее недоуменное молчание.

— Вау, какие подробности вскрываются, — первым отмер Тони. — Я вот когда с ними про стажировку разговаривал, даже ничего не заподозрил. Но по сути ты прав. От чужих решений я умею общаться с военными, вхожу в Министерство обороны и, вообще-то, с девяносто пятого года подполковник. Официально, конечно, это найти нельзя, только по внутренним документам. Но факт такой есть.

— Он от этого серебряного дубового листика уже лет десять избавиться не может, — едко прокомментировала Пеппер, возвращаясь к планированию.

— А от себя что? — уточнила ЭмДжей.

— А от себя… От себя я — Железный Человек. И ваш наставник. Так к чему я все это веду. Есть люди, которые повлияли на нас. Но и мы постоянно с кем-то взаимодействуем, подправляем им картину мира. Наши решения меняют чужие дороги. Мы своими руками и решениями создаем будущее в окружающих нас людях. Не забывайте об этом.

***

Когда Хелен устраивалась в СтаркИндастриз по приглашению Тони, она не ожидала, что помимо своей основной работы станет еще и личным врачом. А если бы ей об этом сказали, то она бы точно не ожидала, что это будет настолько интересно.

Обычно работа личного врача заключается в утирании соплей и выписывании витаминок. Хелен же меняла ребра и восстанавливала легкие, придумывала пути обхода для проблемы отравления тяжелыми металлами и помогала держать под контролем экстремис, работала над восстановлением перебитого позвоночника и удаляла мутанту лишние органы. Неудивительно, что на фоне таких задач обычные синяки и ушибы проходили мимо ее внимания.

Подрастающее поколение она продержала в капсулах несколько минут, а потом выгнала и запросила у Пятницы информацию по их лечению в Ваканде.

Если бы Пятница не отчиталась о наблюдениях принцессы Шури, то Хелен бы так и не заметила, с какой скоростью регенерирует регулярно попадающий к ней с мелкими травмами Харли. А посмотреть там было на что. Харли было очень далеко до Питера или других не-совсем-людей, работать с которыми привыкла Хелен, но и для обычного человека его способность к самовосстановлению была слишком хороша. Самым странным было то, что по всем остальным показателям и тестам он был самым обыкновенным человеком. Никаких сюрпризов в генетическом коде, обычная биохимия крови и гормональные уровни. Абсолютно физиологически нормальная и здоровая особь шестнадцати лет.

Хелен качнула рукой, вызывая перед собой голографическую справку о Харли. Посмотрела на год его рождения и нахмурилась.

— Пятница, Тони занят? Если нет, то отправь его ко мне. Это довольно срочно.

К моменту его появления, она успела поднять все данные обследований, которые у нее были на Харли. Даже достала из неприкосновенного запаса несколько пакетов компонентов его крови с разными датами сбора.

— Я за выходные от сердца всего четыре таблетки съел! — с порога начал оправдываться Тони.

— И тебе привет, — мрачно отозвалась Хелен. — Сколько лет мелкому? Который Кинер.

— Четырнадцать, — насторожился Тони. — Почти с половиной. А что?

— А вот по моим данным ему шестнадцать, — Хелен развернула результаты исследований. — И можешь не говорить про акселерацию, даже с ее учетом он обгоняет норму почти на год. Смотри на график. Здесь его показатели за то время, когда я только к тебе работать пришла. Ему было тринадцать, а он уже проходил по верхней границе. И потом, смотри. Вот здесь есть два пика… Я сначала приняла их за ранний рывок роста, но теперь сомневаюсь, потому что нашла еще один пик, третий. Видишь?

— Он сглаженный, — кивнул Тони. — Это когда он в МИТ сидел, да? А я-то еще думал, когда он так вырасти успел.

— Именно, — Хелен пошевелила пальцами, формируя еще один график. — А теперь смотри сюда. Это показатели его регенерации. А вот здесь те же показатели, но выведенные среднестатистически по всем обычным сотрудникам СИ, на которых у нас есть данные.

— Ну, проблемы я не вижу, — осторожно заключил Тони. — Случайная комбинация генов и все такое. Разве плохо, что у него синяки так быстро заживают?

Хелен поморщилась как от зубной боли.

— Не похоже это на случайную комбинацию. А хуже всего то, что я даже не знаю, что именно надо искать.

Тони сел прямо на стол и перетащил одну из голограмм себе под нос.

— А если это все же какая-то случайная комбинация, просто стресс-активируемая? Вот здесь, смотри. Он повредил глаза, а как раз после этого его показатели начинают отходить от среднестатистических. А вот этот почти-рывок был после того, как он за мной в Сибирь летал.

— Сомнительно, — Хелен ногтем постучала по столешнице, о чем-то раздумывая. — Сможешь выделить мощности для анализа? Меня просто грызет ощущение, что где-то я уже такое видела… Статья какая-то, что ли.

— Да без проблем! — Тони спрыгнул со стола. — Ты же знаешь, что твои запросы всегда идут с приоритетом. Так я пойду? Или еще что-то?

— Вроде ничего. Куда ты так спешишь?

— Да, хочу сегодня дела по максимуму закрыть. У Пятницы появились зацепки по проблемам с сотовой связью, так что завтра хочу кое-куда съездить, произвести замеры остаточного излучения.

Хелен задумчиво посмотрела на захлопнувшуюся стеклянную дверь, а потом снова вернулась к показателям Харли. Если его способность удастся изучить и повторить, то можно было попытаться создать лекарство, которое позволит организму залечивать небольшие травмы без хирургического вмешательства. И без тех побочных эффектов, которые имели ее собственные разработки.

***

В понедельник на школьной парковке Питер привычно запарковался первым и занял одну из лавочек. В ожидании друзей он натянул ободок нейроинтерфейса и, поправив электроды, сконцентрировался на разборе компромата, который удалось собрать на Росса. Карен тут же услужливо зашептала ему в ухо подсказки.

К моменту общего сбора у него уже было несколько весьма интересных зацепок.

— Поздравляю всех, мы пережили эти выходные!

— Теперь бы в спячку до следующих…

— Нельзя, у нас сроки горят. Вы читали второй блок, который с хакнутой перепиской? И чем вы ночью занимались, что такие сонные?

— Скорее вопрос в том, как вы выспаться успели, потому что я как раз читал…

— Нед! — как будто из ниоткуда появилась Бетти, кинувшись ему на шею. — Как у тебя дела? Ты не отвечал на мои звонки, и у тебя телефон был все время выключен.

— Прости, — смутился Нед. — Занят был очень. Я могу как-то извиниться?

Харли сделал такое движение, как будто его тошнит, за что тут же получил от Питера удар в плечо. ЭмДжей, покачав головой, махнула телефоном в сторону Питера, получая все данные, которые он успел разобрать.

— Что, опять умных изображаете? — как всегда, Флэш молча пройти мимо не мог. — Паркер, тебе бы больше ободок с цветочками подошел, а не этими проводами.

Питер молча стянул нейроинтерфейс, а потом наклонил голову набок и с интересом уставился на Томпсона, который от такого внимания замешкался.

— Что смотришь? Так у себя в СИ посылок натаскался, что не узнаешь?

Питер продолжал молча смотреть, а Харли показательно зевнул. Нед же медленно расплылся в улыбке.

— Та неделя кончилась, так что титул сейчас свободен! — объявил он. — Кто «за»?

— По сути-то я согласен, но в этой ситуации не очень, — отозвался Харли со скукой в голосе. — Или мне одному кажется, что Томпсон не тянет?

Вздохнув, Питер и ЭмДжей переглянулись. «Злодей Недели» обещал стать новым брендом и внутренней шуточкой, причем противодействие бы не помогло. Уже не помогло.

— Я согласна, слабоват. Если тот был на шесть злодеев из десяти, то Юджин даже на троечку не тянет. Как ужик. Вонюч, но не ядовит.

— «Люди не рождаются плохими», — процитировал Питер, коротко глянув на веселящихся друзей, а потом снова уставился на Томпсона, который озадаченно оглядывался. — Флэш, у тебя все в порядке? Если тебе нужна какая-нибудь помощь, то только скажи.

— П… Паркер, ты охренел?

— Я серьезно, — Питер шагнул к нему ближе и мягко положил на плечо руку. — Просто знай, что со мной ты всегда можешь и просто так поговорить. Ты же наверняка хороший парень, просто тебе почему-то становится лучше после того, как ты меня обзовешь, ведь так?

— Пит, а ты не думал, что может он просто надеется так привлечь твое внимание? — с невинным лицом добавил Харли. — Потому что втрескался. Косичек, за которые можно дергать, у тебя нет, вот и выкручивается.

Питер досадливо смотрел вслед сбежавшему Флэшу, а потом повернулся к ржущему Харли и от всей души отвесил ему подзатыльник. Впрочем, он все еще надеялся, что Томпсон запомнит не только издевку Харли, но и его, Питера, предложение помочь. ЭмДжей же только закатила глаза и уткнулась носом в телефон.

— Недди, твои друзья всегда такие дураки? — надула Бетти губки.

— Нет, конфетка, — обнял ее Нед. — Обычно они гораздо хуже.


	12. Квантовая суперпозиция

Тони стоял посреди улицы в Гонконге. По всем данным выходило, что именно в этом месте располагался самый сильный источник того излучения, которое нарушило работу телефонов и временно изменило свойства вибраниума. Того самого излучения, аналогов которому найти не удалось. Излучения, чуждого миру и физике.

Мешковатая куртка позволяла слиться с толпой, а в объемных карманах наночастицы пересобирались то в оптические датчики, то в детекторы альфа-излучения, то в дозиметры.

— Еще раз. Диапазон плюс два, — буркнул Тони Пятнице, после чего развернулся и снова медленно побрел по улице мимо лотков и магазинчиков. — Да что ж такое-то…

Поправив очки, Тони развернулся и сделал несколько шагов спиной вперед. Облако нанитов, которое он использовал для сбора информации, давало что-то настолько противоречивое, что даже Пятница не справлялась с обработкой. Во всем районе материя обладала какими-то странными свойствами, но на этой конкретной улице…

— Пятница, ты тоже это видишь?

— Да, босс.

— Попробуем работать прямо с сырыми данными, без обработки…

Очки дополненной реальности изменили режим. Надвинув бейсболку на глаза, Тони остановился у одного из лотков, купил какой-то шашлычок и прислонился к фонарному столбу. Толпа текла вокруг, как будто не замечая его.

Очки потемнели, только подсвеченными контурами выводя здания, людей, вывески. Тони на несколько секунд зажмурился, потому что перед глазами рябило. Одновременно существующая и не существующая материя противоречила всему, что он знал, но вот, пожалуйста — перед ним улица, которая как будто была в реальности смята, а потом разглажена. Все как будто оставалось на своих местах, вот только быть там не хотело, на энергетическом уровне дрожа и расплываясь. На головном дисплее здания падали, а асфальт раскалывался и тут же собирался обратно. Продавцы то выглядели как обычные люди в толпе, то на доли секунды как будто переставали существовать.

— Попробуем засечь частоту изменений… Пятница, мне нужен максимально точный скан всей улицы, скажем, за ближайшие полчаса. Толпу записывать не надо, только тех, кто нарушает физику. И переключи обратно в дополненный режим, потому что, клянусь Риманом, если я еще пять минут за этим мельтешением понаблюдаю, то у меня начнется нервный тик…

***

— Пс! Пссс!

Питер поморщился и покосился на Неда, который потыкал в свой телефон, а потом глазами указал на браслет. О разборе компромата Нед вспоминал только в те моменты, когда не мог проводить время со своей девушкой. То есть только во время уроков, благо они с Бетти были в разных классах. Или к несчастью, это как посмотреть. С другой стороны, еще и во время уроков сюсюканье этой сладкой парочки Питер бы не вынес. Он со скучающим видом подпер голову и преданно уставился на преподавателя. Карен тут же зашептала ему из стратегически оказавшегося рядом с ухом браслета последние данные.

На самом деле, шли те редкие деньки, когда школа оказалась для Питера самым спокойным местом. Мэй с Хэппи, вернувшиеся в Штаты всего на неделю, были чем-то вроде кота Шредингера — предсказать их наличие и состояние в апартаментах было невозможно, а так как Питер продолжал упорно без предупреждения вваливаться домой через окно, то риск зайти не вовремя был крайне велик. Харли перетянул на свою сторону ЭмДжей, так что в то время, когда они не копали на Росса или не издевались над одноклассниками, их было проще всего застать за разглядыванием крайне неаппетитных фотографий вскрытых голов или видео с операциями на мозге. Шури мало того, что была в другом часовом поясе, так еще и уперлась в какой-то свой сайд-проект. Нед… Нед просто превратился в бесполезное приложение к Бетти. А самое обидное заключалось в том, что проводить больше двух часов в день на рутинных патрулях Питер не мог себя заставить. Бабушки находили переходы через дорогу сами, котята избегали деревьев, а кражи велосипедов сократились до исторического минимума. И, как назло, даже ни единого запроса от полиции или службы спасения — в Нью-Йорке было отвратительно спокойно и тихо.

Вздохнув, Питер отстучал морзянкой вопрос о состоянии анализа одного из блоков. Планировать операцию по обезвреживанию Росса было гораздо интереснее, чем потом заниматься бесконечным разбором собранных данных, кропотливым анализом и расстановкой ловушек. Увы, не всегда работа приносила только удовольствие.

— Закрытые слушания все ближе. Кто-то кроме меня вообще помнит, что у нас дедлайн? — поинтересовался он после урока.

Ответом ему было угуканье Харли, который расфокусировано пялился сквозь очки в потолок и явно что-то читал, а следом и виноватое бормотание Неда.

— Прости, Пит, я сегодня собиралась стаскать девчонок в «Эквадор», — ЭмДжей закинула сумку на плечо. — Уже даже попросила Пятницу отправить машину в Башню. Но у нас есть еще большая перемена, так что можно будет алгоритмы поправить…

В общем, можно было признать, что на своей личной зебре Питер переживал черную полосу неудач. Он даже особо не удивился, когда после уроков Нед подставил локоть Бетти и начал соловьем разливаться о выставке, на которую он ее собирается утащить, а ЭмДжей собрала вокруг себя стайку девчонок, которые о чем-то хихикали.

— Хар, какие планы?

— Планы, — неопределенно отозвался тот. — Не считая того, что меня опять вызвала Хелен… В общем, я хакнул школьную систему. Ты в курсе, что нас какого-то фига записали на все олимпиады до конца года? Думаю, схожу к директору поругаться. Тони не мог не прикрыть наши задницы от насильственных мероприятий, так что в наших допниках наверняка есть что-нибудь на эту тему. Хочешь со мной?

Питера передернуло.

— Нет уж. Да и должен же кто-то нашим «проектом» заниматься.

— Мы нормально укладываемся!

— Да, но чем раньше, тем лучше, — уперся Питер. — Мы уже начали расставлять ловушки. Если он попадется раньше, чем мы будем готовы…

— То нас прикроет Пятница, — Харли потянулся и снял очки. — Слушай, я понимаю, что ты из нас самый неубиваемый, но нам надо после Лондона немного отдохнуть. Ты бы тоже пока побездельничал. Вон, с тетей бы пообщался, пока она с Хэппи опять не умотала на какие-нибудь живописные задворки мира.

Питер прикинул вероятность снова застать их не вовремя.

— Нет уж, спасибо, — он обреченно провел ладонью по лицу. — Ладно, попробую навязаться ЭмДжей.

— А я к директору, — отсалютовал Харли. — И знаешь, насчет ЭмДжей… я бы тебе не советовал. Обрати внимание, как за эти два дня изменился стиль одежды, макияжа и укладки ее фан-клуба. Не говоря уж о ней самой. Я бы ее не трогал, пока ей не надоест рвать шаблоны и вправлять мозги.

В искреннем недоумении Питер окинул взглядом ЭмДжей, которая над чем-то хохотала, на окружающих ее одноклассниц… Он уже собирался уточнить, о чем вообще речь, но Харли и след простыл.

— Ну и ладно, — решил Питер, направляясь к ЭмДжей. — Не против, если я до «Эквадора» с вами?

— Конечно не против, — улыбнулась ЭмДжей, перекинув косу через плечо. — Мэри, что ты спрашивала? Я не расслышала.

— Расскажи про мистера Старка?

— О, он просто животное, — хмыкнула ЭмДжей, заставив Питер насторожиться.

— Как, животное? — ахнули девчонки. Питер поперхнулся, а его лицо медленно вытянулось.

— В постели, — с болезненной честностью пожаловалась ЭмДжей, после тяжелой тишины вздохнув и продолжив. — Эта свинья жрет на диване в мастерской. Представь, ты только что закончил трехчасовой процесс сварки какой-нибудь конструкции. Доползаешь до дивана, мечтая только поспать, а там… крошки! И сил их вытряхнуть уже нет. А мальчишки за ним повторяют. То соусом верстак заляпают, то какую-нибудь гадость прольют...

Медленно-медленно Питер сдал назад, а потом вообще сорвался с места и не останавливался, пока не оказался за углом. Озадаченно уставился в пустоту, вспоминая слова Харли. Что же, шаблоны ЭмДжей и правда рвала отлично, причем вообще всем, кто оказался в зоне поражения.

— Моя жизнь отвратительна, — констатировал он, после чего сунул в ухо микронаушник и нацепил очки, тут же запуская головной дисплей. — Интересно, хоть кто-то кроме меня собирается заниматься Россом? Карен, соедини меня с Шури.

— Салют! — через минуту ответила Шури на видеозвонок. — Я тут немного нашим проектом занята. Что ты хотел?

— Хоть кто-то делом занят! — обрадовался Питер, но от жалоб все же не удержался. — В общем, мои бесполезные друзья… Подожди, что это на заднем плане? Шури, каким именно проектом ты занята?

За спиной Шури подергивался привязанный к столу человек. Питер присмотрелся.

— А, это Белый Волк, — подтвердила Шури его подозрения. — Ты тогда про химию сказал, вот я и вспомнила, что наши медики так ему седативные и не подобрали. Пока выяснилось, что его берут только лошадиные дозы мощных транквилизаторов. И, кстати, оксид азота, но немного не так, как я хотела. Сам видишь. Хорошо, что у меня фиксаторы такие, что даже брата удержат.

— И ты, Брут, — обреченно констатировал Питер.

— Что? Нам все равно надо было бы что-то подбирать. В мозгах ковыряться — это не взрывчатку в плечевой сустав напихать, тут искусственной комой не обойтись. Хочешь со мной подумать? Не нравится мне идея его на нейролептиках держать…

— Я что, один тут про нашу главную задачу помню?! — вспылил Питер, разрывая звонок и решительно направляясь к парковке. — Карен! Есть что-то от полиции?

— Нет, Питер, — с искренним сочувствием отозвалась Карен. — Патруль обещает быть спокойным. Кстати, у меня есть новые результаты от Пятницы по связанным с Россом фигурантам…

— Хватит пока. Один я не буду этим заниматься. И вообще, уйду я от них! Хм… А это идея! Карен, мистер Старк сейчас в Башне? Отлично. Закажи пиццу в том ресторанчике, где мы в последний раз брали. Мне как всегда, а какую предпочитает мистер Старк узнай у Пятницы. Заберу через двадцать минут и доставлю с ветерком.

Карен скользнула по данным ближайших камер видеонаблюдения.

— Переодеться можно в переулке с граффити. Я отгоню машину в Башню. Заказ в пиццерии сделан.

***

По-турецки скрестив ноги, Тони сидел на столе. Вокруг голограммами выросла воссозданная в малейших деталях улица. Тони пошевелил пальцами, переключая режимы отображения.

— Пятница, что с анализом?

— Пока ничего, босс. Аналоги не обнаружены, — виновато призналась Пятница.

Тони сжал переносицу, а потом спрыгнул со стола прямо в голограмму и огляделся. Повесил рядом со зданиями и людьми их физические характеристики.

— Так… Давай отсортируем все, что физику не нарушает. Разложи модель на слои по энергетическим уровням и добавь цвета, — Тони повернул руку ребром, смахивая слой за слоем. Исчезала часть товаров с прилавков, некоторые машины и велосипеды, часть голубей и мусора. — Нет, нет, нет… Не то… Так, отлично!

Он начертил окружность в воздухе, вызывая систему управления. Понизил плотность и увеличил диапазон, наложил сигнатуры.

— Сколько мы там отсняли? Полчаса? Запускай, скорость воспроизведения на тридцать процентов. Яркость уменьши и следи за частотой мерцания, не хочу в припадке свалиться.

— У вас нет склонности к эпилепсии, — уточнила Пятница.

— Ага, — Тони запрыгнул на стол, встал во весь рост и огляделся. Улица вокруг оживала, здания пульсировали и дрожали, люди на доли секунды пропадали, а провода дергались, как будто грозя в любой момент порваться. — Замедли-ка еще. Что у нас с радиоуглеродным анализом образцов?

— Будут готовы в течение двух часов. Босс, Питер прибыл в Башню и изъявил желание поделиться с вами пиццей. Костюм он уже снял.

— О, отлично! Пусть ко мне присоединяется.

Питер ворвался как всегда — комком энергии. Восхищенно огляделся и брякнул еду прямо на стол. Тут же открыл верхнюю коробку и, обжигаясь, жадно откусил большой кусок от треугольника пиццы.

— Мистер Старк, нас на олимпиады хотят загнать. А у нас времени нет. Харли решил с директором разобраться, интересно, кто кого… А еще у нас Нед сломался, теперь окончательно. Кстати, а это где? Корея?

— Китай.

— Ааа… А я такой витраж у нас, в Нью-Йорке видел!

— Где? — насторожился Тони, отвлекаясь от инспекции коробок.

Питер задумчиво дожевал свой кусок и взял следующий.

— Вроде где-то в западной части Манхэттена. Не очень отсюда далеко. Карен, где мы на прошлой неделе помогали растаскивать аварию?

— Перекресток Вустер-стрит и Бликер-стрит, — Пятница, получив от Карен информацию, повесила перед Питером карту с точкой координат.

— Точно! Бликер-стрит, где-то… — Питер заглотил остатки следующего куска и закопался в карты, а потом схватил еще кусок. Он только что не урчал от жадности, вгрызаясь в пиццу. Метаболизм метаболизмом, но это было больше похоже на вымещение бессильной злости на еду. — Нашел! Бликер-стрит 177а, вот.

Тони внимательно посмотрел на зависшую над телефоном Питера голограмму, потом на проекцию здания в Гонконге. Витражи совпадали абсолютно.

— Пятница? Подключай резервные мощности, ищем по миру другие совпадения. И все, что ты сможешь про этот символ найти, — Тони взъерошил волосы довольному Питеру. — А ты молодец! Глазастый.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — Питер наконец поймал и сформулировал идею, которая крутилась в его голове последние дни, а потом вспомнил наставления Харли по актерскому мастерству и изобразил щенячьи глазки. — Кстати, а можно я пока тоже в Башне поживу?

Тони вздохнул и отложил пиццу, скептически разглядывая Питера. Очередной актер подрастал.

— Что натворить удумал? Или уже натворил? Мне надо связаться с полицией, чтобы отмазать Человека-Паука?

— Да нет же! Просто… Тетя Мэй и Хэппи до конца недели в Нью-Йорке… И они, кажется, вообще друг от друга не отлипают.

— Можешь не продолжать, — рассмеялся Тони, когда Питер очень искренне скривился. — Мой дом — твой дом.

Облегчение на лице Питера было написано буквально в два слоя.

— Кстати, а что это за голограмма такая странная? Ну, как будто рябит.

— А, тоже заметил. Помнишь, на выходных сотовая связь барахлила? Пятница нашла примерный источник в Гонконге. Тебе понравится, у нас тут материя немного нарушает законы физики. Ты же знаешь про квантовую суперпозицию? Так вот, у нас тут, похоже, с ума посходили все электроны…

***

Харли с трудом подавил желание поерзать. Хелен уже дошла до того, что вызывала его в свою обитель по два раза в день, а в капсуле держала все дольше и дольше. И это не считая того, сколько она из него выкачала жидкостей и набрала образцов тканей.

— Ну Хелен, ну хоть статью мне какую-нибудь выведи голограммой, — проскулил Харли. — Я тут отупею и свихнусь от безделья.

— Обойдешься, — отозвалась Хелен, окруженная плотным облаком голограмм. — Мне нужна твоя обычная мозговая деятельность без визуальных шумов.

— Ну Хелен!

— Хватит шевелиться.

— Дышать можно?

— Рауш-наркоз, — напомнила Хелен. — Дышать медленно, молчать, не двигаться!

Надувшись, Харли замолчал. Когда Хелен цеплялась в какую-то задачу, она походила на бульдога — не оторвешь. И если она обещала его обездвижить ударом по голове, то вполне могла это воплотить. Если бы только в капсуле получалось заснуть… Но спать на спине Харли не мог, а за попытку сменить позу ему тут же прилетали санкции в виде окриков и угроз.

Быть подопытной свинкой у маньяка от биологии было отвратительно скучно.

Харли покосился на сосредоточенную Хелен, а потом со вздохом закрыл глаза, восстанавливая в памяти последние данные на Росса. Это обещали быть долгие три часа.

— Хватит вздыхать, дыши ровно! Ровно, я сказала!

***

Ранним утром Питер поперхнулся бутербродом, когда Харли на него буквально накинулся со спины.

— Ты не поверишь, что я нашел!

Прокашлявшись, Питер аккуратно отложил бутерброд и обернулся. Харли выглядел так, как будто спать не ложился — волосы дыбом, глаза красные, а на лице привычное выражение маньяка, вышедшего на охоту.

— Я не уверен, что хочу об этом знать, — Питер отдал свой кофе. Харли осушил кружку одним глотком и увел с тарелки бутерброд. Питер проводил украденное скептическим взглядом. — Но, видимо, придется. Выкладывай.

Харли жадно затолкал в себя бутерброд, отчего стал похож на хомяка, и потыкал в кофеварку. Со вздохом встав, Питер зарылся в холодильник, чтобы сделать еще порцию бутербродов.

— Короче, — Харли напился прямо из кофейника и перевел дух. — Лежу я вчера у Хелен. Опять. Каждый, блин, день… Читать мне эта мегера не дает, так что я в голове крутил последние данные по нашему проекту. Не смотри так на меня, по основному проекту. И вот что я нашел…

***

Морита поправил фотографию и сложил за спиной руки. За свою жизнь он привык ко многому. И он прекрасно знал, на что идет, когда не только не выгнал взашей подопечных Старка, но и дополнительно взял на два месяца Кинера. Как директор и предположил при первой встрече — протеже Старка оказался тем еще психопатом, наводя на персонал ужас и любую ситуацию доводя до абсурда. В частности, Кинера не устроил простой вариант с отказом от олимпиад, так что на столе директора до сих пор лежала стопка распечаток с юридически оформленными угрозами и ультиматумами.

Это было забавно и в чем-то даже мило… но все еще показывало неспособность Кинера здраво оценивать, сколько усилий надо приложить для получения необходимого результата. Стрельба из пушки по воробьям почти всегда оказывалась неуместна, это Морита знал по опыту. И вредные привычки стоило искоренять чем раньше, тем лучше.

Морита посмотрел на стопку распечаток с юридически оформленными угрозами, на часы, снова на фотографию. Вызов опекуна в школу был неизбежным злом, так что Старк должен был явиться с минуты на минуту.

Кабинет директора Тони нашел по памяти. Как и положено директору школы, Морита сел в кресло, сложил пальцы домиком и вперил в Тони тяжелый взгляд. Тони, натренированный десятилетиями общения с военными и акулами большого бизнеса, не впечатлился и безмятежно уставился в ответ.

— Понимаете ли, меня беспокоит Харли, — прямым текстом заявил директор, подвинув к Тони стопку распечаток.

Удержав серьезное выражение, Тони доверительно наклонился ближе.

— Уверяю вас, меня этот гаденыш тоже регулярно беспокоит. Особенно когда в четыре утра вооружает робот-пылесос картофельным пневморужьем. А что он натворил здесь? И почему нельзя заставить отдуваться Питера?

Морита выразительно постучал по распечаткам. Тони подтянул их к себе, бегло вчитываясь в формулировки.

— Формально претензий у меня нет, юридически все абсолютно верно, — директор откинулся в кресле. — Вопрос скорее в том, что мистер Кинер прикладывает неоправданно много усилий в ситуации, где можно было ограничиться разговором.

— Профдеформация, — пожал Тони плечами, откладывая распечатки. — Но я при случае с ним поговорю. И… Я только ради этого сюда приехал?

— Вообще-то нет. Главный вопрос — остальные ваши стажеры будут выпускаться экстерном в этом году с основным потоком или после дополнительных курсов?

Тони опасно сощурился.

— Откуда у вас эта информация? Я еще ничего не говорил об их досрочном окончании обучения.

— А разве это не очевидно? — парировал Морита. — Так что, я получу ответ на свой вопрос?

Поджав губы, Тони задумчиво побарабанил по подлокотнику.

— Я собирался загнать их на тесты сразу после окончания учебного года.

— Славно, — удовлетворенно кивнул Морита, доставая ежедневник и вычеркивая в нем несколько пунктов. — Одним вопросом меньше. Заодно, раз уж вы тут… Об изменениях в поведении мисс Джонс вы наверняка осведомлены, так что запрос психолога я тоже вычеркиваю. Мистер Кинер списывает на гуманитарных предметах, это я до вашего сведения тоже довел…

— Переписывает своими словами?

— Нет, списывает почти дословно, но комбинирует из нескольких источников…

— Паршивец! — покачал головой Тони. — Сделаю ему предупреждение, а если не проймет — пожалуюсь декану.

— Хэмптону? — криво ухмыльнулся Морита, листая ежедневник.

Тони снова поджал губы.

— А вы хорошо осведомлены.

— Положение обязывает, — мгновенно соврал Морита, не отрываясь от ежедневника. — Что-то еще было, сейчас найду…

— Склероз подкрался? — с наигранным сочувствием покивал Тони. — Понимаю, наследственное. Я знал вашего деда, он частенько на этот недуг жаловался.

— Не было такого… — Морита и Старк уставились друг на друга с одинаковым недоумением. Тони выразительно поднял бровь, а Морита досадливо нахмурился. — По крайней мере я об этом не знал. Ага, нашел. Жалобы на мистера Кинера по вопросам химии.

— Об этом я уже в курсе, а Харли себя сам наказал, — отмахнулся Тони. — Вы точно больше ничего не забыли мне сказать?

— Нет. Вы свободны.

— Точно-точно? Вот ваш дед, помнится…

— Страдал склерозом, — стальным тоном отозвался Морита, массируя висок. — Спасибо, что оповестили. Не знал.

— Ужасно, право. А ведь какой человек был! Как он пил, любой лошади фору мог дать… Директор, что с вами? Вам плохо?

— Нет, мистер Старк, — странным голосом ответил Морита, стараясь держать лицо. — Мне хорошо. Спасибо, что зашли. А теперь заберите то, что мне принес ваш стажер, и буду рад не видеть вас здесь ближайшее никогда.

Тони сгреб распечатки, встал и протянул руку директору, который ее с явной неохотой пожал. Ощущение сухой крепкой руки казалось таким знакомым, что Тони на секунду недоуменно замер, прищурившись всмотрелся в подозрительно знакомое лицо, а потом тряхнул головой и снова ухмыльнулся.

— Вот и славно. И не стесняйтесь вызывать меня в школу. Буду рад снова с вами пообщаться.

— Не в этой жизни, — в тон ему ответил Морита. — Дверь вон там.

Тони, полностью удовлетворенный быстрым решением вопроса, напоследок подмигнул секретарше. Уже в коридоре он замедлили шаг и задумался. Сходство Мориты с дедом, Джимом Моритой, было просто невероятным. И Тони мог бы поклясться, что говорил ни с кем иным, как с дядей Джимом. И ощущение от чужой руки, и выражения лица, и этот взгляд, как будто Морита о нем знал больше, чем должен, и упоминание декана…

— Ерунда какая-то, я ведь присутствовал на похоронах, — пробормотал Тони. — Нет, точно нет. Просто наследственность. Пятница, отслеживай Харли. Когда он будет в следующий раз списывать — сообщи мне.

— Да, босс, — пропела она в ответ. — Все еще желаете посетить дом 177а по Бликер Стрит?

— Ага. Пора познакомиться с его обитателями лично.

— Маршрут построен. Ожидаемое время прибытия — двадцать минут.


	13. Чай и кофе

Сквозь круглый витраж било солнце, пылинки танцевали в сухом воздухе. Развалившись в кресле, Тони окинул взглядом книжные полки и сводчатый потолок, а потом снова уставился на хозяина дома.

— Смотрюсь в тебя, как в зеркало. Тебе с моей бородкой идет, док.

— О, да ради всего святого…

— Нет, серьезно! Конференция в Сиэтле в пятнадцатом году? Тогда у тебя лицо было лысым, как коленка.

— Кажется, я тебя ненавижу.

— Я уверен, что тебе кажется.

Стрэндж закатил глаза и махнул рукой в сторону подноса со всем необходимым для чаепития. Заварочный чайник сам наклонился над чашками, а вазочка с печеньем проплыла по воздуху и приземлилась на стол.

— А с опасными реактивами так можешь?

— Могу. Сахар?

— Два, пожалуйста, — Тони скептически осмотрел печеньку, а потом задумчиво откусил кусочек. — Хм. Или ваше вуду полностью хакнуло мои органы чувств, или…

— Или это печенье я купил утром в магазине за углом, — Стрэндж устроился в кресле напротив и уставился на Старка, как будто тот был неизвестным науке животным. Тони в ответ безмятежно отогнал от своей чашки парящую ложечку, которая пыталась размешать сахар, и отпил. — С моей стороны все законы гостеприимства выполнены. Теперь-то изволишь сказать, как нашел это место?

— А как же экскурсия? Ладно, ладно, хватит меня глазами жечь. Вдруг и правда подожжешь, кто эти ваши фокусы знает… Что за шторм вы устроили в ночь с пятницы на субботу?

— Спасали мир, — Стрэндж пожал плечами. — Разбирались с опасной сущностью из другого измерения, обезвреживали злых магов. Ничего интересного.

Тони кинул на стол телефон, над которым развернулась уменьшенная голограмма улицы в Гонконге. Стрэндж к ней тут же наклонился, с почти что болезненным интересом разглядывая, как рушатся здания, как рвутся провода и идет трещинами асфальт.

— Оракул нас побери… Я на минутку, — Стрэндж подорвался с места, как будто кресло под ним загорелось, а потом ткнул пальцем в сторону коридора. — Иди-ка сюда. Да, я вижу, что ты шпионишь. Присмотри за нашим гостем, пока я с этим разберусь.

Незаметно шевельнув пальцами, Тони отправил следом за магом автономную стайку нанитов, которые тут же налипли на одежду. Стрэндж взмахнул рукой, выбивая из воздуха искры, и шагнул в золотящийся по краю портал, который тут же за ним захлопнулся.

— Порталы, — фыркнул Тони, подвинув к себе вазочку с печеньем. — Я-то рассчитывал на что-то поинтереснее… Эй, ты! Я вижу твою тень, если что. И разве Дамблдор не приказал меня развлекать?

Когда из коридора медленно вылетел красный плащ и завис посреди комнаты, смущенно подергивая подолом, Тони все же подавился чаем.

***

С прорывом реальности Стрэндж разобрался довольно быстро. Всего-то и понадобилось, что заскочить в Камар-Тадж за Оком, а потом выправить локальный временной поток в Гонконге. Всякая манипуляция с временем оставляла след, всякая сила требовала свою цену. Когда он только прибыл, улица на всех планах выглядела нормально, и только в зеркальном измерении привычные фракталы не дробились, как им положено, а битым стеклом рассыпались в хаос. Тем сильнее удивляло то, что засечь нарушение удалось обычному человеку, от магии далекому.

Развернув еще одно магическое плетение, Стрэндж огляделся, проверяя, вся ли материя ведет себя как положено. Зеркальное измерение дробилось и текло, четкая геометрическая симметрия радовала глаз.

Тонкие энергетические структуры зеркального измерения не должны быть доступны обычной физике. Тем больше вопросов было к Старку. Закрыв Око Агамотто, Стрэндж открыл портал в Нью-Йоркский храм. Санктум Санкторум встретил его тишиной, густой и тяжелой. На столике в гостиной остывал чай.

— Старк? Старк!

Стиснув зубы, Стрэндж беспомощно осмотрелся. Потерять в Санктум Санкторуме человека, который без малейших представлений о магии смог засечь сбившийся временной поток… С другой стороны, за ним должен был присматривать Плащ Левитации. Насильно заставив себя успокоиться, Стрэндж прислушался к храму, даже не астральной проекцией, а одним мысленным усилием проверяя комнаты, библиотеки, залы. Пропажа обнаружилась на втором этаже в зале реликвий.

— Невежливо гулять по чужому дому без разрешения.

— Технически, это его дом, — Старк выразительно поправил воротник плаща, который угнездился на его плечах и явно не собирался покидать насиженное место. — И вообще, надо же предупреждать. Я с живым почти-человеком попытался провести имитационную игру в лучших традициях китайской комнаты, какой стыд!

Стрэндж замер, сбитый с мысли.

— Человеком?

— Ну да, — Старк снова одернул воротник, который попытался поправить ему волосы. — Точнее, не совсем. Не знаю уж, кто его создатель, но он отделил часть своего сознания и вложил в эту тряпку. Ау! Так, эй, хватит меня щипать, я же правду говорю! Кстати, Гудвин, что с Гонконгом? Приструнил пространственно-временной континуум?

— Приструнил. А что ты забыл в этом зале?

Тони уже привычным жестом одернул плащ, а потом выразительно шлепнул его по подолу. Плащ колыхнулся и замер.

— Ну, у меня закончилось печенье, а вот этот вот товарищ очень хотел провести экскурсию. Хотя теперь я подозреваю, что просто изначально собирался попытаться меня макнуть лицом в тот тазик.

— Это не тазик, а Котел Космоса.

— Да хоть Омут памяти. Нельзя незнакомых людей топить во всяких сомнительных жидкостях, мы друг друга поняли?

Плащ колыхнулся, в этот раз виновато, а потом неохотно снялся с плеч нового друга и завис рядом со Стрэнджем.

— Вот и славно, — продолжил Тони, поправив очки. Отправленные со Стрэнджем наниты наконец начали делиться с Пятницей собранной информацией. — Так еще раз, как, говоришь, называется тот тазик? Экзистенциальная кастрюля?

— Котел Космоса, — сложил на груди руки Стрэндж, поочередно недовольным взглядом окидывая то Старка, то Плащ. — Очень мощный и древний артефакт. С ним справится далеко не каждый Мастер Мистических Искусств, не то что обычный человек. Да, я не шучу. Наш гость мог пострадать. Ты пытался его убить?

Плащ возмущенно вскинул подол, а потом снова метнулся к Старку, поднимая его в воздух в нескольких сантиметрах над полом. Старк поморщился и нахмурился, усилием воли опускаясь на пол, хотя Плащ продолжал уверенно тянуть его вверх. Через несколько секунд противостояния Плащ сдался и снова повис рядом со Стрэнджем, экспрессивно тыкая то в Старка, то в сторону Котла Космоса.

— Еще чего не хватало, — одновременно ответили ему Стрэндж и Старк.

— Стоп, ты его понимаешь?

— У меня самого таких… артефактов полная мастерская. Или учишься понимать, или получаешь из огнетушителя. С другой стороны, твой Волшебный Ковер в разы старше нас вместе взятых…

— Намекаешь, что он тебя не просто так притащил к Котлу Космоса?

— Агась. Но я, во-первых, не фанат играться со всякими сомнительными артефактами без инструктажа, а во-вторых — не фанат игр с дыханием, особенно в воде.

Зашуршав тканью, плащ засуетился, толкая людей к Котлу и всем видом изображая, как это важно. Стрэндж переглянулся со Старком и вздохнул.

— Я, если честно, сам только недавно стал Верховным Магом, так что Котлом мне пользоваться не приходилось. Могу только пересказать то, что знаю.

Тони с мрачным смешком похлопал Верховного Мага по плечу.

— Не можем ходить, значит будем бегать. Да и кто мы такие, чтобы спорить с тысячелетней мудростью, упакованной в красную занавеску…

***

ЭмДжей вслепую нащупала телефон и только потом сдвинула визор, одним глазом покосившись на экран. Увидев, кто именно ей звонит, она резво скинула нейроинтерфейс и отмахнулась от заинтересовавшихся мальчишек.

— Мистер Старк? Что вы… А? Пятница? — она понизила голос почти до шепота и подобралась. — Поняла. Я выезжаю сейчас же, загрузи маршрут в навигатор…

Сохранив прогресс, Харли стянул свой нейроинтерфейс и со стоном наслаждения провел ногтями от затылка до лба, оставляя художественный беспорядок на голове.

— Короче, я понял. Это заговор. Точно вам говорю, заговор! Нам что, коллективно поработать вообще не светит?

— Если ЭмДжей куда-то поедет, то может и я пойду с Бетти погуляю? — проныл Нед, не рискуя, впрочем, отключаться от баз. — И Шури бы параллельно своими делами занялась… Нам эти данные фильтровать и фильтровать, хотя все ловушки уже стоят. Зачем мы вообще продолжаем разбирать остальное? Рассортированного…

— Рассортированного уже дофига, — подхватила Шури. — Серьезно, у нас анализом занимаются сильные ИИ, зачем мы вообще собственноручно все это перепроверяем? Нам уже с запасом имеющегося хва…

— Хватит. Но лишним запас компромата не будет, — Питер нащупал Харли, нащупал его голову, а потом нащупал лежащие рядом визор и нейроинтерфейс и нахлобучил на взъерошенную макушку друга. — Первый раз за неделю собрались, давайте нормально поработаем. Если наконец разберемся, откуда информация второго блока…

ЭмДжей отстучала свой индивидуальный код и нажала энтер, сохраняя прогресс.

— Я постараюсь вернуться как можно скорее, — поднялась она. — Карен и Иокаста могут по срочным вопросам связаться со мной через Пятницу, так что не теряйте. Я побежала!

— Беги-беги, — фыркнул Харли, поправляя электроды. — Механик, блин… Талант на выбор времени. Нед, я все вижу! Сверни фотки своей Бетти и вернись к массиву данных!

***

Старк лежал тихий и бледный, а рядом висел в воздухе понурый плащ.

— А я тебе говорил, что человеку это на пользу не пойдет.

Плащ скукожился, задрожав от эмоций, а потом робко обвил запястье бессознательного Старка уголком подола. Когда Тони, до побелевших пальцев сжав бортик Котла Космоса, глубоко вдохнул и наклонил голову, заглядывая в бесконечную тьму, наполненную точками звездных систем и туманностей, Стрэндж ожидал чего угодно. Чего угодно, но не того, что Старк с посиневшими губами отшатнется, в приступе паники обведет невидящим взглядом комнату, а потом засипит и, цепляясь за грудь, мешком рухнет на пол. Плащ в последний момент успел поймать его, не дав удариться головой об пол.

Инстинкты Верховного Мага сработали раньше, чем инстинкты хирурга, так что первым Стрэндж бросил золотое плетение на Котел, погружая вибрирующий артефакт в стазис. Он бросил всего один взгляд в клубящуюся тьму Котла, но ему хватило. Бесконечное наслоение миров, порталы и смерти, будущее и прошлое, сплетенное в многоцветном кружеве. Левиафаны, прущие через пролом к планете, подозрительно похожей на Землю. Синева неизвестной планеты, давящая сила, пронзающая пространство…

Плащ, успевший уложить все еще до синевы бледного Старка на пол, оттащил своего хозяина от Котла и сам завис над темной бездной, как будто общаясь с другим артефактом, поверхность которого медленно успокаивалась. Дождался, пока Котел снова вернется в свою вечную спячку, а потом недовольно зашелестел на людей, угрожающе растопырив подол.

— Не лезь под руку, ты сам это устроил, — Стрэндж на секунду сжал переносицу, вспоминая тренировки и медитации, позволяющие успокоить и очистить сознание, а потом медленно выдохнул и наклонился над Старком. — Надеюсь, его мозг остался цел. Посмотрим…

К тому моменту, когда Тони наконец очнулся, у Стрэнджа уже было несколько десятков проекций его мозга, а еще порядка сотни вопросов.

— Где я, что я… — протянул Тони, медленно поворачиваясь на бок и пытаясь сесть. — Или у меня эпичнейшее похмелье, или на меня снова обвалили парковку… Ты кто? Стоп. Помню, кто. Гонконг, Мерлин с вуду-шаманизмом. А где зазнавшееся одеяло смерти? Оно все же макнуло меня в тазик-эвтаназик?

Плащ подпер зашатавшегося человека, виновато погладив уголком подола по голове. Тони с отвращением застонал и отмахнулся, потирая висок.

— Как я и говорил, Котел Космоса показывает так далеко, как может видеть смотрящий в него. Я не слышал, чтобы он показывал будущее… Доктор Старк, есть что сказать об увиденном?

— Только то, что я все это уже видел раньше, — небрежно бросил Тони, отбиваясь от Плаща, который продолжал виновато ластиться. — Что ж мне так фигово-то, а?

— Церебральный шок, — Стрэндж шевельнул пальцами, повесив перед собой горящую золотом проекцию. — Такое случается, когда в анамнезе два инсульта, бессчетные сотрясения и контузии…

— Трещина височной кости, риск тромба… Да, я тоже знаю много страшных слов, у меня Хелен Чо работает.

Стрэндж вздохнул и привычным движением махнул в сторону подноса, где сам собой начал завариваться чай.

— На самом деле меня, как нейрохирурга, гораздо больше интересует, что за металлические вкрапления у тебя прямо в крышке черепа.

Тони снова резко сел, тяжелым взглядом полоснув по проекции, а потом по невозмутимому лицу мага. Плащ затих, увесистым давлением обхватив плечи. В тишине Санктума Санкторума танцевали пылинки в лучах, пробивающихся через витражное окно. Несмотря на шум в голове, сознание было ясным как никогда.

— Хочешь знать? Тогда подпиши Соглашения.

— Без проблем. Предоставь документы.

Тони недоуменно уставился на Стрэнджа, который подманил к себе одну из чашек и отпил.

— Погоди, ты серьезно? Вот так просто? Без-без-без… без уговоров, без требований, даже ломаться не будешь?

— Если ты помнишь конференцию в Сиэтле, то помнишь и то, что читать и анализировать я умею. Меня вполне устраивают условия, которые предлагают Заковианские Соглашения для тех, кто не хочет быть оперативником и не желает привлекать к себе внимание. А опыт Ковена вполне может вам пригодиться, особенно по связанным с магией вопросам.

— Я продешевил, да?

— Ага.

Вздохнув, Тони повел бровью, а потом дал Пятнице мысленную команду, активируя наниты. Часы и очки рассыпались, облачко нанитов заклубилось рядом, а потом, повинуясь мысленной команде, собралось в точную визуальную копию магической проекции, которая так и висела рядом со Стрэнджем. Потом те же наниты собрались в генераторы поля.

— Управляющие чипы ранних версий есть в руках, но они не обеспечивали требуемый уровень контроля, да и скорость мысли всегда выше, не говоря уже о вариативности. Так что мы с Хелен вживили электроды. Можно было бы установить подкожно, но в кость… надежнее. Реактор у меня из груди можно было вырвать, но управляющий контур снимается только с головой.

Стрэндж, с интересом наблюдавший за пляской нанитов, приподнял бровь.

— Совершенное оружие, которое всегда с собой…

— Ну, я, как минимум, больше никогда не останусь без связи и защиты, — наниты пересобрались в старкфон, а потом перетекли в репульсор.

— А с медицинским оборудованием так можешь?

— Могу. Если я могу это представить, то наниты могут в это собраться, — Тони в подтверждение задумался, вспоминая, а потом стайка нанитов собралась в операционный нейрохирургический микроскоп, который свалился в руки заинтересовавшегося Стрэнджа.

— Хм. Хм… А если я его разберу и, скажем, загляну в структуру на атомарном уровне?

— Вперед. Отличить можно, но надо знать, на что смотреть. Наниты почти универсальны. Оружие, орудие, вообще любой предмет… Плащик, чай передашь? И я готов полцарства отдать за обезболивающее, в голове как будто ежи оргию устроили… Пятница, где моя служба доставки тела?

— Прибудет через семь минут, босс.

— Знаешь, Старк, — Стрэндж успел разобрать микроскоп и заинтригованно разглядывал начинку, безуспешно пытаясь найти различия с тем, что он привык держать в руках во время операций. — Если я правильно представляю пределы применения, а на фантазию я никогда не жаловался, то сойтись с тобой в бою мне бы очень не хотелось… Суперзлодеем становиться не собираешься?

— Шутишь? Пеппер меня убьет за такое самодурство.

— А жаль, миру бы пошло на пользу.

Тони вздохнул и, поморщившись, отпил из поданной плащом чашки. Чай был такой сладкий, как будто сахара там было больше, чем, собственно, чая.

***

ЭмДжей хлопнула водительской дверью и, напоследок бросив недовольный взгляд на тонированные окна автомобиля, в котором остался Старк, ввалилась в «Эквадор».

— ЭмДжей? — тут же защебетали в ее сторону девчонки из школы, которые повадились засиживаться в кофейне, где, по слухам, можно было встретить самого Железного Человека. — Ты же сегодня занята? Или ты уже освободилась? Мы проект делаем, посмотришь? А еще…

— Не сегодня, — бросила им недовольная ЭмДжей, опираясь на стойку. — Привет. Сам знаешь что, сам знаешь сколько, сам знаешь кому. И сам догадайся без чего. И влей туда побольше шоколадного сиропа, может не заметит. И побыстрее.

— Хм. Сам-знаю-кто не зайдет?

— Нет. Это тело сейчас абсолютная недвижимость.

— Понятно. Что-то еще возьмешь? Остальным знаешь-кому, если ты, конечно, в Башню?

ЭмДжей помассировала висок, чувствуя себя непозволительно старой. За прошедшие недели ей уже приходилось то работать службой доставки кофе, то изображать личное такси для мистера Старка, то перехватывать Пеппер, чтобы отдать ей документы, подписи на которых задержал вышеупомянутый мистер Старк. Но вот заниматься эвакуацией почти бессознательного наставника с Бликер-Стрит из сомнительного дома, который выглядел как дом-с-привидениями, ей до этого дня не доводилось. Сомнительным был и кусок улицы, и дом, и окна дома, и некий нейрохирург, который помогал мистеру Старку добраться до машины, и одежда этого сомнительного нейрохирурга, которая выглядела так, как будто ее украли со съемок какого-нибудь фэнтези. Еще сомнительнее была красная штора в одном из окон.

Единственным, что не вызывало сомнения, было ультимативное требование по дороге домой заехать в кофейню. Мистер Старк не был бы собой, если бы, явно страдая от сильнейшей мигрени, не возжелал кофе. И вот, она здесь.

— Точно, надо и остальным взять, иначе обидятся. И стандартный заказ с собой. Мне добавь корицы. Много корицы…

Бариста понятливо кивнул и поставил в раскаленный песок еще несколько турок.

Когда ЭмДжей вернулась в машину, Тони, щурясь на солнце, выразительно проигнорировал протянутый ему здоровенный стакан и бессовестно украл себе чужой кофе. С корицей.

— Мистер Старк!

— Что? Ты серьезно собиралась попытаться напоить меня этим? Убери. Сама пей. Я к этому не притронусь. Не смотри так укоризненно в камеру, Пятница ни при чем.

— Подтверждаю, — фыркнула Пятница. — Я бы тоже предпочла, чтобы босс воздержался от кофе. И уж тем более не стала бы ему говорить об особенностях заказа.

— Предательница, — решил Тони. — Обе. Кофе без кофеина, это ж надо было додуматься…

ЭмДжей досадливо вздохнула и пристегнулась, оставляя попытки отобрать свой стаканчик, который уже был успешно ополовинен. Тронула педаль, вливаясь в поток и сверяясь с картой пробок, а потом отхлебнула насыщенно-шоколадный кофе.

— Я не понимаю, вкус один, запах тоже. А вы даже не попробовали, но все равно определили, что там нет кофеина. Как?!

— Годы практики. Почему так ярко? Выключи солнце…

Скрипнув зубами, ЭмДжей дотянулась до своей сумки, достала оттуда ветровку и кинула наставнику в лицо, одним жестом выражая все отношение к ситуации. Выпад цели не достиг, потому что под плотной тканью Тони издал что-то слишком похожее на довольный стон, а потом стек в кресле и задремал.

— Пятница?

— Да, ЭмДжей? Чем могу помочь?

— Сообщи Хелен Чо о состоянии мистера Старка. И попробуй сформулировать это так, чтобы нас на парковке встретила команда медиков. Не забудь сказать, что у него мигрень, но он все равно украл у меня двести пятьдесят миллилитров кофеина.

***

Утро свалилось как-то неожиданно. Днем. С голосом Пятницы.

— Босс, вы просили сообщить, когда Харли решит списать…

— Пфхм, — отозвался Тони, вытягивая из-под одеяла руку и ощупывая другую половину кровати. — Мх?

— Цитирую, «кто-то должен заниматься работой в этой семье». Возвращаясь к более насущным задачам: Харли успешно начал списывать. Босс, какие меры примем?

Промычав что-то невнятное, Тони сел и попытался пригладить стоящие дыбом волосы. После почти десяти часов, проведенных под бдительным присмотром Хелен и команды медиков, спать хотелось неимоверно. Но еще больше хотелось кофе.

— Прямую трансляцию на этого… — Тони зевнул и подпер подбородок. — Посмотрим, что он там списывает. Короткую сводку заодно дай.

Время приближалось к звонку. Харли надкусил карандаш, изображая задумчивость, и погладил браслет, перебирая источники и компилируя, а потом продолжил записывать под диктовку Иокасты.

— Харли Кинер! — раздался на весь класс голос Тони Старка. — Как ты смеешь на английской литературе пытаться консультироваться у поисковиков! Еще раз — и ты наказан!

— Да блин, — буркнул Харли себе под нос, когда на него обернулись все, включая преподавателя. — Была бы это физика, я бы еще твое возмущение понял…

— Только посмей. И отдай телефон Питеру. И браслет с наушником тоже. Сейчас же. Хочешь списывать — делай это стандартными методами, маленький читер.

— Я только уточнить хотел…

— Тебе никогда ничего не надо уточнять. Ты просто это не читал. И запомни: на лицо пишется раздельно только если это сценарий фильма для взрослых, а результаты с седьмой страницы поисковика все еще считаются списыванием!

В последовавшей тишине возмущенное сопение Харли раздавалось очень громко. Тони самодовольно смахнул информационное сообщение от Иокасты, которая отчиталась о временном переходе под контроль Питера и Карен, а потом отправился на разграбление запасов кофе.

При случае стажеров следовало обучить хардкорным методам списывания. Тем, которые прокатывали двадцать лет назад даже в МИТ. Но это могло подождать, особенно с учетом того, как сильно были заняты стажеры на своих «секретных» проектах. Сделав себе мысленную пометку об этом, Тони осушил кофеварку, а потом отправился обратно, рассчитывая набрать сна столько, сколько сможет взять организм.

***

Остаток недели прошел тихо. Почти тихо... Все началось с панических сообщений от Шури, которая утром пятницы первой заметила сомнительное шевеление в интернете. На их след вышли. Но никто не ожидал, что команда Росса так быстро перейдет к боевым действиям.

Ленивый мониторинг происходящего прервался неожиданными каскадными уведомлениями, которые посыпались со всех сторон. А потом сработали ловушки, о чем тут же отчиталась Ио.

— Он проглотил наживку! — подскочил Харли на уроке, хлопнув по столу руками. — Надо ковать, сейчас же! Ио, как договаривались. Пит?

Вслед за Харли зашевелились все стажеры, доставая из рюкзаков нейроинтерфейсы и очки, а потом начиная пробираться в сторону выхода из кабинета.

— Молодые люди, немедленно вернитесь к теме урока! — пытался остановить их преподаватель.

— Полторы тысячи наличкой, — кинул ему на стол пачку Харли. — Если об этом не станет известно до конца урока. Тони меня убьет за такую безвкусную взятку... а, пофиг, один раз живем. Что встали? Шнелле, шнелле! Я уже начал публиковать!


	14. Секретные материалы

Стажеры знали, что команда Росса в какой-то момент обнаружит следы размещения компромата. Знали, что контратака может начаться в любой момент. Пятница, Иокаста и Карен просчитали для них около двух миллионов основных сценариев. Но стоило начаться реальным действиям, как стало понятно, что психологическая готовность немного не равна уверенности в этой самой готовности.

На самом деле у них были все компоненты успеха, кроме уверенности в себе. Но никто не рискнул бы сказать последнее вслух. Нед нервно вытер о футболку мгновенно вспотевшие ладони и забегал глазами, выхватывая куски статистики, которую бросала ему в лицо Карен.

— Мы же обвалим новостные сайты, — понял он, почти что на ощупь пробираясь к выходу из кабинета, когда Питер схватил его за руку и потащил. — Кто знает хост Нью-Йорк Таймс?

Питер, в свое время и ставший инициатором плана, всю последнюю неделю был готов в любой момент включиться в разворачивание кампании по дискредитации Росса. Паучье чутье постоянно напоминало о себе, так что в школе именно он отслеживал, какие кабинеты когда пустовали, чтобы можно было организовать временный опорный пункт. И только теперь, убедившись, что их план начал воплощаться, Питер впервые за неделю смог успокоиться и сосредоточиться на одной задаче. Нужно было оттащить друзей в кабинет на втором этаже.

— Плюс два? Применить. Харли, нужна ферма ботов, — ЭмДжей махнула в воздухе рукой.

Питер за эту же руку ЭмДжей поймал и, проверив, что остальные следуют за ним, повел их по коридору.

— Кидаю линк… Нед, как там серверы, не попадали? Наплыв начнется через пару минут. Перекрестные ссылки множатся в геометрической прогрессии.

— Де-ержим, — протянул в ответ Нед. — ЭмДжей, по соцсетям бы задержечку при переходах сделать. Полсекунды хватит.

Рассадив полностью погрузившихся в работу друзей вокруг стола, Питер заблокировал дверь, активировал свой нейроинтерфейс и сел прямо на стол, скрестив ноги.

— Подключаем коспироложцев, — объявил он. — На раскачку полчаса, Карен работает. У нас же базы Щидры подготовлены? Викиликс, кто занимается Викиликс?

— Я, — отозвался Нед. — А что, там что-то не так?

— Чтобы я понимал. Анализ переходов кто-нибудь смотрел? На противофазе как и собирались, Старк и остальные, вот только… С Россом ассоциируют Пирса, Зимнего Солдата, а через него Роджерса, Романову, Бартона и… Кто такой Уилсон? И что за Гидра-хайп по встречному направлению?! Это не наши алгоритмы!

— Что?! — Харли поймал статистику, которую раскидал Питер, и вчитался. — М-мать, на такое я не рассчитывал. Должны были ассоциировать только… Хм. Странно…

— Что, все отменяем? — досадливо уточнила ЭмДжей, которая только вошла во вкус управления соцсетями.

— Ни в коем случае! — возмутился Питер. — Второго шанса не будет!

Прикусив ноготь, Харли нахмурился и повел бровью, разворачивая окно со статистикой переходов шире, на всю область зрения, и заставляя рассыпаться в третье измерение. С такой динамикой…

— Кто-то с нами одновременно сливает данные, причем топят целенаправленно Романофф, которая Рашман, которая Романова. Посмотрите на новостную подборку… И архивы. Это не наша работа. Ио, это же не наша работа?

— Мы выкладываемся строго по графику, — пренебрежительно отозвалась та. — Но мы можем этот слив архивов задавить. Ну что, нам продемонстрировать свою кибернетическую мощь?

— Плевать на Рашман, — заключил Харли, щелчком распылив карту переходов. — Работаем. Росса надо топить. Если рядом захлебнутся все кэповцы, ну и хрен бы с ними. Расчехляем говнометы крупного калибра, публикации на низкий старт!

***

— Я на минуточку, — выскользнул Тони с совещания, разворачивая над браслетом голограмму с интерактивной статистикой. — Твою мать!

Он смотрел на происходящее и не мог поверить в то, что он видел. Буквально у него на глазах качели общественного мнения, которые он все эти месяцы потом и кровью удерживал на золотой середине, качнулись. Да так качнулись, что снесли одну из сторон полностью.

— Пятница? Что происходит? Кто смеет топить Росса поперек моего слова? Это что, анархисты?

— Нет, босс. Идеологическая принадлежность основной массы участников информационной волны совпадает со средней статистикой…

— Пятница, почему мне кажется, что ты мне что-то недоговариваешь?

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы, босс.

Тони прислонился лбом к стене и медленно выдохнул. А ведь казалось, что больше на неделе ничего неожиданного не произойдет. Казалось, что до вечера всего ничего, а потом выходные, отдых с Пеппер, лабораторные забеги со стажерами… Нельзя доверять календарю, который говорит, что уже пятница и потому можно расслабиться. Точнее — нельзя доверять пятнице и Пятнице. И нельзя доверять себе. Ведь Тони был на все сто процентов уверен, что ни у кого в мире нет тех мощностей, которые по его расчетам требовались, чтобы так быстро и грамотно сдвинуть машину общественного мнения.

— Источник атаки? Откуда разбрасывают компромат?

— Босс, вам по какому признаку отсортировать?

— Ах так? Отлично. Источник координации информационной волны.

Пятница помолчала несколько секунд, как будто эти самые секунды она давала кому-то, кто стоял за атакой. Тони зло сощурился.

— Нью-Йорк, Мидтаунская школа, босс, — наконец раскололась Пятница. — И Ваканда, гора Башенга, лаборатория принцессы Шури. В качестве хабов используются серверы по всему миру, но я не буду раскручивать цепочку, потому что и так ее знаю. Простите, босс, но кто-то был должен этим заняться…

— Я бы и сам когда-нибудь этим занялся, — выплюнул Тони, разворачиваясь и почти бегом направляясь по коридору к ближайшему окну. — Убить мало… Росса бы и так через два года законопатили в тюрьму. Мелкие засранцы… Броню! И разорви им коннект!

Тони как никто знал все пути информационных атак на Росса. И ни одна из них не позволяла завалить только Росса, все они запускали цепочку домино, опрокидывая другие фигуры.

И почти в каждой возможной цепочке были Мстители.

***

— Босс вас обнаружил, — оповестила Пятница. — Я смогу вам выиграть не больше десяти минут. Иокаста, Карен, держите оборону и переключайтесь на дублирующий спутниковый канал, сейчас я начну разрывать вам соединение. Удачи.

— Спасибо, Пятница, — напряженно отозвался Питер, стоящий в трехмерном голографическом поле. В левой руке он держал комментарии в основных новостных изданиях, а правой помогал Харли с перетасовкой юридической информации. Его вторым пилотом была Карен, страхуя и подхватывая там, где из-за скорости пинга он не мог реагировать достаточно оперативно. — Успеваем?

— Успеем, — с ледяным спокойствием сказала ЭмДжей, которая пауком сидела в переплетениях социальных сетей и с запредельной скоростью дергала за ниточки, перетасовывая порядок выдачи и топы хэштегов, а также подсказывала остальным, кому и куда стоит обратить внимание. — Нед, что с планом «снежный ком»?

Нед прикусил губу, сосредотачиваясь на целой пачке команд, которые он мысленно скармливал нейроинтерфейсу. Сложнее всего было сделать так, чтобы все тысячи дата-центров, которые он удерживал от падения под наплывом переходов, не заметили взлом и нового «хозяина» с мастер-доступом.

— Не уверен, — коротко отозвался он на вопрос. — Тяжело. Пока катится. Что-то еще?

— Нет, спасибо, — ЭмДжей коротко кивнула, разворачивая статистику. — Соцсети и без нас все отлично сожрали. Шури, удалось узнать, кто тут с нами развлекается?

— Не-а, — Шури, вдохновенно стучащая по клавиатуре, покосилась в камеру. — Только следующий слой криптографии буду ломать час. Но все это очень похоже на защиту тех архивов, к которым дала доступ та малышка, как ее, Лола?

— Лила, — поправил Харли. — Супер. Теперь я точно знаю, кто это. Нед, Шури, свободу им. Они нам помогают.

ЭмДжей выразительно кашлянула, вложив в этот звук весь свой скептицизм.

— Харли, они пакетами сливают информацию о ранних миссиях Мстителей. Это кот в мешке. А если они и мистера Старка утопить попытаются?

— Эти не попытаются, гарантирую.

— Ладно, под твою ответственность. Нед, в рамках их держать больше не надо, переключи мощности на форсирование информации на сайтах правозащитников и юристов. Шури, будь готова в одиночестве модерировать происходящее. У тебя есть информация по плану «снежный ком»?

— Есть, есть. ЭмДжей, выдыхай. Руководитель ты классный, но такими темпами с нервным истощением упадешь. А мы еще хотели вместе посмотреть суд над Россом.

Харли хмыкнул.

— Такими темпами мы и над ренегатами суд посмотрим. Вы знали, что у Рашман количество сопутствующих жертв среди гражданских за последние пять лет перевалило за три сотни? И это только подтвержденных!

— Сосредоточься, Хар, — Питер кинул другу пакет данных. — Посмотри, что у меня вот тут нашлось, тебе точно…

Дверь, залепленная изнутри паутиной в три слоя, вздрогнула. Еще раз, а потом со злым гулом отлетела в стену. В дверном проеме стоял в обтекаемой броне Тони Старк, причем его поза не обещала стажерам ничего хорошего.

Сжав зубы, Питер ускорился. Остальные тоже не собирались прерываться, только Шури отключилась от видеотрансляции. Но их всех объединяло то, что они пытались сделать максимум полезного за последние мгновения перед тем, как их лишат игрушек и с позором протащат в железной хватке по школьным коридорам.

Железный Человек шагнул в кабинет, где его стажеры прямо во время учебного дня проворачивали самую дерзкую информационную диверсию века.

***

Тони за шиворот втолкнул в машину Питера, а следом зашвырнул туда огрызающегося Харли. ЭмДжей, потирая пострадавшее во время принудительного отключения нейроинтерфейса ухо, сама юркнула на переднее сидение, а Нед стратегически отступил из-под конвоя костюма, залезая в машину с другой стороны. Тони захлопнул за Харли дверь, а потом отошел и оперся на несколько секунд о капот, помассировал висок. Как никогда сильно хотелось просто на стажеров наорать, а может и раздать несколько тяжелых оплеух, но Тони понимал, что это будет полным и окончательным педагогическим провалом.

Сквозь лобовое стекло на него смотрели четыре пары наигранно-виноватых глаз.

— Босс, думаю, вы захотите это услышать, — вкрадчиво сказала Пятница в наушник, включая онлайн-трансляции.

«…как уже знает весь мир, так что генерал Росс, точнее — бывший генерал Росс, также занимавший должность генерального секретаря… Его ведут к полицейской машине! Напоминаем, что мы ведем прямой репортаж с места событий, где проходит задержание…»

«…также взяты по подозрению. Таким образом, из списка в почти что пятьдесят фамилий на свободе на данный момент остаются…»

«Не переключайтесь! Тем временем полиция Вашингтона…»

«…был взят в Лондонском аэропорту по подозрению в шпионаже…»

«…остается неизвестным их местонахождение, но…»

— Довольно, — хрипло бросил Тони, раздумывая, не съесть ли на всякий случай таблетку от сердца. Эти… кого угодно до приступа доведут. — Пятница, Т’Чалла перезвонил?

— Да, босс. Я передала ему ваши слова, он пообещал взять сестру под контроль. Еще указания по ситуации?

— Как будто сейчас что-то поможет, — вздохнул Тони. — Эту лавину уже даже я не остановлю. Будем ждать, пока все немного не уляжется.

С одной стороны, как непосредственная соучастница операции, Пятница испытывала определенную гордость за себя и детей, которые смогли раскачать машину масс-медиа, сделать вирусными гигабайты компромата и за считанные часы организовать ордер на арест всех, кого они решили топить с Россом. И более того, они так успешно все это распиарили, что замести историю под коврик не смог бы никто.

С другой стороны, боссу Пятница искренне сочувствовала.

— Если вы выедете сейчас, то успеете проскочить основные пробки на подъезде к башне. Мне заказать пиццу к вашему приезду?

Тони покачал головой, а потом снова посмотрел в машину. Сквозь наигранную вину у всех четверых начинало пробиваться то упорство, с которым они отстаивали свою точку зрения во время инженерных марафонов.

— Отправь их в башню на автопилоте. Видеть их пока не хочу.

— Как скажете, босс, — неодобрительно отозвалась Пятница. Под рукой Тони в глубине машины заворчал двигатель. — Еще указания будут?

— Отрежь им выход в интернет. Карен и Иокасту временно возьми под полный контроль, код «ноль-три-ноль-один». А я пойду, объяснюсь с Моритой-младшим за выбитую дверь.

***

Тони достаточно успокоился, чтобы снова видеть своих стажеров, только ближе к вечеру. За это время дети успели достаточно себя накрутить, так что в гостиной его встретили лица полные искреннего раскаяния.

— Мистер Старк, вы злитесь на нас? — неуверенно спросил Питер, хотя для такого простого вопроса понадобилась вся его смелость.

— Не злюсь. Уже не злюсь. Я недоволен, немного разочарован и крайне раздосадован, — выдал Тони в ответ отрепетированную фразу. — А еще я считаю, что вы немного охренели от своей безнаказанности.

ЭмДжей поежилась, коротко покосившись на наставника, лицо которого практически не выражало эмоций.

— Кто-то должен был, — тихо сказала она. — Мистер Старк, вы же знали о том, что Росс под вас копает. И все равно…

Она замялась и замолчала. Больше пяти часов они провели в башне, не зная, как развивается их операция, почему мистер Старк их игнорирует и что их ждет в ближайшем будущем. И все это время они даже примерно не подозревали, какое наказание их может ждать. Они строили разные теории, и только одно предположение никто не рискнул озвучить.

Никто не рисковал даже говорить вслух о том, что мистер Старк может от них отказаться.

— Отлично, вы закидали компроматом Росса. А о том, что по перекрестным ссылкам выйдут на других людей, об этом вы подумали? И не надо так на меня смотреть, я говорю не о команде Росса, с этими и так понятно. Я сейчас о том, что вы вот этими своими маленькими руками лишили Роджерса и его команду последнего шанса на мирное урегулирование прошлогодних событий. Все. Финита ля комедия, их даже я от приговора не спасу. А все потому, что вам приспичило слить информацию об их миссиях. Довольны?

— Это начали не мы, — поежился Нед. — А одновременно с нами другие постарались. Мы этого не хотели…

В гостиной повисла тяжелая тишина.

— Говорите за себя, — прервал молчание Харли. — Я хотел.

— Харли, черт тебя! — Питер швырнул в друга подушку, с которой обнимался последние часы. — Этого не было в плане! Ты сам сказал…!

— А что еще я должен быть сделать? — взорвался Харли в ответ, вскакивая с кресла. — Не вы, никто из вас… Я его эвакуировал из Сибири, где его бросили подыхать с отказывающим сердцем и проломленной грудиной! Две остановки сердца, и это после того, как он в Германии перенес инфаркт на ногах! Военные медики его подобрали уже с односторонним пневмотораксом! И если бы не Хелен…

Харли согнулся, ловя воздух открытым ртом и упираясь в колени, чтобы не упасть. Но протянутую руку он зло оттолкнул, глядя слегка безумными глазами на своих товарищей и старательно избегая взгляда Тони, который молчал с нечитаемым лицом.

— Для меня ничего святого нету, сами регулярно говорите, — с тихой злостью продолжил Харли, лицо его порой как будто сводило судорогой настоящих эмоций, которые обычно никак не проявлялись, погребенные под толстым слоем актерского мастерства и наигранных реакций. — Я не социопат, но ведь так удобно ко мне применять те же мерки, не правда ли? И даже я, даже я… Роджерс и остальные может и могут быть полезны там, где нужна грубая сила, но ради этого их терпеть… До предательства чужого доверия опуститься — это надо даже не животным быть, а…

— Довольно, — резко оборвал его Тони, вставая. — Довольно. Не тебе судить, Харли. Тебя там не было. Какое право ты имеешь распоряжаться чужими жизнями?

Харли как будто сник, устало прислонившись к столу, а потом с досадой по тому же столу изо всех сил ударил, не зная, как еще выплеснуть все то, что кипело внутри, там, где обычно не было места таким ярким эмоциям.

— Это началось случайно, — сознался он под выжидательными взглядами, упираясь в стол разбитой рукой. — На самом деле… На самом деле мы не ожидали такого хайпа, не в эту сторону. Я ничего специально не сделал, просто перетасовал уже давно лежащую в сети информацию. Все, что в итоге нашли и достали на свет пользователи, Роджерс сам на себя навлек. Не наша работа, честно. Я подозреваю, что это была месть ему и Романофф от «благодарных» агентов, которых они подставили в четырнадцатом году, слив данные их семей в открытый доступ.

— Подтверждаю, — прокомментировала Иокаста. — Я провела анализ паттернов и смогла установить несколько источников. Это те агенты, которых СтаркИндастриз и лично вы, мистер Старк, спасли из горячих точек и чьи семьи успели эвакуировать.

— Так вот, вы как знаете, а я рад, что агенты нам так помогли. Не хочу думать, что в какой-то момент мы могли бы лишиться н… н-н-н… Да что ж такое… Н… Наставника. Причем от рук тех, кому он доверился. И, прости уж, Тони, но если ты сам не способен их поступки здраво оценивать, то это за тебя сделаем мы с Пятницей. Потому что я больше никогда не хочу… не хочу вот так.

За окнами город в сумерках блестел тысячами крошечных огоньков. Заложив руки за спину и тщательно удерживая лицо, Тони повернулся к стеклу и замер спиной к стажерам, которые переваривали свалившуюся на них информацию. Хотелось бы думать, что Харли просто не умеет держать язык за зубами во время эмоциональных приступов, но Тони уже знал, что этот мальчишка был способен думать почти на тех же скоростях, как и он сам. Так что, пусть на первый план и вышла истерика, но свои слова мелкий гаденыш наверняка взвешивал, пусть и подсознательно, но добиваясь максимальной эффективности. В свою очередь Нед с гарантией сопоставлял известные ему факты, а так как с Хелен он проводил достаточно времени, то и фактов у него должно было накопиться достаточно. Не говоря уже об ЭмДжей с ее невероятным аналитическим мышлением и Питере, которому было достаточно вспомнить всю брутальность драки в Германии, чтобы сделать выводы.

С такими исходными… Тони надеялся только на то, что Стива и его друзей в итоге не придется хоронить в закрытом гробу.

— Я взрастил монстров, — пробормотал он, прикрывая глаза.

— Мистер Старк, — именно ЭмДжей рискнула ухватиться за перевод темы первой. — А можно поподробнее, что там Харли про сердце говорил?

Чего Тони точно не ожидал от «серьезного разговора», так это того, что ему тоже в итоге придется оправдываться.

***

Открывшийся в десять часов вечера портал застал Тони устроившимся головой на коленях Пеппер, которая, успев выслушать историю, просчитать последствия, устроить стажерам головомойку и раздать наказания, гладила мужа по голове и старалась не срываться на хихиканье, когда вспоминала некоторые особо выразительные эпитеты, которыми во время рассказа награждали Росса.

— Ау!

— Прости, — Пеппер отдернула руку от волос Тони. — Меня немного застали врасплох. Сильно обожгла?

— Да нет, терпимо. Я сам забыл, что сегодня встретиться договорились, а Пятница не напомнила… Ууу, зараза, я тебе еще не простил «секретный проект»!

— Я полна раскаяния, — саркастично отозвалась Пятница из-под потолка. — Доктор Стрэндж, позволите предложить вам напиток?

В неизменном красном плаще и одежде верховного мага Стрэндж на верхних этажах башни выглядел так, как будто его вырезали из книги про фэнтези и приклеили в журнал об ультрасовременном дизайне. Со скукой осмотревшись, он выбрал себе кресло и опустился в него, а плащ, слегка оробевший в новой обстановке, помахал Тони подолом и стеснительно повис рядом с креслом.

— В это время суток я бы предпочел холодный мятный чай. Надеюсь, я не помешал?

Тони медленно сел и потянулся до хруста в спине.

— Ни в коем случае. Док, Пеппер. Пеппер, Стрэндж. Маг, доктор, на «мистера» не откликается. Да, знаю, это Странно…

— Ничуть, — солнечно улыбнулась Пеппер, локтем оттолкнув Тони и протянув Стрэнджу руку. — Рада с вами встретиться.

Выражение скуки пропало с лица Стрэнджа, и он подался вперед, принимая руку не для рукопожатия, а чтобы поднести к своим губам и оставить легкий поцелуй. Впрочем, заинтересованный взгляд его выдал с головой.

— Безмерно рад, — прокомментировал Стрэндж после поцелуя, а затем аккуратно повернул тонкую белую руку ладонью вверх и всмотрелся. — Я так понимаю, это и есть тот самый секрет, та загадка, которую ты обещал мне показать... Не так ли, Старк?

— В яблочко! Серьезно, на магию я тоже делаю ставку, но ты мне в первую очередь интересен как доктор медицины, а не профессор Хогвартса.

— Рассказывайте. И мне нужна вся информация.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Комиксная наука, вольное обращение с терминами, в этой главе переврано все. На правах автора заявляю, что в реальности такое не провернуть!)


	15. Гений — это бесконечная выносливость

Сидеть в гостиной и пить чай с женой и Стрэнджем было невероятно спокойно. Тони даже почти забыл о том, что именно умудрились натворить его стажеры и какими последствиями это грозит. Во многом спасало то, что Пятница их от начала планирования и до самой операции «пасла», так что ни СтаркИндастриз, ни сам Тони от их диверсии не пострадали, в зоне поражения оказались только Росс со своей командой и бывшие члены Мстителей.

— Так значит, иммунная система за ненадобностью просто перестает работать?

— Да. Я могу безопасно для себя стать переносчиком любой заразы, так что раз в два-три дня просто ненадолго… нагреваюсь, чтобы выжечь все лишнее.

Стрэндж сложил пальцы домиком и уперся в них подбородком. Шрамы на изящных руках выделялись уродливыми узлами, а цепкие глаза смотрели хищно, как будто доктору показали добычу-головоломку, которую он бы никому другому ни за какие деньги не отдал решать.

— Понятно. И все же, — Стрэндж кинул косой взгляд на заключение Хелен. — И все же при ЭКО подсадка эмбриона была совершена успешно, значит часть проблем мы отметаем…

Пеппер горько хмыкнула и опустила глаза на свои руки, но на явный порыв мужа пересесть ближе качнула головой. Простые маленькие жесты, которые показывали, насколько они друг на друга настроены, насколько близки. Слегка прищурившись, Стрэндж присмотрелся внимательнее — энергетические поля Тони и Пеппер были идеально синхронизированы, так что даже с точки зрения базовых основ магии зачать ребенка для них не должно было составлять труда.

— Пять дней, абсолютно здоровая диплоидная клетка, мы уже думали, что все пройдет успешно. Уже даже началось первичное формирование плаценты… — Пеппер на секунду запнулась, и Тони снова коротко дернул плечом, как будто силой удерживая себя на месте. — А потом выяснилось, что даже элементарную оспу мой организм игнорирует, и не думая производить антитела, не говоря уж о более опасных для плода вирусах. Это должно быть в дополнении. И даже если меня первые месяцы держать в чистой комнате, то мне достаточно споткнуться или разозлиться чтобы внутренняя температура подскочила.

— Интересно… А как насчет результатов ДНК-анализа? И почему не использовать суррогатную мать?

— У всех эмбрионов обнаружен экстремис в спящем состоянии, — ответил Тони. — Мы с Хелен пока не разобрались, на какой стадии развития он запустится, но он в любом случае будет фатален для суррогатной матери.

Стрэндж нахмурился и перетянул голограмму с данными к себе ближе, на невероятной скорости читая результаты тестов и заключения, кидая на сложные диаграммы лишь беглый взгляд. Этот тип поведения при поглощении информации Тони уже где-то видел, но никак не мог вспомнить, где именно.

— Но все же закрепление происходит, — въедливо уточнил Стрэндж. — И определенный иммунный ответ на некоторые раздражители есть. И если при… температурной обработке эмбрион не выживает, то скорее всего организм просто его воспринимает как чужеродный объект… Хм. Да, можно было догадаться… А, вижу, доктор Чо тоже пришла к этому предположению.

— Так что, док, есть идеи?

— Те же там же, — Стрэндж небрежным движением оттолкнул голограмму. — Любой ценой дотянуть до шестой недели и посмотреть, что будет. Еще раз, про какие температуры мы говорим?

— Максимальную мы все еще не знаем, — снова вздохнула Пеппер, поморщившись от воспоминаний о том, как под ее ногами горел бетон. — В среднем мы говорим о…

— Босс, — вклинилась Пятница. — Полковник Роудс передает вам привет и желает долго и мучительно икать, потому что вас и ваших стажеров сегодня вспоминали абсолютно все на базе Мстителей, которую штурмуют репортеры. На следующей неделе стоит ожидать тройной объем детских писем.

Тони поежился и потер грудину. С дыркой в легких кашлять, чихать, икать и давиться воздухом было так больно, как будто его били в грудь тараном. Даже простая одышка частенько превращалась в пытку. По таким «пожеланиям» не составило труда догадаться, насколько Роуди разозлился.

— А что репортеры забыли на базе Мстителей? Им бы Белый Дом осаждать и обивать двери ООН…

— Мстители сейчас на гребне информационной волны, босс. Все основные издания воспевают героизм, с которым вы и ваши коллеги противостояли Россу, не позволяя ему дискредитировать или иным способом испортить однозначно необходимые соглашения. Хотя некоторые, — в голосе Пятницы прорезался сарказм. — Некоторые не очень умные не-совсем-репортеры требуют немедленно послать Мстителей на поимку ренегатов. Толпа жаждет крови, босс, а Росса взяли слишком быстро и просто, чтобы из этого можно было сделать достаточно напряженное шоу.

Аккуратно отставив чай, Тони прижал к вискам пальцы и застонал. Весь день он на чистой силе воли сдерживал мигрень, и вот, она наконец вырвалась на волю. Плащ, успевший за время неспешной беседы заскучать, пригладить волосы верховному магу, два раза переставить сервиз, задумчиво повисеть перед картиной, понаблюдать за Нью-Йорком через окно и в конце концов угнездиться на коленях Пеппер, взлетел и устроился у Тони на плечах, разминая их. Мигрень снова притихла.

— Пятница, свяжись с Кристин Эверхарт, пусть она организует другую «горячую» тему. Любые деньги.

— Уже, босс, — Пятница на секунду озадаченно замолчала. — Уточняю… Она передает привет Пеппер и требует повторения интервью с правом на любые вопросы.

— Нет, отбивайся по возможности, машину ей подари или назначь главредом какого-нибудь журнала. Или пообещай эксклюзивные права на предрелизный обзор нового старкфона. Но к своей жене я ее второй раз не подпущу, так и скажи! Мне прошлого хватило.

Стрэндж, краем уха слушавший Старка, выразительно поднял бровь на Пеппер. Пеппер хватило совести смутиться.

— Это было один раз, когда надо было срочно замять Йоханнесбург.

— Я так и понял, — кивнул маг, аккуратно поднимая к губам кружку и отпивая свой мятный чай. — Итак, с заключениями доктора Хелен Чо я согласен. Обычными методами и правда скорее всего не удастся получить больше информации по экстремису, так что попробуем какое-то время мониторить его с помощью магии. Возможно удастся найти какую-то зацепку, которая подскажет решение проблемы с вынашиванием. А заодно я попрошу коллегу поискать в библиотеках что-то, что можно было бы применить для вашего случая…

— Славно. Кстати, вы же согласитесь остаться с нами на ужин?

Тони отвлекся от перепалки на два фронта и приподнял руку, привлекая внимание.

— Нет, нет я сказал! Роуди, ну медвежонок, ну сделай с ними что-нибудь, да хоть поставьте ловушки с дегтем и перьями… Пятница, напомни Эверхарт, что жадность до добра не доводит, пусть берет то, что предлагают… — он выразительно посмотрел на Стрэнджа. — Естественно он останется. Док, ты останешься? Точнее — ты останешься. Сегодня у тебя даже будет право выбора, откуда заказывать. Заслужил.

— Какая щедрость, — саркастично отозвался Стрэндж, впрочем, уже листая голограммы с меню из одобренных ресторанов, которые Пятница повесила над столом. — Доктор Старк, вы на всех гостях используете пищевое подкрепление для закрепления желаемых паттернов поведения?

— Нет, только на особо ценных… Нет, я не тебе, Роуди, но я пытаюсь подключить Кристин, ту, которая блондинка и умеет как накопать информацию на что угодно, так и на пустом месте скандал раздуть… Да, да, которая мне фотографии из Гульмиры когда-то притащила… Пятница, что за третья линия, кто еще меня хочет? Комитет Соглашений? Что у них?

— Приносят извинения, что раньше не заинтересовались настойчивостью американских представителей, босс. Жаждут сотрудничать. Не беспокойтесь, я справлюсь.

— Восхитительно, — кисло отозвался Тони, одобрительно кивая на меню ужина, которое ему продемонстрировал Стрэндж. — Пятница, что еще ты мне не сказала на этот раз?

— Ничего, босс. Они только интересуются, не согласитесь ли вы теперь соизволить притащить ренегатов. Я ответила как обычно. Я молодец?

— Молодец, молодец. Роуди, ну что еще? Что значит «Кристин требует организовать ей пропуск в Пентагон»?! А аудиенцию у королевы Англии она не хочет?! Нет уж, эту лису в этот курятник я не пущу! Пусть довольствуется… Что? Пятница, повтори, чей джет? Ага! Извиняться летит, окаянный! Пеппер, Док, увеличьте заказ, у нас в воздушном пространстве намечаются вакандцы.

***

Без интернета было странно. Еще страннее было без Карен и Иокасты, а короткие механические ответы Пятницы это ощущение только усиливали. Вечер клонился к ночи, но никто из стажеров даже не думал идти спать, слишком свежи были впечатления, не говоря уж о мыслях, роящихся в гениальных головах.

Информационный голод душил.

— «Снежный ком» наверняка уже на шестой фазе, — неуверенно протянул Нед, вернувшийся от Хелен и последние полчаса гипнотизировавший часы.

— Уже три минуты на шестой, — пропыхтел Питер, те же полчаса стоявший на руках, чтобы хоть куда-то деть энергию, которую он обычно скидывал на патруле.

— Если только все пошло по основному плану, — ЭмДжей тоже обернулась на часы. Стрелки ползли так медленно, как будто к ним прилепили жвачку. — Если по запасному, то только на третьей. В любом случае, подготовленные документы уже ушли на рассмотрение. Как думаете, по какому сценарию все пойдет? Харли? Эй, Харли?

Кинер сидел, скрестив ноги и расслабленно устроив руки на коленях. Под закрытыми веками иногда резко дергались глаза, а дыхание было таким ровным, как будто он спал. И все же в голове он в тот момент прокручивал такие массивы информации, что за ним успел бы только компьютер. Память, развернутая на полную мощность, без единой заминки выдавала все нужные цифры, имена, события, подкидывала случайно увиденные и услышанные факты, а Харли выстраивал цепочки и тут же их проверял на логичность и достоверность, безжалостно отбраковывая ошибочные.

— Ага. Нет… Двадцать седьмое, вторая база… Что? Аа, да, сейчас. Скорее всего третий сценарий тоже не будет…

— Почему?

— Мы не учли жену сенатора. Того, который играет в гольф с помощником прокурора. Если я не ошибаюсь, а я это в газете мельком видел, когда на светофоре стоял… В общем, ее племянник вроде как участвовал в акции против десятилетней программы массового перевода легковых автомобилей на реакторы СИ, так что…

ЭмДжей досадливо щелкнула языком, перекатилась на спину и, свесив голову с края дивана, покосилась на Питера. Питер посмотрел на нее в ответ, чувствуя себя немного Кэрролловской Алисой. В перевернутой комнате теперь только ЭмДжей была спозиционирована правильно. С другой стороны, если убрать фактор гравитации, то пол, потолок и положение в пространстве стали бы незначительной условностью. Питер кинул взгляд на окно, на безоблачное небо над Нью-Йорком. Да и сейчас определенная условность оставалась, потому что относительно Луны правильно были спозиционированы именно они.

— Выкинуть бы эту каргу куда-нибудь в Марианскую Впадину… — протянула ЭмДжей. — Питер, тебе не надоело так стоять? Уже красный весь.

Она выразительно похлопала рядом с собой. Питер перенес вес на одну руку и прикусил губу от досады, а потом мягко свалился на диван, устраиваясь рядом.

Первые два запасных сценария развития событий разнесла еще Пеппер, когда они пытались перед ней оправдаться. Пятый и восьмой отпали сами во время операции, десятый, один из оптимальных, Харли повторно проанализировал и признал ошибочным. А так как Пятница молчала, отказываясь показать даже новости, им оставалось только пытаться угадать, по какому сценарию развиваются события.

На самом деле они вполне могли сами подойти к гигантской панели экрана, вручную его включить и найти новостной канал. Можно было даже взломать запрещающий протокол, который был настолько издевательски прост, что с ним бы справилась даже ЭмДжей. Можно было уехать домой, можно было спуститься на этажи НИОКР и попросить знакомых ученых рассказать, что происходит за пределами башни. И все же они, не сговариваясь, решили дождаться, когда Старк сам даст им разрешение на использование интернета и объявит, что их ждет дальше. Не просто же так он после пошедшего не по сценарию дневного разговора так и не сказал, какое наказание они в итоге получат за свою операцию. А ждать этого, сидя в своих комнатах, было абсолютно невыносимо.

Ожидание убивало.

Лифт звякнул, вырывая всех стажеров из их кататонического полуоцепенения и заставляя насторожиться, надеясь, что наставник вернулся для вынесения окончательного приговора. Но вместо Тони из лифта шагнула королева Рамонда, за локоть цепко удерживая сопящую дочь. Шури покорно следовала понуканиям, но лицо ее выражало все оттенки недовольства.

— Доброго вечера. Харли, Мишель, Нед, Питер, — королева обвела гостиную благожелательным взглядом, дождалась нестройных приветствий в ответ. — Принимайте соучастницу. Шури живет с вами как минимум ближайшую неделю, пока вы все вместе будете работать над ошибками.

Поджав губы, Шури вырвала локоть и скрестила руки на груди. Судя по ее затасканной и откровенно мятой рубашке, вырвали ее из лаборатории едва ли не силой, не дав времени даже привести себя в порядок. Из растрепанной косы торчали выбившиеся брейды.

— Братцу матушка, если что, тоже вломила. Ни за что, — бросила она, поморщившись, когда королева шлепнула ее по плечу. — Что? Не так было? Ты сама сказала, что давно пора, а потом нас пропесочила, как последних…! Ох…

Шури резко замолчала, потому что Рамонда только слегка сменила позу, приподнимая подбородок и расправляя плечи, но как будто сразу становясь на порядок выше, буквально подавляя одним своим присутствием, на корню убивая саму возможность бунта. Стажеры замерли, как кролики перед змеей, паучье чутье Питера заорало сиреной, а принцесса ссутулилась, как будто пытаясь казаться меньше, чем она есть.

Королева могла быть не только приветливой, но и опасной, взглядом пригвождая к месту, ставя на колени без единого слова. Вся она, от белоснежных волос, небрежно сколотых на затылке, и до носков туфель, походила на воплощенную в человеческом облике мощь природы, тайфун или самум, который может в доли секунды лишить всего. ЭмДжей нервно сглотнула, потому что у Рамонды чувствовалась непередаваемая аура, которая бывает только у людей, которые привыкли распоряжаться чужими жизнями, держа в руках благоденствие и смерть, казнь и помилование. Чье слово могло перевернуть мир, а могло начать хаос. Такую ауру можно было мельком уловить от Тони или Пеппер, от Т’Чаллы, от Шевоун и ее гостей. Но впервые стажеры почувствовали, что значит на себе испытывать реальное недовольство от подобного человека, а не быть этому простым свидетелем.

И, судя по новым ощущениям, Тони на них злиться даже не начинал, ведь вся его показная ярость и на сотую долю не походила на то, что их заставила испытать за эти секунды королева. Но Старка тоже можно было легко представить со страшным остановившимся взглядом, принуждавшим к повиновению, обещающим то, что ужаснее смерти и любой пытки, которую способен вообразить разум. А представлять ледяную ярость Пеппер было попросту страшно.

— Я не подумала, — тихо сказала Шури, стискивая от унижения зубы и вперившись взглядом в пол. Однажды она вырастет и будет с матерью наравне, сможет если не продавить, то как минимум не дрогнуть под ее тяжелым взглядом… Но это будет ой как нескоро, а покорно терпеть приходилось сейчас. — Мы примем свое наказание, что бы мистер Старк не решил.

Только втянув воздух в будто бы слипшиеся легкие, Питер понял, что все это время не дышал, широко раскрытыми глазами уставившись на королеву, которая бесконечно долгие секунды казалась самым опасным и могущественным существом во Вселенной, как будто сквозь ее добрую улыбку и мягкую внешность проступило что-то чужеродное, что-то не от мира сего, имеющее власти над умами больше, чем может… нет, чем должен иметь человек.

Взгляд королевы смягчился, она положила руку на плечо дочери.

— Великими становятся только те, кто умеет исправлять свои ошибки, — она снова перевела взгляд на стажеров, так на нее уставившихся, что она почувствовала себя пантерой, зависшей над гнездом с жмущимися друг к другу неоперившимися птенцами. — Исправлять так, чтобы если не полностью устранить последствия, то сделать все возможное, чтобы вернуть в равновесие ту систему, которую вы пошатнули. И немножко сверху, в качестве компенсации тем, кто от вашей ошибки пострадал. А вы пошатнули очень большую систему. Вы пошатнули мир, и эхо ваших действий прокатится по всей планете. Понимаете?

Пристыженное молчание вместо ответа полностью удовлетворило королеву, так что она подтолкнула непривычно тихую Шури к остальным стажерам.

— Что бы вам ни сказал в итоге дня Тони, но он вами наверняка гордится. Да, именно потому, что вы пошатнули мир. И пусть вы пока недостаточно опытны, чтобы делать это изящно, но в таком возрасте… — Рамонда покачала головой. — Впечатляет даже меня. А теперь я пойду и поговорю с ним о вашей выходке. Завтра вас ждет тяжелый день. Попробуйте пока отвлечься на что-то, не связанное с перестановкой сил в верхах. Например, на ваш основной секретный «проект», который, похоже, решил переквалифицироваться в козопаса, но при этом от его мрачного лица у коз молоко киснет.

Шури проводила прямую спину матери взглядом, но язык вслед рискнула показать только тогда, когда створки лифта закрылись.

— Короче! — обернулась она на друзей. — Когда меня оторвали, «Снежный ком» был на пятой стадии и все шло по основному плану, так что сейчас мы наверняка на шестой. Четвертый сценарий.

— Кто-то из команды Росса начал колоться и подтверждать компромат, — понятливо кивнул Нед, довольно быстро оправившийся от знакомства с опасной стороной королевы Рамонды. — Это хорошо, значит не придется вручную ФБР информацию подкидывать. Задолбали меня чужие серверы, если честно, а особенно велосипеды из костылей, на которых у них все работает. Давайте о чем другом поговорим, а?

— Я думаю, нам сейчас и правда стоит переключиться, — пробормотала ЭмДжей, привалившись к плечу согласно кивнувшего Питера. — Харли, что скажешь?

— У меня шок всего, — отозвался тот. — Думал, она нас сожрет…

— Мама может, — весело кивнула Шури. — Эй, ну что вы киснете? Брат решил, что Ваканда покроет пропорциональную часть расходов на «сглаживание» последствий, так что нам остается только позаботиться, чтобы всех из нашего списка посадили лет на двести или триста без права пересмотра или амнистии… И где реакция, где радостные вопли? М-да… Смотрю, мама вас впечатлила.

— Еще бы, — покачал головой Питер, передернувшись от ощущения мурашек, которые как будто все еще бежали по спине. ЭмДжей его подтолкнула локтем под ребра, возвращая в реальность. — Ну, мы такого точно не ожидали.

С пренебрежительным фырканьем Шури подскочила и направилась к встроенному бару, чтобы устроить налет на кофемашину и холодильник.

— Ла-адно, видимо она была права, переключимся. Короче, Барнс. Сейчас острее всего проблема с транквилизаторами, но это в целом решаемо, в крайнем случае никто не отменял вариант с подрезанием связок. Он регенерирует, но несколько часов двигаться нормально не сможет, — Шури, подвижная и яркая, как будто оживила гостиную, в которой последние часы атмосфера напоминала комнату ожидания перед операционной. Принцесса была везде сразу, зубами разрывая упаковку печенья, разливая кофе, перепрограммируя систему климат-контроля и не переставая говорить. — Так вот, мозги. Сканы я скидывала в рабочее облако, динамика там тоже есть, пока на словах опишу. Кривые энцефалограммы местами — как американские горки, нормальностью и не пахнут, то в ноль провал, то практически единица… Харли, ты вообще зеленый, я тебе сахара две порции положу, идет? Так вот, представьте себе нормальные дельта-волны… при нормальной физической активности. Я серьезно, он у меня мячик для настольного тенниса на ракетке балансировал в таком состоянии.

— Прям чистая дельта? — недоверчиво вздернул бровь Питер.

— Абсолютно, хоть сейчас в палату мер и весов! И точно не на стресс, я по гормональным уровням проверила.

— Он у нас заживо спит, — констатировала ЭмДжей. — Отлично. Может еще и сигма-ритм ловится? Ну, так, для полной красоты.

Шури грохнула поднос с кофе и печеньем на столик, а потом выразительно ткнула пальцем в ЭмДжей.

— Бинго!

— Серьезно? Она же пошутила!

— А я — нет! — Шури уселась на подлокотник Харли и запихнула в рот печеньку. — Так вот, представьте, что из дельты вроде начинается нормальная сигма, а потом на несколько секунд происходит скачок за две сотни герц. Представили? И это без изменения внешних стимулов. Я как в первый раз увидела, чуть от страха не… не подавилась, думала, придется с Зимним Убийцей познакомиться.

Харли подул на кофе, а потом одним глотком опорожнил чашку. Передернул плечами, окончательно приходя в себя, и попытался пнуть задумчивого Неда, который ловко поджал ноги, уворачиваясь.

— Амплитуда какая на скачке? — протянул не менее задумчивый Питер.

— Низкая, естественно, — пожала Шури плечами.

— Мозговой штурм! — объявил Харли. — Если отложить очевидное предположение, что у него одни и те же куски мозга работают одновременно на нескольких диапазонах, и забыть о том, что он типа-бодрствует, то что может вызывать в дельта-ритме начало веретенообразной активности типа-почти-как-сигма, но с атипичным продолжением в гамму?

— Попытка во сне посчитать экономическое обоснование для какого-нибудь нового проекта? Или наркотики, — хмыкнула ЭмДжей, забирая свою чашку и грея об нее руки. — Или, кстати, зрительные стимулы, если мне память не изменяет.

— А зрительный центр можно обмануть, — медленно сказал Питер, у которого было буквально на лице написано, как в его голове проворачиваются шестеренки.

— Потому что мозг не различает реальность и воображаемую картинку, — подхватил Нед его мысль.

— Вопрос в том, как и нафига, — кивнул Харли. — Кстати… Индуцированная эпилепсия?

— Вариант, — решила Шури. — Начнем с вопроса «нафига».

***

Общие темы нашлись практически сразу. И хотя Тони и Пеппер ожидали увидеть Т’Чаллу, визит королевы оказался сюрпризом весьма приятным.

— Ну, на этаже, который мои стажеры оккупировали, свободных комнат хватает. Могли бы даже основного зачинщика притащить, очень уж мне интересно ему в глаза посмотреть.

— Увы, дела иногда не терпят отлагательств, — королева промокнула губы салфеткой и пригубила вина. — Меж тем, мой глупый сын передает извинения. А король Ваканды предлагает посильную помощь и выражает сочувствие.

— Ах, так? — Тони ухмыльнулся и отсалютовал своим бокалом. — Тогда прошу первому передать, что в следующий раз я подумаю насчет ремнетерапии, а второму — безмерную, огромную и самую искреннюю благодарность.

— Обязательно. Передам наглядно, — тонко улыбнулась Рамонда. — Доктор Стрэндж, я ведь правильно понимаю, что за событиями в Гонконге стоит ваша… организация?

Тот приподнял бровь и глянул на Тони, как будто уточняя, насколько можно доверять королеве Ваканды. В этом коротком взгляде мешалось и недоверие, и подозрительность, и смирение. Веками Камар-Тадж оставался в тени, не позволяя чужакам касаться их тайн, но мир менялся, менялись и необходимые ограничения. Короткого кивка в ответ верховному магу хватило, чтобы успокоиться.

— В некотором роде можно сказать и так. Я уже в курсе о необычном влиянии… скажем так, проломов в некоторые другие измерения на вибраниум. Мы с доктором Старком уже начали расследовать этот вопрос.

— Результаты будут скоро, тем более, что сырого вибраниума для исследований у нас теперь достаточно, — успокаивающе добавил Тони, пододвинув свой бокал к Пеппер, которая разливала вино. — У меня есть несколько зацепок, благо на место преступления мы попали не слишком поздно, так что и улики еще не были затоптаны.

Королева опустила смеющиеся глаза на свой бокал и поджала губы, чтобы они не разъехались в улыбке.

— С такой детективной командой я не сомневаюсь, что расследование пройдет успешно. Только не знаю, кого из вас стоит назначить на роль Шерлока, а кого назвать доктором Ватсоном.

Сбоку Пеппер не сдержала смешок, а Тони и Стрэндж заинтересованно переглянулись, за считанные секунды одними глазами и мимикой обсудив этот вопрос, а потом оба уставились на королеву.

— Это же элементарно, — высокомерно задрал бровь Стрэндж, после чего слегка наклонил в сторону Тони голову, как будто передавая эстафету.

— Вы смотрите, но вы не наблюдаете, а это большая разница, — подхватил Тони.

— Думаю, мы все согласимся с тем, что голова предназначена не только для украшения, ею иногда надо думать.

— Вся жизнь для нас обоих — сплошное усилие избегнуть тоскливого однообразия наших жизненных будней.

— Мы строим теории на фактах…

— Сходимся, в том, что эмоции враждебны чистому мышлению…

— И считаем работу лучшим противоядием от горя…

— Одним словом…

— Очевидно…

— Отбросьте все невозможное…

— И то, что останется…

— Будет ответом.

— Каким бы невероятным он не казался.

— И наш ответ — команда из двух Шерлоков Холмсов.

Закончив короткую импровизацию, Тони и Стрэндж с искренней симпатией друг на друга посмотрели, а потом пожали руки. Рамонда отставила бокал и наградила их аплодисментами, к которым присоединилась Пеппер, а потом и Плащ.

— Я не считаю себя глупее окружающих, — неожиданно раздался из динамиков голос Пятницы. — Но, когда я имею дело с Холмсами, меня постоянно преследует ощущение собственной тупости.

Разговор, окончательно утративший натянутость и формальность, плавно перетек сначала на литературу и искусство, цикл выставок, которые активно готовила Пеппер, следом снова на обсуждение вибраниума и его свойств, потом на биржевые котировки и снова на литературу.

— Похоже, мне уже пора, — объявила королева, когда одна из бусин кимойо на ее браслете засветилась. — Полетное окно через десять минут. Старк? Проводите меня.

Тони слегка озадаченно кивнул и поднялся. В лифт они зашли молча, а потом Рамонда обернулась на своего сопровождающего и улыбнулась, от чего в уголках ее глаз собрались морщинки, сразу выдавая ее настоящий возраст.

— Дети порой так… проблематичны, не так ли?

— Так, эй, почему это звучит так, как будто те четверо — мои дети?

— А разве это не так? — поинтересовалась Рамонда, пресекая дальнейшие возражения. — И поверьте опыту матери, которая успешно вырастила двух неугомонных детей. Лучшим наказанием будет заставить их исправлять то, что они начали. Пусть доведут до конца, и я могу гарантировать, что в процессе они не раз проклянут тот день, когда решили в тайне от взрослых завалить Росса. В любом случае, выгонять их из гнезда я бы не советовала.

— Да я и не собирался от них избавляться, так, припугнуть немного…

Лифт остановился на этаже посадочной площадки. Расслабленно медитирующая на город Окойе подскочила, по струнке вытягиваясь в присутствии королевы и приветствуя Старка коротким кивком.

— Генерал, — отсалютовал Тони. — Что же вы к нам не присоединились? Харли и остальной детский сад под домашним арестом на своем этаже, так что могли бы и зайти, вина выпить.

— Я все еще находилась бы с ним в одном здании, — не поддалась Окойе.

— Это, конечно, аргумент… Ладно. В общем, за Шури я присмотрю, а вот по вибраниуму отчет ждите не раньше, чем через месяц. И надо будет согласовать то, что мы скормим прессе…

— Я верю в вас, — безапелляционно отрезала королева. — И я верю в ваших протеже. Сходите к ним, они все еще ждут вас.

Она скрестила на груди руки в вакандском салюте, за ней повторила и Окойе, а потом женщины, не оглядываясь, поднялись в джет. Тони обдало волной ветра, когда джет плавно оторвался от площадки и завис в воздухе, а потом резко пошел вверх, ложась на курс. И только тогда он и сам на несколько секунд скрестил руки на груди. Слова королевы крутились в голове.

— Пятница, как наш другой гость? — поинтересовался Тони в лифте. — Не сбежал пока?

— Нет, босс. Они с Пеппер обсуждают предстоящий цикл выставок. Речь идет о юридических тонкостях перемещения особо ценных экспонатов через порталы…

— Так, нет. Нет-нет-нет, это пусть без меня обсуждают. Сколько времени? Одиннадцать? Ну, пора и правда детей по койкам разогнать. Если они действительно меня до сих пор ждут… Бррр, думать не хочу, что они напридумывали за эти часы.

Пятница послушно поменяла этаж назначения.


	16. Работа над ошибками

Предыдущий день был тяжелым, спали плохо, так что и по будильнику в семь утра стажеры вставали без малейшего удовольствия.

— Кофе?

— Спасибо.

Нед подпер гудящую голову. Слишком много всего произошло за последние месяцы, слишком резко и кардинально поменялась их жизнь. Даже он сам менялся — становился легче, быстрее, сообразительнее, получал доступ ко все большим объемам информации. И Нед чувствовал, как ненавязчиво, но абсолютно неумолимо Старк и его ИИ толкали его изучать все больше и больше, учиться, осваивать, развивать навыки и схватывать новое на лету.

А уж последняя неделя вообще переходила все границы разумного. Мало им было цифровой диверсии мировых масштабов, так теперь еще появилась необходимость до конца довести начатое. А ведь среди них на юриста с грехом пополам тянула только ЭмДжей!

— Так я не поняла, — Шури устроилась на углу стола и помахала тостом, остужая его. — Мы, типа, официально на работу приняты? Или что?

— Как мне показалось, вчера мистер Старк был весьма… однозначен, — ЭмДжей поковыряла салат вилкой и со вздохом отодвинула тарелку. — Разгребать, значит разгребать. Я вот думаю, сегодня займемся юристами — надо разобраться, на сколько можно упечь всех причастных. Харли?

Харли в ответ помолчал, мрачно глядя в свою кружку, где, благодаря Шури, снова была двойная порция сахара. Скрипнул зубами.

— А что «Харли»? Так далеко я не продумывал. Мы же не ожидали, что в итоге именно СтаркИндастриз возьмет этот вопрос на контроль. Ио, хоть ты им скажи!

Иокаста гордо отмолчалась. Карен пошла на контакт сразу же, стоило Питеру извиниться за произошедшее, но вот Ио не поддавалась на уговоры и стояла насмерть, в каждый звук вкладывая пренебрежение кожаными мешками с костями, а ответы сдабривая такой убойной дозой сарказма, что мрачнел даже Харли.

— Ио, ну хватит уже! Мы же не специально... Ладно, в этот раз она меня, похоже, не поддержит. В общем, это должна была быть не наша проблема, а Комитета Соглашений. Или ООН, в конце-то концов!

— Теперь это наша проблема, — отрезал Питер. — Так что берем и решаем. Во сколько нам надо быть у юристов? В половину? Ешьте быстрее.

Нед потер глаза.

— Одно хорошо, — оптимистично заявил он. — Что всю эту неделю нам хоть о школе думать не надо!

***

Библиотечная пыль кружилась в воздухе. Плащ брезгливо уворачивался от особо плотных клубов, которые срывались с обложек, а потом вообще отцепился от хозяина и, встряхивая подолом, из библиотеки тихо испарился.

— Можно попробовать заглянуть в Сефер Разиэль ха-малах, — раздалось через два стеллажа от Стрэнджа, где Вонг перебирал книги.

— Нет-нет, нам нужно что-то более древнее, — отозвался Стрэндж, длинными пальцами скользя по корешкам, которые отзывались искрами магии, похожими на статическое электричество. — К временам Соломона уже не было сил, сравнимых с теми, о которых мне нужна информация…

— Тебе нужна информация для женщины, — уточнил Вонг. — Для женщины столь отличной от человека, что она не может зачать и выносить без ритуала. И при этом за последние три тысячи лет аналогов по силе не было. Для кого ты это ищешь? Если бы на планете было такое существо, то в ордене Мистических Искусств о нем бы уже давно знали.

Стрэндж растер между пальцев пыль веков, а потом достал один из гримуаров, пролистал и взмахом руки отправил на стол, где уже собралась внушительная стопка.

— Появилась буквально пару лет назад.

— Стрэндж, — угрожающе раздалось от Вонга через несколько секунд. — Ты понимаешь, об угрозе какого уровня ты говоришь?

— Понимаю. А еще — я видел ее ладонь…

— И? Тебе нужна консультация хироманта?

— Не нужна, я и так достаточно увидел. Пожалуй, мне нужна литература… Скажем, что-то из Пнакотических манускриптов. Или трактат Хтаат Аквадинген… Помнится, там должны быть подходящие ритуалы.

За стеллажами что-то упало, а потом оттуда вышел как полотно белый Вонг. Поднял руку, пальцем указывая на Стрэнджа, с трудом справился с дрожащими губами.

— Ритуалы, способные привести в этот мир силу, равную Великим Древним? Ты рехнулся?

— О, что за драматизм! — Стрэндж отправил на стол еще одну книгу. — Мне нужны всего лишь составные части ритуалов, чтобы обеспечить успешное вынашивание! Вонг! Вонг? Куда ты пошел? А ну-ка вернись! Вернись сейчас же, нам потом еще изменять и дорабатывать найденное!

***

В первый день пятерка стажеров накинулась на проблему так, что юридический отдел только диву давался.

Во второй день их оптимизм начал таять.

К третьему дню стажеры взвыли.

— Спасибо, держите меня в курсе, — Тони послал Пятнице мысленную команду на прерывание звонка и откинулся в кресле.

Пятница в первый же день сдала агентов, которые подставили под удар Роджерса и его отщепенцев. И Тони, несмотря на все желание, так и не смог хоть слово им сказать, выругаться, да даже просто заявить, что они были не правы…

Ведь все бывшие агенты Щита, участвовавшие в диверсии, успели неоднократно доказать свою верность, были честны и не задумываясь пожертвовали бы собой ради общего блага. В их преданности делам света и лояльности к СтаркИндастриз Тони тоже не сомневался. Просто… Просто все они что-то потеряли во время слива файлопомойки Щидры.

И все же некоторых Тони посетил лично, чтобы посмотреть в глаза людям, которые поняли, что справедливости они не получат, если не добьются ее сами. И обвинить их в том, что они просто воспользовались моментом, не получалось, потому что у них было на это полное право. Тони смотрел в глаза тех, чьи семьи оказались вырезаны под корень, тех, кто потерял близких людей или части себя, кто в две тысячи пятнадцатом оказался без поддержки и прикрытия в западне и кого удалось спасти в последний момент.

И этим людям Тони просто не мог сказать, что они не имели права ответить тем же, сливая компромат на Мстителей в сеть.

— Пятница, что с открытыми слушаниями?

— Я связалась с командой обвинения, основная стратегия та же.

— А с закрытыми?

Пятница фыркнула в наушник, в один звук вложив все отношение.

— От СтаркИндастриз в команде пополнение на две позиции. Еще три места среди наблюдателей…

— Ну, — перебил Тони Пятницу, ухмыльнувшись. — Они же хотели посмотреть процесс? Посмотрят. Из первых рук, так сказать.

— Все так, босс, — в тон создателю отозвалась Пятница. — Захожу на посадку.

Под вертолетом голографический полог над Вакандой рассыпался шестиугольниками, открывая вид на Золотой Город.

Что Тони всегда умел — так это наплевательски относиться к тем проблемам, решить которые лично он не мог. Кристин Эверхарт выкладывалась на полную, освещая события с выгодной стороны, задавая тон остальным публикациям. Юридическая команда рвалась в бой, раскатывая в блинчик все препятствия. Информации уже хватало, а все недостающее стажеры могли накопать без усилий. Роуди оборонял от репортеров Базу Мстителей, Пеппер придерживала раскачивающийся рынок ценных бумаг, Пятница контролировала и координировала происходящее, а сам Тони в данной ситуации мог только всем мешаться или лезть под руку. Лезть под руку и мешаться Тони не любил, так что из США он смылся при первой же возможности, лично доставив в Ваканду партию обновленных глушилок для системы защиты.

Тем более, у него там было одно незаконченное дело…

— Рамонда, Т’Чалла, Окойе, — поприветствовал он, снимая солнцезащитные очки.

— Тони, — Рамонда улыбнулась ему, сразу задавая не очень официальный тон встрече. — Пройдемте в резиденцию. Я умираю от желания услышать о том, как моя дочь страдает от последствий своих решений. Надеюсь, ее работа над ошибками продвигается успешно?

— О, уверяю, над ошибками идет такая непрерывная и настолько активная работа, что выть и страдать дети начали еще вчера.

Окойе подавилась смешком и дважды ударила древком копья по покрытию взлетно-посадочной полосы, отсылая почетный эскорт. Повинуясь мысленной команде Тони, разгруженный вертолет разогнал винты и мягко оторвался от земли, улетая на парковочный аэродром.

— Вынужден признать, что я тоже весьма заинтересован судьбой сестры, — прокомментировал Т’Чалла, закладывая руки за спину. — Надеюсь, она больше не доставляет проблем?

— Ну, — протянул Тони. — Ответ на этот вопрос зависит от того, с кем я сейчас разговариваю. Король Ваканды или… боевой товарищ?

— Я бы предпочел придерживаться неформального общения, все же эта проблема, пожалуй, может в чем-то считаться семейной.

— Семейной? Точно? — услышав, каким тоном Тони это уточняет, Рамонда заранее поджала губы, натягивая на лицо безэмоциональную маску.

— Точн… — Т’Чалла замер. Ему не хватало только прижатых ушей, потому что что-то похожее на полное негодования шипение у него все же вырвалось. Тони невозмутимо опустил руку с пульверизатором, из которого он обрызгал короля Ваканды, как будто тот был нашкодившим котом. — Что. Это. Было?

— H₂O. Еще вопросы?

— И за что же? — не успел он закончить фразу, как снова получил струю воды в лицо. Окойе прикусила губу, чтобы не засмеяться, а Рамонда даже не пыталась сдерживать ухмылку. — Я так понимаю, мне стоило лучше приглядывать за сестрой?

— Плохой котик! — Тони снова направил пульверизатор на короля, заставив того отшатнуться. — Кто моим стажерам дал добро Росса сажать, а? Кто этих… нехороших подростков по голове гладил, когда надо было пороть и под домашний арест сажать? А если бы они где-то ошиблись?

— Я контролировал происходящее, все было под контро… Под контролем!.. Да хватит уже!

Тони ловко отшатнулся, когда Т’Чалла попытался отобрать у него пульверизатор, и снова несколько раз брызнул ему в лицо.

— Под контролем бы оно было, если бы об этом знал я! И вообще, Росс бы такими темпами сам себя за решетку утрамбовал через пару лет. А теперь мы имеем цепную реакцию, которая запустит серьезные перестановки в ООН и Пентагоне. Оно нам сейчас надо?

Извернувшись, Т’Чалла вырвал пульверизатор у Старка и спрятал за спину.

— В любом случае, сделанного уже не исправить. Я в меру сил буду помогать с ООН.

— И сообщать мне обо всех опасных делишках, в которые дети попытаются влезть?

— Так, стоп, как мы пришли к… — Т’Чалла замолчал и отвернулся, отплевываясь, потому что из кармана Старк достал не что иное, как второй пульверизатор. — Ладно, ладно! При попытке влезть во что-то опасное я лично их остановлю, а потом поставлю в известность Пятницу.

— Отлично, — Тони одобрительно кивнул и отдал пульверизатор Окойе. — Итак, Рамонда, Пеппер просила меня посмотреть те экспонаты, о хрупкости которых в прошлый раз зашла речь…

— О, конечно, — королева положила руку на предложенный локоть. — Мы как раз утром закончили сканирование структуры…

Т’Чалла с восхищением и искренней ненавистью посмотрел вслед, а потом перевел взгляд на Окойе, которая заинтересованно покрутила регулятор распылителя.

— Не смей, — предупредил он ее, едва пульверизатор оказался повернут в его сторону.

— У меня даже мысли такой не было… Мой король, вам надо переодеться. Ваш советник был весьма… настойчив в донесении своей позиции.

Вода стекала с волос короля, капала на мокрые плечи. Т’Чалла абсолютно кошачьим движением отряхнулся.

— Что, уже вся Ваканда в курсе, что у меня в советниках Старк?

Окойе только тонко улыбнулась, на что Т’Чалла покачал головой и развернулся, намереваясь пойти переодеться. Спина была широкой и местами мокрой. И если изначально такой мысли и правда не было, то теперь… Теперь Окойе беззвучно подняла руку, направив пульверизатор в спину королю.

— Так, все, — решил Т’Чалла, чувствуя, как после узнаваемого звука между лопатками расплывается мокрое пятно. — Это война!

И, развернувшись, пшикнул Окойе прямо в лицо.

Слуги нечитаемым взглядом проводили унесшихся по коридору короля и первого генерала, которые расстреливали друг друга водой из отобранных у Тони Старка пульверизаторов для опрыскивания цветов.

***

Приговор вынесли уже на пятый день, пусть для этого и понадобилось нарушить почти все процессуальные нормы. И за эти пять дней стажеры озверели от бумажной и аналитической работы настолько, что как родные вписались в основную юридическую команду СтаркИндастриз, известную крайним цинизмом всех участников.

— Но мы несовершеннолетние…

— А я адвокат, — с убойной уверенностью заявила глава команды, раздавая им бокалы. — От глотка шампанского никто не умирал, так что не смейте нарушать традицию.

— Я точно пас, — Питер с сомнением заглянул в бокал, где алкоголя и правда было на один глоток. — У меня планы на вечер были…

— Так, дети, вы с нашей помощью за прошедшие дни посадили полтора десятка очень больших дядей и тетей, — глава команды сложила руки на груди, от чего блузка натянулась, дополнительно выделяя внушительных размеров бюст. Впрочем, размер груди и рядом не стоял с тем, сколь необъятно-невыносимым был ее характер. — Паркер, просто выпей чертово шампанское, не заставляй меня вливать его в тебя силой!

— Но…

— Никаких но! С такой дозой твой метаболизм справится минут за пятнадцать, на патруль выйдешь бодрым как огурчик!

— Подтверждаю, — вставила свой комментарий Карен. — Полное расщепление алкоголя займет около семнадцати минут. При этом начало патруля запланировано через сорок минут, маршрут рассчитан на час.

Питер замер, испуганно оглядываясь.

— Ме… Ме-ме-метаболизм? К-какой метаболизм? Какой патруль?

— Паркер, да все мы про твою паучью тайну знаем, — раздалось откуда-то из толпы.

— Кто, думаешь, занимался юридическим прикрытием твоей тощей задницы все эти месяцы?

— Ну, а про метаболизм мы знаем, потому что у нас уже есть расчетные таблицы промилле, на случай, если ты будешь кататься на паутине в нетрезвом виде, — подытожила глава команды под глумливое хихиканье остальных стажеров. Питер смутился, но бокал принял. — В общем, так, господа и дамы! Мы молодцы! На этой неделе мы пожизненно посадили двухсотого врага корпорации. Виват!

— Виват! — дружно взревели в ответ юристы. И то, насколько профессионально и хладнокровно они выглядели во время работы, абсолютно не вязалось с угаром, в котором они отмечали победу.

Питер вздохнул, покосился на ЭмДжей и Шури, которые успели приложиться к своим бокалам, на удивленно облизывающегося после шампанского Неда, на Харли, который успел свой бокал опустошить и теперь использовал его в качестве указки, выразительно тыкая куда-то в сторону окна и что-то горячо доказывая специалисту по политическим преступлениям.

Расслабляться в СтаркИндастриз умел не только НИОКР, чьи пьянки после выпуска нового продукта Питер тоже успел понаблюдать.

— Спорить с адвокатом — это все равно что поливать свинью грязью. Знаете почему? — хохот со всех сторон раздался раньше, чем рассказчик закончил шутку. — Через некоторое время начинаешь понимать, что свинье это в самом деле доставляет удовольствие...

Галстуки ослаблялись, шампанское лилось рекой.

Питер тихо отошел от толпы и устроился на маленьком диванчике, который всю неделю использовался в качестве склада сверхсекретной документации, чтобы она не валялась по всему офису.

Они победили. Росс получил сто пятьдесят лет тюремного заключения.

— Ну что ты как не родной? — упала рядом с ним на диванчик глава команды. — О чем-то беспокоишься?

— Не то, чтобы… Росс ведь точно не выйдет?

— Пфф, с гарантией. Чтобы его амнистировать понадобится команда уровнем не ниже нашего. А Тони, если что, собрал самую сильную команду в мире. Мы бога посадим и дьявола оправдаем, если надо будет, — она опрокинула в себя очередной бокал шампанского и ущипнула Питера за щеку. — Не накручивай себя. У нас все будет хорошо, а у наших врагов все будет плохо!

За окном шумел Нью-Йорк. Юристы праздновали, а новостные ленты разрывались от статей, освещающих самый громкий процесс десятилетия.

— И все же что-то не так, как будто… Как будто мы сделали что-то не то. В общем… — Питер потряс головой. — Нет, ничего, у меня паучье чутье иногда на пустом месте срабатывает. А можно мне еще шампанского?

Глава команды пьяно улыбнулась, наклонилась к Питеру и снова его ущипнула за щеку. Блузка натянулась до опасного треска.

— Конечно же… нет! Ты еще несовершеннолетний! И вообще, иди к своим друзьям, они, кажется, споили моего лучшего адвоката до того состояния, когда он начинает травить байки. А тридцать лет практики — это вам не хухры-мухры, так что послушать его стоит.

Потирая щеку, Питер сорвался с диванчика в указанную сторону. Глава юридической команды проводила его серьезным и абсолютно трезвым взглядом.

— Пятница? — жестко бросила она в пространство, зная, что ИИ прослушивает их отдел даже во время праздников. — Свяжись со Старком.

***

— И как, стоило оно того?

— Что, Старк, играешь грязно? Позлорадствовать пришел? — Росс заложил руки за спину и подошел к стеклу. — Не ожидал, не ожидал. Но ты хорош. За то, чтобы Соглашения и дальше защищали твоих псов-мутантов, даже сдал бывших дружков.

Тони поставил стул и сел на него, закинул ногу на ногу, глядя на Росса примерно так же, как на провинившихся сотрудников низкого ранга. Оценивая, выстраивая варианты разговора и выбирая линию поведения.

— Может объяснишь, почему тебе надо было попытаться меня утопить? Росс, если бы ты меня не трогал, то сохранил бы позицию. И самоуважение. — Тони слегка наклонил голову к плечу, глядя оценивающе, расчетливо. — Семью.

— Ты собираешься что-то сделать с моей дочерью? — напрягся Росс. — Старк, ты не посмеешь…

— Не оценивай всех по себе. Свою семью ты потерял сам. И уже очень давно. Когда твоя дочь в последний раз согласилась с тобой поговорить? Напомни, это было в десятом году? Или в девятом?

Покраснев от злости, Росс впечатал кулак в пуленепробиваемое стекло. Его перекошенное лицо отражало непривычно-широкую гамму эмоций.

— Никому нельзя доверять, Старк, — выплюнул он. — Ты тоже знаешь, каково это, когда твои слова имеют вес. Или ты забыл, чем кончилась твоя последняя попытка взять под крыло убийц и маньяков? Тебя будут использовать снова и снова, а Соглашения… Я был единственным противовесом, который удерживал Соглашения и лично тебя в рамках. И теперь, когда ты меня посадил, эти документы станут стоить меньше бумаги, на которой они распечатаны.

— Мое слово всегда весило больше твоего, — Тони поднялся и тоже подошел к стеклу, встав с Россом лицом к лицу. — И я знаю ему цену. Я не безумец, Росс, и я никогда не сделаю из Соглашений то, чего ты боялся.

— Пустые слова, — лицо Росса медленно возвращалось к нормальному цвету, а глаза снова смотрели с ледяной расчетливостью. — Или ты думаешь, что я не знаю, что ты взломал систему безопасности Рафта, когда туда заглянул на пару минут? Не знаю о том, как помчался своим дружкам на помощь, игнорируя и Соглашения, и протоколы, и нашу договоренность?

— А ведь мы с тобой всегда были на одной стороне, — с досадой отозвался невпопад Старк. — Могли бы работать вместе, если бы не твои постоянные попытки вставлять мне палки в колеса. Когда лично я успел отдавить тебе хвост?

— Тебе списком по алфавиту или по убывающей? — позволил себе Росс горькую ухмылку. — Сколько нелюдей ты спрятал под Соглашениями, а? И что, по-твоему никто из них никогда не нарушит свое слово, не использует свои особенности против человечества?

Тони со вздохом потер лоб. Этот разговор в разных его формах они с Россом уже неоднократно проводили, пусть раньше они и были разделены стеной обязательных формальностей, а не тюремным стеклом. Разговор настолько знакомый и так часто разыгрываемый, что уже давно в каждую фразу вкладывался абсолютно другой смысл.

— А скольких я лично нейтрализовал? Скольких уговорил на опыты во благо человечества? Скольких вытащил из тени, чтобы в случае следующего инопланетного вторжения у нас было больше шансов?

— А скольких ты приберег для себя? Старк, я не поверю, что у тебя для личного использования не припрятан десяток тех, кто уже не человек.

Против воли Тони вспомнил список сотрудников НИОКР, чей суммарный уровень интеллекта выходил за все разумные пределы. Вспомнил Хелен, способную сделать из любого человека супергероя. Вспомнил собственные запасы экстремиса и сыворотки суперсолдата, вибраниум и магию. Вспомнил своих стажеров, которые успешно осваивали доступные им возможности. Но гениальность не входила в перечень суперсил, которые требовали регистрации.

— Не угадал. За моей спиной стоят многие. Почти все из них — обычные люди, которые во время глобальной угрозы сделают все, чтобы сберечь планету. И у меня нет ни одного сверхчеловека, который не был бы зарегистрирован под Соглашениями.

— Соглашения, — пренебрежительно выплюнул Росс. — То, во что ты их превратил… А главное, зачем? Зачем все эти юридические пляски за каждое слово? Ты же не глуп, Старк, ты знал, что я бы никому не дал использовать подписавшихся как личную армию.

— Но ты отказывал им в свободе воли, — напомнил Тони. — Практически открытая слежка, психологические тесты, унизительные отчеты о любом случае использования сверхсилы, даже случайном.

Росс расхохотался. Это был нехороший смех, так могли бы смеяться люди, которые чудом выжили в аварии и сидят среди трупов и покореженного металла, понимая, что мир никогда не будет прежним.

— А разве ты не этим же занят? — сделав несколько шагов назад, Росс развел руками, как будто указывая на камеру, на то, куда его привела попытка выступить против Железного Человека. — Мне уже нечего терять, так что, наконец, прямо скажу. Разве не к тебе обращается Комитет Соглашений, когда им нужен отчет о последних шагах мутантов? Именно ты им отказываешь в свободе. Твои искусственные интеллекты, которые пасут их всех. Ты как данаец, приносящий нелюдям дары. Твои игрушки постоянно пишут о них все, их каждое движение, каждое изменение биоритмов. Для медицинской статистики? Чепуха. Ты можешь в любой момент убить любого из них. И у тебя стало слишком много власти, Старк.

Росс уставился Старку в глаза, снова подошел и оперся раскрытой ладонью о стекло.

— Ты можешь обмануть кого угодно, но не меня. Если бы ты захотел, то в этой самой камере вместо меня сейчас сидел твой психанутый Роджерс. Или ты бы его грохнул еще в Сибири. Ты мог бы посадить сюда даже нашего президента, если бы тебе этого захотелось. Ты можешь кого угодно обмануть, но не меня. Как долго продержится человечество, если ты сойдешь с ума? Соглашения должны были ограничить в первую очередь тебя, потому что с любым другим человеком мы справимся, пусть для этого и понадобится ядерный взрыв или операция по выкидыванию его за пределы Солнечной системы. Ты выживешь. Ты вернешься. И этим ты опасен.

Камеры слепо смотрели на них пустыми линзами, система аудиомониторинга чутко ловила белый шум. Помолчав немного, Тони поднял руку и положил на холодное стекло прямо напротив ладони Росса.

— Ты абсолютно прав. Но делать из Соглашений поводок лично для меня не стоило, слишком многие оказались задеты. — Тони отнял руку. — Ты мог бы спросить прямо. И я бы тебе ответил, потому что, на самом деле, полностью с тобой согласен насчет себя. Ты не представляешь, сколько я уже принял мер, которые спасут мир от меня же. Если бы мы с тобой не тратили время на эти танцы и с самой ратификации работали вместе… Печально. Вместе мы могли бы свернуть горы, могли бы создать новый мир.

— Могли бы, — согласился Росс. — Если бы я не видел, как ты защищаешь ренегатов…

— Пешки. Это пешки, Росс. Я могу прямо сейчас любого из них убить, хотя сам и не знаю, где они. Зато это знает мой искусственный интеллект.

— Ты опасен.

— Знаю. И делаю все, чтобы у мира были те, кто сможет меня, в случае чего, остановить.

Отвернувшись, Росс несколько секунд что-то обдумывал.

— Пожалуй, теперь мне и правда жаль, что этот разговор не состоялся пару месяцев назад. Ошибкой было работать по-отдельности… Но если все так, как ты говоришь, то зачем ты меня посадил?

— А это сделал не я, — впервые за весь разговор Тони искренне улыбнулся. — Предпочитаю другие виды противодействия, менее… радикальные. Я же сказал, что у меня есть те, кто меня однажды сможет остановить. Они же за меня порвут любого. Тебя посадили дети, Росс. Им пятерым, вместе взятым, лет не сильно больше, чем тебе. 

— Да уж, — покачал головой Росс. — Не боишься мне об этом говорить?

— С чего бы? Ты человек неглупый, так что необдуманно действовать не будешь.

— Ты неплохо меня знаешь.

— Ну так мы не первый год верные враги. В общем, главное я узнал, а в остальном… Решишь перейти на мою сторону или захочешь что-то важное передать — найдешь способ связаться.

— Старк!

Тони, уже стоящий в дверях, обернулся. Росс криво ухмылялся из-за пуленепробиваемого стекла своей камеры.

— Что? Так быстро решился работать на меня?

— Боже упаси! Я о том, что если тебе захочется с умным человеком поговорить или услышать непредвзятое мнение, отличающееся от твоего, то не стесняйся заглядывать в гости.

Тони молча окинул Росса взглядом.

— Загляну, — пообещал он. — Обязательно загляну. Доброго дня, Росс.

— Удачи, Старк.


	17. Мы все уронили!

— И? — требовательно встретила вернувшегося Старка своим необъятным бюстом глава юридического отдела. — Он?!

— Он, он, — Тони упал в кресло хозяйки кабинета и нахохлился. — Джеки, мы, кажется, все уронили!

Жаклин Дернир вздохнула, поправила трещащую на груди блузку и села прямо на стол. Устало потерла лицо, уставилась на свои ладони.

— И?

— И все.

— Что?! — Жаклин капризно скривила губы. — Нам теперь его что, обратно доставать?!

— Нет-нет. По крайней мере пока не утихнет вся эта шумиха… Но… Дополнительно надо провести внутреннее расследование. Паучье чутье у Питера отработало на отлично, не того мы посадили, да только уже поздно было. Надо как-то… — Тони щелкнул по стоящей на углу стола модели солнечной системы, кинестетическая игрушка качнулась и начала вращаться. — Надо как-то пролезть в тюремную систему. Не знаю, может взять тендер на ремонт или модернизацию автоматики. Или просто перевести всего Росса куда-то, где будет к нему быстрый доступ.

— Зачем? — насторожилась Жаклин. — Мы, конечно, можем попробовать пообщаться с лоббистами частных тюрем, но это игра на грани фола.

Игрушка вращалась, концентрические кольца-орбиты то разбегались в разных направлениях, то снова собирались в одну плоскость.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы Росс был на связи. Ни у кого нет столько опыта, сколько у него.

Жаклин вздохнула. Дело Росса ей не нравилось с самого начала, она даже сама не могла понять, чем именно. Нет, его было за что посадить. О, ему при удачном стечении обстоятельств и тщательной подготовке можно было бы впаять рекордные десятки тысяч лет за преступления против человечества и против Соединенных Штатов, за махинации с документами и военные операции, проведенные без соответствующих разрешений, которые можно было попытаться подать как международный терроризм. Но делать все пришлось впопыхах, так что сел Росс за банальное злоупотребление служебным положением, преследование граждан США без судебного ордера и прочие мелочи, которыми в сумме удалось наскрести полторы сотни лет.

Кто-то чувствовал подставу задницей, у кого-то чуйка располагалась в животе, а у некоторых начинала болеть голова. У Джеки же покрывался мурашками весь ее пятый размер. Она сложила под грудью руки и передернула плечами.

— Мы можем придержать его трансфер в конечное место заключения, — предложила она. — Пока речь шла про Колорадо.

— «Горный Алькатрас»? — вскинулся Тони. Побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Не вариант. Мне он нужен в любой момент в работоспособном состоянии. Джеки, он намекал, что готов делиться информацией и консультировать.

— Но ты хочешь что-то еще, — проницательно сощурилась Жаклин, не поддаваясь. Она не просто так уже почти пятнадцать лет работала на СИ и лично на неуемного главу компании. — Старк, ради всего святого, ты же не собираешься его посадить на минусовых уровнях?

— А можно? Ну нет, значит нет, не нависай. В общем, не знаю, что делать.

— Так задача какая?

Тони снова щелкнул по игрушке, заставляя ее крутиться на предельных скоростях.

— Я хочу, чтобы Росс остался в Нью-Йорке. Он должен получать всю информацию о внешнем мире, какая только может его заинтересовать. Условия для работы, вот это вот все.

— Это можно, — кивнула Жаклин. — Сотрудничество со следствием, ценный свидетель и все такое. Привлечем наши контакты в ЦРУ. А потом?

— Суп с котом. Не знаю я, что потом. Просто не хочу терять возможный ценный актив. Для нас он больше не опасен, так что…

— Понятно.

В тишине кабинета Тони снова вздохнул и, подперев гудящую голову, уставился на игрушку. Металл блестел и мерцал. Если бы разговор с Россом состоялся раньше, то ни ему, ни Россу не пришлось бы тратить столько сил на пустое противостояние. Нет, он отлично понимал, что ни в каком сценарии этот разговор бы не состоялся, пока они по одну сторону закона — откровенно поговорить они смогли только когда их разделило стекло тюремной камеры.

Но все же… Думать о том, что все эти годы они могли работать вместе, в одном векторе… Это же надо было так ошибиться, буквально на пустом месте устроив себе проблемы.

А ведь если бы стажеры не вмешались, то так бы они с Россом и грызлись, мотая нервы и время, а итог был бы тем же. Возможно даже хуже.

— Ага, комбо! — распахнула дверь Хелен Чо, за которой с почти неслышным шелестом колес катился чемодан. — Отлично! Тони, я, наконец, нашла кое-что по вопросу Харли, так что на неделю лечу в Китай. Если я права, то это все же не мутация.

— Спасибо, что сообщила. И дальше держи в курсе. А что с Лидсом?

— Он умный мальчик, инструкции я оставила, так что справится, — отмахнулась Хелен. Окинула уважительным взглядом натянутую на груди блузку Джеки. — Что с нашими патентными судами? По протезным системам?

— Все по графику, — отчиталась Жаклин. — По крайней мере команда, которая этим занимается, уверена в этом. Отсудим, а потом на низком старте иск о промышленном шпионаже. Лаборанта посадим, а конкурентов обанкротим.

— Отлично, — хищно и зло сощурилась Хелен. — Туда и дорога. Ладно, я пойду, меня уже машина ждет. Но если что, звоните!

— Скатертью, — в унисон объявили Тони и Джеки в адрес закрывшейся двери. Переглянулись.

— Кстати, Старк, — Жаклин посерьезнела, постучала по столу и активировала максимальную защиту кабинета, заставив Тони насторожиться. — Я неделю с твоими детьми работала. И, чтобы ты знал, Кинер тест на адекватность в случае чего не пройдет. Не знаю уж, что у вас там не слава богу с мутациями, но в соглашения его стоит вписывать именно оператором брони, как твою жену. И чем раньше, тем лучше. Конечно, нахлебаемся в процессе из-за возраста, но серьезно, лучше сейчас, пока из-за ухода Росса не началась чехарда…

Тони поморщился.

— Отвратительно, но ты права. Займусь, как у них учебный год закончится. И вообще, знаешь что? Я, пожалуй, их всех впишу. Под тайну личности, как и Питера. Если не как операторов брони, то как имеющих к ней доступ.

— Всех?!

— Ага.

Джеки уткнулась в ладони лицом и отчаянно застонала.

— Блядство! Плакал мой отпуск!

***

— Не смей!

В кабинете химии это прозвучало громко, как пощечина, заставляя оборачиваться. Харли, зло сощурившись, пальцем указывал на одноклассника, который замер, как кролик перед удавом.

— Положи. На. Место! — продолжал Харли. — Кто еще хочет влить воду в кислоту? Никто? Вот и не смейте.

Он сел на место, полоснул взглядом по друзьям, которые не скрывали ухмылки и смешки. Ему уже объяснили и про эффект утенка, и про влияние авторитета, и про подражание, и про феномен устойчивых ошибок, и про когнитивное искажение, да и про остальные прелестные психологические особенности нормальных людей. Харли успел сто раз пожалеть, что когда-то экспромтом выдал заведомо-ошибочное мнемоническое правило. Серьезно, стоило одноклассникам увидеть его в кабинете химии, как у них будто отключились мозги! Будто они раньше не лили воду в кислоту, не получали ожоги и не выслушивали ругань преподавателя и самого Харли.

Питер покачал головой и вернулся к выполнению опыта. Наблюдать за страданиями Харли было занятно, но его больше волновала пропущенная неделя. Неделя, когда на носу были экзамены! Нед, наконец снова увидевшийся со своей Бетти, полностью погрузился в какие-то мрачные мысли, а ЭмДжей прямо на уроке жадно читала учебник по юриспруденции.

Казалось, что все в порядке, что их возвращение прошло спокойно. Но Питер буквально чуял, что что-то надвигается.

И чутье оправдалось на последнем уроке, когда вместо лекции им раздали экзаменационные бланки.

Тест по пройденному за неделю материалу, по идее, должен был сдаться за считанные минуты, они же, как-никак, стажеры в СтаркИндастриз, а Харли вообще освоил магистерскую программу, но… За неделю они так качественно переключились на юриспруденцию, политику и суды, что все забыли. Питер в отчаянии зарылся пальцами в волосы. Умом-то он понимал, что вопросы на самом деле элементарные, но в голове было поразительно пусто. Короткие взгляды по сторонам подсказали, что так же страдают только его товарищи по стажировке, остальные же одноклассники активно скрипели карандашами по бумаге. Нед в отчаянии марал черновик, Харли неуверенно пытался что-то заполнять, а ЭмДжей, как и сам Питер, пока ограничивалась тщательным изучением заданий.

Это казалось невозможным, но было фактом. Питер Паркер не мог решить ни единого вопроса по, казалось бы, элементарным темам.

В шею попал маленький комочек бумаги, заставив вздрогнуть. Следующий пролетел мимо и оказался под партой. Питер оглянулся — Флэш брезгливо поджал губы и мотнул головой, предлагая поднять записку. Под парту Питер полез за специально скинутым карандашом, а потом аккуратно развернул записку, вчитываясь в мелкие буквы.

Это были ответы на его вариант.

Остаток урока Питер потратил, пытаясь реверс-инжинирингом восстановить те логические цепочки, которые должны были стоять между вопросом и ответом, с чем-то даже разобрался. Сдал он все равно пустой лист.

— Я не понял, — честно признался Питер озадаченным товарищам после урока. Судя по их растерянным лицам, они тоже не поняли, как так получилось.

— В башню? — неуверенно предложила ЭмДжей, покосившись на группу девчонок из фан-клуба, которые с жадностью стервятников ее поджидали, готовясь завалить вопросами. — Я просто в шоке, если честно.

Харли зло фыркнул и первым пошел к парковке. Его спина отражала все оттенки недовольства. Остальные двинулись за ним, пришибленные и тихие.

— Я в еще большем шоке, — покачал головой Питер, доставая из кармана записку от Флэша. — Полюбуйтесь. Судя по всему, с тестом реально только мы не справились, Томпсон его вообще прорешал в первые десять минут. Нед, у тебя тоже? Нед? Нед!

— А? — Нед встряхнулся и поправил рюкзак. За неделю, потраченную на Росса и слушания, он скинул еще несколько кило, так что теперь никак не мог пристроить лямки так, чтобы было удобно. — Да, я тоже завалил. Одно задание, вроде как, успел решить, но там только формулу выводил полчаса… Кажется, Бетти на меня обиделась, что я неделю, ну, только переписывался. Что мне теперь делать?

— К пересдаче готовиться, — пробормотал Харли. Обернулся на Неда, который выглядел совсем грустным. — Что бабам дарят? Цветы, шоколад, украшения. И пусть остынет. Своди в кафе завтра…

— Ты с каких пор заделался знатоком женских душ? — едко поинтересовалась ЭмДжей, проскользнув в открытую дверь, которую для нее придержал Питер.

— Психология, это раз. МИТ, это два, — выразительно принялся загибать пальцы Харли. — Конфетно-букетный период у мамы и Лоры, рассказами о котором меня уже достали мелкие Бартоны и сестрица. Это три. Четыре, это…

— Ладно, ладно! Авторитет обоснован.

— Спасибо. Так вот, своди завтра в кафе, подари что-нибудь красивое.

— Но что? — Нед закинул в свою машину рюкзак и размял плечи. — Я же во всей этой моде не разбираюсь…

— Проконсультируйся у Шевоун, — пожал плечами Харли с таким видом, как будто это самое очевидное решение. — Спроси, что точно популярно в надвигающемся сезоне, будет твоя Бетти самая модная этим летом.

— Гений, — бурно восхитился Нед, глядя на Харли так, как будто он ему открыл вселенную. — Волшебник! Мудрец!

— Вот прямо сейчас и позвони, дифирамбы потом петь будешь…

— Ладно, хватит ворковать, — прервала их ЭмДжей, успевшая на автопилоте отослать свою машину в башню и закинуть сумку в машину Питера. — Мы с Питером заедем в «Эквадор», а потом мы все, подчеркиваю, вообще все, будем прорешивать свои тесты. И, черт побери, завтра их пересдадим!

— Да, мой генерал!

***

Коробку пончиков в фирменном пакете Питер на парту практически уронил мимоходом, не задерживаясь, и тут же пошел на свое место. Сонный Флэш вздрогнул и опасливо заглянул в пакет. Приподнял бровь.

— Эй! Это еще что?

— Сам знаешь, — выразительно отозвался Питер.

— Но ты же завалил, — кивнул Флэш в сторону коридора, где на информационном стенде висели результаты пробного экзамена. — Так за что?

— За готовность помочь.

Разговор прервался звонком. Преподаватель, настолько недовольный, как будто ему на ногу уронили молоток, распахнул дверь и прошел прямо к своему столу. За ним, сияя как начищенный пятак, ввалился Харли.

— Завалившие переписывают. Остальные — откройте учебники на странице…

Питер переглянулся с ЭмДжей и Недом, выдохнул и взял у Харли конверт со своим именем. Распечатал, медленно достал бланк, испытывая просто невероятный душевный подъем. Не просто же так они вчера готовились весь вечер…

И в священном ужасе уставился на задания.

— Я не понял! — прорычал Харли после урока. — Я, блин, не понял!!!

— Идея влюбиться мне начинает казаться привлекательной, — скривилась ЭмДжей вслед Неду, который умчался к своей Бетти. — Он же тоже завалил пересдачу, а все равно радостный, как… как…

— Как влюбленный Нед, — вздохнул Питер. Посмотрел на свои задания, из последних сил сдерживая желание порвать лист на мелкие клочки. — И что…

На парту перед Питером с грохотом упала стопка тетрадей, заставив всех троих вздрогнуть. С независимым видом Томпсон вышел из кабинета, как будто не он только что оставил конспекты своему заклятому врагу.

— «Я не понял», — обреченно повторила ЭмДжей выражение, которое грозило стать Стажерским девизом на неопределенное время. — Мне кажется, или пока мы разбирались с… сами-знаете-кем, мир перевернулся?

Пролистав конспекты, стажеры переглянулись. Записи тянули на университетский уровень подготовки, разжеванный до того уровня, когда поймут школьники.

— У нас директор эту неделю вел, — объяснила одна из одноклассниц на вопрос ЭмДжей. — Он же когда-то был учителем. И классно так объясняет, все-все понятно!

Питер аккуратно собрал тетради Флэша и убрал в свой рюкзак. Посмотрел сначала на ЭмДжей, потом на все еще пышущего злобой Харли.

— Итак, у нас, похоже, снова вечер подготовки. Кто скажет Неду? Чур, не я!

***

Тони покрутился в кресле. Закинул ноги на стол, из импровизированной рогатки пострелял скрепками в стоящее на другом конце кабинета ведро. Разложил одну кучу бумаг на две, а потом снова собрал в одну. Документы ему не нравились, но и сделать с ними что-то осмысленное он не мог. Не мог в первую очередь потому, что с ними и так уже поработали профессионалы, от него оставалось только поставить подпись и несколько раз оставить отпечаток пальца, что он уже сделал. Тони отодвинул документы. Вздохнул. С отвращением покосился на голограммы.

— Не хочу работать. Пятница, у нас там не готов анализ излучения из Гонконга?

— Еще полтора часа, босс, — отозвалась Пятница из-под потолка. — Обед?

— Не хочу. Но работать не хочу больше. Кстати, а чем дети заняты? Какой-нибудь новый проект?

— Уточняю… — Пятница примолкла, обмениваясь информацией с Иокастой и Карен. — Готовятся к пере-пересдаче тестового экзамена.

— Что?!

Ничего удивительного, что в оккупированной стажерами лаборатории Тони был буквально через пять минут, получив у Иокасты и Карен полную справку о том, с каким эпическим треском дети провалили и пробный тест, и пересдачу. Стажеры встретили его тоскливыми взглядами.

— Привет неучам! — расплылся Тони в лучшей своей улыбке, подкатывая к себе свободное кресло. — Давайте сюда, смотреть будем.

Четыре бланка с заданиями. Тони разложил их перед собой на верстаке и разогнал детей по углам, чтобы не мешали вникать. Задания были… легкими. Ну, для него легкими, а вот для школьников не особо. Важным было другое — все задания были с подвохом, причем во всех вариантах. И эти самые «подвохи» идеально попадали каждому стажеру в личные слепые зоны. Тони и сам знал про взаимную нелюбовь Харли и сопромата, про сложные отношения ЭмДжей с гравитацией, непереносимость гидродинамики у Неда и постоянные ошибки Питера, связанные с оптикой. Что интересно, именные тесты, казалось, целиком состояли из «любимых» тем того, кому они должны были достаться. Убедившись, что Пятница отсканировала и распознала задания, Тони сгреб бланки и развернулся с креслом, жестом подозвал стажеров. Проскочившую мысль о том, что четыре теста нарушают теорвер, он откинул как несущественную.

— Значит так, позор на мои седины. Сегодня, падаваны, я преподам вам главный урок силы. В чем сила, Люк? — ткнул Тони пальцем в подошедшего Неда.

— В любви! — мгновенно отозвался Нед, мечтательно уставившись в потолок. — Кстати, а можно привести сюда Бетти?

— Нельзя, — мгновенно решил Тони. — Еще варианты?

— В мидихлорианах, — не согласился с Недом Питер, зацепившись за отсылку к Звездным Войнам.

— Задроты, — кривовато улыбнулась ЭмДжей. — Сила измеряется в ньютонах…

— Это если в системе Си, — уточнил Харли, кивая. — А если в абсолютной физической системе, то в динах.

Тяжелая тишина, в которой они готовились к пере-пересдаче, наконец была окончательно разбита. И снова казалось, что безвыходных ситуаций не бывает, снова вернулось ощущение плеча, как в прошлую неделю, когда они вместе пахали над делом Росса. Стажеры переглянулись — как наяву услышав Шури, которая бы в ответ на вопрос наверняка задвинула лекцию об используемых в Ваканде единицах измерения.

Тони оценил заблестевшие глаза стажеров и удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Ага. Только вы все неправы. Сила, о падаваны, в командной работе, — он раздал им бланки заданий так, чтобы никто не получил свой собственный вариант. — Двадцать минут, время пошло.

Воодушевленные подростки сдали Пятнице решения через пятнадцать минут. Тони царственно кивнул и, зараженный чужой энергией, молча ушел работать. Урок был усвоен, так что и сотрясать воздух он не счел нужным.

— Вместе мы сила! — заключил Харли. — Дочитываем конспекты и… да ну нафиг эти конспекты, как насчет позвонить Шури и таки убедить ее вскрыть череп нашей подопытной свинке?

— Я пока позвоню госпоже Шевоун, а потом Бетти, — решительно дезертировал Нед.

— А я за! — тут же отреагировала ЭмДжей. — Давно мы про этот проект не думали. Пятница, набери принцессу Шури.

Питер нахмурился и потянулся за диванной подушкой. И если с ЭмДжей он спорить не рискнул бы даже когда у нее хорошее настроение, то старый товарищ по стажировкам представлялся весьма достойной мишенью. Особенно, когда на его лице такая довольная улыбка.

— Ха-а-арли! — Питер угрожающе подкинул «оружие». — Никакой трепанации, пока у нас есть более консервативные методы! И мы об этом уже говорили!!!

— Говорили! И, как помнишь, мы с тобой не согласились! — не смутился Харли, стратегически отступая в дальнюю часть лаборатории и доставая телефон, над которым почти сразу повисла голограмма. — Сколько там сейчас в их часовом поясе? Примерно полночь? Шури! Привет, ай, Питер, не бей меня!

— Уже половина третьего, — уточнила бодрая Шури, снимая защитные очки. — Но я во время перелета на неделю вперед отоспалась. Хорошо быть дома! Тепло, светло и работать с юристами не надо.

Неделя во владениях Джеки не прошла бесследно, заставляя подростков переглянуться с кривоватыми болезненными ухмылками.

— Как там дела с седатикой? Уже подобрала?

— Пока нет. А что, есть идеи? — заинтересованно подалась вперед Шури.

— Есть. Помнишь, ты показывала результаты тестов проводимости нервов? Предлагаю устроить мозговой штурм, толкаясь именно от этого, потому что, как говорил тот юрист, надо посмотреть на проблему с новой стороны.

Питер опустил подушку и заинтересованно наклонил голову. ЭмДжей подошла ближе и замерла в задумчивости.

— А почему бы заодно не проверить его на нейроинфекции? — невзначай предложила она. Когда на ней скрестились недоуменно-скептические взгляды, ЭмДжей закатила глаза. — Я не говорю, что у него есть что-то сейчас. Давайте, соображайте. Суперсолдат, регенерация, регулярная заморозка…

— Надо искать следы перенесенных заболеваний! — подхватил идею Питер. — Только я не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет…

— Это объяснит сразу и периферические вялые параличи, и эти его недо-припадки?

— Но ведь… Так. Короче, я поняла, — заключила Шури, отправляя кому-то сообщение. — Сейчас мне привезут Белого Волка, а потом вы в режиме реального времени посмотрите результаты ЭНМГ…

— И энцефалограмму бы в процессе посмотреть, — сварливо добавил Харли, заставив Шури закатить глаза.

— Окей. И шапочку.

***

Анализ данных по вибраниуму и излучению отнимал не только время, но и силы. Длинные часы машинного анализа чередовались с интенсивными ударными часами работы мозгом. Но чем дальше, тем больше параллелей находил Тони, хотя для этого и пришлось разработать принципиально новую физическую модель для континуума с временной прямой, оторванной от термодинамики с ее нарастающей энтропией. Мозги кипели.

— Дети опять секретничают и в целом подозрительно довольные, — оповестила Пеппер, впорхнув в гостиную с посадочной площадки. — Я просто адски устала… Надеюсь, документы отправлены. Ты получил сообщение?

— Ага… — отсутствующе протянул в ответ Тони, в который раз перестраивая модель и отправляя ее на обсчет. — Что?

— Сообщение, — терпеливо повторила Пеппер. — Документы, которые ты должен был сегодня подписать и передать курьеру.

Красноречивое молчание затягивалось. Тони надулся, а вот Пеппер медленно мрачнела, хмуря тонкие брови.

— Тони, мать твою, Старк! Где. Мои. Документы. По австралийскому филиалу?!

Тони выразительно помолчал еще пару секунд, а потом резко присел, уворачиваясь от запущенного ему в голову снаряда, и перекатом ушел под прикрытие столика. Пущенный изящной ручкой Пеппер неубиваемый старкфон разорвался о стену с эффектностью осколочной гранаты.

— Дорогая, только не кипятись!

— Не кипятиться? — Пеппер с опасным прищуром крадучись направилась к верстаку. — Не кипятиться?! Да я взорваться готова!

Тони ответил стратегическим молчанием, необычайно ловко и натренированно работая локтями, по-пластунски дезертируя в сторону дивана. Пеппер заглянула под стол, казалось, что ее огненно-рыжие волосы шевелятся сами по себе, как прическа Медузы Горгоны. Под столом благоверного уже не было.

— Дорогая, давай ты остынешь, и мы поговорим, — обреченно проскулил Тони из-за дивана.  
Пеппер перевела дух и одним движением оттолкнула диван на пару метров.

— Говори, — позволила она, нависая над Тони, который начал ковырять пальцем сомнительное пятно на своей футболке.

— Я тебя люблю?

— Неправильный ответ. Где документы? — прищурилась в ответ Пеппер, наклоняясь так, что Тони почувствовал идущий от нее яростный жар. — Где документы, Тони?

— Я их съел, — мгновенно соврал он в ответ, прикидывая траекторию побега. — Перевариваю.

Пеппер поймала его на взлете и за плечо пришпилила к полу, для верности сев сверху.

— Даже ты не успел бы съесть четыреста страниц офисной бумаги. Где документы?

— Я съел их. А с соусом для барбекю и не такое проскакивает, — упорствовал он. — Эй, ты куда?! Нечестно применять дедукцию на мне же!

Пеппер пропустила возмущение мимо ушей, безошибочно распахнув дверцу холодильника в кухонной зоне. Документы и правда оказались там, в коробке из-под барбекю-пиццы. Она отряхнула с пластиковой папки налипший кусочек бекона.

— Самолет доставки уже два часа как в небе, — с досадой вздохнула Пеппер.

— Босс…

— Тихо, Пятница! У меня переговоры.

— Босс, обратите внимание…

— Чшшш! Пеппер, самолет улетел, ну так может это судьба? Еще раз пересмотрим пятнадцатый пункт. Серьезно, зачем я там раз в квартал, когда можно обойтись видеоконференциями? У меня и тут дел по горло, с одним вибраниумом…

Пеппер полоснула по нему взглядом. Безуспешно, потому что Тони намеревался стоять насмерть.

— Ничего. Отправлю отдельным рейсом. И если хоть одну подпись не поставил, — посулила она, угрожающе тыкая папкой в сторону Тони. — То я тебе ночью такое устрою…

— Кхм, — раздалось деликатное покашливание со стороны кресла. — Я помешал?

В кресле сидел Стрэндж, невозмутимо попивая чай и наблюдая за семейно-деловой драмой.

Драма замерла и в две пары глаз — карие и светящиеся оранжевые, — уставилась в ответ, заставив плащ, уютно устроившийся на подлокотнике, занервничать.

— Не смей делать то, что она… ммм!!! — Тони возмущенно замычал в закрывшую ему рот ладонь и попытался отбиться от жены. В ответ Пеппер уронила его на диван, пригвоздила к спинке за плечо, а потом мило улыбнулась Стрэнджу. — Ммм! М-м-м!

— Стивен, — голос Пеппер истекал медом и патокой. — Не будете ли вы так любезны, чтобы кое с чем мне помочь?

Игнорируя возмущенное мычание Старка, Стрэндж смахнул с рукава пылинку.

— Если это в моих силах, — с достоинством ответил он. — Чем могу?

— Сделайте милость, откройте мне портал в австралийский офис, — все тем же сахарным голосом попросила Пеппер. Тони под ней обреченно затих. — Пятница, дай координаты и прямую трансляцию на какой-нибудь закоулок…

Тони недовольно сопел, но не препятствовал, хотя вполне мог дать Пятнице мысленную команду стоять насмерть. На самом деле копии документов уже летели в Австралию, на них не хватало только подписи главы филиала, но если бы был хоть малейший шанс, что Пеппер удастся переубедить, то подкупленный сотрудник бы эти копии уничтожил сразу после получения.

Увы, в этом раунде он проиграл. Каждый квартал три дня проводить в филиале, который по какой-то шутке судьбы открыли в жопе мира, где каждая первая тварь хотела как-то навредить человеку, а каждая вторая была для этого даже оснащена на зависть большинству наемников…

Внимательно изучив точку прибытия, Стрэндж, не вставая с кресла, достал двойное кольцо и поднял руки. Тони мстительно прищурился, давая Пятнице беззвучную команду записывать все данные, которые она сможет добыть с имеющихся в гостиной датчиков. Пусть и просто для статистики, потому что заглядывал маг достаточно регулярно, чтобы успела скопиться целая база данных по порталам. Лицо Стрэнджа стало отрешенным, как и всегда, когда он колдовал. Левая рука замерла в воздухе, а правой он описал идеально-ровную окружность. Повинуясь его жесту, в центре гостиной открылся портал.

— Я на минутку, — мило улыбнулась Пеппер, наконец отпуская Тони и вытряхивая документы из герметичной пластиковой папки.

Она шагнула в портал, как будто делала это каждый день. С контура портала сыпались искры, похожие на бенгальские огни.

— Не хочу в Австралию, — тоскливо бросил Тони, даже не пытаясь отбиваться от Плаща, который рванул здороваться.

— Почему? — светски полюбопытствовал Стрэндж.

— Назови мне одно живое существо Австралии, которое не хочет тебя убить, — прищурился Тони.

— Коала.

Тони запнулся.

— Ладно, кроме коалы.

— Утконос.

— Серьезно? Нет, ты серьезно? Да это же вообще не животное, а какой-то пришелец! Да рядом с утконосами Читаури нервно курят! И, — чтобы подчеркнуть свою точку зрения, он ткнул пальцем в сторону Стрэнджа. — И если их увеличить до размеров собаки, то они наверняка попытаются тебя убить! Не говоря уже о том, что эти твари ядовиты и откладывают яйца! Австралия ненавидит людей, а также все теплое, прогрессивное и пушистое!

Стрэндж пригубил из своей чашки и опустил глаза, вглядываясь в чай. По поверхности шла мелкая рябь — избавиться от тремора окончательно он так и не смог, просто оставив в какой-то момент попытки. На плетение заклинаний это не влияло.

— Думаешь, Австралия хочет тебя убить? — Стрэндж уставился Тони в глаза. — Ты спрашивал про то, что стало источником нестабильности в Гонконге. Это был прорыв в наш мир измерения, которое на самом деле хочет убивать. Ты спрашивал, что повлияло на радиосигналы. Это была брешь около пятидесяти метров в диаметре, причем она была даже не на физическом уровне реальности…

И была в этих словах та же сила, что и в видениях, которые вынес Тони из своего короткого свидания с Котлом Космоса. Тони заметил, что руки Стрэнджа дрожали сильнее, чем обычно. Как у него самого после видений.

В этом они были похожи. В понимании угроз и почти болезненной необходимости защитить от них мир.

— Что за измерение? — будто бы невзначай поинтересовался Тони.

Стрэнджа напускной бравадой было не обмануть. Он смотрел так, как будто скальпелем вскрывал все остальные смыслы, слова, которые Тони вслух не произнес.

— Темное Измерение, где заправляет космическая сущность, известная как Дормамму. Крайне неприятный тип…

— Ты с ним общался?

— Я отстоял у него Землю, — отмахнулся Стрэндж.

Теперь было не обмануть уже Тони, который отлично расслышал и гордость, и удовлетворение от хорошо проделанной работы, и еще что-то, не имеющее названия, связанное с тем, насколько трудно было «отстоять Землю». Что-то, что в процессе необратимо изменило Стивена Стрэнджа, перековало, как когда-то перековали самого Тони Афганистан и путешествие в космос с ядерной ракетой.

— А мы-то и не в курсе. Где фанфары, где преследующие тебя толпы фанаток с обнаженной грудью и почетная медаль?

— Ковен защищает Землю тайно, это просто наша работа, — покачал головой Стивен, но тем не менее в уголках его губ наметилась горделивая ухмылка.

— Это никуда не годится, — Тони пощелкал пальцами, привлекая внимание системы. — Это надо отметить! Пятница, на этом этаже есть шампанское? И закажи торт…

— Внутри которого будет стриптизерша с голой грудью? — светски уточнил Стрэндж.

— Увы, штатную команду стриптизерш пришлось распустить, я все же женатый человек, — Тони выразительно показал кольцо, а потом прошел к винному шкафу, перед которым Пятница выразительно повесила голографическую стрелку, достал шампанское и прихватил три бокала. Плащ на нем героически развевался, хотя дверь на посадочную площадку была закрыта. — Просто торт.

— Доставят через пятнадцать минут, босс, — отчиталась Пятница.

— Ага, — Тони вернулся на место и с аккуратным хлопком вскрыл бутылку, передал Стрэнджу полный бокал. — Напиток чемпионов. И портал вместо фейерверков. Так что такое, говоришь, это темное измерение? Оно может быть связано с вибраниумом?

Стрэндж с наслаждением пригубил шампанского и откинулся в кресле.

— Я сделаю для тебя копии из одного фолианта, — пообещал он. — Информация о взаимодействии миров в самых общих чертах…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментировать можно и нужно. В основном я обитаю на фикбуке, так что из-за отсутствия тут фидбека регулярно забываю обновлять работы.  
> Я не кусаюсь :3


	18. Пятнадцать злодеев из десяти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Извинения всем, кто читает/скачивает меня на АО3. Активность здесь околонулевая, так что я тупо забыла, что надо обновлять и дублировать сюда тексты) Кто с фикбука сюда ходит без рекламы читать - если видите, что давно обновлений не было, то пинайте меня в личку на фикбуке, как видите - это работает :3

Ни Тони, ни Стивен не ожидали, что за какие-то жалкие пятнадцать минут можно уйти в такие дебри космологии, теории поля и параллельных измерений. И что за пятнадцать минут в них без закуски улетит полбутылки шампанского.

Портал затрещал громче, а потом через рассыпающийся золотыми искрами край шагнула Пеппер. Повинуясь движению Стрэнджа, портал за ее спиной схлопнулся.

— Порталы — великая вещь, — удовлетворенно заключила она. — Что празднуете?

— Он спас мир, а ему никто спасибо не сказал, — наябедничал Тони, наливая жене шампанского. — И скоро будет тортик. Минуты через две.

— О, понятно. Мы перед вами в долгу, — отсалютовала Пеппер Стрэнджу, который в ответ коротко кивнул, принимая благодарность. — Кстати, предварительная договоренность с музеями у нас есть, так что насчет транспортировки экспозиции…

Это было надолго, так что Тони просто расслабился и откинулся на Плащ, позволяя тому разминать спину и плечи, и порой подливать шампанское в пустеющие бокалы. А потом и сам втянулся в дебри логистики для бесценных хрупких экспонатов. Как-то мимоходом был съеден притащенный роботом-доставщиком тортик, опустошена вторая бутылка шампанского и несколько чайников травяного чая, куда для аромата плеснули бренди, а Пеппер скинула туфли и закинула ноги на колени мужу. Плащ то возвращался к хозяину, то изучал бар, то устраивался под рукой Тони или Пеппер. Невзначай проскользнула тема метафизики порталов и портальных связок, источников энергии и материалов для артефактов, потом разговор снова перетек на квантовые эффекты и уравнение Шредингера, а оттуда на относительность времени…

— Хм, не ожидал, — озадаченно решил Стрэндж, посмотрев на часы. Часы неумолимо показывали половину второго ночи. — Думаю, мне уже пора. Как и обещал, на днях принесу копии трактата об измерениях…

Стрэндж встал и покачнулся, на что мгновенно среагировал Плащ, встрепенувшись и в доли секунды оказавшись на плечах хозяина.

— Больше не наливать, — улыбнулась раскрасневшаяся Пеппер. — Думаю, нам всем на сегодня хватит.

В ответ на это Стивен гордо фыркнул и снова покачнулся. Против него работало не столько опьянение, сколько накопившаяся усталость и то, как сильно он позволил себе расслабиться в дружелюбной обстановке. Досадливо нахмурившись, он зачесал назад волосы и попытался выловить из кармана двойное кольцо.

— Давай оставим его себе? — повернулся Тони к Пеппер.

— Тони, нет.

— Тони — да! Но я не о том. Посмотри, Пепс, да он сейчас в дверной проем не впишется! Как насчет золотого правила «не рулите в пьяном виде»? А с порталами это вообще может закончиться… одна нога здесь, другая там, причем в самом прямом смысле! Да еще и завтра планировали в Ваканду метнуться… Эй, док?

— Я не настолько пьян, — возразил Стрэндж в ответ, наконец достав кольцо и аккуратно пристроив его на непослушных пальцах. Мелкие мышцы кистей неприятно заныли.

— Плевать, настолько или не настолько. Гостевые спальни в твоем распоряжении. Не ломайся, ну? Можно будет еще полчасика посидеть, приговорить еще один чайник…

— На восточной стороне есть отличная спальня с джакузи, — подключилась Пеппер, видя, что Стрэндж колеблется. — А по утрам там шикарный вид на город.

— Уговорили! — Плащ довольно всплеснул подолом и вернулся на подлокотник, а сам Стивен медленно опустился в кресло, поправил кольцо. — И, еще раз, я не настолько пьян.

Он поднял левую руку, прицеливаясь, а потом ювелирно нашинковал порталами коктейльную вишенку, которая буквально час назад украшала торт и на которую так и не нашлись любители. Вокруг ягоды вспыхнуло несколько золотых искр, а потом она рассыпалась на тончайшие ломтики.

Тони с Пеппер переглянулись, осознавая военный потенциал и моментально трезвея.

— Суперзлодеем становиться не собираешься? — вернул Тони вопрос, который задал ему когда-то Стрэндж.

— У меня есть более интересные проекты, — маг пощелкал пальцами, выбивая из воздуха золотые искры. — И не так много свободного времени.

— Почему-то я что-то такое и ожидал, никому этот мир не нужен… Кстати, жена, ты еще не передумала? Я готов захватить для тебя мир на годовщину нашей свадьбы! — искушающим тоном предложил Тони.

— Не в этой реальности, дорогой, — шутливо пнула его Пеппер. — Не в этой реальности.

— А жаль, — Стрэндж сдержанно улыбнулся. — Миру бы пошло на пользу.

Наблюдавшая за людьми Пятница сверилась со временем и отправила заказ на еще один тортик и легкий ужин. И если бы люди дошли до третьей бутылки шампанского, то она бы все же добавила в торт голографическую стриптизершу кукольного размера.

***

Из владений принцессы Барнс вырвался уже под утро, суммарно оставив в лаборатории под литр крови, слюны, ликвора и прочих жидкостей, а заодно всю дорогу до «дома» с отвращением пытаясь вычесать из отросших волос густой гель.

Рассвет еще не тронул небо, но звезды уже потускнели. И все равно — их было так много, так близко… А еще ночью было прохладно. Это важно. Днем-то хотелось только по шею залезть в какое-нибудь озеро и сидеть там, как крокодил, пока испепеляющее солнце не свалится к горизонту.

В Ваканде было спокойно. Тихо, размеренно, красиво. Пожалуй, Барнс был даже где-то в глубине души рад, что принцесса Шури наотрез отказалась замораживать его на каждые два-три дня, которые ей требовались на обработку результатов. Хотя последний раз у него была целая неделя свободы… Впрочем, за эту неделю тишины он сполна расплатился сейчас. Барнс пригладил волосы, стряхнул похожий на сопли гель, а потом вытер руку об штаны и пошел в сторону выделенного ему домика.

Принцесса Шури пообещала сделать все возможное, чтобы избавить его от программирования, даже привлекла каких-то специалистов консультировать удаленно — ему доводилось видеть, как Шури спорит и рычит в гарнитуру всякую непонятную мешанину терминов, порой перемежая их крепкими ругательствами и обзываниями. И все же, он бы не согласился выйти из крио, если бы не увесисто оттягивающая плечо взрывчатка, гарантия того, что даже при срыве он никому не успеет причинить вред.

Этот вес успокаивал.

Мысли текли медленно, ворочались, неторопливо оформлялись в слова. Думать не хотелось. Какой-то вакандский психолог, пожилой мужчина с забавным акцентом, бурно радовался этому отказу от мышления, что-то говорил о том, что психике нужен отдых и перезагрузка, что надо дать сознанию восстановиться, пел про наконец выработавшиеся защитные механизмы и все такое. Для себя Барнс свел суть к тому, что не надо бередить то, что пытается зажить. И если светило психо-каких-то-там наук говорит отдыхать и делать то, что хочется, то кто он такой, чтобы отказываться?

Кто знает, может когда-нибудь он и правда сможет вписаться в новое время, не чувствовать себя лишним. Психолог говорил, что это тоже пройдет.

— За мной, — объявил Баки, открывая загон.

Козы вслед за своим пастухом перешли на ночной режим существования, белыми призраками гуляя под звездами, а потом весь день лениво валяясь в тени загонов. В соседней деревне шутили про Белого Волка, который под белой полной луной пасет белых коз, отчего молоко у них становится белее и вкуснее.

В целом Барнс жизнью был доволен. Его не заставляли убивать или драться, не требовали вспоминать. Он занимался полезным делом. Порой внутри ворочались тяжелые мысли, как будто сквозь туман этого размеренного существования пробивалось что-то из прошлого, поднимало голову, напоминало, шептало, тревожило…

В ногу задумчиво замершего Барнса с размаху врезался козленок. Отошел, наклонил маленькую голову и снова прицелился только-только наметившимися рожками в человека.

Барнс встряхнулся и пересчитал коз, прикинул маршрут на остаток ночи.

Однажды его избавят от программы Гидры, тогда-то он и будет думать все сложные мысли. Возможно это было малодушием и трусостью, но и об этом он будет думать потом.

***

— Думали, сможете меня обмануть?

Директор стоял, уперев руки в стол и почти через него перегнувшись. Даже при своем невысоком росте он умудрялся нависать, дышать опасностью. Питер некомфортно поежился — от одного взгляда директора на загривке дыбом вставали тонкие волоски.

— Но технически мы сдали! — сказал Харли, мгновенно скисая, когда Морита перевел на него взгляд. Когда с таким выражением смотрел Тони, ничем хорошим это для него не заканчивалось.

— «Технически» вы нарушили правила, так что, опять же «технически», никто из вас, — Морита посмотрел в лицо каждому, заставляя смущенно отводить взгляд. — Ни один не сдал. У вас были все шансы подготовиться. Но вы предпочли пойти на обман, на ложь. Думали, никто не заметит?

В небольшом кабинете как будто на пару градусов упала температура.

— Думали, — расхрабрилась ЭмДжей, наконец взяв себя в руки. — Нас готовят к тому, что мы будем работать в команде. И разделение обязанностей…

— А в МИТ тоже будете обязанностями меняться? — светски уточнил Морита, выпрямляясь и закладывая руки за спину. — И кому потом собираетесь делегировать сложные задачи, м? Или вы надеетесь, что всегда будете сидеть в уютной песочнице своих узких областей, никогда не столкнетесь ни с чем, выходящим за рамки ваших знаний?

— Столкнемся, — прошептала ЭмДжей, снова опуская глаза.

Морита помолчал несколько секунд.

— Если вы разучитесь учиться, то вам будет сложно. Потому что вы сами согласились впрячься в одну повозку, согласились пойти на одну стажировку. Небось решили, что и работать дальше будет так же легко, что всегда рядом будут взрослые, например тот же мистер Старк, чтобы прикрыть ваше невежество? Или вы решили, что вы уже «команда»? Это не риторический вопрос.

— Пока не совсем. Но мы стараемся, — ответил за всех Питер. Эта выволочка была тем унизительнее, что они и правда ошиблись, замахнулись на то, что было им не по зубам.

— И у нас получается! — неожиданно взбрыкнул Харли, игнорируя пинки от ЭмДжей и Неда. — Мы успешно решаем задачи и проблемы…!

— Потому что вас постоянно прикрывают взрослые, — отрезал Морита. — Как лично за вас, мистер Кинер, в свое время замолвил слово мистер Хэмптон, иначе ваши академические задолженности не дали бы вам даже перевестись на следующий курс вашей программы в университете.

Харли открыл рот. Закрыл. Раскраснелся от злости и забился поглубже в кресло.

— Или вы решили, что со всем справитесь сами, от начала и до конца? — Морита говорил тихо, но слова падали в тишине тяжело, как свинцовые гайки. — Нет-нет, вы пока гремучая смесь, часовая бомба из самоуверенности, помноженной на невежество. И ваша самоуверенность не имеет под собой обоснования кроме того, что вас всех взял под крыло Старк. Думаете, этого хватит? Думаете, вы уже всего достигли?

Морита снова наклонился, сверху вниз глядя на детей, придавленных его монологом. Удовлетворенно кивнул. Достал тесты и положил на край своего стола.

— Вы только в начале долгой и сложной дороги. И если вы разучитесь учиться сейчас, переоцените себя, то однажды ваш апломб вам аукнется. Командная работа — это не только прикрывать задницы друг друга, но и слышать товарищей, учиться и учить, делиться знаниями и принимать информацию к сведению. А теперь возьмите предназначенные вам задания и прорешайте их.

— Мы не сможем, — признался Нед, уставившись на бланки как на ядовитую змею.

— Возьмите. Задания! Вот так, молодцы. А теперь найдите себе пустой класс и можете там остаться с тестами до конца урока. Ведь взлом кабинетов вам, помнится, по силам? Но чтобы на химии были без опозданий!

Питер переглянулся с ЭмДжей, поймал взгляд Неда.

— Эм… Директор Морита, мы бы хотели извиниться за тот случай, ну, с дверью.

— Хорошо, что вы понимаете, в чем была проблема, — кивнул Морита, усаживаясь в свое кресло. — И хотя в первую очередь тесты я подготовил, чтобы вы взяли себя в руки перед сдачей школьного курса экстерном, определенный наказательный элемент там тоже был. За дверь, за пренебрежение школьными правилами. За взятку. А теперь вон из моего кабинета, все четверо.

В коридор стажеры вымелись в считанные секунды, тихо прикрыли дверь и переглянулись. Посмотрели на задания для пере-пере-сколько-там-пере-сдачи. Бланки снова были именные.

— Говорите, лично подготовил? — набычился Харли, разглядывая свои задания. Его снова ждали тонны и тонны сопромата в самых каверзных формулировках. — Вот прям нам отомстил? А не пошел бы…

ЭмДжей оскалилась и обрушила на бедовую голову Харли свой гнев в виде безболезненного, но обидного удара все теми же заданиями.

— Директор прав, — отрезала она. — Мы себя переоцениваем.

— Небезосновательно, — буркнул Нед, заранее прикрывая голову.

— А ты вообще молчи! — замахнулась ЭмДжей и на него тоже. — До чего мы все докатились! Кошмар! Почему мы вообще решили, что у нас есть какая-то фора, что мы неуязвимы?

— Уж кто бы говорил про неуязвимость, мисс «рвану в погоню босиком на угнанной машине», — прошипел Харли, заранее отшатываясь от пышущей недовольством подруги. — Как по мне, так лучше пять раз влететь с тестами на пересдачу, чем врезать машину в бетонный блок!

Питер быстро шагнул вперед, чтобы оказаться между ними. Настолько злой он ЭмДжей еще не видел, так что за целостность Харли после возможного «разговора» не дал бы и цента.

— Кстати, мне показалось, или директор сказал что-то про экстерн? — несчастно заявил Нед после изучения своего теста. — Типа, «взять себя в руки» и все такое.

Остальные уставились на него, переваривая информацию. Харли благополучно пропустил информацию про экстерн мимо ушей, больше занятый просчетом того, как именно Морита мог пообщаться с Хэмптоном и чем это грозило лично ему, а Питер и ЭмДжей слишком сконцентрировались на тестах.

— Но мне же не показалось, — все тем же тоном констатировал Нед. Грустно посмотрел на свой тест, снова на друзей. — Вы меня простите, но это минимум пятнадцать злодеев недели из десяти.

И никто не нашел, что ему возразить.

***

Боксерская груша качнулась и еще на пару сантиметров скользнула по рейлингу. ЭмДжей резко выдохнула, а потом снова со всей дури влупила по ней ногой.

— Давно это она? — шепотом спросил Питер у Неда, который неспешно трусил по беговой дорожке в дальнем конце зала.

— Видимо, как приехала, — шепнул тот в ответ. — Видишь? Даже переодеваться не стала. Я-то сначала сходил забрал заказ, ну, шарфик для Бетти. Переоделся, к медикам зашел, но это все недолго. Пришел, а она уже тут во всю молотит.

— Она хоть размялась?

Нед выразительно задрал бровь, намекая на глупость вопроса. От груши донеслись звуки ударов. Двойка, еще одна, удар ногой. ЭмДжей налетала на грушу с такой яростью, которой за ней раньше не наблюдалось. Отработанные за месяц техники перемежались какими-то дикими ударами локтем, пинками и, казалось, что если бы была возможность, то ЭмДжей бы эту грушу еще и покусала. Собранные в хвост волосы липли к шее. Еще серия ударов.

— Неужели она так из-за этого теста взбесилась?

— Ну, скорее всего. Ты ж помнишь, она чуть на директора не кинулась…

Питер и Нед резко замолчали, когда в их сторону полетела левая тренировочная перчатка. Не долетела, но жест был выразительным.

— Я, вообще-то, все слышу! — остановив раскачивающуюся грушу ЭмДжей несколько раз ударила ее коленом, а потом еще и пнула напоследок. Скривилась и, привалившись к этой несчастной груше, всем телом вздрогнула. — Гребаный тест, проклятый Морита, ебаный экстерн и черт бы побрал физиологию!

Направленный куда-то в потолок вопль отчаяния можно было бы ожидать от Харли, но от ЭмДжей это звучало… опасно. И необычно. Она снова набросилась на грушу, сбивая костяшки левой руки, причем ярости бы позавидовали бойцы ММА.

— ЭмДжей, ты в порядке? — через пару минут рискнул уточнить Питер, на всякий случай не подходя ближе.

— Похоже, что я в порядке? — вторая перчатка последовала за первой. — Какое, нахрен, в порядке?! Вы понимаете, что мы всрали элементарный тест с таким свистом, что это просто позор? Мы отличники, вы это помните вообще?! Мы, блядь, в СтаркИндастриз стажируемся, лезем в большую политику и нейробиологию, а в итоге… в итоге какой-то гребаный тест…

Она снова болезненно скривилась, схватилась за бок, а потом пулей вылетела из спортзала.

Питер с Недом переглянулись. Видеть такой срыв у ЭмДжей, которая всегда была оплотом рационализма, было странно и в чем-то даже дико.

— А ведь она права, — констатировал Нед, продолжая упорно наматывать свои обязательные километры на беговой дорожке. — Ну, хотя Морита нас и валил, но все же в рамках программы.

— Надеюсь, она в порядке, — как-то невпопад ответил Питер. Со своим зрением он даже из другого конца зала видел, как у ЭмДжей перед побегом дрожали губы и блестели покрасневшие глаза.

***

Стрэндж невыспавшейся совой закутался в Плащ и еще раз с отвращением осмотрелся.

— По нашим прикидкам транспортировка через портал займет не больше двадцати минут, — уточнила Рамонда, за спиной которой стратегически спрятался от мага Старк. — Я так поняла, вас держали в курсе…

Стрэндж нахмурился и снова вцепился в отвороты Плаща, который угрожающе растопырился на недовольную Окойе.

— Да, в курсе. Просто кое-чего не ожидал… Значит, это и есть экспонаты, которые вы отобрали для экспозиции?

— Да, их список уже согласован с принимающей стороной.

— Прошу прощения, мне надо уточнить один вопрос. Старк, — Стрэндж выразительно шагнул в сторону, чтобы заглянуть за спину королевы и посмотреть ему в глаза. — На пару слов.

— А что сразу «Старк»? — заартачился Тони, но к магу подошел. Тот сделал извиняющийся жест в адрес вакандцев, а потом взмахнул рукой, очерчивая вокруг непроницаемый для звуков барьер. Тони резко посерьезнел. — В чем дело?

— С большей частью экспонатов проблем нет, — Стрэндж с сомнением покосился куда-то в сторону. — Но кое-что из их… кхм… образцов культуры… Я не потащу через портал неизвестные артефакты.

— Что? — вскинулся Тони.

— Тише, нас не слышно, но видно, — осадил его Стрэндж, снова скептически оглядываясь. — Не уверен, что они сами в курсе… Но вот те вот тотемные фигуры меня больше всего напрягают. От них буквально разит энергией Темного Измерения.

Тони кашлянул.

— Если что, ты мне пока так и не принес записи из своих волшебных книжек. Для простых смертных — что не так с тотемами?

— Они не из нашего мира, — констатировал Стрэндж. — Здесь вообще очень много предметов с энергией Темного Измерения, неожиданно много. Как будто земля ею пропитана…

— Док, док, притормози. Что за Темное Измерение?

Стрэндж уставился на Старка. Глаза в глаза, то, что они оба видели, пусть и в разных ситуациях — провалы и наслоения других миров, бесконечная тьма, наполненная точками звездных систем и туманностей, сила за границами человеческого понимания.

— То самое, которое пыталось прорваться к нам. От которого я спасал мир. Помнишь, мы говорили о схожести энергии? Ну так не придется месяц исследовать, вот тебе прямо сейчас заключение. Вибраниум не может принадлежать этому миру.

— Это опасно?

— Пока не знаю.

Тони со Стрэнджем помолчали, новым взглядом оценивая экспонаты. Рамонда терпеливо ожидала, но было видно, насколько неестественно-прямая у нее спина.

— К другим экспонатам претензии есть? — резко спросил Тони.

— Нет, — Стрэндж покачал головой. — Как и экспозиция, которую мы потащим из Нью-Йорка, они через портал пройдут без проблем.

— Ясно, — отрезал Тони, делая шаг в сторону и разрывая окружавшую их сферу тишины. — Ваше величество, вы не против, если мы сейчас ненадолго заглянем к Шури?

— Какие-то проблемы? — показательно-спокойно уточнила королева.

— Скорее всего нет, но надо кое-что уточнить. И для этого нам надо на вибраниумные шахты горы Башенга.

Окойе шагнула вперед, крепче сжимая копье. Плащ снова попытался на нее угрожающе растопыриться.

— Пускать чужаков в святая святых…!

— Окойе! — осадила ее королева. Генерал недовольно поджала губы. — В статусе советника мистер Старк имеет полное право раскрывать часть наших секретов своим союзникам… если это пойдет Ваканде на пользу. Ведь я правильно поняла вашу мотивацию?

— Абсолютно, — заверил королеву Тони. — Возможно мы очень сильно приблизим решение той небольшой… проблемы с вибраниумом, которая произошла во время последнего показа у… вы помните кого. Док, телепортнешь нас по координатам?

Стрэндж покачал головой.

— Если там шахта, то предпочту добраться более традиционным способом.

До горы Башенга и лабораторий Шури флаер их доставил за считанные минуты. Стрэндж с нескрываемым восхищением жадно разглядывал проносящийся внизу Золотой Город, на который только-только начинали опускаться сумерки, чем, наконец расположил к себе генерала Окойе и вызвал одобрительную улыбку королевы. В свою очередь Тони обложился голограммами и кривил губы, что-то меняя и добавляя в свои данные о вибраниуме.

— Ваше величество, принцесса Шури уже в опочивальне, — отчиталась одна из стражниц на входе в лабораторию. — Прикажете послать за ней?

— Не стоит, она наверняка всю ночь работала, а потом весь день бодрствовала. Ведь если я правильно понимаю, советник Старк достаточно хорошо помнит лабораторию?

— Экскурсовод не требуется, — заверил Тони.

В лаборатории Стрэндж сначала окинул скучающим взглядом столы и покосился на разукрашенные стены, а потом Тони настроил прозрачность окон, открывая вид на вибраниумные шахты.

Верховный Маг Земли побледнел и деревянным шагом подошел ближе.

Светящийся фиолетовым сырой вибраниум насколько хватало глаз, транспортировочные модули. Гигантская пещера, в которую веками вгрызались, добывая драгоценную руду, но оставшиеся в земле запасы все еще были огромны…

— Мне надо посмотреть на все это в астральном измерении, — помертвевшим голосом констатировал Стрэндж, воспарив над полом. — Полчаса, думаю, хватит.

— Без проблем, — пожал Тони плечами, выводя себе данные последних открытых проектов Шури. — Я найду, чем заняться. Королева, генерал, мы не будем вас отрывать от дел. Соберем информацию и рванем напрямую подальше от месторождения. Как только будут результаты, сообщим.

— О каких сроках мы говорим?

— Эм… Ну, я бы поставил на пару недель, чтобы с гарантией. А там уже посмотрим.

Королева поджала губы, но Тони прочитал на ее лице озабоченность.

— Нам стоит переработать логистику доставки экспонатов? — уточнила она.

— Нет-нет! — отмахнулся Тони. — Большую часть, как и собирались, отправим порталом. А те экспонаты, которые магией лучше не трогать, влезут в один самолет… это если вы их вообще захотите куда-то отправлять. А теперь, если вы не против…

Рамонда кивнула и направилась прямо к выходу. Окойе еще раз прищурилась в сторону Стрэнджа, Плащ которого в ответ на это оскорбительно пошевелил подолом, выразительно покосилась на Старка.

— Ой, да спокойнее! — отмахнулся Тони, разворачивая скан чьей-то головы. — Максимум прихватим образец сырого вибраниума, но я даже честно вычту его из оставшегося по контракту объема… Пятница, основные данные по вот этому проекту у Шури где? Ладно, под пароль не будем лезть, дай общую сводку из открытого…

— Вывожу данные, — отозвалась Пятница. — Босс, Харли осаждает лабораторию, хочет знать, когда вы вернетесь. Что ему сказать?

— Думаю, час-полтора. Так, это что? Почему гипоталамус… нет, подожди, там же весь базальный отдел всмятку, давай-ка попробуем смоделировать…

Окойе еще полминуты постояла, разглядывая Старка, который бодро вертел перед собой модель ярко подсвеченного головного мозга и быстро надиктовывал что-то непонятное, на расслабленно сидящего Стрэнджа, плащ которого все еще шевелился и как будто следил за ней. Но ощущение присутствия кого-то еще, незримого и бесплотного, напрягало, заставляло кожу покрываться мурашками.

Она развернулась и побежала следом за Рамондой, чтобы успеть перехватить ее у взлетной шахты и отпустить стражниц лаборатории, которые были вынуждены приглядывать за королевой. Советнику Старку были все основания доверять, так что, как бы сильно ни напрягал ее этот чужак, под ответственностью советника проблемой он не станет.

***

— Вот ты вредная, ну хоть одним глазком!

— Нет, — неумолимо отрезала Иокаста. — После того, как ты сдавал историю, мистер Старк отдельно прописал мне запрет на взлом техники твоих непосредственных преподавателей и прочего учебного персонала.

Харли надулся. Если бы Ио не уперлась, то они бы уже выяснили, как именно связаны Морита и Хэмптон, а главное — чем именно это грозит ему самому. Увы, как хакер он все еще был слабоват.

— Тогда давай снова прогоним новости на тему того, где они могли пересекаться.

— Третий раз?! — возмутилась Ио. — Харли, голова твоя костно-мясная, от повтора действий результат не изменится, я машина, а не человек! Кроме присутствия на некоторых конференциях между ними не было найдено никаких пересечений. И почему ты отметаешь вариант, что директор Морита по твоему вопросу связался с Хэмптоном буквально на днях? Номер твоего декана наверняка был в твоем личном деле.

— Потому что декан не стал бы заморачиваться с тестами просто из-за слов какого-то школьного директора, — мрачно ответил Харли. — И вообще, я чувствую, что что-то здесь…

— Мистер Старк прибыл в башню, — перебила его Пятница. — Спускается в лаборатории.

— Он куда-то летал? — подскочил Харли.

— Это закрытая информация, — скучным голосом отозвалась Пятница.

— Ну и ладно, не очень-то и хотелось. Остальным передай, что Тони вернулся, надо его осадить и вытребовать лекции по нашим проблемным предметам. Если уж он нам объяснить наши слепые зоны не сможет, то можно сразу стреляться.

***

«Астральный променад» по шахте закончился тем, что зеленоватого Стрэнджа пришлось почти что волоком эвакуировать из лаборатории, а потом лететь на небольшом флаере едва ли не к границе Ваканды.

— Расскажу потом, когда разберусь с тем, что именно я видел, — отрезал Стрэндж, открывая портал в Камар-Тадж. — Ничего опасного, просто… настораживающие ассоциации.

— Ага. Такие настораживающие, что ты на ногах не стоишь, — фыркнул Тони, закидывая себе на плечо руку Стрэнджа. — Ноги выше поднимай, фиг ваши порталы знает, вдруг отрежет…

Часовые пояса снова сдвинулись, второй раз за сегодня. В Катманду была глубокая ночь, по ощущениям Тони — около полуночи. Здания, похожие на храмовый комплекс, спали, только горели неестественно-ровно факелы на стенах. Ни души.

— Это тренировочная площадка, — слишком бодро для умирающего констатировал Стрэндж, так что Тони перестал думать о том, чтобы просто поорать о помощи. — Здесь я когда-то осваивал порталы… Сейчас открою тебе путь до Башни…

— А можно это сделает кто-то другой?

— Ты мне не доверяешь? — оскорбился Верховный Маг Земли.

— Я сейчас не доверяю твоей способности стоять прямо, не то, что прокалывать пространство на десятки тысяч километров, — честно ответил Тони. — И при этом не помереть.

Стрэндж недовольно нахмурился, а потом Тони почувствовал, как Плащ подхватывает его за талию, не давая отстраниться, и неожиданный рывок. Он даже не успел заметить, как портал открылся за его спиной, а потом сразу же схлопнулся.

— И что это было?

— Раз не доверяешь мне, то договаривайся с библиотекарем Вонгом, — мстительно заявил Стрэндж, уже довольно уверенно выпрямляясь и одергивая воротник Плаща. На территории Камар-Таджа силы к нему возвращались на глазах. — А теперь прошу меня извинить, мне срочно надо найти угол, чтобы там «помереть».

Вонгом оказался коротко стриженный китаец, который с бесконечным смирением и недовольством покосился сначала вслед резво сбежавшему Стрэнджу, а потом и на расплывшегося в улыбке Старка. Сам Старк покосился на плеер, из наушников которого бодро звучала какая-то попса.

— Простите, как пройти в библиотеку?

— Библиотека закрыта, приходите утром, — отрезал Вонг, барабаня пальцами по столу. Но Тони даже не пытался разглядывать окружающее его книжное богатство, так что через полминуты Вонг смягчился. — Что, портал нужен?

— Портал, — согласился Тони. — Меняю беспроводные наушники с шикарным звуком на билет в один конец до башни Старка в Нью-Йорке. Кстати, а в какую цену в этой библиотеке абонемент?

В глазах Вонга зажегся алчный огонек и Тони понял, что у него неожиданно появился союзник в самом сердце мистического ордена. И, возможно, безлимитный телепорт. Не сегодня, но еще пара вот таких вот торгов…

— Покажи фотографии места, — поднялся из-за стола Вонг, доставая кольцо. Посмотрел на голограмму, задумчиво прищурился и начертил в воздухе окружность, открывая золотое кольцо проема.

— Один момент! — Тони запрыгнул в портал и рванул прямо к журнальному столику. В Нью-Йорке был день, так что глаза слепило бьющим в панорамные окна солнцем, но Тони все же нащупал наушники и кинул их в портал. — Спасибо!

— Тебе спасибо, — отозвался в портал абсолютно довольный Вонг, прижимая кейс с наушниками к груди и улыбаясь так, как и положено улыбаться маньяку-меломану.

***

Харли стратегически засел прямо на верстаке рядом с дверью, игнорируя то, как тщательно Питер и Нед держат дистанцию от дивана, на котором скрючилась ЭмДжей. Для полного сходства с засевшим в засаде котом ему не хватало только подергивающегося хвоста.

— Ага, вся шайка в сборе, — констатировал Тони, оглядываясь. — Сдали?

— Сдали, как же! — подскочил Харли, нарезая вокруг верстака круги. — Ничего мы не сдали, директор спалил, что мы вариантами поменялись. Вообще чуть головы нам не снес!

— Видимо, он и правда в деда не только личиком пошел, — констатировал Тони. — Тот тоже был жуть, какой вредный. И?

— И мы снова пересдаем, — закончил Харли, как будто сдуваясь. — Он нам дал варианты прорешать, но… А, сам смотри. Пит, у тебя тесты?

— Угу. Директор вообще лютый, — Питер отдал Тони стопку тестов, а рядом с ним активно закивал Нед. — Думали, он нас съест!

— А что ЭмДжей скажет? — Тони быстро пролистал тесты и уставился на диван, откуда в ответ уставилась ЭмДжей. В ее глазах была чистейшая ненависть ко всему миру. — Хм. Понятненько. Я скорее поверю, что сегодня кого-то сожрет вот она. Может быть даже директора.

Тони отложил на верстак тесты и закопался по ящикам, выискивая армированные пакеты для химических отходов, а потом под недоуменными взглядами исчезая в сторону санузла. Оттуда он вернулся, прямо на ходу запечатывая раздувшийся от воды пакет, после чего отдал его ЭмДжей.

— Эти пакеты даже кипяток держат, я проверял. Спазмолитики, шоколадка, позвонить Хелен?

— Шоколадка, — решила ЭмДжей, обнимая грелку и сворачиваясь вокруг нее на диване в клубок. — Я в порядке, просто…

— Просто об грушу убилась в спортзале? — ехидно поддел Харли, знавший о ее нападении на боксерскую грушу только со слов Неда.

— Завали хлебало, — огрызнулась ЭмДжей.

— Вот ты злобная.

— Ближе подойди, покажу, насколько!

На ЭмДжей комом упал плед, а рядом с лицом приземлилась шоколадка. Она сцапала ее, подтянула ближе, и, разорвав упаковку, с довольным стоном откусила столько, сколько влезло в рот.

— Харли, — заявил Тони, снова подхватывая тесты и усаживаясь на верстак. — Если хочешь жить, то лучше ее не трогай еще как минимум пару дней. Специально для тебя, суицидника, напоминаю, что раз в месяц женщины могут превращаться в берсерков!

— Ой, — смутился Харли, наконец понимая, в чем именно дело, и переглядываясь с Недом и Питером, которые тоже теперь поражались своей несообразительности.

— Да уж, ой, — саркастично согласился Тони. — Спасают подношения из шоколадок и обезболивающих. Давайте посмотрим, что у вас тут с тестами…

ЭмДжей добила примерно половину шоколадки, а потом подобревшим взглядом сыто уставилась из-под пледа.

— А можно нескромный вопрос? — перебила она. — Мистер Старк, откуда вы в курсе, что пакеты держат кипяток? Уж очень… специфическое знание.

Пару секунд внимательно на нее посмотрев, не зная, ужасаться или восхищаться такой внимательности, Тони в ответ все же улыбнулся и кончиками пальцев постучал себя по грудине. Искусственная кость отозвалась, как будто он стучал по полой деревяшке.

— Механизм борьбы со спазмом одинаковый, не важно, какие именно это мышцы. У меня же половина грудной клетки заменена, так что порой… скажем так, неудачные позы для сна мне аукаются. Главное не перепутать с сердечным приступом, потому что они весьма похожи, — с юмором заключил Тони, после чего снова уставился в тесты. — Так, вариант Питера. Оптика. Ну, это фигня, сейчас объясню, а чтобы остальным не скучно было, давайте сразу замахнемся на уровень последних исследований по этой теме…

Слушать Старка было интересно, разложенная на понятные блоки информация, голографические иллюстрации и плавающие прямо в воздухе формулы. Тони умел делиться знаниями, причем делал это с явным удовольствием. ЭмДжей тоже прислушивалась, все еще клубочком свернувшись вокруг грелки.

Ее больше занимало другое. Если половина грудной клетки была заменена, а вероятность сердечного приступа была так велика, что мистер Старк об этом свободно шутил… Как можно перезапустить сердце человеку с искусственными ребрами, не убив его? ЭмДжей сделала мысленную пометку почитать об этом, а потом взять на абордаж Хелен Чо и выпытать медицинскую информацию про мистера Старка.

Да и в целом не помешает немного глубже ознакомиться с медициной, чтобы не только знать технику трепанации черепа, но и, например, уметь работать с основными травмами. Знания лишними не бывают, а жизнь у них всех обещала быть насыщенной…

Она задремала под бодрую лекцию, изредка прерываемую вопросами от мальчишек. С оптикой у нее проблем не было, а когда дело дойдет до ее «любимой» гравитации, ее обязательно разбудят.


End file.
